TOPPURAMEN MATAWA BORUTEKKUSU
by gerytom
Summary: kehidupanku yang damai sekarang berubah karena kekacauan yg disebabkan mahluk supranatural disekelilingku. semuanya berawal dari iblis berambut merah, kemudian datang biarawati kikuk terus bertemu stalker berambut perak. benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan sasuke dulu kalau aku adalah magnet masalah tak peduli dimana aku berada.
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto" bicara normal

' Naruto' pemikiran/ batin

" **Naruto" Monster/naga/Bijuu bicara**

 **" _Naruto"_ Monster/naga/Bijuu pemikiran atau batin**

Eraku telah lama berlalu, Era bangsa elemental telah lama berakhir, Kini aku hanyalah seorang pengembara sama seperti salah satu guruku **JIRAIYA** yang biasa kupanggil erosenin berkeliling keberbagai tempat di seluruh dunia, berharap menemukan tempat untukku menetap mungkin memulai sebuah keluarga yang penuh kasih seperti dulu.

Dan kemudian aku memilikinya dalam hidupku ... Rambut merah panjangnya yg tergerai dipunggungnya ... mata biru-hijaunya yg menatapku dengan penuh cinta ... Dia bagaikan malaikat yang melangkah kedalam kehidupanku yang abadi.

Aku selalu ada bersamanya ... sejak dia dilahirkan aku membantu orangtuanya merawatnya, lalu aku melihatnya dari bayi rewel menjadi gadis kecil energik yang selalu memelukku ketika bertemu dan menceritakan saat dia bermain bersama teman-temannya ataupun bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, aku mengajarinya semua yang kuketahui membimbingnya menjadi seseorang yang dia inginkan, dan ketika gadis kecil itu akhirnya tumbuh menjadi wanita muda yang cantik,

Kemudian perang datang ... Aku telah mengajarinya cara bertarung dan melihatnya menjadi kuat dengan setiap tahun yg berlalu, aku menyaksikannya pertempurannya bahkan sesekali terlibat dalam dunia mereka untuk melindunginya dan teman-temannya.

Aku tidak bisa lebih bangga ketika dia akhirnya menjadi pemimpin bangsanya.

Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu, kami saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Putri angkatku ... Muridku ... Kini kekasihku

Dan ketika dia melahirkan putra kami, dan melihat dia tersenyum bahagia ketika memeluk putra kami. kupikir tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan, segalanya akan baik-baik saja tapi aku salah ketika dia datang ... dia menghancurkan semuanya.

* * *

 _ **bab 1**_

 ** _UZUMAKI NARUTO_**

 ** _Cerita dimulai_**

 **cring cring!**

 **Bruak pyar!**

" ugh" sebuah eranganan terdengar dari seorang yang baru bangun di sebuah rumah, ketika bocah laki-laki sekitar 16 atau 17 tahun membuka matanya sedikit melihat jam alarmnya yg hancur dimeja samping tempat tidurnya, bertanya-tanya berapa banyak lagi jam alarm yg harus dia dapatkan sebelum mendengus dan mengabaikannya, Uzumaki Naruto duduk ditempat tidurnya mengambil jam alarmnya yg hancur sebelum melemparkanya keluar jendela tepat ketempat sampah yang ada di depan rumahnya, bocah pirang itu mengarahkan tangannya menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya yang selalu tidak bisa diatur, tadi malam tidur cukup larut mata birunya berkedip beberapa kali agar terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang masuk, dan tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengatakan bahwa dia bukan orang pagi.

" Yah... selamat ulang tahun yg ke 17," kata Naruto ketika melihat kalender kecil didinding terlihat tgl 10 Oktober, tepat hari dimana dia lahir.

Bagi Naruto, ulang tahunnya adalah sesuatu yang selalu sangat dia nikmati. Itu adalah hari dimana dia membiarkan dirinya libur, tidak bekerja, tidak ada **" penelitian"** tertentu yang melibatkan wanita telanjang ... Hanya dia dan ramennya, sambil bermalas-malasan sepanjang hari. Meregangkan tubuhnya, Naruto berdiri dan menggumamkan bagian terakhir dari kalimat yang diucapkannya" lagi..."dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

Naruto berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat tinggalnya menikmati udara segar di pagi hari setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Kemanapun dia pergi, orang-orang sepertinya mengenali sipirang dan menyapa Naruto Dengan senyum ramah atau lambaian tangan, yang dengan senang hati dia balas dengan senyuman ataupun anggukan kepala, itu aneh, menganggap bahwa dirinya baru saja pindah ke kota ini beberapa hari yang lalu akan tetapi itu mungkin karena dia Naruto dalam waktu singkat itu telah banyak membantu mereka yang tinggal disekitar tempat tinggalnya, tidak peduli besar kecilnya bantuan itu, Naruto tertawa kecil ketika dia ingat betapa berbedanya saat dia tinggal di desanya (Konoha) tempat dia berasal.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang berkumis dan tersenyum gugup ke sekelompok gadis SMA yang berjalan melewatinya, terkikik sambil berkata betapa lucunya dia dengan kumisnya atau betapa tampan dan gagah dia dengan tubuh atletisnya. Naruto tidak pernah ingin menjadi pria yang menginginkan terlalu banyak perhatian, walaupun sebagian masa kecilnya telah mencari itu tetapi sekarang, dia telah belajar bahwa terlalu banyak perhatian, selalu menimbulkan masalah yang akan menyebabkannya sakit kepala. orang kebetulan berjalan melewatinya, Naruto baru saja pindah ke kota ini dan melihat bahwa tempat ini memang yang dia cari sejak lama, dia bisa tinggal di sini selama beberapa tahun terutama karena gadis-gadis muda dikota ini cukup menarik, yang bisa sangat membantu masterpiece legendarisnya, sumber utama mata pencahariannya.

Ketika Naruto melihat toko kue, dia memutuskan untuk masuk dan membeli kue untuk ulang tahunnya. Meskipun mengulanginya lagi dan lagi, tahun demi tahun, ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu setiap hari dan Naruto menikmati setiap momen ini sepenuhnya.

Sebuah kue juga tidak akan menyakitinya.

Naruto sedang melihat-lihat kue yang dipajang yang tampak lezat dikotak itu, ketika dia melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut putih sebahu melewatinya, dengan poni panjang di setiap sisi kepalanya dan mata berwarna kuning keemasan. Dia memiliki wajah yang sangat imut dan tubuh kecil dengan tingginya sekitar 140 cm, mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengan gadis-gadis tadi pagi, menyadari bahwa itu adalah seragam sekolah. Gadis kecil itu berjinjit mencoba meraih kue yang diletakkan terlalu tinggi untuk seseorang yang memiliki tubuh seperti anak kecil seperti dia. Tersenyum Naruto berjalan kearah gadis itu dan mengambil kue dengan mudah dengan tinggi badannya.

"Ini dia," kata Naruto dengan senyum ramah dan menyerahkan kue pada gadis kecil itu, terkejut jelas terlihat diwajahnya dan ketika Naruto melihat lebih dekat wajahnya, Naruto menyadari bahwa gadis itu memang benar-benar imut. Mungkin dia adalah gadis paling imut yang pernah Naruto lihat untuk saat ini.

"Terima kasih" jawabnya dengan datar tanpa ekspresi, ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada guru bertopeng dan sahabatnya dibangsa elemental dulu, yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum atau memasang emosi dalam nada bicara mereka.

" Yah sampai jumpa nanti," kata Naruto sembari melambaikan tangan padanya, kemudian melanjutkan melihat-lihat kue yang dia ingin beli, benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa mata emas gadis itu masih melihat kearahnya, Koneko toujo terus menatap sipirang selama beberapa detik sebelum berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah. Untuk sesaat, Koneko bersumpah dia telah merasakan sesuatu yang cukup akrab baginya, tetapi tidak dapat menemukan apa itu. Koneko belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, dan penampilannya jelas terlihat seperti orang asing namun nada bicaranya jelas menunjukkan aksen Jepang yang jelas. Dia harus berbicara dengan Rajanya nanti tentang dia.

Setelah selesai memilih Naruto berjalan kearah meja kasir untuk membayar kuenya dan tidak lupa tersenyum kearah penjaga toko yang membuatnya tersipu-sipu sebelum keluar toko kue itu. Naruto berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya, tapi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat semakin banyak siswa datang dari arah berlawanan dengannya, berbicara dan bercanda gurau satu sama lain dan semuanya memakai seragam yang sama dengan gadis kecil di toko kue tadi.

Karena penasaran Naruto mengikuti mereka untuk melihat seperti apa sekolah mereka, dia merindukan perasaan itu, sudah satu tahun sejak dia bersekolah dan Naruto masih ingat perasaan seorang siswa normal, meskipun kehidupan sekolah benar-benar membosankan dan tidak seperti yang diinginkannya, Naruto sangat menyukai sekolah rasa aneh yg mengisi hidupnya dan tidak sabar untuk memulainya lagi.

Dan saat Naruto berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah yang bernama kuoh gakuen, dia tidak bisa tidak berkata 'wah' melihat ukuran dan perasaan elegan dari sekolah ini, siapa pun yang memiliki tempat ini pasti sangat kaya, atau cukup gila untuk membangun sekolah seperti ini untuk siswa SMA biasa (menengah tidak kaya atau miskin) karena tempat ini tampak seperti di bangun untuk siswa kalangan atas(kaya), namun para siswa tampak biasa baginya.

Meskipun demikian Naruto menyukainya dan memutuskan mendaftar untuk bersekolah di sekolah ini, itu tidak seperti akan menyakitinya hanya karena mencoba sekolah lagi,Kan?

Naruto berfikir untuk dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk pergi pulang, akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar jeritan kegirangan dan kegembiraan yang menarik perhatiannya, melihat kembali ke sekolah.

Dia melihat kelompok berpisah menjadi dua baris, menciptakan garis panjang untuk empat siswa berjalan kesekolah. Naruto mengenali gadis kecil itu yang dia temui di toko kue tadi pagi. Sebelum melihat tiga siswa lainnya yang terdiri dari satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan.

Sementara mereka jauh dari posisinya (persetan sekolah ini terlalu besar untuk sekolah biasa) Naruto tidak memiliki masalah melihat penampilan mereka.

Pertama satu-satunya laki-laki dalam kelompok itu, dengan rambut berwarna kuning pucat, dengan tubuh rata-rata remaja seusianya, mengenakan seragam kuoh versi laki-laki, fitur yang paling menonjol adalah wajahnya yang tampan, yang mengingatkan Naruto pada sahabatnya tanpa bagian emo, anak itu melambaikan tangan ke arah gadis-gadis yang membuat mereka menjerit kegirangan dengan mata berbentuk hati, dan membuat anak laki-laki mengutuk keras dan mengirim kan tatapan penghinaan kepadanya, Naruto sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka kepada anak laki-laki menawan yang mencuri perhatian gadis-gadis.

Yang berikutnya adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam kebiruan panjang yang diikat ekor kuda panjang dengan pita besar berwarna oranye, Naruto tanpa sadar mengeluarkan buku khusus yang selalu dibawanya dan menuliskan rincian gadis itu, Naruto terkejut karena menemukan bahwa gadis itu memiliki tubuh yang dapat membuat model merasa malu,

"Mari kita lihat" Naruto bergumam dan mulai menulis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu"5,6 kaki wajah manis dan sangat cantik tiga ukuran 102-60-89 sialan! G-cup? Gadis ini benar-benar nyata"Naruto tertawa sendiri,sekarang yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah menciptakan kepribadian yang cocok dengan penampilannya, mungkin mengubahnya di sana sini, tetapi penampilannya dapat membantunya menghasilkan banyak uang. Dan siapa tahu mungkin membuatnya semakin populer juga ...dalam satu cara atau yang lainnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berikutnya dan hampir membuat rahangnya menyentuh tanah karena terkejut. Pemimpin kelompok itu adalah seorang wanita muda yang tampaknya diakhir remaja dengan kulit putih bersih, mata biru-hijaunya dan tubuh montok, keistimewaannya yang paling khas adalah rambutnya yang berwarna merah Crimson panjang yang mencapai pahanya, rambutnya juga memiliki poni longgar yang menutupi dahinya dan poni samping yang membingkai wajahnya dengan ahoge (antena rambut) yang mencuat diatas kepalanya.

Wanita muda itu memakai seragam sekolah gadis akademi kuoh, yang membuat sosok montoknya lebih menonjol seragamnya yang terdiri dari kemeja putih panjang bergaris dengan pita hitam di bagian leher dengan korset hitam, cape baju dan rok magenta dengan aksen putih dan mengenakan kaus kaki putih diatas sepatu coklat dikakinya yang panjang.

Secara keseluruhan dia benar-benar cantik ... Naruto selalu memiliki sesuatu untuk kepala merah(hanya pada wanita) dia merasa tertarik dengan rambut merah gadis ini. Mungkin itu adalah sesuatu yang melibatkan perasaan seperti ayahnya pada ibunya.

Tapi yang paling membuatnya bingung adalah dia punya perasaan bahwa dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat sebelumnya... Bukan Bukan dia, samar-samar nauto teringat seorang wanita muda dengan warna rambut yang sama, mata yang sama, dan wajah yg sangat mirip gadis itu, hanya jauh lebih dewasa dan lebih menarik. Naruto merasa OTAKNYA mulai berdenyut sakit ketika dia mencoba mengingatnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

Jauh didalam pikiran, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa mata indah gadis berambut merah itu menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat langsung padanya. Mata mereka bertemu sejenak sebelum Naruto dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan mengantongi buku catatannya dan berbalik pulang, berjalan dengan kecepatan normal berusaha untuk tidak terlihat seperti penguntit yang melarikan diri setelah tertangkap.

Mata Rias gremory mengikuti pemuda misterius dengan mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya siapa dia.

* * *

Naruto melahap penuh sepotong pizza sebelum mengambil buku catatannya dan melanjutkan menulis penelitiannya untuk volume berikutnya dari seri icha-icha, mata birunya telah digantikan dengan mata ungu muda, dengan pembuluh darah disekitar pelipisnya menjadi terlihat, melihat pasangan yang saling berjumbu.

Dalam kebanyakan situasi, Naruto akan melakukan "penelitian" sendiri, yang berarti menghabiskan waktu berkualitas dengan wanita menggairahkan yang dengan mudah bisa dia dapatkan dengan menggunakan pengalamannya selama ribuan tahun, tetapi saat ini dia tidak mood (kaya remaja labil nih si kue ikan pake gak mood segala) dan lebih suka menggunakan metode tua untuk melakukan penelitian(NGINTIP).

Naruto kemudian berhenti menulis dan berpikir tentang kelompok siswa yang dia lihat pagi ini. Sudah jelas bahwa mereka bukan manusia, dia tidak tahu apa jenis mereka, tetapi yang jelas aura mereka tidak terasa seperti manusia sama sekali dia mengira mereka vampir tetapi membandingkan aura mereka juga berbeda dengan vampir yang dia ditemui 400 tahun yg lalu mengingat mereka tidak melakukan henge atau sesuatu seperti itu apalagi menggunakan charm jelas mereka bukan vampir dan membuatnya semakin bingung mahluk apa sebenarnya mereka.

Naruto kemudian teringat gadis berambut Crimson yang paling membuatnya bingung setelah dia melihatnya. "Siapa dia?" Pertanyaan itu telah mengganggunya sepanjang hari dan dia masih belum tahu, tetapi Naruto merasa seperti dia telah melihat wajah itu sebelumnya ...bukan gadis itu sendiri, tetapi seseorang yang mirip dengannya ditempat lain sebelumnya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi Ketika dia berpikir lebih keras dan lebih dalam tentang hal itu karena rambutnya benar-benar unik dan tentu saja Naruto akan mengingat warna rambut seperti itu jika dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat sebelumnya. Dia cukup pintar tetapi tidak jenius seperti teman berambut nanas tertentu, sekarang dia berharap dia tidak pernah menolak tawaran teman nanasnya untuk membantu meningkatkan kecerdasannya sejak lama.

Menelan potongan terakhir pizza-nya, Naruto melihat buku catatannya, yang sudah diisi dengan begitu banyak ide yang akan membuat erosenin pingsan, dengan darah mengucur deras dari hidung (mimisan). Naruto melihat ke sekeliling dan tersenyum sedikit ketika melihat sebuah helikopter menuju ke arahnya. Walaupun sangat ingin memainkan beberapa lelucon, ini bukan saatnya untuk itu dan dia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat orang lain takut. Menonaktifkan mata byakugan dan mengembalikan matanya jadi biru laut. Naruto dengan pelan membiarkan dirinya jatuh dari atas puncak menara Eiffel tepat sebelum lampu sorot helikopter menangkapnya. Naruto menutup matanya saat dia menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Tepat sebelum dirinya jadi percikan noda merah ditanah, Naruto membuka matanya dan menghilang dalam sekejap kuning, meninggalkan Paris dalam diam.

* * *

Rias gremory mengerutkan kening ketika dia melihat pemuda misterius itu berjalan melewati sekolahnya lagi, tampak terburu-buru dengan membawa tas kecil ditangannya, bocah pirang itu ada dalam pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, setelah melihat dia menatapnya dengan kebingungan terlihat jelas dimatanya. Rias tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia yakin kalau dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat sebelumnya. Dengan ciri-cirinya yang unik dia akan sangat menonjol dan tidak mungkin dia bisa melupakan seseorang seperti itu. Tidak hanya itu, Koneko memberitahukan tentang perasaan aneh yang berasal darinya ketika dia bertemu dengan sipirang ditoko kue. Sementara Rias benar-benar tidak merasakan apa-apa darinya dan dia adalah manusia normal, dia tidak bisa membantu tetapi merasakan sesuatu ... Tentang sipirang. Entah karena cara dia membawa dirinya tampak aneh entah bagaimana, belum lagi cara dia mengamati sekelilingnya.

Dia benar-benar sebuah teka-teki.

Rias berbalik ke arah ratunya dan melihat dia sedang membaca sebuah buku orange yang tampak akrab sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Dia harus mengakui bahwa buku itu benar-benar bagus, walaupun dia tidak benar-benar menyukai buku jenis ini, Rias bisa menyebut dirinya penggemar berat serial icha-icha. Namun, dia berharap penulis seri saat ini bisa keluar dari bayang-bayang dan membiarkan dunia tahu siapa dia. Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya toad sage, Uzumaki Kushina ... dan hampir seratus tahun lalu itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Itu seperti setiap generasi keluarga akan mengambil alih setelah 60 atau 70 tahun ... Mungkin itu tradisi keluarga?

Kembali kemasalahnya saat ini Rias memperhatikan saat Uzumaki Naruto mulai berkeliaran disekitar sekolah, dan mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat, ketika dia mulai bertanya-tanya apa sedang ditulisnya. Trio mesum kuoh berlari melintasi lapangan sekolah sambil berteriak ketakutan sementara gadis-gadis dari klub Kendo terus mengejar mereka dengan kemarahan, bokken di tangan mereka. Rias tertawa pelan ketika dia melihat hyoudo issei, anak lelaki yang dia awasi dikejar-kejar dan masih tidak percaya kalau dia adalah kandidat terbaik saat ini untuk jadi budaknya.

Saat dia kembali melihat sipirang dia telah selesai menulis dan mengantongi buku catatan itu ke sakunya dan pergi. Rias menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mandi, ingin menjernihkan pikirannya, mungkin sipirang itu hanya manusia biasa yang tidak memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa. Tapi sesaat sebelum Rias bisa memalingkan wajahnya. matanya melotot kaget ketika melihat sipirang itu berhenti di tengah langkahnya dan berbalik, mengangkat tangannya dan melambai dengan ceria ke arahnya. Rias hampir melompat dari keterkejutannya sambil mencari-cari murid yang melambai padanya(naruto) tetapi kemudian menyadari bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya yang ada dipandangan matanya. Dia tersenyum lebar membuat Rias semakin terkejut. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk melihatnya dari diposisi itu, tak peduli seberapa bagus pengelihatan matanya.

Tanpa sadar Rias mengangkat tangannya dan melambai padanya (Naruto) dengan ekpresi terkejut di wajahnya. Dia melihat seringai nya semakin melebar sebelum mengucapkan beberapa kata padanya, Rias bukan yang terbaik dalam membaca bibir tetapi sangat jelas baginya bahwa dia mengatakan 'Uzumaki Naruto' sebelum melanjutkan untuk pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Rias menyadari bahwa dia telah memberitahukan namanya.

"Bunchou, ada yg salah?" Akeno mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya dan bertanya pada Rajanya dengan senyum lembut seperti biasanya.

"Tidak Akeno, tidak ada apa-apa" Rias berkata pelan sebelum berdiri tegak. Menyilangkan tangan dibawah payudara besarnya. Rias tersenyum sebelum membuat catatan mental untuk lebih mengenalnya (Naruto).

Berbalik, dia segera menuju ruang OSIS untuk mencari tahu informasi apapun tentang pemuda itu.

* * *

"Ini ramen Anda, silahkan dinikmati" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai dan menaruh 3 mangkuk ramen diatas meja.

"Uzumaki-san, tolong 2 lagi" ucap salah satu pelanggan

"Oshu" kata Naruto dengan semangat dan cepat kembali stand ramennya, dan menyiapkan dua mangkuk ramen lagi, naruto kembali membuat makanan para dewa(karena menurut Naruto tidak ada makanan yang lebih baik selain ramennya) sambil bersenandung kecil, merasa senang karena penjualan ramennya berhasil dikota ini bahkan dia lebih senang lagi ketika dia bisa memperkenalkan makanan yang diturunkan para dewa kepada umat manusia, kepada manusia dikota ini.

Sementara Naruto menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai penulis, dia lebih suka sesuatu hal yang tidak melibatkan. mengintip wanita telanjang di pemandian air panas, atau melihat orang sedang melakukan makelove(sex), jadi setelah beberapa hari mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang lain yang cocok untuknya selain sebagai penulis. Naruto memutuskan membuka kedai ramen. Karena dia dulu dia telah meminta ayame mengajarinya cara membuat ramen terbaik bahkan ayame mewariskan resep ramen ichiraku padanya.

Mengingat hal itu Naruto tersenyum sendiri sebelum, kembali kebersenandung membuat ramen, awalnya kedai ramennya berdiri memiliki masa-masa sulit karena, banyak kekaguman dan kekecewaannya, karena ramen selalu terdaftar sebagai makanan yang tidak sehat dan kebanyakan orang tidak menyukai jenis makanan ini, tetapi setelah beberapa hari kedai ramennya telah menjadi sangat populer, Naruto dengan bangga bisa mengatakan kalau kedai ramennya telah menjadi salah satu yang terbaik dijepang.

Sial, kadang-kadang dia mendapat cukup uang untuk membuka restoran, tetapi sipirang lebih suka kedai kecilnya yang bisa dia tangani sendiri.

Tidak peduli berapa tahun berlalu, Naruto tidak pernah bosan dengan rasanya dan kadang dia bahkan mencoba untuk meningkatkan rasa ramen suci teuchi.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah berlalu, karena pelanggan terakhirnya membayar makanan dan pergi dari kedainya. Naruto melihat ke langit diluar dan itu sudah gelap. Hanya beberapa hari dan dia sudah menghasilkan banyak uang, bukan berarti dia benar-benar membutuhkannya tetapi dia merasa melakukan sesuatu seperti ini.

Naruto mulai beres-beres sehingga dia bisa kembali ke rumah tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar langkah kaki ringan memasuki kedainya dan berhenti tepat di depannya tanpa menengadah,

"Maaf, kedai sudah tutup" Naruto berkata dengan sopan.

"Ooh, kuharap masih ada yg tersisa," suara merdu dan melodi lembut membalas, membuat mata naruto melebar. Sepengetahuannya, suara ini sangat jelas milik gadis muda, yang benar-benar aneh karena ramen bukanlah sesuatu yang di sukai gadis-gadis sebagai makanan mereka.

Naruto berdiri dan matanya hampir keluar dari soketnya ketika Naruto melihat gadis berambut merah yang selalu ada di pikirannya akhir-akhir ini, berdiri dengan tangan terlipat di bawah payudaranya yang besar, menatapnya dengan senyum manis diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Baik?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan harapan dalam suaranya.

Secepat kilat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panci, dia melihat masih memiliki cukup bahan untuk membuat mangkuk lain, tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega, Naruto berdiri dan menyeringai lebar.

"tentu, silahkan duduk" Naruto tersenyum lebar saat gadis muda berambut merah itu terkikik pelan ditangannya.

Rias duduk dan meletakan tasnya diatas kursi kosong disebelah tempat yang dia duduki dan dengan sabar menunggu pesanannya yang sedang disiapkan sipirang.

Ramen jelas bukan salah satu makanan favoritnya, karena dia tahu betapa tidak sehatnya makanan itu, tapi setelah mencari tahu tentang pemuda ini, Uzumaki Naruto, dari teman dan saingannya Sona sitri, dia benar-benar terkejut ketika dia tidak menemukan apa-apa tentang dia , kecuali nama dan alamat tempat tinggalnya saat ini, dia tidak dapat menemukan hal lain tentang dia, tentang catatan medis dan pendidikannya, bahkan informasi tampak seperti Uzumaki Naruto, muncul entah dari mana dan mulai berkeliaran di sekitar kota.

Ketika seseorang seperti ini tiba-tiba muncul, itu pasti selalu melibatkan mahluk gaib tertentu dan tidak sering mereka datang kesini dengan damai. Tapi setelah dia memerintahkan Kiba untuk mengawasinya beberapa hari terakhir. Dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan dan rias bahkan tidak dapat merasakan kekuatan khusus darinya. Tidak ada sacred gear, tidak ada kekuatan ... Tidak ada apa-apa, dia hanya manusia biasa.

Tapi itulah yang membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk mengetahui dan mengenalnya.

"Jadi" kata Rias sambil meletakkan siku diatas meja, mencoba memulai percakapan dengannya untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang sipirang Uzumaki"kau baru disini?" Lanjut rias bertanya.

"Ya" jawab Naruto tersenyum sambil menuangkan kuah ramen kedalam mangkuk, "aku pindah ke kota ini sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu." Lanjut Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya, "dan bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang membuat seorang gadis sepertimu datang ke kedai ramenku yang sederhana ini?"tanya Naruto.

"Hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru" jawab Rias membuat Naruto mengangkat alis. "Kau tahu, tidak banyak kedai ramen disini dan berdasarkan ekspresi wajah pelangganmu sebelumnya, aku pikir ramenmu pasti sangat enak" lanjutnya.

"Ini dia, kamu harus mencoba merasakannya sendiri" kata Naruto sebelum meletakan semangkuk ramen mengepul dimeja dihadapan Rias, dia beruntung karena belum mematikan api dan masih ada cukup bahan untuk membuat semangkuk ramen lagi.

"Itadakimasu" ucap Rias mengambil sumpit dan sendok dari Naruto, sebelum mengambil mie dan dengan perlahan memasukan makanan ke mulutnya Rias dapat mengatakan bahwa ramen ini benar-benar enak. Rias sudah beberapa kali makan ramen dengan teman-temanya, tetapi ramen ini berbeda karena memiliki cita rasa yang khas.

"Wow, ini sangat enak""rias berkata dengan senang setelah menelan mie, membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ... Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, tentu kau sudah tahu namaku" Naruto berkata sebelum duduk didepan Rias.

"Rias gremory, senang bertemu denganmu" rias berkata dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum melanjutkan memakan makanannya lagi.

"Rias gremory" Naruto mengulangi namanya"nama yang aneh." Naruto berkata dengan hampa, meskipun naruto merasa akrab dengan nama itu seperti pernah mendengarnya.

"Kata pria dengan kue ikan untuk sebuah namanya" kata Rias dengan senyumnya, membuat Naruto sedikit melotot padanya.

"Hei, itu berarti pusaran sialan!" Naruto mengerang dan membanting kepalanya diatas meja. Inilah alasan mengapa dia membenci orang Jepang, mereka selalu salah mengartikan namanya sebagai topping ramen, sementara namanya juga berarti pusaran. Dia mengutuk dan menyalahkan EROSENIN karena mengatakan nama seperti itu kepada ayahnya. Sebagian besar waktu, orang menertawakannya karena fakta bahwa pekerjaannya sebagai penjual ramen membuat namanya sangat cocok.

"Jadi Naruto, bisakah kau memberitahuku kenapa kau berkeliaran di akademi kuoh akhir-akhir ini?" Rias bertanya, berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin. Dia tidak ingin membuat dia merasa curiga padanya.

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk mendaftar ke kuoh" jawab Naruto itu bukan kebohongan dan juga bukan kebenaran. Naruto telah datang ke akademi kuoh hampir setiap hari setelah mendengar tentang trio mesum yang terkenal dikuoh, yang selalu bisa memberi beberapa materi yang bagus untuk buku-bukunya. Karena itu Naruto berpikir untuk mendaftar dan bersekolah di sana, agar dia dapat mengetahui lebih banyak tentang ketiga orang ini, mereka bisa membantunya menghasilkan banyak uang dengan perilaku buruk mereka. Dan tidak seperti dia tidak mau mencoba bersekolah lagi. "Kau tahu, setelah aku mengumpulkan cukup uang, kupikir aku akan mendaftar bersekolah di kuoh. Kenapa kau bertanya gremory-chan?" Jawab dan tanya Naruto. Karena dia tahu bahwa dia telah mengawasinya akhir-akhir ini, setiap kali dia pergi ke sekolah, dia selalu melihatnya diruang gedung sekolah lama, dengan mata biru-hijaunya terpaku padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, tapi jelas dia bukan manusia, karena manusia biasa tidak mungkin bisa memiliki energi spiritual yang sangat besar seperti ini. Itu terasa seperti energi Cakranya, namun benar-benar berbeda saat bersamaan, hanya lebih gelap dan lebih dan sama kuatnya. Jika dia ada di jamannya dibangsa elemental, mungkin dia berada disekitar tingkat high-chunin atau low-jounin level Shinobi.

"Yah, ayahku adalah salah satu pemilik kuoh." Rias menjawab, Naruto mengangguk, tidak terkejut mendengar informasi itu. Tentu saja , dia telah melihat bahwa dia gadis super kaya, dari cara dia berjalan, dan cara dia membawa tasnya. Bahkan auranya mengatakan bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga kaya. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat sebelum Rias memulai topik baru dengannya, sudah setengah mangkuknya sambil terus menyantap sisa makanannya. " Jadi, kau tinggal sendirian Naruto?" Lanjut Rias dengan bertanya.

"Yah seperti itulah, aku kehilangan orangtuaku sejak aku bayi yang baru lahir." Naruto menjawab dan dengan cepat menambahkan ketika dia melihat Rias akan mengatakan sesuatu, "jangan khawatirkan itu, mereka berada di tempat yang lebih baik sekarang. Lagi pula setelah itu aku mulai hidup di jalanan ketika aku berusia 2 tahun sebelum aku diadopsi oleh pemimpin desaku, aku masuk dan bersekolah dengan bantuannya, dan bermain, belajar dan berkelahi dengan teman-teman kemudian setelah itu aku mulai berpergian seperti guru lamaku hanya berkeliaran di seluruh dunia, mencoba mencari tempat untukku menetap, Dan disinilah aku sekarang.

Rias mendengarkan ringkasan singkat Naruto tentang hidupannya dan melihat tampilan lelah dimatanya, dia tidak pernah melihat mata seperti itu dari seseorang yang semudah dirinya, matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia telah melihat banyak hal, baik dan buruk. Dan masih baik-baik saja setelah semua itu. Dia bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi selama hidupnya yang membuatnya memiliki tampilan seperti itu.

" Pokoknya gremory-chan, bagaimana dengan ceritamu?" Naruto bertanya. Sudah kembali ceria dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

" Uh, apa maksudmu?" Rias menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Ingin mengelak dari pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba dan benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kau tahu, agak Sulit untuk menyembunyikannya ketika kau selalu melihat keluar jendela dengan pandangan yang jauh." Kata Naruto sebelum dia melompat, Dan membuat rias berteriak kaget sebelum mendarat dengan perlahan tepat disebelah tempat duduknya tanpa masalah. "Aku tidak ingin memaksa atau apapun, tapi itu tidak adil ketika aku memberitahumu dan aku hanya tahu namamu?" Lanjut Naruto menyeringai dan menatapnya dari samping.

Rias mendesah kecil, bocah ini tidak akan pernah membuatnya berhenti mengaguminya.

Selama setengah jam berikutnya, Rias mulai menceritakan Naruto tentang kisah hidupnya sementara dengan hati-hati meninggalkan bagian supranatural. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, dia baru saja saja memberitahukan hampir semua hal tentang hidupnya kepada seseorang yang hampir tidak dia ketahui (baru mengenalnya) seperti ini. Sementara Naruto tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang jelas, sesuatu atau mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia bisa membantunya mengatasi sebagian masalahnya. Hanya dengan berbicara dengannya, dia merasa seperti beban berat telah terangkat dari bahunya.

Selama beberapa hari berikutnya, Rias telah menjadi pelanggan tetap dan setiap hari datang untuk berbincang dengannya, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto menyadari bahwa gadis ini bukan penggemar berat ramen, dan yang lebih penting seperti masalah yang dihadapinya lebih sulit dari bisa dia(Naruto) bayangkan. Dia telah memberikan nasihat kepada orang lain sebelumnya dan mereka selalu menemukan nasihatnya sangat berguna bagi mereka, tetapi sekarang dia meragukan bahwa nasihatnya akan berguna bagi situasi yang dihadapi oleh Rias, tetapi dia masih ingin membantunya.

Dan Juga, Naruto benar-benar menikmati kedatangannya. Dia kadang menceritakan beberapa kisahnya dari berkeliling dan membuat beberapa lelucon yang bagus, sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya sekarang.

Apakah dia mengatakan bahwa membiarkan Rias datang berkunjung ke kedai ramennya, akan menarik banyak perhatian dan pelanggan ke kedai ramennya, itu membuat reputasinya meroket kelangit?

Naruto duduk disalah satu meja kedainya dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya sambil memikirkan ide baru untuk episode berikutnya dari Icha-icha. Batas waktu sudah dekat, tetapi dia belum mendapatkan ide baru yang menarik. Rias telah mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini dan dia telah mengulur waktu penerbitan bukunya. Berbicara tentang Rias, dia belum melihatnya dua hari terakhir, dan berpikir mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu.

Naruto menutup notebooknya sebelum melihat arlojinya, dia melihat kalau sudah waktunya pulang. Mungkin malam ini dia bisa keluar dan melakukan penelitian pribadi dengan beberapa wanita seksi. Berpikiran seperti itu membuat Naruto terkikik sendiri.

'bad Naruto, hentikan dirimu' yang tanpa sadar menampar dirinya sendiri, Naruto merapihkan barang-barangnya sebelum menutup kedainya, dan pergi pulang kerumahnya.

Naruto terus berjalan selama beberapa menit, sebelum merasakan perasaan kuat dan murni dari hati seseorang. Mata Naruto melebar dan menengok ke samping untuk menemukan sumber perasaan murni tersebut dan ketika semacam kain putih menutup wajahnya. Naruto menarik kain putih itu dari wajahnya dan melihat seorang gadis berlari ke arahnya, membawa koper besar ditangannya dengan kaki sedikit bergetar mungkin karena beratnya.

Dia adalah seorang gadis muda, mungkin 15-16 tahun dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata hijau. Rambutnya tergerai kebelakang, dengan poni terbelah didahi dan ahoge mencuat kebelakang diatasnya. Memakai pakaian biarawati berwarna hitam dengan aksen biru muda, tas coklat terikat dipinggulnya dan sepatu boot coklat dengan tali hitam dalam pola x. Dia juga memakai kalung salib perak dilehernya.

"Ii mio velo! (kerudungku!)" Gadis itu berteriak dalam bahasa Italia dan berhenti di depannya, terengah-engah (ngos-ngosan).

"Questo e tutto. (Ini dia)" Naruto berkata berbahasa italia sambil tersenyum dan mengembalikan kerudungnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke kepalanya. Sungguh aneh baginya untuk melihat seorang biarawati Italia di Jepang seperti ini, dan bukan hanya itu, gadis ini benar-benar lucu/imut dan wajahnya juga tampak sangat lama sejak dia merasa seseorang yang memiliki hati semurni ini. "La prossima Volta stai attento Al Vento, okay(lain kali berhati-hatilah jika ada angin, oke)"lanjut Naruto tersenyum.

"Grazie Mille (terima kasih banyak)" dia tersenyum polos membuat Naruto tersenyum kembali pada kelucuannya dan kemudian dia(Asia) menyesuaikan kerudung diatas kepalanya. Kemudian angin berhembus, membuat roknya terangkat. Naruto tertawa pada ironi disituasi dan nasehat yg dia katakan tadi, ya dia pasti waspada terhadap angin.

"Quindi viaggi (jadi apa kamu akan berpergian)" Naruto bertanya pada gadis itu.

"No, sini stato nominator alla chiesa in questa cittaa, ma Sono smarrito per strada.(tidak, aku sudah dikirim ke gereja dikota ini, tapi aku tersesat diperjalanan.)" Jawab gadis itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya dengan manis."kamu pasti tinggal disekitar sini. aku dalam masalah sejak tiba disini. Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan baik dan orang-orang tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan." Dia memegang kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan terlihat sangat tertekan.

"Kurasa aku mungkin tahu dimana Gereja berada." Naruto berkata dengan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, berpikir sejenak mencoba mengingat setiap lokasi gereja yang dia ketahui tapi tidak bisa mengingat selain gereja tua yang ditinggalkan, dia(Asia) datang dihari pertama dia ada disini. Ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan. "Bagaimana kalau aku antarkan kau kesana?" Naruto bertanya dan menawarkan.

"S-sungguh! T-Terima kasih! Ini semua berkat Tuhan!" Dia tersenyum pada Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

Kemudian duo pirang itu menoleh kearah taman disebelah mereka dan sedikit mengernyit ketika mereka melihat seorang anak kecil duduk di tanah menangis, sambil memegang lututnya yang berdarah.

"Hei," biarawati itu masuk dan menghampiri bocah itu. "apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya pada bocah itu. "Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis hanya karena luka ringan seperti ini" lanjut biarawati menasehati anak laki-laki itu kemudian dia mengelus kepala bocah itu dengan lembut.

Kemudian bocah itu berhenti menangis dan mengangguk, dan biarawati itu meletakkan tangannya diatas luka bocah itu, yang membuat Naruto membeku karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Jika Naruto sedang minum mungkin dia akan menyemburkannya, ketika dia melihat bola cahaya berwarna hijau muncul di tangan biarawati, dan mengarahkannya pada lutut bocah laki-laki itu lebih tepatnya diatas lukanya dan dalam sekejap luka dilutut bocah itu menutup,tidak meninggalkan bekas luka apapun di sana. Seperti tidak pernah terluka sama sekali.

Tidak mungkin gadis itu mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengannya, bukan? Dia tahu bahwa mahluk gaib memang masih ada disini, terutama setelah pertemuannya dengan Rias gremory, yang mempunyai semacam kekuatan aneh berasal darinya. Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengganggu mereka. Meskipun beberapa kali terlibat, dia lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya. supaya tidak membuatnya pusing dan kesulitan. Dia hanya ingin hidup damai.

Tapi tetap saja, gadis ini baru saja menunjukkan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat. Sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan selain oleh teman lamanya dan wanita yang sudah dia anggap nenek. Tidak, pikir Naruto saat dia melihat gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada bocah laki-laki yang sekarang tersenyum, kekuatan penyembuhannya bahkan lebih baik dari mereka.

"Aku mungkin butuh minum malam ini". Pikir Naruto sambil memijat pelipisnya. Indranya selalu mengatakan gadis cantik itu selalu membawa masalah padanya dan itu mungkin benar.

Ibu bocah itu membeku. shock, Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkannya sama sekali. Siapapun yang melihat hal yang diluar nalar pasti akan memiliki ekspresi yang sama.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh. Dan rasa sakitnya harus sudah pergi sekarang" biarawati itu berkata sambil mengelus kepala bocah itu dan melihat Naruto dengan senyum manis.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus." Dia tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Terima kasih, onee-chan!" Bocah itu berkata tersenyum lebar dan melambai dengan ceria. Biarawati itu melambai kembali sambil tersenyum pada bocah itu. Tingkah laku seperti ini yang selalu membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik, dan senang melihat masih ada orang-orang baik yang peduli sesama. "um kekuatan itu ...?" Naruto bertanya

"Ya, itu adalah kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan ini adalah kekuatan yang luar biasa yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku." Dia menunduk dan terdengar agak sedih, meskipun gadis itu tersenyum.

Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada biarawati muda ini dan dia pasti tidak menyukainya instingnya berteriak didalam kepalanya tentang situasinya. Ada sesuatu yang pasti tidak benar tentang ini. Tetapi dengan tamparan mental, Naruto menarik dirinya keluar dari pikiran itu, dia mungkin tidak harus masuk terlalu jauh dalam masalahnya.

Mereka terus berbincang tentang berbagai hal, dan terus berjalan menuju gereja, dan tidak terasa mereka sudah dekat dengan tujuan awalnya, Naruto melihat kejendela dan melihat ada cahaya didalam gereja, yang berarti ada orang didalamnya. Naruto mengangguk cepat pada saat itu, mungkin dia terlalu paranoid karena berpikiran negatif dan merasa curiga tentang segalanya.

"Ya, ini tempatnya! Aku senang sekali." Biarawati itu berkata dan mengelap nafas lega setelah membandingkan posisi mereka dengan yang ada di peta yang dia miliki.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi" Naruto tersenyum padanya dan dan berbalik berjalan pergi ke arah rumahnya, dia benar-benar harus segera pulang.

"Tolong tunggu dulu!" biarawati memanggilnya, membuat Naruto berhenti dan menoleh, melirik kearahnya, dia melihat biarawati itu memutar jempolnya dengan gugup.

"Aku ingin membuatkanmu teh sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah membawaku kesini" ucap si biarawati.

"Ah, jangan khawatirkan itu. Aku senang bisa membantumu, jadi tidak usah" Naruto berkata padanya.

"... Tapi ..." Dia tampak agak kecewa.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menerima ajakannya untuk minum teh tapi dia memiliki jadwal yang padat. Karena Rias sudah cukup mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Siapa namamu" Dia bertanya dengan ramah padanya.

"Namaku Asia Argentina! Tolong panggil saja aku Asia!" Dia menjawab dengan senyum cerah.

"Baik, suster Asia, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi." Kata Naruto

"Ya, Uzumaki-san, aku pasti akan datang melihatmu lagi" kata Asia lalu menunduk kepalanya.

Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu setelah melambaikan tangannya kearah Asia, dia bisa merasakan bahwa Asia memperhatikannya sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi. Naruto mengerti bahwa dia adalah gadis yang baik, kehidupan yang dia jalani bukanlah sesuatu yang diinginkan seorang gadis polos seperti dirinya, tidak perduli seberapa istimewanya dia.

Sedikit yang Naruto tahu pertemuannya dengan Asia akan menjadi awal dari sakit kepala yang akan datang melanda dirinya. Yang akan bertahan untuk waktu yang lama.

* * *

Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam sambil mengarahkan jarinya ke bibir gelas anggur ditangan kanannya. Dan Duduk dengan kepala ditopang lengan kirinya di salah satu meja bar paling mahal di Las Vegas. Naruto benar-benar ingin mabuk, tetapi dia mengerti tidak peduli seberapa banyak yang dia minum atau seberapa kuat alcohol yang masuk ke tenggorokannya, itu akan terasa seperti segelas air putih yang dia minum setiap hari. Dia bisa menikmati rasa anggur, tetapi tidak bisa mabuk. Pada saat-saat seperti ini, Naruto tidak menginginkan apapun selain mencari cara untuk bunuh diri tanpa menyakiti teman-temannya yang ada diperutnya. Dia telah mencoba bunuh diri sebelumnya, tetapi tidak ada metode yang dia gunakan benar-benar memiliki efek pada tubuhnya yang abadi. Hidup begitu lama tanpa koneksi, tanpa teman atau keluarga, dia bahkan harus menjauhkan diri dari orang-orang disekitarnya. untuk menjaga rahasia tentang dirinya yang abadi. Itu benar-benar keajaiban dia tidak menjadi gila dan menghancurkan dunia hanya untuk alasan bersenang-senang. Naruto menghela nafas dan meminta bartender untuk mengisi gelasnya. Sipirang tahu dia menarik banyak perhatian dari lawan jenis yang ada tetapi tidak ada yang memiliki cukup keberanian untuk datang dan berbicara dengannya karena dia memancarkan aura yang mengatakan "aku tidak ingin berbicara hanya untuk bercinta"

"Aku pesan yang sama"suara yang lembut dan merdu membuat Naruto tersadar dari pikirannya. Dia menoleh ke pendatang baru yang Duduk disebelahnya dan hampir membuat rahangnya jatuh karena kaget.

Wanita ini memiliki rambut perak yang mengalir di punggungnya, Wajahnya sangat dia mengenakan gaun hitam yang memiliki potongan lebar dibagian dadanya yang hanya dijaga tali hitam berpola x untuk mencegah payudara keluar dan menyapa dunia, gaun itu cukup pendek sehingga memperlihatkan kaki putih mulus yang panjang dan memakai bulu berwarna krem dilehernya serta mengenakan sepatu high heels hitam (coba bayangkan, penampilannya **Tendo Mana** saat pesta dansa OSIS di anime Kono Naka ni imouto. dengan wajah dan rambut Grayfia) secara keseluruhan dia benar-benar sangat cantik.

Dengan segera Naruto tahu ini bukan wanita biasa. Dia adalah seorang wanita kelas atas, dari auranya saja sudah cukup memberitahukan segalanya tentang dirinya.

Sebuah ingatan melintas dibenaknya saat dia melihat yang duduk disebelahnya. Membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan saat otaknya berdenyut dan membuatnya sakit. Dia menatapnya sejenak.

Matanya perlahan menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum menggoda Naruto. Sipirang menelan ludah gugup sebelum membuka mulutnya untuk memulai percakapan.

"Halo" Naruto berbicara padanya,"Apa yang dilakukan wanita cantik sepertimu di bar ini" lanjut Naruto bertanya padanya

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku hanya ingin mencari seseorang untuk diajak bicara. Lalu bagaimana denganmu" wanita itu bertanya dengan lembut. Meletakan dagu diatas telapak tangannya, menatapnya dengan mata setengah terangkat.

"Yah, kamu tahu banyak hal yang biasa tentang kehidupan yang membosankan dan hal-hal lain" jawab Naruto tersenyum. " Mencari beberapa cara untuk melupakan itu semua. Apakah kamu mau bergabung denganku, Nona...?"lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangan pada wanita itu.

"Grayfia, Grayfia lucifage." Ucap Grayfia berbisik di telinganya. " Mari kita dengar ceritamu. Uzumaki Naruto-sama?"lanjut Grayfia dengan mengedipkan mata dengan menggoda.

Naruto tidak pernah mempertanyakan bagaimana dia tahu namanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**TOPPURAMEN MATAWA BORUTEKKUSU**

Desclaimer : semua yang berkaitan dengan anime atau manga bukan milik saya.

 **Rate M**

warning! : Ooc,AU, bahasa penulisan aneh dan membuat mata sakit, imajinasi liar, typo bertebaran, suka silahkan dibaca kalau tidak tekan tombol back terima kasih.

 **Pair :** entar Juga tahu sendiri!

 **Genre :** supranatural, adventure

 **Summary:** kehidupanku yang damai sekarang berubah karena kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh mahluk supranatural disekelilingku semuanya berawal dari iblis berambut merah, kemudian datang biarawati kikuk, terus bertemu stalker berambut perak benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala, mungkin benar apa yang Sasuke katakan dulu. Kalau Aku adalah magnet masalah tak peduli dimana pun aku berada.

* * *

" Naruto" bicara normal

'Naruto', pikir/pemikiran/batin

 **"Naruto _"_** teknik/sihir/jutsu.

 **"Naruto"** Monster/Naga/Bijuu berbicara

 **'Naruto'.** Monter/Naga/Bijuu berpikir

* * *

"Oke, sebelum aku mulai melatih dan mengajari kalian, aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri, suka tidak suka, dan impian kalian" Naruto berkata pada tiga remaja tanggung didepannya.

"Um bagaimana kalau sensei duluan" ucap salah salah satu remaja

"Baiklah, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, banyak hal yang aku suka. Dan ada beberapa hal yang tidak aku suka, sedangkan impian aku belum memikirkannya," Naruto berkata pada tiga remaja dihadapannya.

'ya ampun, dia hanya memberi tahu namanya'. Batin ke-tiga remaja itu dengan setetes keringat anime dibelakang kepala mereka.

"Giliran untuk kalian memperkenalkan diri, dimulai dari yang kanan" Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk remaja yang sibuk memutar-mutar ibu jarinya.

"B-baik sensei, namaku ..?.. Yang aku suka bermain dan menghabiskan waktu bersama ..?.. yang tidak aku suka perang dan orang yang menggangu temanku, impianku ...?... "ucapnya berhenti diujung kalimat. sesekali melirik kearah Naruto dan kembali melihat kebawah dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan asap anime terlihat diatas kepalanya

"Oke, kau selanjutnya chibi" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk pada remaja kedua

"Hei aku tidak pendek" kata remaja ke-dua tidak terima disebut chibi, yang tentu saja di abaikan Naruto.

"Namaku ..?.. yang aku suka bermain dan membuat lelucon, tidak Kusuka perang dan orang yang memanggilku pendek, impianku ..?.." lanjut remaja ke-dua dengan ceria.

"Baik, terakhir perenung" tunjuk Naruto pada remaja terakhir

"Aku bukan perenung, namaku ..?.. dan yang Kusuka belajar dan mempelajari hal-hal baru, tidak Kusuka orang yang menggangguku belajar, impianku ...?..." Kata remaja ke-tiga sedikit menggerutu karena disebut perenung.

"Baiklah hari ini, kita cukup sampai disini, besok datanglah pukul 6 pagi, tapi harus aku sarankan kalian tidak sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya." Naruto berkata dengan menyeringai jahil sebelum menghilang dalam sekejap kuning.

* * *

 **Bab 2**

 **Watashi no hi wa seijo ni hashiremasen**

 **Monogatari ga hajimarimasu**

"yosh, akhirnya selesai juga" Naruto berkata. Setelah selesai memperbaiki pipa air di rumah tetangganya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan" gadis itu tersenyum cerah,

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu John-san aku senang bisa membantu" ucap Naruto Sebelum berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. "Sampai jumpa nanti John-san" lanjut Naruto berlari keluar rumah itu sebelum wanita itu menemukan cara membalas Bantuannya. Naruto langsung kabur melarikan diri Tidak melihat wanita itu menghentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai, sangat kesal melihat sosok incarannya pergi begitu saja.

'Dammit, kenapa sih dia selalu buru-buru dan apa-apaan itu memanggilku john-san, padahal sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan nama depanku.'pikir wanita itu.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, Suatu saat akan aku buat dirimu tidak akan bisa menolakku Naruto-kun, tunggu saja. akan kubuat kau mencintaiku Dan menjadi milikku Naruto-kun " wanita itu berkata, diakhiri tawa keras yang membuat orang-orang yang lewat disekitar rumahnya ngeri ketakutan dan berdoa semoga jiwa malang yang dimaksud wanita itu selamat.

Padahal dia wanita yang sangat menarik memakai pakaian yang terdiri dari kemeja hitam dengan blazer pink dan rok mini berwarna senada yang dengan sempurna memperlihatkan sosoknya yang montok. Memakai stocking berwarna crem dan sepatu high heels berwarna hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy ditambah wajahnya yang sangat cantik dan dan rambut pirang yang panjang dengan poni berbentuk v di dahinya, tapi kenapa Naruto sebagai penulis novel mesum dan seorang laki-laki yang lurus terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan wanita secantik ini?

Sementara itu Naruto setelah dia rasa sudah cukup jauh dari rumah itu lari mulai melambat dan berjalan dengan santai menikmati sinar hangat matahari pagi. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

'Hi..., Apa itu tadi.' Pikir Naruto gemetar.

Setelah mengabaikan perasaan aneh tadi perlahan pikiran Naruto kembali ke wanita berambut perak yang dia temui kemarin malam di las Vegas. dia dan grayfia terus mengobrol tentang beberapa hal hingga kemudian mereka berdua menghabiskan malam panas bergairah disebuah hotel di sana. Setelah mengingat kembali malam itu, Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa dia melihat kebingungan dan ketidak percayaan Dimatanya, seolah-olah dia Adalah hantu, Ketika dia menatapnya,

Tapi berhasil menyembunyikannya, dengan baik bahkan itu terlalu terampil untuk kesukaannya, terutama untuk seorang wanita saat ini, itu benar-benar tidak membantu bahwa kecantikannya benar-benar luar biasa.

Naruto mengutuk keberuntungannya dengan wanita. Jiraiya biasa mengatakan hal yang sama kepadanya tentang keberuntungannya dengan wanita sama buruknya dengan keberuntungannya dengan uang. Saat itu Naruto tidak mempercayainya sedikit pun. Bahkan belum sebulan lamanya dia sudah bertemu enam wanita muda yang sangat cantik dan sulit untuk tidak melihat mereka terutama dengan kecantikan yang mereka miliki. Tapi untuk apa dia mengeluh tentang itu. Setelah semua dia hampir menyelesaikan volume selanjutnya Dari icha-icha, dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada "kebaikan" Grayfia kemarin malam. Masih sulit untuk percaya bahwa ada wanita yang bisa bersaing dengan staminanya. Namun itu jelas baginya bahwa dia bukan manusia. Setelah bertemu wanita aneh yang selalu mencari-cari alasan untuk berduaan dengannya, dan Gadis muda berambut merah yang selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya dan seorang biarawati pirang dengan kekuatan penyembuhan, dia tidak dapat menemukan dirinya terkejut dengan situasi aneh lagi.

Tapi itu sedikit aneh mengingat bahwa dia belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka dalam hidupnya sampai sekarang. Mengingat keistimewaan mereka yang unik pasti akan membuatnya memperhatikan mereka, terutama karena mereka jatuh mati cantik seperti Grayfia atau Rias, dan dia tidak meragukan bahwa dua gadis berambut hitam dan gadis berambut pirang itu tidak seperti mereka juga. Sementara pada saat yang sama, dia bisa mengatakan bahwa Asia memang hanya manusia.

"Oi, keluar dari jalan!" Teriak seseorang yang menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya, ketika Naruto melihat. ternyata itu adalah bocah berambut cokelat berwajah cabul Salah satu dari trio mesum kuoh, kalau dia tidak salah bernama hyoudo issei. Berteriak ketakutan saat dia mengendarai sepedanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pikiran Naruto berputar dalam tindakan, mencoba mencari cara untuk menghindari sepeda yang kemungkinan besar akan menabraknya hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Dia memiliki dua pilihan, yang pertama adalah melompat ke udara untuk menghindari bocah itu tetapi dia harus melompat sangat tinggi untuk keluar dari jalan, yang akan menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak diinginkan.

Pilihan kedua adalah menghentikan sepeda yang datang dengan kekuatannya, yang kelihatannya mustahil untuk manusia normal tapi itu bukan apa-apa bagi Naruto. Pilihan kedua tampaknya cukup mudah baginya dan seluruh proses pemikiran ini melintas dalam pikirannya hanya dalam milidetik. Naruto kemudian berkedip ketika bocah itu akan menabraknya.

DanNaruto memilih pilihan ketiga yang selalu ada. Naruto mundur selangkah, membiarkan bocah mesum itu dan sepedanya melewatinya tanpa bahaya dan membiarkan bocah itu menabrak dinding pagar dengan bocah itu terlempar ke tempat sampah. Dan membuat rahang Rias hampir jatuh ketanah karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dia mengharapkan Naruto untuk melakukan lompatan manusia super atau menghentikan sepeda dengan kekuatan tubuhnya atau sesuatu seperti itu, akan tetapi dia hanya melangkah mundur keluar dari jalan. Seperti itu adalah hal yang paling jelas untuk dilakukan. Melihat sipirang yang sedang memeriksa Issei, dia bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto seistimewa yang dia pikirkan.

Saat Rias berjalan kearahnya, Rias mengingat kembali percakapan yang dia lakukan dengan saudara perempuannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

* * *

 **flashback**

Rias berjalan menuju kastil utama Lucifer tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Dia baru saja mereingkarnasi Hyoudo Issei menjadi iblis dan menggunakan semua potongan pion-nya untuk melakukannya, yang membuatnya gembira ketika menyadari mungkin dia telah mendapatkan budak yang kuat namun bingung pada saat yang sama, kenapa dia membutuhkan semua pion-nya. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan saran dari kakaknya sekarang.

" Lilith-sama, tolong segera kembali ke pekerjaanmu." Ucap seorang wanita yang membuat Rias berhenti tepat didepan pintu utama kantor Lucifer dan membeku karena mengenali suara itu. Grayfia lucifage. Tidak peduli berapa tahun telah berlalu, dia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan suaranya yang dingin dan selalu membuat Rias takut, terutama jika kata-kata itu ditunjukkan padanya. Tapi untungnya korban murka Grayfia kali ini bukan dirinya.

" MOU Grayfia-chan, tidak bisakah kau longgar sedikit padaku? Aku bosan!" Kata seseorang yang membalas ucapan Grayfia.

Rias membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, melihat wanita yang berbaring di sofa hanya dengan pakaian dalam. Dia memiliki rambut merah panjang dengan sedikit sisi rambut yang diikat kebelakang dengan kepang sisi kanan wajahnya dan mata biru-hijau cerah seperti miliknya, hal yang paling terlihat dari wanita ini selain asetnya yang besar, Adalah wajahnya, yang terlihat mirip Rias. Semua orang selalu mengira mereka kembar, tetapi Rias selalu berpikir kalau wanita ini, Saudara perempuannya, jauh lebih cantik darinya. Dan fakta bahwa bahwa dia tidak memakai apa-apa selain bra dan celana dalam tidak hanya membuat wajah Rias merah karena malu, tetapi juga membuatnya menyadari bahwa sosok kakaknya yang luar biasa, membuat sahabatnya Akeno terlihat sederhana dalam perbandingan.

Lilith Lucifer, sebelumnya lilith Gremory mengalihkan pandangannya kearah adiknya dan kemudian dalam sekejap mata, Rias mendapati dirinya dipeluk erat dan wajahnya terjepit diantara payudara besar kakaknya.

"Rias-tan!" Lilith berteriak dalam kebahagiaan. sister complex-nya pergi topgear ketika melihat adik perempuannya yang tercinta "Aku senang kau datang mengunjungiku!" Lanjutnya berseru.

"Lepaskan aku Onee-sama" Rias berteriak marah saat dia mencoba untuk mendorong kakaknya menjauh darinya tetapi menemukan itu sangat sulit karena pelukan lilith terlalu kuat. Ketika tangannya mencoba meraih bahu kakaknya untuk mendorongnya pergi, tanpa sengaja tangannya meraih payudara besar kakaknya, membuat wanita yang lebih tua mengerang.

"Ah~, betapa beraninya kamu Rias-tan!" Kata lilith dengan wajah memerah. "Jika kau mau, kita bisa..." Ucapannya terputus ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan dengan tenang mendarat dan mencengkram kuat kepalanya. Lilith menelan ludah ketika dia merasakan hawa dingin dan menakutkan yang berasal dari Grayfia tepat berdiri dibelakangnya dan lilith dengan perlahan menoleh dan melihat maid berambut perak, yang menatapnya dengan mata predator.

"Pengampunan?" lilith memohon.

"Tidak" dengan nada datar namun mematikan, Grayfia menyegel nasib rajanya.

Setelah beberapa pukulan

"Aku sangat menyesal atas perilaku lilith-sama Rias-sama." Grayfia menundukkan kepalanya berkata dengan nada monoton seperti biasa. Dibelakangnya lilith berbaring di sofa dengan pantatnya tinggi di udara sangat merah akibat pemukulan yang baru saja Grayfia berikan.

"Kau jahat sekali Grayfia-chan." Rengek lilith dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dia mencoba untuk duduk, tapi pantatnya sakit sekali. Grayfia tidak pernah menahan diri setiap kali memberi hukuman.

"Ngomong-ngomong Onee-sama, aku baru saja mereingkarnasi seorang anak laki-laki sebagai anggota pereage ku," kata Rias dan menjentikkan jarinya kemudian sebuah berkas muncul dan mendarat dipangkuan kakaknya. "Namanya hyoudo issei dan dia bunuh oleh malaikat jatuh, butuh 8 pion milikku untuk menghidupkannya kembali." Lanjut Rias menjelaskan pada kakaknya.

Lilith mengangguk dan melihat berkas di tangannya, semuanya tampak normal baginya. Kecuali fakta dia dibunuh oleh malaikat jatuh, dan ini mengganggu lilith. Kenapa para malaikat jatuh menargetkannya? Entah dia memiliki kemampuan yang kuat atau sacred gear yang sangat kuat. Setelah ini dia harus membicarakannya dengan Azazel. Karena membiarkan bawahannya berkeliaran disekitar wilayah adik perempuannya.

"Oke, aku akan membaca sisanya nanti Rias-tan" kata lilith sebelum tiba-tiba berdiri, membuat payudaranya bergoyang, dan meletakan berkas itu dimeja kerjanya sebelum menghela nafas dia mengambil jubah dari kursinya dan memakainya. Ini akan menjadi malam yang penuh tekanan untuknya bukan hanya dokumen yang harus dikerjakan. Tapi juga karena beberapa insiden yang terjadi karena aktivitas stray Devils di dunia manusia akhir-akhir ini.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong Onee-sama," kata Rias sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, dia kembali memikirkan pemilik kedai ramen berambut pirang yang telah menjadi temannya baru-baru ini." Apakah kamu kenal dengan seseorang dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto?" Lanjut Rias bertanya pada kakaknya, Rias tahu itu bodoh mana mungkin kakaknya. seorang pemimpin dunia bawah. Mengenal seorang manusia acak entah siapa pun itu.

Tetapi matanya melebar kaget, karena reaksi yang dilihatnya dari lilith dan cukup mengejutkan Grayfia, ekspresi lilith yang beberapa saat yang lalu, terlihat gembira dan kekanakan digantikan dengan ekspresi horor diwajahnya. Tampak dia membuka dan menutup bibirnya dengan kaget saat dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kemudian kakinya bergetar sebelum lilith jatuh berlutut, karena sangat kaget Rias segera berlari menghampiri kakaknya. Kemudian melihat Grayfia, Rias melihat kalau keadaan Maid berambut perak tidak lebih baik dari kakaknya.

" Onee-sama, Onee-sama"Rias memanggil kakaknya dengan rasa cemas kemudian lilith menoleh memandang adiknya dan berkata.

"Tidak mungkin... Kau bercanda kan? Katakan kau mendengar nama itu dari suatu tempat!" Lilith berkata dan berteriak pada saudara perempuannya.

"A-Aku bertemu dengannya, dia mengatakan kalau dia baru saja pindah ke kota kuoh dua Minggu yang lalu dan akan mendaftar dan bersekolah di akademi kuoh" Rias menjawab dengan gugup, tapi tetap mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada kakaknya. Tidak pernah dalam jutaan tahun dia pikir saudara perempuannya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Mata lilith melebar dan menelan ludah dengan gugup "U-Uzumaki Naruto ... Apakah dia memiliki rambut pirang dan pipi berkumis? Lilith bertanya dengan nada penuh harapan, air mata mulai terbentuk disudut matanya.

"Ya, Onee-sama" jawab Rias mengangguk dan mata lilith melebar Rias bisa melihat beberapa harapan muncul Dimata saudara perempuannya.

"Rias, apakah dia menyebutkan tentang aku?" Lilith bertanya. Dalam sekejap lilith yang sedang berlutut meraih bahu adiknya. " Tolong beritahu aku, Rias!" lanjut lilith mengguncang bahu Rias sedikit memaksa untuk cepat memberitahunya.

"T-Tidak Onee-sama dia tidak. Dia tampak sangat normal dan aku tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan khusus darinya. Dia hanya manusia" Rias berkata gugup membuat mata kakaknya melebar, melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Rias sebelum merosot kembali kelantai.

"Aku tahu, itu tidak mungkin," lilith bergumam pada dirinya sendiri kemudian menghapus air matanya. "Dia benar-benar telah pergi" lilith berkata ketika air matanya mulai mengalir di wajahnya.

"Onee-sama" Rias mulai sedikit ragu "apakah kamu ..." Lanjut Rias khawatir padanya.

"Jangan khawatir Rias-tan aku baik-baik saja" jawab lilith menghapus air matanya sebelum dia melihat adik perempuannya. Tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Rias dan berdiri tetapi kakinya masih sedikit gemetar. "Sekarang jika kau tidak keberatan, aku punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan atau Grayfia-chan akan marah padaku." Kata lilith menyuruhnya pergi secara tidak langsung dan tidak membiarkan bantahan apapun.

Melihat tidak ada ruang untuk membantah. Rias berdiri menundukkan kepalanya sebelum pergi.

Berjalan melewati Grayfia yang dia sedang merapihkan diri saat Rias melihat Grayfia menatap kakaknya dan dia terlihat agak pucat. Rias membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar sebelum menutupnya, tepat sebelum pintu dia tutup rias melihat Grayfia berjalan mendekati kakaknya. Karena melihat itu dia memutuskan berpura-pura pergi dan diam-diam kembali dan menempelkan telinganya ke pintu. Mencoba mengetahui apa yang akan dibicarakan kakaknya dan grayfia ketika tidak menginginkan kehadirannya di ruangan ini.

" Lilith-sama, tolong dengarkan aku. Mungkin itu benar-benar dia." Rias mendengar Grayfia berkata dengan nada suara penuh harapan sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah Rias dengar dari Maid berambut perak sebelumnya.

"Tidak dia sudah lama pergi, dan kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Rias mendengar kakaknya berkata pada Grayfia, "Dia hanya seseorang dengan nama yang sama, itu saja." Lanjut lilith pada Grayfia.

"Tapi..." Kata Grayfia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi terpotong oleh lilith yang emosi.

"Aku melihat semuanya, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Grayfia" kata lilith membentak.

"Lilith-sama, dia ... Dia berjanji kalau dia akan ..." Ucapan Grayfia kembali terpotong oleh lilith

"Itu hanya janji bodoh." Kata lilith bersikeras.

"Tapi Naruto-sama ..." Kata Grayfia sebelum,

 **PLAK!**

 **BRUK!**

Mata Rias melebar ketika dia mendengar suara tamparan dan seseorang jatuh kebelakang. Dari balik pintu, Rias tidak percaya bahwa kakaknya menampar sahabatnya. Dengan kekuatan yang cukup membuat ratu terkuat jatuh ke pantatnya.

"Diam," Rias mendengar kakaknya berkata dengan nada dingin dan mematikan. "Jangan pernah kau berani mengatakan namanya lagi Grayfia. Dimana kau Ketika dia bertarung untukku dan Millicas? Dimana kau Ketika dia mencoba melindungi Underworld dengan taruhan nyawa sementara pada saat yang sama mencoba untuk mengambil Millicas kembali? Dimana kau Grayfia? Dia sudah mati kau mendengarku ?! Uzumaki Naruto sudah mati. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri Grayfia dan .. dan ..." Lalu Rias mendengar kakaknya menangis. Dia hanya berdiri dibalik pintu mendengar kakaknya menangis.

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Setelah itu, Rias mencoba segala cara untuk menggali informasi mengenai Naruto tanpa memberi tahu siapapun. bahkan dia sudah bertanya pada orangtuanya tentang Naruto yang mendapat reaksi yang sama seperti kakaknya dan grayfia. Dan itu sudah jelas baginya bahwa keluarganya tahu tentang Naruto dan dia pasti sangat dekat mereka.

Rias telah membaca setiap buku sejarah Devils, atau apapun yang bisa dia dapatkan untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto tapi tidak bisa menemukan apapun.

Saat itulah dia menyadari bahwa semua informasi tentang Naruto telah dihapus dan satu-satunya yang memiliki kekuasaan untuk melakukan sesuatu seperti ini adalah kakaknya. Lilith Lucifer yang lebih dikenal sebagai Crimson mao, pemimpin fraksi iblis. Rias tidak tahu mengapa kakaknya melakukan itu, tapi begitu Rias ingat tangisan penuh rasa sakit kakaknya, Rias tahu sesuatu telah terjadi dimasa lalu. Dia telah menemukan koran tua dari sebelas tahun yang lalu. Dan menemukan bahwa rumah sakit tempat. Kakaknya lilith melahirkan millicas telah diserang, hanya kakaknya dan Millicas yang selamat pada hari itu.

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menghapus semua pikiran itu. Naruto sudah mendekatinya, Rias tahu bahwa Naruto sangat pandai, Naruto selalu tahu apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan saat ini membuat temannya curiga padanya bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin Rias lakukan.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" Rias memanggil sipirang yang sedang mencoba membantu Issei yang tidak sadarkan diri (pingsan). Rias Melihat issei dengan berberapa memar membuatnya merasa kasihan. Karena meminta Issei melakukan sesuatu seperti itu.

"Ohayo Rias-chan!" Naruto menyeringai cerah padanya sebelum. Melihat Issei lalu kembali ke gadis berambut merah montok, "kau tahu gaki itu?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk Issei.

"Ya dia anggota klub ku." Rias mengangguk dan melihat bocah mesum. "Kuharap dia baik-baik saja ..." Kata Rias

"yah, melihat kondisinya, dia tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat," kata Naruto menghela napas" kau tahu rumahnya?" Naruto bertanya pada Rias.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun, lebih baik kita mengantarkannya pulang sebelum orangtuanya khawatir." Rias berkata dan mengambil sepeda yang jatuh. Issei akan membutuhkannya jika dia ingin melakukan pekerjaan iblis lagi. Mereka berdua berjalan kearah rumah Issei. sementara Naruto membawa bocah itu dibahunya seperti sekarung beras, mengikuti Rias yang mendorong sepeda Issei di samping Naruto.

"Jadi, Rias-chan bagaimana harimu?" Naruto bertanya pada gadis berambut merah. Karena tidak melihatnya beberapa hari terakhir.

"Oh kau tahu, sama seperti biasa. Kakakku mencoba menggangguku lagi. Dia mengirimkan boneka besar yang terlihat persis seperti dirinya. Sehingga aku bisa mengingatnya Ketika aku tidur!?" Kata Rias dengan nada kesal yang membuat Naruto tertawa. Rias bersyukur karena saudara perempuannya telah kembali ke dirinya yang normal lagi seperti tidak ada yang terjadi sama sekali.

"Wow dia pasti sangat menyayangimu. jika di sampai melakukan hal seperti itu" kata Naruto dengan nada geli.

"Di satu sisi, mungkin" Rias menjawab. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi namun saudara perempuannya masih bersikeras untuk memperlakukannya seperti itu. Dan membuat Rias sedikit jengkel.

"Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-kun. Bagaimana harimu?" Rias menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa ada hal yang menarik?" Lanjutnya bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum seringai lebar muncul diwajahnya.

"Tapi coba tebak, aku akan masuk akademi kuoh Minggu depan, keren kan? Naruto berkata dengan ceria.

"Benarkah Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias sebelum tersenyum cerah saat Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Aku harap kamu ditempatkan di kelas yang sama denganku, kau seumuran denganku kan? Oh aku tidak sabar untuk memperkenalkanmu kepada teman-temanku" rias berkata dengan antusias. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat wajah Rias sesenang ini. Dia terlihat sangat cantik seperti ini.

Keduanya terus berbincang tentang berbagai macam hal sepanjang jalan kerumah Issei dan memberikan bocah itu pada orangtuanya. Dan membuat orangtua Issei terkejut ketika seorang gadis cantik dan seorang pemuda tampan membawa putra mesum mereka kerumahnya(rumah orang tua Issei) adalah hal yang menggejutkan.

Naruto dan Rias berpisah ketika gadis berambut merah itu perlu bertemu teman-temannya. Tetapi Rias berjanji untuk mengunjungi kedai ramennya nanti.

Karena lapar Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat makan terdekat. Saat Naruto mencari tempat makan matanya melebar kaget saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah restoran cepat saji. Terlihat gugup dan ragu-ragu apakah dia harus masuk atau tidak.

"Oi, Asia-chan!" Naruto memanggil gadis itu dan melambaikan tangannya ke gadis berambut pirang.

"Uzumaki-san?" Kata Asia terkejut melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Membuat senyum indah nan polos muncul diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu Uzumaki-san." Asia menyapa dan menundukkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Aku juga Asia-chan, dan tidak usah membukuk," Naruto berkata dengan riang pada gadis itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke restoran cepat saji.

"Kau ingin masuk?" Naruto bertanya.

"Uh...ah, uhhh etooo, tidak Uzumaki-san." Asia berkata gugup.

"Kau tidak punya uang kan?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengelus dagunya sendiri(pose berpikir) dan melihat Asia menundukkan kepala. Sebelum dengan lembut memegang Asia di kedua sisi wajahnya untuk menatap matanya, tindakannya ini membuat Asia tersipu malu dengan wajah yang merah merona.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku yang akan membayar" Naruto berkata dengan lembut dan tersenyum. Dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut sebelum menariknya masuk kedalam restoran cepat saji tersebut, tidak meninggalkan ruang baginya untuk menolak tawarannya.

Naruto dan Asia duduk di meja dekat jendela dan memesan pizza ektra besar untuknya dan Asia.

Asia mengambil sepotong pizza dengan gugup dan menatap Naruto dengan bingung, Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum lembut padanya yang menyebabkan wajah Asia merah merona lagi. Asia membawa pizza mendekati mulutnya dan menggigitnya sedikit.

"Ummm~ini sangat enak~" ucap Asia setelah mengunyah dan menelannya (pizza). Menyebabkan Naruto tertawa kecil karena tingkah polos gadis ini. Dan dia kembali menggigit makanannya. 'Tunggu saja sampai aku memperkenalkan mu pada keajaiban ramen' pikir Naruto.

"Kau terdengar seperti tidak pernah makan pizza sebelumnya." Kata Naruto dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yang membuat Asia berhenti dan menatapnya sebelum menjawab. "Umm, digereja kami hanya makan roti dan sup." Kata Asia " aku kadang makan pasta dan sayuran" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah" kata Naruto.

"Ya, Uzumaki-san" jawab Asia mengangguk.

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Memberi makan gadis yang sedang tumbuh sesuatu seperti itu. Aku memang pernah beberapa kali bertemu pendeta dan biarawati sebelumnya, di Italia tapi tidak kukira mereka seperti itu" Naruto berkata sedikit kesal.

Naruto mengambil sepotong pizza. Melihat keluar jendela dan menggigit pizza ditangannya dengan kasar. Duo pirang itu tidak banyak bicara setelah itu. Dan menikmati makanan mereka dengan tenang, setelah menyelesaikan pizza nya Naruto melihat Asia sedang meminum salah satu milkshake yang dia pesan sambil melihat rollercoaster dikejauhan. Naruto tersenyum dan menjentikkan jari didepan wajah Asia yang membuatnya sadar lamunannya.

"Ya, Uzumaki-san?" Asia menoleh kearahnya. Disambut sentilan di dahinya. "Auii~, apa yang kau lakukan? Asia bertanya dengan air mata disudut matanya. Sentilan Naruto benar-benar kuat. Mungkin jika dia mau dia bisa membuat lubang di dahinya.

"Pertama, berhenti memanggilku, Uzumaki-san, karena itu membuatku terdengar seperti orang tua. Panggil aku sesuatu yang berbeda," Naruto berkata padanya.

'Oh, betapa ironisnya pernyataanmu Naruto' pikir Naruto.

"Kedua, apakah kau ingin pergi ke taman hiburan itu?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya

"UM, tidak uzu ... Ouchi~" Asia menjawab sambil meringis ketika dahinya disentil lagi. "Naruto-nii-sama, aku ,,," kata Asia terpotong ketika Naruto memegang tangannya dan membawanya.

"Ayo pergi Asia-chan, aku rasa kau belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya." Naruto bertanya dan menyeringai. Tidak keberatan memiliki seorang gadis manis seperti Asia memanggilnya nii-sama.

"Tunggu Naruto-nii-sama." Seru Asia, tapi genggaman Naruto ditangannya terlalu kuat sehingga sulit melepaskan diri. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menyakitinya. meninggalkan cukup uang dimeja dan keluar dari restoran, kini duo pirang berlari dan tertawa, menuju taman hiburan. Naruto tidak berlari terlalu cepat sehingga Asia dapat mengikutinya. Tak lama kemudian keduanya tiba ditempat tujuan mereka. Naruto membeli dua tiket untuknya dan Asia untuk memasuki taman hiburan.

Duo pirang berkeliling menikmati berbagai permainan yang tersedia satu persatu mereka naiki, mulai dari komedi putar bahkan rollercoaster yang Asia lihat di restoran tadi. Dan Naruto telah mendapatkan banyak hadiah untuk Asia yang membuat kebahagiaan jelas terlihat diwajah cantiknya, Asia sendiri merasa kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan sekarang lebih baik dari pada saat dia menggunakan kekuatan penyembuhannya.

"Ada apa Naruto nii-sama?" tanya Asia yang sedang memakan permen kapas dia melihat Naruto melihat area sekitar.

"Aku harus pergi ke toilet" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup ketika Asia hanya menatapnya.

Setelah memberi tahu Asia dia akan segera kembali. Naruto dengan cepat menuju toilet.

Asia duduk santai di bangku taman didekatnya. Sambil terus memakan permen kapasnya dengan sabar menunggu Naruto kembali dari toilet. Ekpresi sedih perlahan muncul di wajahnya saat dia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya terusir dari gereja di Italia hingga membuatnys terpaksa datang ke Jepang dibawah perintah malaikat jatuh yang dia ketahui ingin mengambil sacred gearnya. Setelah mengetahui rencana malaikat jatuh Asia memutuskan lari ke kota. Berjalan tanpa tujuan, hingga ia merasa lapar. berdiri depan restoran cepat saji seperti anak hilang sampai dia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.

Mengingat hal itu Asia melihat permen kapas ditangannya dan merasa perasaan hangat dalam dadanya. Dia selalu dicintai semua orang karena dia adalah "gadis suci" yang memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan luka apapun. Dan semua berubah Kini dia dianggap sesat bahkan disebut "penyihir" dan mulai diperlakukan layaknya seekor hama. Sebelum bertemu Naruto.

orang pertama yang memberikan kebaikan dan kebahagiaan tanpa meminta imbalan apapun, meskipun mereka baru saja bertemu dan hampir tidak saling kenal.

Asia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana reaksi Naruto jika dia mengetahui tentang dirinya.

Sebelum dia tenggelam lebih dalam di pikirannya, Asia menyadari bahwa dia sedang menatap mata biru laut paling cerah yang pernah dia lihat dalam hidupnya.

"Asia-chan kau ada di sana" tanya Naruto tepat di depan wajahnya, membuat pipi Asia berubah merah padam. Saat dia menyadari Naruto sudah kembali dan seberapa dekat wajah mereka.

"Nar-Naruto nii-sama!" Kata Asia tergagap, mencoba sedikit menjauh tapi tidak bisa karena punggungnya sudah menyentuh sandaran kursi yang dia duduki.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama" kata Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk pantatnya yang gatal. "Ngomong-ngomong, ayo pergi Asia-chan, masih banyak wahana yang belum kita coba." Lanjut Naruto sambil menarik tangan Asia dengan lembut.

Asia mengangguk. Mereka masuk ke wahana terdekat, Dan Asia tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Tapi dia merasa sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda sekembalinya Naruto dari toilet.

"Hmm, kita sudah bersenang-senang hari ini" kata Naruto dengan gembira dan duduk di bangku taman terdekat, tersenyum dan melihat Asia duduk di sampingnya, sebenarnya itu benar-benar jarang untuknya menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu bersenang-senang seperti ini. Dan tidak setiap hari dia punya teman seorang gadis muda imut seperti Asia.

"Ya ... Aku agak lelah ..." Ucap Asia menggangguk kepalanya. Yang membuat Naruto tertawa.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari. Bermain, makan, dan bermain lagi. Yang tentunya Naruto tidak mempunyai masalah membayar semua biaya. Setelah tiga wahana yang mereka naiki Asia mengerti dia tidak bisa berdebat dengan Naruto setelah dia mengambil keputusan dan pergi mengikuti kemanapun Naruto membawanya ke sana kemari ke berbagai wahana yang ada di taman hiburan, Naruto senang melihat reaksi Asia ketika mereka pergi mencoba berbagai permainan dan mendatangi toko-toko membeli banyak hadiah untuk Asia. Naruto jarang berkencan dengan gadis muda seperti Asia, selama dia berpergian keliling dunia, tapi sepertinya dia belum kehilangan sentuhannya. Naruto menatap Asia dan memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku harap kamu senang Asia-chan" Naruto berkata lembut padanya.

"Ya Naruto nii-sama, ini sangat menyenangkan, semua berkatmu" Asia berkata dan tersenyum cerah padanya sebelum menghela nafas. Yang membuat Naruto menatapnya ingin tahu dengan mengingat waktu yang di habiskan bersama itu benar-benar aneh melihat tampilan sedih muncul di wajahnya. Dan yang membuat Naruto syok adalah ketika air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya membasahi pipinya. Asia buru-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Asia-chan ada apa?", Tanya Naruto panik. "Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah, katakan padaku Asia-chan, ada apa." Lanjut Naruto mencoba menghiburnya.

Asia menoleh menatap Naruto, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dimatanya. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa Naruto nii-sama" kata Asia dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Asia, jika tidak ada apa-apa. kenapa kau menangis? Tolong katakan ada apa?" tanya Naruto ingin mengetahui penyebab dia tiba-tiba menangis.

"Em Naruto nii-sama sebenarnya aku ..." Jawab Asia mulai menceritakan kisah hidupnya sebagai "gadis suci" pada Naruto.

Disebuah kota di Italia. Ada seorang bayi perempuan yang telah dibuang orangtuanya. Bayi itu ditemukan seorang biarawati dan dibawa ke gereja dikota itu, dia rawat dan dibesarkan di sana bersama anak-anak yatim piatu lainnya. Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik dan sangat mempercayai keyakinan yang sangat pada gereja.

Dan ketika dia mulai mengetahui, bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan pada usia 8 tahun, Dan itu semua bermula ketika dia menyembuhkan seekor anak anjing yang terluka. Tidak menyadari seseorang dari gereja Katolik melihatnya secara tidak sengaja. Gadis itu kemudian dibawa ke gereja utama di Vatikan dan mulai dihormati dan dipuja. Karena kekuatan penyembuhan yang dia miliki, banyak orang percaya Dan diberitahu bahwa kemampuannya. untuk menyembuhkan adalah perlindungan ilahi. Desas desus dan rumor mulai menyebar yang membuat mereka menjulukinya sebagai **Holy Maiden** bahkan tanpa persetujuan dan sepengetahuannya.

Dia tidak kecewa, bagaimana cara mereka memperlakukannya, orang-orang dari gereja sangat baik padanya. Dan dia senang dan sangat bersyukur bahwa kekuatan penyembuhannya. Sangat berguna dan bermanfaat bagi orang banyak. Semua orang memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi tidak ada yang mau menjadi temannya.

Dia tahu kalau mereka melihat kekuatannya sebagai sesuatu yang luar biasa. Mereka tidak melihatnya sebagai manusia tapi sebagai mahluk yang bisa menyembuhkan manusia.

Tapi suatu hari, semuanya berubah ketika seorang iblis muncul didekatnya dan dia menyembuhkannya.

"Iblis" ucap Naruto terkejut dengan mata melebar, dia tidak mengerti. Asia baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia menyembuhkan seorang iblis. Jika dia menyembuhkan satu iblis ... Berarti ada lebih banyak lagi diluar sana.

Mungkin ada dunia yang dipenuhi mahluk gaib. Yang tidak dia ketahui.

Dan itulah yang membuatnya selalu waspada, kemudian Naruto membersihkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari dalam kepalanya dan terus mendengarkan ceritanya.

Iblis itu terluka dan gadis itu tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Dia kemudian berpikir walaupun jika itu adalah iblis, dia harus menyembuhkannya. Tapi kejadian itu disaksikan oleh seorang pendeta yang memberi tahukan kepada orang-orang digereja. Yang membuat para pelayan Tuhan itu kaget mengetahui hal tersebut. Kemudian banyak yang mencibir dan menghinanya setelah itu.

"Kekuatan yang bisa menyembuhkan iblis?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak masuk diakal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Kekuatan penyembuhan hanya bisa menyembuhkan para pengikut Tuhan!"

Hampir setiap saat dia mendengar hal seperti itu yang membuatnya menderita. Ya memang ada beberapa orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan. tetapi kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan iblis itu tidak mungkin Dan tidak dapat dipercaya. Orang-orang gereja mengira dan berpikir bahwa kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan tidak akan bekerja pada malaikat jatuh dan iblis. Itulah yang mereka yakini.

Rupanya insiden yang sama pernah terjadi sebelumnya dimasa lalu. Kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan malaikat jatuh dan iblis yang tidak mendapat Rahmat Tuhan. Tetapi kekuatan itu ditakuti karena berasal dari kemampuan seorang **"penyihir"** jadi orang-orang melihatnya sebagai orang sesat.

"Lihat itu penyihir yang menyembuhkan iblis!"

Gadis yang dihormati sebagai **"holy Maiden"** kemudian ditakuti sebagai **"penyihir"** dan gereja menelantarkannya. Dia tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal, kemudian organisasi **"Stray exorcists"** menjemputnya. Dengan kata lain diharus mendapatkan perlindungan dari malaikat jatuh, tetapi gadis itu tidak pernah lupa untuk tetap berdoa pada Tuhan. Dia juga tidak pernah lupa berterima kasih kepada Tuhan. Meskipun demikian gadis itu ditinggalkan. Tuhan tidak pernah menyelamatkannya, yang paling mengejutkan ialah tidak ada satu pun orang gereja yang membelanya.

Tidak ada satu orangpun yang peduli padanya sekarang.

" ... itu karena aku tidak cukup berdoa, itu karena aku kikuk. Aku sangat bodoh sehingga aku bahkan tidak bisa pergi ketempat tujuan tanpa tersesat" Asia berkata sambil mengusap air matanya.

Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis setelah mendengar cerita Asia, tapi dia hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya sekarang. Dia tidak menginginkan apapun sekarang selain menghajar orang-orang itu dan membuat mereka menyesal pada hari mereka meninggalkan Asia, yang tidak melakukan apapun selain melakukan yang menurutnya benar untuk dilakukan. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, karena dia adalah pria yang lebih sering bertindak dari pada seorang pria yang berbicara.

"Ini juga merupakan cobaan yang Tuhan berikan untukku. Karena aku seorang biarawati yang kikuk, Tuhan memberikan cobaan ini, jadi aku harus bertahan" ucap Asia seolah berbicara sendiri.

"Cukup Asia, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi ..." Naruto berkata dengan perlahan menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan ngusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Menenangkan.

""Aku yakin, suatu saat aku bisa mendapat banyak teman. Aku ingin punya teman dan membeli bunga, membeli buku-buku dan bercanda gurau bersama seorang teman" ucap Asia berlinang air mata.

Naruto tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Dia pasti memendam semua ini sepanjang waktu. Dia telah menunggu Tuhan untuk menyelamatkannya dan menyembunyikannya perasaannya selama ini.

"Asia dengarkan aku." Kata Naruto dan menatap Asia lalu dengan lembut Naruto menghapus air mata Asia dengan kedua ibu jarinya, sebelum tersenyum lembut padanya. "Aku akan menjadi temanmu . Tidak. kita bahkan telah berteman. Kau tidak harus sendirian di dunia ini. Aku mengerti kalau kau berada dibawah perlindungan " **Stray exorcists"** tapi percayalah padaku, kau tidak perlu terlibat dalam urusan mereka." Ucap Naruto mengatakan dari pengalamannya. Mereka dengan senang hati membunuh rekan mereka sendiri. "Kau bisa ikut denganku, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku mulai sekarang dirumahku dan mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu. Kau tidak harus menderita dan merasakan rasa sakit ini. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat kau percaya pada Tuhanmu. Jika dia tidak melakukan apapun maka aku yang akan melakukannya." Naruto berkata dengan nada tegas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Asia "kenapa kau berbuat sejauh itu untukku? Kita bahkan baru bertemu beberapa kali, dan hampir tidak saling kenal!" Lanjut Asia tidak menyangka. ada yang mau menolongnya sejauh itu untuknya.

"Itu tidak masalah! Asia kita menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari bersama-sama kan? Kita bercanda gurau dan tertawa bersama-sama kan? Kau dan aku adalah teman dan kupikir kau bisa menjadi adik Perempuanku sekarang, kita bisa menjadi keluarga juga. Kita akan berbicara kapanpun kita inginkan, kita akan bermain kapanpun kita mau, aku juga akan membelikanmu banyak buku, ataupun bunga jika itu yang kau inginkan" jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat, Asia menutup mulutnya dan air matanya kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tapi ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Tapi, nii-sama aku buta arah." Kata Asia

"Kita bisa berkeliling kota! Jika kau berkeliling dan melihat berbagai hal, kau akan mengingatnya dan tidak akan tersesat lagi" Naruto menjawab.

"Aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan baik. Aku juga tidak tahu budaya atau tradisi dijepang" Asia bertanya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu! Bahkan sampai kau bisa bicara menggunakan pepatah! Kita bahkan akan pergi ke museum untuk melihat harta nasional Jepang! Seperti samurai ,bahkan kuil kinkaku dan ginkaku, bahkan aku akan mengajarimu cara minum teh di Jepang!" Jawab Naruto Menjelaskan.

" Maukah kau menjadi temanku nii-sama? Asia bertanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan. kita adalah teman bahkan sekarang kau telah menjadi anggota keluargaku" jawab Naruto tersenyum lembut. Tapi tiba-tiba Asia memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Terus mengatakan "terima kasih" ucap Asia berulang kali. Naruto balas memeluknya dengan erat. Dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan ditelinga nya.

"Benar-benar adegan yang mengharukan!" Kata sebuah suara wanita.

Yang mengagetkan mereka berdua dan membuat Naruto menengok melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut. Naruto harus mengakui dia agak terkejut melihat bahwa sumber suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis, seorang gadis yang sangat menarik. Mengenakan seragam sekolah yang terdiri dari kemeja putih panjang dan blazer berwarna ungu gelap dengan rok hijau bergaris putih. Membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Raynare-sama!" Kata Asia terkejut, ketika melihat gadis berambut hitam.

"Yah, tampaknya kau menemukan pria yang baik, Asia-chan" kata raynare sambil menjilat bibir dengan sangat menggoda.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Raynare-san" kata Naruto dengan suara tenang dan menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Apa dia kenalanmu, Asia-chan." Naruto bertanya tanpa menunjuk gadis itu.

Yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Asia, sebelum dia mengencangkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto, merasa takut pada gadis berambut hitam.

"Kukira dia tidak menyukai, kehadiranmu Raynare-san" kata Naruto melotot pada gadis berambut hitam.

"Gadis itu, milik kami, bisakah kau kembalikan dia padaku? Tanya Raynare pada Naruto. "Asia, melarikan diri dari kami itu merupakan tindakan yang sia-sia. Seharusnya kau tahu itu." Lanjut Raynare. bertanya manis pada Asia.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingini kembali! Kalian adalah sekelompok pembunuh! Dan ... Kalian juga akan melakukan sesuatu padaku..." Ucap Asia dan berkata pelan dibagian terakhir.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Asia-chan, sacred gearmu sangat penting untuk rencana kami, jadi kembalilah denganku. Aku bahkan meluangkan waktuku untuk mencarimu. Jangan membuatku lebih repot, dari yang sudah kau lakukan." Kata Raynare dan mulai berjalan mendekati duo pirang tapi berhenti. Ketika Naruto berdiri didepan Asia menghalangi Raynare.

"Maaf Raynare-san, kelihatannya Asia tidak ingin pergi denganmu," kata Naruto. "Jadi bisakah, aku memintamu pergi dengan damai? Lanjut Naruto menyeringai

"Diamlah, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, dan seharusnya manusia sepertimu bersujud dan menjilati kakiku, setiap kali kau melihatku," Raynare berkata dengan senyum angkuh. Naruto sekarang melihat bahwa dia tidaklah imut seperti yang dia kira. " Kau harus merasa terhormat, karena aku akan memperlihatkan wujud asliku," lanjut Raynare.

Dalam sekejap gadis SMA yang tampak manis, digantikan oleh wanita dewasa yang sexy. Tampak lebih tinggi dan lebih montok, seragam sekolah yang tadi dia pakai berganti dengan tali kulit hitam yang menutupi bagian tengah dan bagian bawah dadanya. Dilehernya tampak tali kulit berbentuk kalung anjing dengan rantai kecil ditengahnya, sedangkan selangkangannya hanya ditutupi celana dalam dengan tiga tali tipis disebelah kiri. Sarung tangan panjang dengan rantai diujungya, dan dipundaknya terpasang pelindung bahu dengan tiga paku besar dimasing-masing pelindung bahu tersebut dan memakai sepatu bot tinggi yang mencapai pahanya. Dan yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah sepasang sayap hitam tumbuh di punggungnya.

"Lihatlah manusia, inilah wujud asliku," Raynare berkata dramatis, "aku menduga kalau ekspresi terkejut diwajahmu, karena telah melihat mahluk yang lebih unggul darimu" Raynare berkata angkuh.

"Uh, tidak ..." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah kosong, sebelum menatap penampilan Raynare dari atas ke bawah. "Apakah kau seorang budak atau sesuatu?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya, membuat Raynare kesal. Orang ini jelas tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia supranatural, tapi hal pertama yang dia tanyakan, apakah dia (Raynare) seorang budak.

"Diam! Aku menyukai pakaian ini. Dan ini sangat nyaman!" Jawab Raynare berteriak, tidak terima disebut perbudakan. Kemudian tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya berwarna merah muda tercipta ditangan kanannya, "Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi tolong mati" ucap Raynare dan melempar tombak cahaya ditangannya dengan cepat. Menargetkan langsung ke jantung Naruto.

Mata Naruto melebar, terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Raynare, hanya bisa mendorong Asia keluar dari jalur tombak. Yang membuat Asia berteriak padanya untuk menghindar, tapi sebelum Naruto melakukan apapun tombak itu telah menembus dadanya, dan menyematkannya ke pohon dibelakangnya.

Asia melihat Naruto terkejut saat tombak cahaya itu menembus tubuh Naruto, air mata kembali mengalir dari mata Asia. menangis hanya itu yang bisa Asia lakukan ketika dia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Naruto terkejut darahnya mulai mendidih karena panas yg disebabkan tombak cahaya yang menembus dadanya, tepat di jantungnya dan itu terasa sangat sakit sekali, perlahan pandangannya mulai kabur sebelum digantikan kegelapan.

"Sekarang kemarilah, Asia-chan. Ayo kita kembali." Kata Raynare pada Asia.

Asia mengusap air matanya dan berjalan mendekat pada Raynare sang malaikat jatuh, dengan kaki gemetar. Teman satu-satunya yang dia punya telah terbunuh. Semua karena dia berteman dengannya, hanya karena dia, temannya harus mati.

Dengan berlinang air mata, Asia memohon pada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan temannya dengan cara apapun. Walaupun dia tahu itu sudah terlambat.

Kemudian matanya melebar kaget, ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Akan aku katakan sekali lagi," sebuah suara akrab terdengar lembut, dan Asia mendongak keatas membuatnya tersentak kaget. "Jangan pernah menangis, karena air mata tidak cocok untukmu Asia-chan" lanjut Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya.

Raynare terkejut hampir membuat rahangnya jatuh ketanah. Matanya dengan cepat melihat ke pohon tempat dia menusuk Naruto dan pindah melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam sekejap kuning dengan tangan dikepala Asia. Menyeringai puas, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa selain energi aneh yang datang dari cahaya kilat kuning itu. Tetapi yang jelas pria dihadapannya sama dengan yang baru saja dia bunuh dan sematkan dipohon.

"A-apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Tanya Raynare tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya, dengan gemetar dia menunjuk pria mati di pohon dan pria yang berada dihadapannya. "Apa kau punya kembaran atau apa? Bagaimana bisa kau tiba-tiba muncul? " Tanya Raynare benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia lihat.

"Itu adalah klon bayangan, Raynare-chan" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk klonnya dipohon yang tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kepulan asap. "Apakah kau berpikir. Kalau aku adalah manusia biasa?" Lanjut Naruto dengan nada tenang dan mematikan berbisik di telinganya. Raynare sangat terkejut hingga tidak mampu bereaksi saat Naruto memegang kedua sayapnya. Dan menginjak punggungnya sambil menarik sayapnya, membuatnya jatuh dengan cepat kebawah tepat di atas beton.

"Guah," suara Raynare dengan darah menyembur dari mulutnya, saat tubuhnya menghantam permukaan beton dengan keras.

"Terkejut?" Naruto bertanya. Raynare menoleh kebelakang terkejut melihat salinan pria yang dia pikir telah dibunuhnya

"B-B-bagaima mungkin" Raynare bertanya dengan gagap. Naruto yang asli berada didepan Asia yang mengikutinya dari belakang, berjalan kearahnya. Asia Tampak bingung sama seperti dirinya.

" Kau pikir aku tidak tahu, bahwa seseorang telah mengikuti Asia-chan sejak awal? Ucap Naruto bertanya. " Yang harus kulakukan hanya memberi alasan gila pada Asia untuk mengecohmu dengan berpikir kalau aku tidak memperhatikanmu . Seperti " aku harus ke toilet" jawab Naruto. Yang membuat mata Raynare dan Asia melebar kaget ketika mereka ingat apa yang Naruto katakan saat ditaman hiburan "Sementara kau terus mengawasi Asia, aku berterima kasih karena membiarkannya bermain denganku sepanjang hari. Aku hanya perlu mencari tempat untuk membuat beberapa klon bayangan, satu untuk mengikutimu, yang kedua untuk diikuti, sedangkan klon ketiga bermain bersama Asia, sementara aku memberikan mereka perintah dari bayang-bayang." Lanjut Naruto menjelaskan. Sebelum menoleh pada Asia "jangan khawatir Asia-chan, mereka salinan langsung dariku. jadi pada dasarnya kami satu. Yang berarti kita bersama-sama sepanjang hari dengan satu cara atau yang lainnya" kata Naruto pada Asia.

Asia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Senang karena Naruto baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu" tanya Naruto melihat malaikat jatuh yang menelan ludah dengan gugup saat dia melihat seringai jahat diwajah Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas setelah menutup pintu gudang bawah tanah di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Raynare yang sudah dirantai dalam gudang.

Jika dia dalam perbudakan kenapa tidak ikut bermain juga.

* * *

Baru saja mengetahui berbagai macam hal tentang dunia supranatural, terutama tentang tiga fraksi menggangu hidup lebih dari ribuan tahun, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keberadaan mereka. Ketiga kubu yang memiliki penghuni dalam jumlah besar didalamnya,

Namun dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, Raynare telah memberitahukan segalanya. Setelah mendengar beberapa kata ancaman darinya, yang dia pelajari langsung dari pengguna ular sexy Konoha. Masalah sebenarnya dia harus menangani malaikat jatuh dan Stray exorcists yang tinggal dan bersembunyi digereja tua yang ditinggalkan dikota ini. Selama mereka masih ada disini, Asia dan para penduduk kota masih berada dalam bahaya. Untuk berjaga-jaga Dia juga telah menyandra Raynare jika mereka cukup peduli padanya. Naruto yakin mereka akan datang untuk menyelamatkan Raynare dan membawa Asia kembali dengan segera.

Naruto berhenti didepan pintu kamar Asia, dia membuka pintunya sedikit untuk melihat Asia tertidur dengan nyenyak diatas kasur. Naruto menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Asia telah menjalani hari yang melelahkan dan Naruto tidak ingin membangunkannya.

Karena mulai hari, Asia akan tinggal bersamanya. Seratus tahun mungkin adalah waktu yang panjang bagi manusia, tapi tidak untuk Naruto, karena baginya itu hanya sekejap, selama sisa hidupnya yang abadi.

Tapi dia telah berjanji pada Asia kalau dia akan melindunginya dan membawanya dalam pelukannya dan Naruto tidak pernah melanggar janjinya. dengan pemikiran itu, Naruto masuk kamarnya membuka lemari pakaiannya. Mencari sesuatu. setelah menemukan benda yang dia cari Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan orange kecil. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dia gunakan. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu malam ini, dan dia akan memastikan kalau dia melakukannya dengan benar.

* * *

"Semua orang siap?" Kata Rias pada anggota pereage nya, yang mengangguk padanya percaya diri, telah mempersiapkan diri untuk misi mereka malam ini.

Issei kembali ke ruang klub dengan wajah pucat, dia mengatakan telah menghadapi Stray exorcists yang sudah membunuh kliennya, hanya karena dia berhubungan dengan Iblis. Rias tidak bisa mengabaikan pelanggaran ini lebih lanjut.

Dia sudah tahu tentang kelompok Stray exorcists dan malaikat jatuh yang membuat basis operasi digereja tua memutuskan untuk tidak menyerang mereka sembarangan. Atau melakukan sesuatu yang sembrono yang akan membuat perang kembali pecah antara ketiga fraksi, tapi setelah mendengar bahwa Stray exorcists mengancam dan melukai salah satu Pereage nya, dia telah melaporkan hal ini pada kakaknya dan setelah proses perbincangan panjang antara, kakaknya pemimpin iblis dengan pemimpin grigori Azazel dan pemimpin surga Michael. Dia akhirnya mendapat izin untuk menangani mereka dengan cara apapun yang dia inginkan.

Dia dan semua anggota pereage nya telah berteleport didepan pintu gereja tua tak terpakai dan segera mereka merasakan sesuatu yang salah.

Bau darah tercium di udara,

Rias melihat ratunya Akeno dengan tatapan bingung, Rias segera menyiapkan power of Destruction Miliknya dan anggota pereage nya mempersiapkan diri untuk siap bertempur. Rias dan Pereage nya memasuki gereja dengan perlahan. Ketika mereka membuka pintunya mereka semua terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di dihadapan mereka, bahkan membuat Issei langsung muntah.

Bagian-bagian tubuh tersebar dimana-mana, seperti tubuh tanpa kepala tepat dihadapan mereka. Darah telah menyebar dimana-mana, dilantai, dijendela dan didinding bahkan di langit-langit. Tidak ada yang selamat dari adegan berdarah itu, sementara kiba membantu Issei pulih, Rias dengan Akeno dan koneko menyebar mencari sesuatu atau apapun. Dan mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Bunchou, semuanya." Kata Akeno memanggil.

Rias berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Akeno, sedangkan Koneko mengikuti di sampingnya disusul Kiba memapah Issei dibelakang. Tampak sangat pucat. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena baru pertama kalinya melihat pemandangan dari pembantaian disini. Dan semua ini Akan menghantuinya selamanya.

"Akeno, ada apa?" Rias bertanya pada Akeno, yang tiba-tiba mematung ditempat.

"Lihatlah" jawab Akeno menunjuk kearah dinding.

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Akeno, membuat mata Rias melebar terkejut. Ketika melihat apa yang ditunjuknya.

"Siapa pun yang melakukan ini, dia telah memastikan untuk mengirim pesan khusus kepada mereka yang disurga" Rias mengatakan pada para Pereage nya.

Tergantung didinding dengan gaya salib, adalah malaikat jatuh yang beberapa hari yang lalu menyerang Issei. Sayapnya di robek dari punggungnya tergeletak dilantai tepat dibawah kakinya. Wajahnya tidak bernyawa, tapi Rias bisa dengan jelas melihat ketakutan yang tertinggal diwajah malaikat jatuh itu.

Rias memicingkan matanya melihat benda yang membuat pria itu tergantung didinding.

Itu adalah kunai.

 **Tsudzukeru**

* * *

Catatan: aku memilih menggunakan lilith(Asami lilith, dari anime Triniti seven) sebagai kakak perempuan Rias bukan femSirzecht.


	3. Chapter 3

**TOPPURAMEN MATAWA BORUTEKKUSU**

 **Desclaimer :** semua yang berkaitan dengan anime atau manga bukan milik saya.

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! :** Ooc,AU, bahasa dan penulisan aneh, membuat mata sakit, imajinasi liar, typo bertebaran, suka silahkan dibaca. **KALAU TIDAK DIMOHON TEKAN TOMBOL BACK (TERIMA KASIH)**

 **Pair : nanti juga tahu sendiri!**

 **Genre :** Supranatural, Adventure, kalau romance aku gak tahu soalnya tidak pernah nonton K-drama.

 **Summary :** Kehidupanku yang damai sekarang berubah, karena kekacauan yang di sebabkan oleh mahluk supranatural di sekelilingku. Semuanya berawal dari iblis berambut merah, kemudian datang biarawati kikuk terus bertemu stalker berambut perak. Benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala, mungkin Benar apa yang Sasuke katakan dulu, Kalau aku adalah magnet masalah tidak peduli dimana pun aku berada.

* * *

"Naruto" bicara normal

'Naruto' pikiran/batin

 **"Naruto"** Teknik/Sihir/Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** Monster/Naga/Bijuu bicara

 **'Naruto'** Monster/Naga/Bijuu berpikir

* * *

"A-Apa k-kau benar-benar harus p-pergi sekarang? Nii-sama!" Ucap seorang gadis kecil bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Ya, ada urusan penting! aku pergi sekarang! Maaf," Jawab Naruto. Tidak tega melihat seorang gadis kecil menangis,

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Nii-sama" ucap gadis itu.

"Begini saja, aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun" lanjut Naruto berkata pada gadis kecil yang memeluk kakinya sambil menangis

"Um, benarkah?" Tanya gadis kecil tersebut mendongak ke atas melihat wajah Naruto dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, tapi dengan satu syarat?" Kata Naruto

"Apa? itu tidak adil Nii-sama" Ucap sang gadis sedikit merengek.

"Kau mau atau tidak?" Lanjut Naruto padanya.

"cepat katakan Nii-sama" tanya gadis itu.

"Syaratnya, kau harus berhenti menangis sekarang" jawab Naruto.

"Baik, tapi aku ingin kamu berjanji akan menikah denganku saat aku besar nanti? " Ucap gadis itu dengan senyum diwajahnya yang belepotan air mata.

"Um...Eto.." Naruto kebingungan dengan permintaan gadis itu dan melihat ayah serta ibu sang gadis hanya menahan tawa melihat kebingungannya.

"Nii-sama," teriak gadis itu, "bagaimana? Cepat jawab nii-sama? Atau aku akan terus menangis dan tidak akan melepaskanmu!" Lanjut gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. Menyebabkan orangtuanya tertawa geli.

Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menarik ucapannya lagi, masa bodoh disebut lolicon.

"Ba-Baiklah, aku berjanji!" Ucap Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Yay, Naruto nii-sama," jawab gadis kecil itu. Dan mengencangkan pelukannya dikaki Naruto. "Ingat, nii-sama aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melupakannya," lanjut si gadis kecil

"Jadi, aku boleh pergi sekarang" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm," jawab si gadis kecil sambil mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi semuanya" ucap Naruto pada si gadis dan orang tuanya. Sebelum menghilang ditelan cahaya kuning.

* * *

 **Bab 3**

 **I mirip giorni fastidiosi (hari-hari yang menyebalkan)**

 **La Storia inizia (cerita dimulai)**

Ninja berambut pirang itu dengan cepat menuju gereja tua. Matanya menyipit saat dia menggunakan Sage mode untuk mengetahui, berapa banyak jumlah malaikat jatuh dan Stray exorcists yang ada di sana. Dia merasakan ada beberapa malaikat jatuh dan puluhan Stray exorcists didalam gereja. "Yah, its show Time" Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri. sebelum dengan cepat masuk kedalam dengan cara menendang pintu gereja dengan keras.

"Siapa ka-..." Ucap seorang Stray exorcists, tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya. karena Naruto menebasnya lebih dulu dengan Kunai yang dialiri chakra angin membuat kepalanya menggelinding dilantai gereja.

"Bunuh manusia itu?" Teriak seorang malaikat jatuh.

Dan Segera sipirang menemukan dirinya sudah dikepung oleh sekelompok puluhan Stray exorcists. Menyeringai dengan senyum menakutkan Naruto segera menghabisi satu persatu Stray exorcists dengan cara seperti memotong kepala, membelah tubuh mereka menjadi dua, atau menusuk jantung mereka hanya dengan menggunakan beberapa kunai. Semua Stray exorcists yang berada di dalam gereja tidak ada yang lolos dari pembantaian yang dilakukan sipirang.

"Oke hanya tinggal kalian burung gagak!" Ucap Naruto pada para malaikat jatuh, yang menyaksikan pembantaian dengan mata melebar, tidak percaya puluhan Stray exorcists dihabisi dalam beberapa menit, oleh orang ini hanya dengan beberapa Kunai. Dan itu terjadi didepan mata mereka, Siapa sebenarnya orang ini. Naruto melihat ada Tiga malaikat jatuh di depannya. Dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki.

Satu-satunya malaikat jatuh laki-laki didepannya. Naruto melihat dia memakai jas hujan dengan kemeja putih dibalik jas memakai celana dan sepatu berwarna hitam. dikepalanya dia mengenakan topi fedora.

Yang kedua malaikat jatuh perempuan berambut biru, Naruto disaat seperti ini dia masih memperhatikan perempuan terutama yang jatuh mati cantik seperti itu, tanpa ada yang melihat sipirang mengeluarkan buku kecil dari sakunya. Mencatat penampilannya, dia mempunyai rambut berwarna biru navy panjang dengan poni menutupi mata kanannya, dengan mata berwarna kuning cerah dan dengan tubuhnya tinggi dan montok, dia mengenakan tranchcoat berwarna merah marun dengan kerah lebar yang memberikan pemandangan dari belahan dadanya yang besar. dibalik tranchcoatnya dia memakai kemeja putih walaupun hanya terlihat dari bawah, dibawahnya dia memakai rok mini berwarna senada dengan tranchcoatnya dan memakai high heels berwarna hitam.

Yang ketiga, membuat Naruto mengusap wajahnya (Demi Dewa ramen dia terus menyakinkan dirinya, bahwa dia bukan lolicon). Malaikat jatuh itu mempunyai tubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah bergaya twins tail, bermata biru. Dia memakai gaun gotic Lolita dengan warna hitam dengan renda putih dan memakai sepatu coklat.

Setelah Naruto selesai mencatat penampilan mereka berdua(Kalawarner dan Mitelt) dia mengantongi kembali buku kecilnya. Dia melihat ketiga malaikat jatuh telah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Kalawarner, mitelt jangan menggangu! Aku yang akan membereskan manusia ini" teriak malaikat jatuh laki-laki kepada dua malaikat jatuh wanita dibelakangnya.

"Dohnaseek, tidakkah kau pikir kita seharusnya mundur sekarang! kau lihat sendiri kan, dia menghabisi seluruh Stray exorcists itu dalam beberapa menit." Ucap malaikat jatuh berambut biru.

"Benar apa dikatakan kala-chan. Dohnaseek kita harus mundur! Kita tidak bisa melawannya!" Ucap malaikat jatuh loli, mengatakan pada malaikat jatuh yang sekarang Naruto ketahui bernama dohnaseek. menyetujui saran malaikat jatuh berambut biru.

"Diam, kau kalawarner! Dan kau juga Mitelt jangan menjadi pengecut seperti kalawarner" jawab dohnaseek pada malaikat jatuh bernama mitelt dan kalawarner.

Dohnaseek Menerjang dengan cara melemparkan tombak cahaya berwarna biru ditanganya pada Naruto. yang tiba-tiba menghilang sebelum tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan dohnaseek menyentuhnya. Dohnaseek melihat sekeliling mencari sipirang berkumis

"dimana kau? Jangan bersemb-..." Dohnaseek berkata tapi tidak dapat melanjutkannya ucapannya, karena dia merasakan ada seseorang yang memegang kedua sayapnya, "mencariku?" Ucap Naruto, sebelum menarik kedua sayap dohnaseek sambil menendang punggungnya mengakibatkan sayap dohnaseek robek dari punggungnya. "Argh~ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Dohnaseek meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Tanya Naruto. Sambil melemparkan sayap Dohnaseek yang telah dia robek Kedinding."ini yang aku ini yang aku lakukan" ucap Naruto dengan mencekik dohnaseek sebelum memukulnya "gugh~" dohnaseek memuntahkan darah. Dan terlempar Kedinding tepat disamping sayapnya, yang telah Naruto robek. Naruto berjalan kearah dohnaseek dengan langkah pelan membuat malaikat jatuh bertopi fedora merangsek mundur ketakutan tapi tidak bisa karena punggungnya telah menyentuh dinding dan yang membuat dohnaseek lebih ketakutan lagi, karena dia melihat mata Naruto telah berubah menjadi merah menyala dengan pola hexagonal "Sekarang, tidurlah ...!" Ucap Naruto dengan mencekiknya dan mendorongnya Kedinding, "argh~"teriak dohnaseek ketika Naruto menusukkan dua kunai dimasing-masing tangannya. Membuatnya tergantung didinding dengan gaya salib. Kemudian dohnaseek mendongak melihat Naruto menyeringai. "Selamanya, **Tsukuyomi** " Ucap Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya pada dohnaseek.

Kalawarner dan Mitelt membeku ditempat dengan tubuh bergetar, mereka berdua menatap Naruto ketakutan. Ingin rasanya mereka lari namun tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Dan ketika Naruto menoleh dan menatap mereka dengan mata merahnya, membuat mereka mundur selangkah.

"Sa~ kalian selanjutnya" ucap Naruto berjalan kearah mereka. Dengan jurus andalan sahabatnya " **Chidori** " ditangan kirinya, membawa teror tersendiri bagi kedua malaikat jatuh.

"A-Ampuni kami! Kami mohon! J-Jangan bunuh kami!." Ucap Kalawarner dan Mitelt bersujud pada Naruto. Dengan air mata yang mengalir diwajah mereka. Sebelum Naruto melakukan apapun pada mereka berdua, sebuah suara terdengar dibelakangnya.

"Baik, cukup sam-...!" Ucap seseorang hendak menyentuh pundak kanan Naruto dari belakang. Terhenti akibat Naruto memukulnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Azazel-sama" teriak Mitelt dan Kalawarner melihat pemimpinnya berada di tempat ini.

"Yare~ yare~ apa yang telah kalian lakukan? Bukankah sudah aku katakan jangan berbuat masalah! Kala, Mitelt." ucap Azazel menahan pukulan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan menyebabkan sedikit gelombang kejut

"Siapa kau? Jangan Mengganguku~" kata Naruto sedikit geram karena adanya gangguan.

" Maaf, aku Azazel pemimpin malaikat jatuh!" Ucap Azazel memperkenalkan diri,

Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Azazel, secepat kilat Naruto langsung mencekik Azazel.

"Tidak bisa-kah! K-Kita bicarakan baik- baik! " Tanya Azazel kesulitan berbicara karena lehernya tercekik. Dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas (tanda menyerah).

Merasakan tidak adanya niat negatif dari Azazel Naruto melepaskannya, dan mundur perlahan dengan mata sharingan berputar pelan, tetap waspada.

"Baik, cepat katakan? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto To the poin.

* * *

 **II giorno dopo be gozio di ramen** **! (Keesokan paginya di kedai ramen)**

Setelah itu Azazel dan Naruto memiliki pembicaraan panjang, tentang apa yang harus dilakukan pada bawahan Azazel yang membangkang Dan disinilah mereka.

"Naruto-sama, Dua ramen udang" ucap Raynare dengan ceria. Menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya dan memandang Raynare sebelum menyiapkannya.

"Disiapkan, Raynare" ucap Naruto memanggil.

Raynare mengangguk dan mengambil pesanan dan mengantarnya ke meja pelanggan, sementara Kalawarner dan mitelt melayani pelanggan lainnya. Bersama Asia pada awalnya Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa dia(Asia) tidak perlu melakukan apapun apalagi bekerja di kedai ramennya tapi karena Asia menampilkan " **puppy eyes no jutsu** " melihat hal itu dari seorang gadis cantik nan imut seperti Asia membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya dan membiarkan Asia membantunya.

Sekarang dia punya empat pelayan cantik di kedai ramennya, membuat kedai ramennya semakin populer dan terkenal di kota kuoh. Apalagi dengan penampilan mereka ketika melayani pelanggan. Asia memakai seragam maid dengan warna biru laut. Untuk Raynare berwarna pink dan Mitelt berwarna kuning, kalawarner berwarna merah (seragam maid dari anime Blend S) kesamaan dari keempatnya adalah simbol Uzumaki dicelemek mereka. Meskipun tidak ingin mengakuinya. menjadikan mereka berempat sebagai pelayan kedainya adalah ide yang bagus. Walaupun ada beberapa masalah karena pada awalnya Asia sedikit canggung ketika berhadapan dengan pelanggan. Raynare Mitelt dan Kalawarner tidak mau melayani pelanggan.

"buat apa kami bertiga melayani mahluk rendahan seperti manusia, apa lagi bekerja bersama biarawati kikuk itu" ucap Raynare mewakili mereka bertiga

"Oh, benarkah?" Tanya Naruto sembari menatap mereka dengan tajam. Membuat mereka menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat pada akhirnya semuanya baik-baik saja. bahkan banyak pelanggan baru yang datang karena mendengar kecantikan para pelayan di kedai ramennya.

Melihat ketiga malaikat jatuh membuatnya sulit mempercayai jika mereka melakukan ini karena terpaksa. Karena beberapa kali Naruto melihat mereka bertiga tersenyum tulus saat kembali mengambil pesanan pelanggan. Apa lagi saat dia melihat Asia tersenyum cerah ketika melayani para pelanggan. Membawa kesenangan tersendiri pada dirinya (Naruto).

"Selamat datang," ucap Raynare menyambut dua gadis yang masuk ke kedai ramen.

"Um," jawab keduanya mengangguk. 'sepertinya ada yang aneh, ' pikir salah satu gadis.

"Naruto-kun" ucap suara cukup akrab memanggilnya. Naruto menoleh dan melihat kalau suara tersebut. milik Rias gremory Yang baru masuk kedalam kedai ramennya, tapi kali ini Rias tidak datang sendiri, dia membawa seorang gadis cantik berambut biru kehitaman bersamanya. Gadis yang Naruto jadikan tokoh dalam novel terbarunya berjudul icha-icha Maiden (bermesraan dengan gadis kuil) yang telah memberikan banyak pundi-pundi uang, ketika seri itu diterbitkan. Dengan segera Naruto mendorong salinan dari novel itu lebih dalam disaku celananya.

Seorang gadis yang memandangnya dengan senyum lembut, tidak akan senang jika dia tahu, bahwa Naruto telah menggunakan profilnya sebagai karakter utama novel mesum.

"Hei Rias-chan, dan ...?..." Ucap Naruto terhenti karena tidak tahu nama gadis yang bersama Rias.

"Akeno, Himejima Akeno. Secara pribadi, Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak, tidak, kesenangan akan menjadi milikku. Karena bisa berkenalan dengan gadis cantik sepertimu Akeno-chan!" Ucap Naruto dengan mengibaskan telapak tangannya, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, dan membuatnya terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Rias karena mendengar Naruto terkekeh.

"Tidak Rias-chan, tidak ada apa-apa!" Kata Naruto. Yang membuat Rias dan Akeno mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Pokoknya, selamat datang di kedai ramen Uzumaki!" Kata Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, apa pesanan kalian, berdua?" Tanya Naruto kepada dua gadis cantik didepannya.

"Aku pesan yang biasa, Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias sebelum duduk dimeja biasa, tepat didepan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang suka ramen" jawab Akeno. Membuat Naruto menatap tajam dirinya, "tapi aku akan memesan yang sama dengan bunchou" lanjut Akeno tersenyum gugup. Dan duduk di sebelah Rias.

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur menyiapkan pesanan mereka, sementara pikirannya berkeliaran ditempat lain. Dia masih bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak tahu keberadaan dunia yang dihuni mahluk supranatural sampai sekarang. Naruto menjadi lebih waspada akan keberadaan mereka. Dia bisa mengatakan bahwa Rias dan Akeno bukanlah manusia, tapi dia merasa kalau Akeno sedikit berbeda walaupun energinya sama seperti Rias tapi Naruto juga merasa bahwa energinya mirip seperti Malaikat jatuh.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" Rias bertanya pada Akeno.

"Aneh seperti para pelayan kedai ini," jawab Akeno, "seperti yang Koneko-chan katakan. Dia mempunyai energi yang aneh, seperti Youkai tapi menghilang sebelum aku bisa mengidentifikasinya" lanjut Akeno menjelaskannya. Dan Rias menganggukkan kepalanya, "aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi Naruto bukan hanya manusia. Dia memang manusia, tapi juga sesuatu yang lain sedangkan untuk mereka bertiga auranya seperti terhalang oleh sesuatu ..." Akeno berkata, membuat Rias terdiam memikirkan hal itu.

"Um, permisi ..." Tanya Asia gugup. Saat dia berdiri didepan dua gadis yang asik mengobrol.

Sebelum Rias menjawab, dia dan Akeno melompat dari kursi yang mereka duduki, setelah melihat sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Maaf, ada apa?" Asia bertanya semakin gugup, melihat kedua gadis dihadapannya melompat dari kursinya. terlihat waspada dan siap untuk menyerangnya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan gadis ini, selain salib perak yang dia kenakan. Rias segera menyadari bahwa gadis ini berasal dari gereja. Karena aura suci disekitarnya dan merasakan kalau dia memiliki sacred gear yang sangat kuat dalam dirinya.

"Um, e-eto ... Bisakah aku menanyakan pesanan kalian" Asia bertanya lagi, tapi menelan ludah, gugup karena menyadari hampir semua orang yang ada di kedai menatap mereka.

"Hah?" Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Rias, sebelum menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu.

"Tidak usah Asia-chan" kata Naruto, sebelum meletakan dua mangguk ramen. Dimeja yang ditempati Rias dan Akeno.

Naruto telah melihat semua yang telah terjadi, dan itu cukup baginya untuk mengetahui bahwa Rias dan Akeno adalah iblis, karena dia melihat mereka berdua bereaksi ketika melihat salib perak yang Asia kenakan.

"Hai, nii-sama!" Asia berkata dan menuju meja pelanggan yang lain.

"Silahkan dinikmati, ramen kalian, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan" Naruto berkata riang.

"Um, maaf tentang itu, Naruto-kun" kata Rias dan Akeno meminta maaf dengan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum kembali duduk..

"Tidak perlu menghawatirkan itu, makan saja ramen kalian, sebelum dingin" kata Naruto menyeringai lebar pada keduanya. 'sebaiknya aku harus lebih berhati-hati, dengan mereka berdua. Rupanya mereka tidak menyukai pengikut gereja, mantan ataupun tidak!' pikir Naruto. Yang mengawasi Rias dan Akeno yang sedang makan ramen. Dan sesekali melirik Asia waspada.

* * *

 **II mattino! (paginya)**

"Um, nii-sama," ucap Asia gugup sambil meremas ujung roknya, "apa kau pikir aku pergi ke sekolah, adalah ide yang bagus?" lanjut Asia bertanya pada Naruto.

Kedua remaja berambut pirang, itu berjalan menuju akademi kuoh. Naruto memutuskan kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari dimana dia dan Asia datang ke akademi kuoh untuk memulai kehidupan sekolah mereka berdua. Mantan biarawati itu sangat gugup sejak pagi ini, tapi Naruto memberitahunya inilah tempat untuk mencari banyak teman, dan bersosialisasi. dan memahami kebiasaan dan budaya Jepang.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di akademi kuoh. Dengan Menggunakan keterampilannya sebagai Shinobi, Naruto membawa Asia menuju ke arah kantor kepala sekolah tanpa diketahui siapapun, karena Naruto tidak ingin menarik perhatian terlalu cepat. Meskipun Asia bertanya padanya kenapa mereka harus melakukan ini. Naruto hanya tersenyum sebelum mengelus puncak kepalanya, dan mengatakan untuk menahan kejutan nanti.

Setelah berpisah dengan Asia, karena ditempatkan dikelas yang berbeda. Naruto mengikuti guru yang diperintahkan untuk mengantarkannya ke ruang kelasnya. Naruto memang mengakui sekolah ini sangat luar biasa, dengan jumlah murid perempuan hampir empat kali lipat dari murid laki-laki dengan perbandingan tujuh banding dua.

Kenapa tujuh banding dua, mungkin satu adalah banci atau sesuatu. Pokoknya secara keseluruhan bersekolah disini sangat menyenangkan. Dengan adanya banyak gadis-gadis muda yang menarik, dan trio pervert. Akan sangat mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan inspirasi baru untuk novelnya. Ditambah ini bisa membuat Asia bahagia dengan lebih banyaknya murid perempuan akan mudah bagi gadis itu mendapatkan banyak teman.

"Ini ruang kelasnya, Uzumaki-kun" ucap guru di depannya. Yang menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya, "tolong tunggu diluar sebentar, aku akan memberi tahu mikado-sensei lebih dulu" lanjut guru tersebut. Sebelum membuka pintu dan masuk keruang kelas untuk memberitahukan guru dan murid yang ada di dalam tentang adanya murid baru.

"Uzumaki-kun, silahkan masuk!" Ucap guru yang mengantarkannya tadi.

Naruto menarik celananya yang sedikit melorot Karena lupa memakai ikat pinggang, (gak mungkin pria berusia ribuan tahun, gugup masuk kelas) sebelum membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk.

"Kyaa, tampannya" teriak hampir semua murid perempuan dikelas.

"Lihat~ pipinya bukankah itu sangat lucu" kata gadis lainnya menimpali

Naruto menghela nafas. selalu seperti ini, reaksi yang dia dapatkan ketika dia masuk sekolah.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Naruto-kun" ucap mikado-sensei lembut padanya.

"hai, sensei" jawab Naruto sebelum berubah arah menghadap pada murid yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya. "Semuanya perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Mohon bantuannya untuk dua tahun ke depan." Lanjut Naruto memperkenalkan diri dengan tersenyum dan senyumannya semakin melebar. Saat dia melihat gadis berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka karena shok. Ya bersekolah disini akan menyenangkan. Segera setelah Naruto memperkenalkan diri kekacauan pun terjadi.

"Dimana kau berasal?" Tanya seorang gadis.

"Dari sebuah desa kecil dijepang" Naruto menjawab.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu" ucap siswi lain

"Aku suka ramen, jika kalian ada waktu! Pastikan berkunjunglah ke kedai ramenku." Jawab Naruto sembari mempromosikan kedai ramennya.

"Apa kau punya pacar?" Tanya mereka lagi.

"Tidak, tapi aku tertarik untuk memilikinya" Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Pernyataan itu membuat para gadis di kelas menjerit gembira dan murid laki-laki mengeluh karena ada pria tampan lain yang merebut perhatian gadis-gadis. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka, tidak menyadari seorang gadis menatapnya, seperti predator menemukan mangsa.

'Bila kau ingin memiliki pacar, akan aku pastikan kalau itu adalah aku!' pikir gadis itu. 'tidak akan, aku biarkan kau lolos' lanjut gadis itu berpikir dalam hati. Yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri. Membuat Naruto menengok kanan kiri tapi tidak menemukan apapun.

"Baik, cukup sampai disitu, bila ada pertanyaan bisa kalian tanyakan nanti saat istirahat makan siang" ucap mikado-sensei, membuat para gadis diam "Naruto-kun silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong" lanjut mikado-sensei.

"BAIK, sensei" jawab Naruto. Segera berjalan menuju kursi kosong dekat jendela dan duduk, "helo, Rias-chan!" Ucap Naruto ketika dia menoleh kesamping.

"H-Hah" ucap Rias belum pulih dari syoknya. Membuat para murid menatapnya "apa ada Rias-san?" Tanya mikado-sensei pada Rias.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, mikado-sensei" jawab Rias cepat. Menyadari semua mata murid menatapnya, Sebelum menoleh ke samping, menemukan Naruto tertawa geli padanya.

 **Teng~ tong~ teng~**

"Baik, semuanya sudah waktunya stirahat. tolong pelajari materi yang ibu ajarkan tadi" kata mikado-sensei pada murid-murid, sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. "Hai sensei!" Jawab murid-murid serempak. (Kalo masalah istirahat dan waktu pulang semua murid pasti semangat )

Setelah mikado meninggalkan kelas. Para gadis menghampiri dan mengelilingi meja Naruto yang membuat murid laki-laki mengumpat kesal.

"Ne, Naruto-kun mau makan siang bersamaku?"tanya seorang gadis.

"Tidak Naruto-kun akan makan siang bersamaku!" Sebelum Naruto menjawab, gadis lain yang menjawabnya, terjadilah keributan diantara mereka untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan makan siang bersama Naruto. Begitu pula gadis-gadis lainnya.

"Maaf, minasan, Naruto akan makan siang bersamaku!" Ucap Rias menghentikan keributan yang disebabkan gadis-gadis, sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar kelas, Menuju ruang klubnya.

"Umm, apa aku tidak salah lihat?" Tanya seorang gadis pada yang lainnya.

"Tidak, kami juga melihatnya!" Jawab gadis lainnya,

Hening sesaat, sebelum.

"Kyaa~, Rias-sama, menggandeng tangan Naruto-kun" jerit seorang gadis yang tersadar lebih dulu dari keterkejutannya.

"Itu curang, Rias-onee-sama." Ucap gadis yang lain. Sementara yang lainnya mengangguk menyetujui.

'Cih, awas kau Rias!' pikir seseorang kesal sambil memegang ujung mejanya sampai retak.

Rias berjalan cepat dengan menggandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto hanya Yang melambaikan tangan pada orang-orang yang mereka lewati dengan senyum gugup.

"Rias-chan, kemana kau membawaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ruang klub ku!" Jawab Rias tanpa menoleh.

Sesampainya mereka berdua diruang klub penelitian supranatural, Rias melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto, dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sekarang, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau hari ini kau akan masuk sekolah? Naruto-kun!" Rias bertanya.

"Oke, tenang dulu Rias-chan, pertama aku ingin memberi kejutan padamu, dan seperti yang kulihat. pagi tadi sungguh lucu melihatmu menganga seperti ikan, Ha ha ha" Jawab Naruto tertawa. Setelah melihat-lihat ruangan ini dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh menurut pendapatnya.

"Itu tidak lucu! Naruto-kun" jawab Rias mengembungkan pipinya yang merah karena malu.

 **Clek!**

seseorang masuk.

"Ara~ Ara~ Aku tidak mengira Rias bunchou sedang berduaan dengan Naruto-kun?" Ucap Akeno memegang sebelah pipinya, "Apa aku menggangu kalian Bunchou?" Lanjut Akeno bertanya.

"Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Akeno!" Rias berkata membantah.

"Benarkah, syukurlah!" Ucap Akeno berjalan kesofa tempat Naruto duduk sebelum duduk disebelah Naruto dan memeluk tangan kirinya dan menenggelamkannya di belahan payudaranya yang besar, "kalau begitu, Naruto-kun buatku saja Bunchou" lanjut Akeno mengelus pipi berkumis Naruto.

'Uh, seperti yang kukira payudaranya sangat lembut' pikir Naruto panas dingin. Walaupun wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang.

"Apa maksudmu? dan lepaskan tangan Naruto-kun, Akeno!" Tanya Rias, "Kau membuatnya tidak nyaman!" Lanjut Rias sedikit emosi.

"Apakah Naruto-kun, terlihat keberatan Bunchou, sepertinya tidak!" Jawab Akeno menggoda Rias.

Rias berdiri dengan aura menakutkan disekitar tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia sudah diambang batas kesabaran.

"Akeno, kukatakan sekali lagi! Lepaskan tanganmu dari Naruto-kun!" Kata Rias memperingatkan. Dengan rambut yang melayang (Kushina angry mode).

"Ara~ , apa Bunchou cemburu?" Tanya Akeno sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto.

"A~ke~no," kata Rias sebelum menerjang ratunya dan membuat dia dan Akeno jatuh kelantai, saling berkelahi (ala perempuan).

Sementara Naruto melihat mereka terkejut kemudian tersenyum samar 'wow, thong sangat sexy Akeno. Tapi Rias juga tidak terlalu buruk, pilihan bagus Rias, Hm' pikir Naruto saat melihat celana dalam yang dipakai Rias dan Akeno. Sebelum Samar-samar terlintas di benaknya sebuah gambaran seorang gadis berambut merah dan gadis berambut perak dalam posisi yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Rias dan Akeno. (Ingatan yang muncul setelah dia melihat Gadis sedang berkelahi atau karena melihat celana dalam mereka. Sa~ siapa yang tahu?)

"Ugh," ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa Sakit.

Melihat sipirang memegang kepalanya kesakitan. Rias dan Akeno menghentikan perkelahian mereka dan menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Rias dan Akeno khawatir. "Ada apa?" Tanya keduanya.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa! Jangan khawatir Rias-chan, Akeno-chan," jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apanya yang tidak ap-.." ucap Rias pada Naruto. Terhenti karena seseorang masuk ke dalam ruang klubnya.

"Bunchou," teriak Issei membuka pintu.

"Issei-kun, jangan berlarian di koridor sekolah seperti itu, kau tidak mau kan Sona kaicho mengomelimu lagi" ucap Kiba menasehati Issei.

"Diam kau pria can-..." ucap Issei sebelum membeku ditempat melihat Rias dan Akeno memegang pundak seorang pria tampan yang Duduk disofa ruang klub. Yang terlihat kesakitan memegang kepalanya. "Siapa kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini?" Tanya Issei sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Issei-senpai, kau menghalangi jalan" ucap Koneko dengan menendang issei sampai membuatnya tersungkur dengan wajah dilantai dan pantat diudara (nungging).

"Koneko-chan, bukankah itu sedikit kasar?" Ucap Kiba pada Koneko dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang klub, kemudian tersenyum, "Bunchou, Akeno-san, bukankah dia?" Lanjut Kiba bertanya,

"Oh, Kiba-kun, issei-kun, koneko-chan duduklah dulu" Akeno berkata, "aku akan membuat teh untuk kalian" lanjut Akeno sebelum berjalan ke pantry membuat teh untuk mereka semua.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Akeno, duduklah dulu akan aku jelaskan nanti!" Ucap Rias sebelum ada yang membuka mulutnya. Dan berjalan ke kursinya didekat jendela.

Setelah beberapa saat Akeno datang membawa teh dan beberapa kue. menuangkan teh dan meletakkan kue didepan mereka. Sebelum duduk di samping Naruto yang membuat sebelah mata Rias berkedut.

"Ehem, minasan, perkenalkan ini Uzumaki Naruto-kun, pemilik kedai ramen yang pernah aku ceritakan pada kalian beberapa hari yang lalu." Ucap Rias memperkenalkan Naruto,

"dan Naruto-kun, perkenalkan anggota klub ku, pertama Yuto Kiba kelas 2-c." Ucap Rias.

"Salam kenal, Naruto-san" sapa Kiba tersenyum. Yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

"Yang kedua, Hyoudo Issei kelas 2-b" kata Rias menunjuk issei.

"Oh, sekelas dengan adikku ternyata, issei-kun kuharap kau tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Asia-chan?" Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum manis bahkan terlalu manis,

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak Naruto-san" ucap issei berkeringat dingin melihat senyuman Naruto, "tapi, Kalau Asia adikmu kenapa nama belakang kalian berdua berbeda?" Lanjut issei bertanya.

"Oh soal itu, karena..." Ucap Naruto menggantung, membuat semua yang disana penasaran, "Asia-chan adalah adik angkatku" lanjut Naruto tersenyum cerah.

"Oke selanjutnya, ini anggota termuda kami Koneko toujo kelas 1-a" lanjut Rias memperkenalkan anggota termuda di klubnya.

"Mm, Koneko yah bukankah kita pernah bertemu ditoko kue?" Ucap Naruto kemudian bertanya pada Koneko.

"Salam kenal senpai, ya kau yang mengambilkan kue untukku" jawab Koneko dengan datar.(sedatar dadanya, digampar Koneko)

"Jadi, minasan aku membawa Naruto kemari untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama" Rias menjelaskan dengan singkat dan padat. sangat tidak jelas.

"jahatnya, tidak memperkenalkanku" ucap Akeno pura-pura sedih.

"Baiklah Akeno bisa kau hentikan itu!" Ucap Rias, " seperti yang kau tahu Akeno, sekelas dengan kita di kelas 2-a dia juga wakil ketua klubku, Naruto-kun" lanjut Rias menjelaskan.

"Rias-chan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu" ucap Naruto, "aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh yang ingin aku tanyakan sejak tadi?" Lanjut Naruto, membuat Rias dan seluruh anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib menahan nafas, 'jangan-jangan dia tahu kalau kami adalah Iblis' pikir semua yang ada diruang klub selain Naruto.

"T-Tentu, tanyakan saja Naruto-kun!" Jawab Rias sedikit gugup.

"Kenapa, ada tirai mandi ditengah ruang klub?" Tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, membuat mereka semua terjengkang gaya anime.

Setelah itu Naruto memiliki banyak hal yang dibicarakan dengan Rias dan anggota klubnya sampai bel tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat berbunyi.

* * *

 **II tempo salta! (Time skip)**

Waktu pulang pun tiba. Naruto berjalan di lorong akademi kuoh menuju kelas Asia. Sesampainya di kelas Asia, tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat Asia berada diposisi yang sama seperti dirinya dikelas beberapa menit yang lalu. Asia terlihat sangat gugup dengan semua perhatian yang dia dapatkan dari semua murid yang mengelilinginya, memberikan senyuman ramah pada mereka, Kemudian matanya melihat Naruto dipintu kelasnya.

"Nii-sama," ucap Asia membuat semua murid yang mengelilinginya, mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Yo, Asia-chan" Tanya Naruto sembari menghampiri Asia. Membuat murid perempuan menjerit gembira seorang pria tampan mendatangi kelas mereka.

"Ne, Asia siapa dia?" Tanya seorang gadis.

"Dia, Naruto-nii-sama kakak angkatku, kiryu-san!" Jawab Asia.

"Asia-chan, ayo kita pulang" ajak Naruto kepada Asia.

"Hai, nii-sama" ucap Asia mengambil tasnya dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, "terima kasih semuanya, sampai bertemu besok" lanjut Asia pada teman-teman barunya.

"Ya terima kasih. Sudah menjaga Asia-chan, matanee" Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum. Menyebabkan para gadis dikelas Asia tersipu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo Asia-chan" ucap Naruto sebelum melambai ke pada mereka.

Naruto dan Asia berjalan beriringan kerumah mereka.

"Nee Asia-chan, bagaimana hari pertamamu bersekolah" tanya Naruto.

"Menyenangkan nii-sama, mereka semua baik padaku" jawab Asia tersenyum senang. Yang membuat Naruto mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya.

Sesampainya mereka berdua didalam rumah.

"Asia-chan, setelah berganti pakaian aku tunggu diruang makan" ucap Naruto.

"Hai, nii-sama" jawab Asia sebelum naik ke lantai atas tepatnya ke kamarnya.

Setelah berganti pakaian Asia langsung keruang makan seperti yang diperintahkan Naruto padanya, dan disana dia melihat Naruto sedang memasak. Dia ingin sekali membantu tapi mengingat kejadian terakhir dia membantu Naruto memasak mereka berdua malah harus membereskan kekacauan di dapur. Dan terpaksa memesan makanan cepat saji kerumah untuk mengisi perut.

"Kau siap, Asia-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada mantan biarawati yang dijawab anggukan olehnya, " **hiraishin"** dan mereka berdua hilang dalam sekejap kuning sebelum muncul di dalam kedai ramen Naruto. "Asia-chan, kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Naruto melihat Asia sedikit oleng.

"Tidak, nii-sama aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawab Asia.

"Syukurlah, nanti kau akan terbiasa Asia-chan" jawab Naruto mengelus kepala Asia. Asia hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba ponsel disakunya berbunyi dan menyuruh Asia dan ketiga malaikat jatuh untuk mempersiapkan membuka kedai sebelum mencapai tempat dimana dia bisa bicara secara pribadi dengan penelponnya, siapa pun orang ini.

"Moshi~moshi, Uzumaki Naruto disini" ucap Naruto saat mengangkat teleponnya, kemudian mendengar tawa feminim yang agak akrab.

"Surprise, Naruto-sama" jawab suara feminim diseberang telepon, Naruto merasa bahwa siapa pun dia pasti sedang tersenyum disana.

"Hello, Grayfia" ucap Naruto saat mengingat suara siapa yang meneleponnya, ini suara milik wanita cantik yang dia temui disalah satu bar dilas Vegas. Wanita yang menghabiskan malam panas bergairah dengannya di salah satu hotel di sana. "Bagaimana kau tahu nomor ini?" Tanya Naruto, dia mengira Grayfia sama dengan wanita lain yang ditemui. *one night stand* jadi ketika Naruto tahu dia meneleponnya Naruto sama sekali tidak senang ketika entah bagaimana Grayfia mendapatkan nomor ponselnya.

"Bukankah itu terlalu dingin, apa lagi setelah malam yang kita habiskan bersama" jawab Grayfia menggoda.

"Ya ya, apa yang kau inginkan Grayfia?" Naruto bertanya, to the poin.

"Ara~ apa kau pikir kalau aku tidak akan mengenali diriku sendiri dalam episode terbaru novel porno, icha-icha paradise?" Tanya Grayfia, membuat mata Naruto melebar, "Kau sudah melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat bagus, dalam menggambarkan ku, Namikaze Minato." Lanjut Grayfia, yang menyebabkan Naruto semakin terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu padahal dia menggunakan nama Ayahnya sebagai penulis novel icha-icha saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," ucap Naruto dengan tenang, "jika kau menelponku hanya untuk ini, selamat tinggal. semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucap Naruto hendak menutup telepon.

"Tunggu" ucap Grayfia diseberang telepon menghentikan Naruto menekan tombol END call, nada suaranya terdengar putus asa, "aku harap bisa bertemu dan mengobrol denganmu!" Lanjut Grayfia dengan nada berharap.

"Kalau begitu, kurasa ini penting," ucap Naruto, sedikit mempertimbangkannya, "jadi, dimana kau ingin kita bertemu?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"Oke, tunggulah disana!" Seru Naruto sebelum menutup telepon. Membuat klon untuk menggantikan dirinya disini Naruto segera menghilang dengan sekejap kuning dan muncul didalam kamarnya bersiap siap untuk menemui Grayfia ditempat yang mereka janjikan.

* * *

 **Notte a Las Vegas! (Malam di Las Vegas)**

Naruto berjalan di sebuah restoran tempat dia dan Grayfia akan bertemu, dengan cepat naruto menemukan wanita berambut perak, dia terlihat luar biasa seperti sebelumnya. Sulit untuk tidak cepat menemukannya karena Grayfia menarik perhatian dari semua pria di Restoran. Dia cantik dan sangat menarik. Memakai gaun yang meninggalkan punggung dan belahan dada terlihat memiliki potongan panjang dibawahnya yang memperlihatkan kaki panjang dan mulusnya.

Grayfia menunggu dengan sabar sebelum Naruto tiba, melihat menu ditangannya, dan seperti yang terlihat dia belum memesan makanan atau minuman apapun.

'SHIT' pikir Naruto, saat dia berjalan menuju meja Grayfia, yang tampak sangat cantik seperti yang dia ingat.

Grayfia mendongak dari menu ditangannya dan membiarkan senyum manis terbentuk diwajahnya, saat dia melihat pria muda yang dia tunggu datang menghampirinya.

"Selamat malam Grayfia, kuharap aku tidak membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Naruto sambil menarik kursi yang menghadap wanita berambut perak sebelum duduk.

"Jangan khawatir, kau datang tepat waktu" ucap Grayfia sambil meletakkan menu ditangannya dan memberi isyarat kepada pelayan untuk datang.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, Sama sekali tidak memiliki masalah berada disini, bersama wanita cantik dan menarik seperti Grayfia.

Naruto mungkin berusia ribuan tahun dan lupa untuk menghitung usianya, tetapi cintanya untuk wanita cantik dan menarik selalu menjadi prioritasnya, sesuatu yang dia Warisi dari Jiraiya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto menutup buku menu dan memberi tahukan apa yang dia pesan pada pelayan. "Aku harap itu bukan tentang aku menjadi penulis icha-icha paradise, saat ini." Lanjut Naruto bertanya, dengan nada yang tidak menyukai 'saat ini' dalam ucapannya sendiri, sial baginya Grayfia bukan seseorang yang akan membiarkan sesuatu seperti itu lewat, tetapi berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Di satu sisi, ya" jawab Grayfia. Menyebabkan Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "tapi, aku ingin membicarakan tentang ... Um ..." Ucap Grayfia gugup.

Naruto menahan senyum geli saat melihat wanita di hadapannya terlihat sangat ragu hanya karena beberapa kata sederhana.

"Yah, kau bisa mulai dengan mengatakan siapa sebenarnya, dirimu, grayfia-chan" ucap Naruto mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya dan menaruh sikunya di atas meja, "Aku sudah punya beberapa pertemuan yang tidak menyenangkan dengan beberapa sayap hitam dan sekelompok Stray exorcists dengan pedang bersinar seperti di film star wars" lanjut Naruto sedikit bercanda, dan dari raut wajahnya Naruto bisa mengetahui kalau Grayfia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

" dan untuk melengkapi semuanya aku mendapat adik perempuan cantik berambut pirang di rumah dan stalker berambut perak, hidupku sudah cukup rumit, terima kasih" ucap Naruto sebelum pelayan datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka berdua di atas meja.

"Itadakimasu" ucap Naruto sebelum memakan steak pesanannya, dan menoleh ke arah jendela melihat berbagai macam hiburan berwarna warni di Las Vegas. Sebelum kembali melihat Grayfia yang tidak menyentuh makanan dihadapannya, hanya menatap kosong piring dengan raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan kebingungan. Menghela nafas sebelum berkata , "Kau tahu hidangan itu tidak akan selesai dengan sendirinya," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka, sebelum memotong steak dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau bisa memberi tahuku siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Malaikat, malaikat jatuh atau Iblis?" Tanya Naruto.

Azazel telah menceritakan semua tentang tiga fraksi saat pembicaraan panjang mereka. setelah pertemuannya dengan pemimpin malaikat jatuh di Gereja tua yang ditinggalkan.

Grayfia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berkata.

"Aku adalah iblis, Iblis berdarah murni" Ucap Grayfia, " nama lengkapku, Grayfia lucifage dari keluarga lucifage, dan aku adalah ratu dan pelayan pribadi Lucifer saat ini" ucap Grayfia Menjelaskan.

"Lanjutkan" ucap Naruto, dia merasa sangat akrab dengan nama 'lucifer' yang disebut Grayfia.

"Nama lengkap, majikanku adalah lilith Lucifer" ucap Grayfia. Begitu kata 'lilith' keluar dari bibir Grayfia, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat melanda kepalanya, samar-samar dia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dengan kepang di sisi kanan wajahnya yang terlihat buram melintas dalam pikirannya. "Naruto" teriak Grayfia panik saat melihat Naruto meringis kesakitan dan memijat kepalanya sendiri.

Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan sakit kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu dimana dia pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang muncul dalam benaknya, tapi yang dia yakini pasti mereka sangat dekat.

"Maaf, sedikit sakit kepala. Tolong lanjutkan Grayfia" ucap Naruto tersenyum setelah sakit kepalanya sedikit reda.

Maid berambut perak menatapnya. Sebelum berkata.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi Naruto. Lilith Lucifer, majikanku adalah salah satu dari empat pemimpin bangsa Iblis, dengan gelar Lucifer dia sebelumnya bernama lilith gremory," ucap Grayfia, mendengar ini membuat Naruto menyadari sesuatu, 'jika nama belakang lilith dulu adalah gremory maka itu berarti ...' pikir Naruto

"Rias gremory adalah saudara perempuannya, benar?" Tanya Naruto, Rias memiliki hubungan dengan lilith, entah itu sebagai Putri atau kerabat. Tetapi untuk beberapa alasan Naruto menduga dia adalah saudara perempuan lilith.

"Ya, Naruto, Rias adalah saudara perempuan lilith-sama, dia adalah pewaris salah satu keluarga iblis berdarah murni saat ini. Sebuah Keluarga bangsawan Iblis, klan gremory." Ucap Grayfia Menjelaskan. Naruto mengangguk mengerti atas hal tersebut. Dia seharusnya menyadarinya, tidak mungkin Rias hanya seorang gadis biasa. Dari cara dia berjalan dan berbicara mengingatkannya pada seorang putri bangsawan, yang pernah dia temui dimasa lalu. Meskipun Rias sedikit tomboi dan kekanak-kanakan dari pada Putri bangsawan yang pernah dia tahu.

"Tidak bisa kukatakan kalau aku tidak terkejut. mengetahui salah satu pelanggan favoritku adalah putri bangsawan Iblis." Ucap Naruto sebelum melanjutkan, "jadi aku rasa, aku telah terlibat dalam dunia supranatural?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya. 'Selamat tinggal hidup damai dan halo masalah' pikir Naruto.

"Walaupun aku benci mengatakannya. Kau dan Asia Argento tidak lagi aman, Naruto-sama" ucap Grayfia memperingatkan. "Asia Argento, adalah gadis yang sangat istimewa dengan sacred gear yang jauh lebih istimewa, dengan kekuatan unik yang sangat berguna ..." Ucap Grayfia berhenti saat Naruto memotongnya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan Asia" ucap Naruto sebelum bersandar di kursinya. "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang datang pada kami, atau apa yang mereka lemparkan pada kami, Aku akan menghajar mereka dan membalasnya seribu kali lipat." Lanjut Naruto memberitahukannya. Dan menyebabkan Grayfia menggigil mendengar nada suara yang Naruto gunakan. Grayfia tahu Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mendukung kata-katanya. " Jadi beritahu pada bangsamu. Jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupanku dan Asia." Ucap Naruto sebelum berdiri dan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas kecil yang telah dia siapkan "sebaiknya kau gunakan nomor ini untuk menghubungiku mulai sekarang, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu atau kau ingin bicara denganku," ucap Naruto sebelum berjalan pergi keluar restoran.

"Hai Naruto-sama," ucap Grayfia lembut, dan mengambil kertas tersebut, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok pria pirang dihadapannya sampai dia menghilang ditelan keramaian.

* * *

 **Ne gozio di ramen! (Di kedai ramen)**

"Terima kasih, tolong datang lagi?" Ucap raynare tersenyum cerah. Pada sekelompok anak laki-laki dari akademi kuoh yang melambangkan tangan padanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Raynare, sudah saatnya menutup kedai beritahukan pada kalawarner dan mitelt bebas melakukan apapun, asal jangan membuat masalah dengan para iblis dikota ini, dan ingat aku selalu mengawasi kalian bertiga" ucap Naruto memperingatkan malaikat jatuh.

"Baik Naruto-sama, akan aku beritahukan pada mereka berdua" ucap raynare, "tapi boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kata Raynare, dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto. "Kenapa kami bertiga tidak tinggal dirumahmu dan malah tinggal dilantai atas kedai ini? Naruto-sama" ucap Raynare bertanya.

"Pertama, Asia masih takut pada kalian bertiga," jawab Naruto, "dan yang kedua, kalian belum bisa aku percaya untuk tinggal bersamaku dan Asia, apa lagi melihat kalian masih memusuhinya" lanjut Naruto menjelaskan.

"Itu tidak benar, Naruto-sama! Kami tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti itu!" Ucap Raynare menyanggah.

"Mmm, benarkah? Karena yang kulihat beberapa kali kalian melihat tajam pada Asia, seperti ingin melenyapkannya" ucap Naruto. "Sampai kalian benar-benar, bisa aku percaya! Maka kalian harus tinggal disini Raynare! Aku tidak bisa membahayakan keselamatan Asia" lanjut Naruto padanya.

"Baiklah, Naruto-sama, akan kami buktikan kalau kami benar-benar sudah berubah," ucap Raynare dengan tekad terlihat di Bola matanya. 'dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, dari cerita yang aku dengar Azazel-sama menyebutkan kalau kau adalah mahluk terkuat yang ditakuti ketiga fraksi, sudah pasti kau adalah calon suami yang aku inginkan. Naruto-sama' lanjut Raynare dalam hati.

"kita harus segera pulang, Asia-chan" ucap Naruto memanggil mantan biarawati.

"Hai, nii-sama" jawab Asia, sebelum membantu tiga malaikat jatuh membereskan kedai mereka. Hari-hari yang dia jalani bersama Naruto benar-benar berbeda dari kehidupan lamanya. Dan Asia menyukai setiap menit bersama Naruto. Orang yang menyelamatkannya dan mengubah kehidupannya.

Kedua remaja berambut pirang menuju rumah mereka dengan berjalan sesekali bercanda menghilangkan rasa lelah. Pelanggan mereka telah meningkat pesat, setelah mereka berdua sekolah di akademi kuoh kebanyakan dari pelanggan yang datang berasal dari sana baik pelanggan laki-laki maupun perempuan, karena mereka semua ingin melihat idola masing-masing.

Ngomong-ngomong Rias akan datang ke rumah mereka untuk membantu Asia dalam bahasa dan pekerjaan sekolah lainnya. Yang kurang dimengerti Asia, walaupun dia adalah murid yang berusaha keras tetapi Asia memiliki masalah dengan huruf kanji Jepang yang rumit, dan Rias telah menawarkan untuk membantunya, sebenarnya Naruto ingin membantu Asia, tetapi mengajar teori tidak pernah menjadi pekerjaan favoritnya.

Ketika mereka sudah dekat rumah mereka, kedua pirang melihat gadis berambut merah sedang bersandar didepan pintu pagar, terlihat cantik seperti biasanya.

Rias menoleh kearah suara langkah kaki yang datang dan melihat, pirang favoritnya dan adik angkatnya, senyum perlahan muncul diwajahnya saat Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Kau datang terlalu awal Rias-chan" ucap Naruto ketika sampai didepan Rias dan membuka pintu pagar.

"Selamat malam, Rias-san!" Sapa Asia sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada gadis berambut merah dihadapannya.

"Selamat malam juga, Asia-chan" ucap Rias pada Asia yang membuatnya tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Masuklah" ucap Naruto mempersilahkan kedua gadis masuk lebih dulu sebelum menyerahkan kunci rumah pada Asia dan dia sendiri menutup pintu pagar sebelum menyusul keduanya.

"Anggaplah, rumah sendiri Rias-chan, tidak perlu sungkan" kata Naruto setelah mereka bertiga didalam rumahnya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

Setelah Asia selesai mandi barulah Rias mengajarinya, sementara kedua gadis sedang belajar Naruto berbaring di sofa dan menutup matanya, memutuskan tidur sebentar. Pikirannya berkeliaran ke masa lalu, ketika dia masih tinggal di bangsa elemental, sebagai ninja Konoha. Siapa yang menyangka dia merindukan hari-hari itu, dimana dia tidak menghawatirkan apapun selain tugasnya sebagai Hokage, bekerja keras kadang-kadang meninggalkan klon saat siang hari untuk menggantikannya di gedung Hokage sementara dirinya pulang menghabiskan sisa hari dengan keluarganya.

Senyum terbentuk diwajahnya saat mengingat tingkah Bolt dan semua kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh leluconnya. Dirinya dibuat pusing memikirkan cara mengatasinya. Walaupun itu berkurang saat dia tumbuh dewasa, tetapi itu benar-benar hari-hari yang menyenangkan.

Naruto kemudian mengingat tentang Hinata, istri pertamanya. Wanita yang mencintainya dan diam-diam memperhatikannya sejak mereka masih bocah. Dia selalu bertanya-tanya, bahkan setelah ribuan tahun, kenapa dia begitu padat sampai tidak menyadari perasaannya sebelum Hinata mengatakannya diwajahnya. Dia sangat merindukannya, seperti senyum lembutnya, atau cara dia tersipu setiap kali dia berada didekatnya, perasaan tulus yang dia miliki untuknya, wajahnya yang cantik dengan mata biru kehijauan.

Tunggu, mata Hinata berwarna ungu pucat.

Wanita lain muncul dipikirkannya, dia berdiri dengan punggung menghadap dirinya, rambut merah panjangnya yang mengalir bagaikan air terjun. Dia memakai gaun putih yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan baik dan memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya. Jantung Naruto berhenti ketika dia menoleh kebelakang, lebih tepatnya ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangan, poninya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya, tetapi dia bisa melihat senyum manis dibibir merahnya, yang mengucapkan beberapa kata, Naruto menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengarnya.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun" ucap Rias membangunkannya. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya sebelum berkedip beberapa kali.

"Rias-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah sepenuhnya sadar. Melihat Rias berlutut disamping sofa dengan ekspresi khawatir diwajahnya.

"Kau berkeringat" kata Rias, "dan kudengar kau bergumam dalam tidurmu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Rias bertanya dengan nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

"Huh, ya aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk Dan mengetahui Rias mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dia basah kuyup karena keringatnya. "Tidak usah khawatir, bagaimana Asia?" Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah, dia cukup pintar" ucap Rias tersenyum kecil, "aku kira beberapa hari lagi dia bisa membaca dan menulis kanji dengan mudah" lanjut Rias, sebelum Naruto membuka mulutnya. Rias dengan cepat melanjutkan, "Asia sedang tidur sekarang, aku menyuruhnya tidur setelah kami selesai belajar" Rias menjelaskan.

"Terima kasih, Rias-chan" ucap Naruto tersenyum pada gadis berambut merah sebelum berdiri, "Apa kamu lapar? Aku akan menyiapkan ramen" lanjut Naruto padanya.

"Ramen? Apa yang biasanya kau makan?" Tanya Rias sebelum berdiri dan melotot padanya.

"Um ...Ramen!" Naruto menjawab, membuat Rias menghela nafas.

"Tunjukkan dimana dapurnya" tanya Rias sambil menggulung lengan bajunya, "Aku akan memasak makan malam, untuk kalian berdua." Lanjut Rias berjalan mencari ruang dapur, Sebelum Naruto bisa protes.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Naruto mengikuti gadis berambut merah, meskipun dia bertanya-tanya tentang gadis dalam mimpinya. Gadis yang begitu mirip dengan Rias Gremory, tapi sedikit berbeda dengannya.

Naruto duduk di kursi meja makan, menyaksikan keterampilan Rias dalam memasak. Untung dia telah mengisi persediaan kulkas dengan berbagai bahan makanan untuk berjaga-jaga seandainya Asia ingin mencoba memasak sesuatu. Karena sebanyak yang dia mau makan ramen, itu bukan makanan yang sehat bagi gadis yang masih tumbuh seperti Asia.

Saat sedang memasak Rias bersenandung lembut, yang terdengar sangat akrab ditelinga Naruto. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya dimana pun. Meskipun begitu suara Rias sangat merdu dengan nada yang membuatnya merasa damai.

"Ini dia" ucap Rias mulai menyajikan masakannya diatas piring yang telah dia siapkan dimeja makan. Dia kemudian duduk disebelah Naruto menunggunya mencoba masakannya. Mengambil sumpit sambil mengatakan Itadakimasu mengambil sepotong sebelum menggigitnya.

"Wow, ini sangat enak" ucap Naruto sambil mengunyah, "masakanmu benar-benar enak Rias-chan" lanjut Naruto mengambil sepotong lagi dia bisa ketagihan kalau begini terus.

"Terima kasih, aku senang kau menyukainya Naruto-kun" ucap Rias tersenyum kecil, "Aku berlatih setiap hari untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku dalam memasak." Lanjut Rias memberitahunya.

"Terus lakukan itu, kau akan menjadi istri idaman suara hari nanti" ucap Naruto sambil makan. Tidak memperhatikan Rias yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah bahkan asap keluar dari telinganya. "Kau juga harus makan Rias-chan" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Keduanya makan dalam suasana yang tenang, namun Naruto ingin mengenal dan mengetahui tentang gadis berambut merah lebih banyak, selain informasi yang Grayfia katakan padanya.

"Jadi Rias-chan, mau memberi tahuku lebih banyak tentangmu, seperti keluargamu? Mungkin?" Tanya Naruto membuat Rias terkejut dan menatapnya, sebelum melihat mangkuk ditangannya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangi keluargaku," ucap Rias dengan senyum sedih.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak usah mengatakannya kalau kau tidak mau" ucap Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak, Tidak Apa-apa" kata Rias menggelengkan kepalanya, sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Keluargaku telah membuat aku bertunangan dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cintai" Rias berkata sedikit bergetar dalam nada suaranya.

"Perjodohan? Aku pikir itu tradisi tua yang tidak berguna" ucap Naruto bertanya, Naruto akhirnya mengerti kenapa emosinya selalu naik turun, walaupun dia berusaha bersikap normal di luar.

"Ini adalah upaya untuk menggabungkan dua keluarga, untuk menciptakan garis darah yang kuat(garis keturunan unggul)" ucap Rias sambil mengepalkan tangan, "setidaknya itu yang mereka beritahukan padaku, keluargaku ingin aku bahagia. Tapi tidak peduli berapa kali aku menentang perjodohanku, pada Mereka. Mereka tidak berubah pikiran... bahkan... Kakakku" Rias berkata menggumamkan bagian terakhir, "Kurasa jika aku bukan Putri dari keluarga bangsawan, mungkin aku bisa menemukan cintaku dan hidup bahagia. Aku ingin seseorang melihatku sebagai Rias bukan sebagai Putri bangsawan, yang berasal dari keluarga Gremory. Itulah sebabnya aku tinggal di Jepang jauh dari keluargaku, dimana setidaknya orang akan melihatku sebagai seorang Gadis biasa." Lanjut Rias dengan air mata mulai terbentuk disudut matanya, karena mengingat kembali argumen yang dia lakukan dengan keluarganya tentang perjodohan, namun dia tidak bisa membenci mereka.

Tiba-tiba Naruto meletakkan tangannya dibawah kursinya dan menarik kursi beserta dirinya mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis berambut merah tidak punya waktu untuk terkejut ketika Naruto melingkarkan tangannya pada bahunya yang membawa kepalanya ke dada sipirang.

Rias merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman serta aman. Itu aneh karena ini pertama kalinya Naruto melakukan hal ini padanya. Tetapi merasa Naruto telah melakukan ini lebih dari seratus kali.

Ini seperti perasaan yang selalu dia rindukan setelah kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu, tapi dia tidak ingat apa-apa.

"Kau hanya harus menjadi dirimu sendiri Rias-chan" ucap Naruto dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan ini, dia hanya mengikuti instingnya. "Sedih bukan perasaan yang cocok untukmu, aku tidak berpikir bisa membantu" ucap Naruto sambil memikirkan cara membantunya, "Aku selalu menyukaimu Rias-chan, bukan karena kau Rias Gremory, gadis yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya, tapi karena kau Rias Gremory, teman pertamaku sejak aku datang kemari." Lanjut Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya pada gadis berambut merah.

Rona merah muncul di pipi Rias karena tindakan dan kata-katanya. Senyum lembut perlahan muncul di bibirnya saat dia meringkuk lebih dekat dengannya. Rias sangat menikmati momen ini dan tidak ingin merusaknya.

"Nii-sama?" Ucap Asia terkesiap, membuat Naruto dan Rias terkejut, Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan kewaspadaannya menurun seperti itu. Dia menikmati ini terlalu banyak sampai tidak sadar sekelilingnya.

Ketika dia masuk keruang makan Asia Argento, melihat Naruto dan Rias sedang berpelukan. Yang membuat pipinya memerah dengan ekspresi marah, namun terlihat imut diwajahnya.

"Hei, Asia-chan" ucap Naruto menyeringai malu dan melepaskan pelukannya pada gadis berambut merah,

Rias menatap Asia karena merusak momen itu.

"Mou, Aku tidak tahu Nii-sama dan Rias-san saling menyukai, ucap Asia cemberut dan memelototi Rias, "Tapi aku tidak akan kalah darimu Rias-san!" Lanjut Asia.

"Kau tidak akan kalah dariKu?" Ucap Rias menyilangkan tangan dibawah payudaranya yang besar dan berjalan ke arah Asia, melihat kebawah pada gadis berambut pirang dengan seringai meremehkan, "Apakah kau tidak menyadari kalau kau sudah kalah?" Ucap Rias sedikit mendorong payudaranya keatas agar terlihat lebih besar, membuat rona merah di wajah Asia semakin kental.

Kedua gadis saling menatap satu sama lain sementara Naruto melihat bolak balik antara mereka berdua, setelah satu menit Naruto memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ucap Naruto berdiri, "Asia apa kau lapar? Aku akan memanaskan makanan malam untukmu" lanjut Naruto menyalakan kompor.

"Hai Nii-sama" ucap Asia mengangguk dan Duduk dimeja makan, tidak lupa menjulurkan lidahnya pada Rias.

Rias hanya hanya terkikik sembari menjaga matanya menatap Asia, kemudian wajahnya menjadi cemberut saat mengingat siapa yang akan datang besok.

Tapi dia tidak akan pernah menyerah, tidak setelah dia baru saja menemukan pria yang tepat untuk bersamanya.

* * *

 **II giorno dopo all' accademia kuoh! (Keesokan harinya Di akademi kuoh)**

"permisi, gadis aku punya urusan yang harus dilakukan" ucap Naruto berdiri sebelum berjalan melewati para gadis yang mengelilingi mejanya.

"Kyaah, Naruto-sama baru saja bicara denganku" ucap salah satu gadis kegirangan.

"Tidak mungkin, dia bicara denganku bukan padamu" ucap gadis lain. Sebelum keributan terjadi di kelas yang baru saja Naruto tinggalkan.

Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa pelan, berjalan di koridor menuju ke gedung sekolah tua. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan. Ketika dirinya akan masuk Naruto merasakan adanya kekkai disekitar gedung sekolah tua, sambil menyeringai Naruto membuat beberapa handseal sebelum menaruh telapak tangannya pada kekkai yang menutupi gedung ini.

"Langkah buruk Rias-chan, kau menantang master fuinjutsu dengan kekkai seperti ini, aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia akan bereaksi?" ucap Naruto sesaat setelah telapak tangannya bersinar seketika itu pula kekkai lenyap dan Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah tua tanpa masalah. Sekarang dia bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran Rias dan kelompoknya, bersama dengan banyak kehadiran lain yang tidak diketahui, meskipun dia tahu salah satunya.

"Rias, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding dalam 10 hari kedepan? Kita bisa melakukannya sekarang. Tapi itu tidak akan menarik" ucap seseorang di dalam ruang klub, ketika Naruto ada di depan pintu masuk ruang klub dia mendengar suara asing tersebut, sangat arogan menurutnya.

"Apakah kau meremehkanku?" Naruto mendengar Rias berkata dengan emosi, sepertinya situasi sedang memanas disana.

"Apa kau menolak? Apakah itu memalukan' untukmu? Sebuah **Rating Game** bukanlah sesuatu yang sederhana yang bisa kau menangkan hanya dengan tekadmu, jika kau tidak bisa memaksimalkan kekuatan hamba-hambamu kau akan segera kalah. Jadi tidak aneh bagiku untuk memberikan waktu untukmu berlatih dengan para pelayanmu sebelum kita bertanding dalam **Rating Game** pertamamu. Aku telah melihat beberapa kali Stray Devils yang mempunyai banyak potensi Tapi tidak bisa memaksimalkan kekuatan mereka." Ucap Riser

'Pidato yang bagus, tetapi akan lebih baik jika orang yang mengatakannya bukan orang yang memandang rendah orang lain. Dia mungkin terlalu percaya diri dalam kekuatannya' pikir Naruto dan terus menguping.

"Siapa di sana?" Ucap Grayfia tiba-tiba, Membuat ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Meskipun dia terlambat menyadarinya, tapi Grayfia tahu siapa yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Memutuskan bermain bodoh, Naruto memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya terbuka.

"Oh maaf, menggangu tapi aku mencari Rias Gremory," ucap Naruto menyeringai sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "hey, Rias-chan!" Ucap Naruto menyeringai lebar melihat gadis berambut merah melihatnya dengan mulut menganga.

"Nar-Naruto-kun?" Ucap Akeno yang pertama kali sadar karena kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Dia juga sama seperti yang lain bertanya-tanya bagaimana, dia bisa melewati kekkai yang dibuat oleh Grayfia disekitar gedung sekolah tua.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya Naruto melihat sekeliling ruangan dan melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang memakai setelan merah yang terlihat mahal dengan Tiga kancing terbuka, dan menatap kearahnya dengan jijik.

"Tidak" jawab Grayfia dingin.

"Tentu" jawab Rias tersenyum.

Rias dan Grayfia menoleh dan saling menatap, kerutan muncul dikedua wajah cantik mereka.

"Grayfia, Dia adalah tamuku dan ini adalah ruang klubku, Naruto-kun bisa masuk kapan pun dia mau." Kata Rias dengan Tegas.

"Sayangnya, oujo-sama masalah ini bukan untuk didengar oleh orang luar" Grayfia berkata tanpa emosi, "Naruto-san, bisakah kau segera meninggalkan ruangan ini, kau bisa datang lagi nanti!" Lanjut Grayfia dengan dingin.

Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak bersiul kagum pada saat itu, Grayfia seperti wanita yang sama sekali berbeda. Raut wajahnya, dan ancaman dalam nada suaranya bisa membuat siapapun lari dengan ekor diantara kaki mereka.

Grayfia benar-benar serius, meskipun Naruto harus mengakui kalau Grayfia terlihat sangat cocok dengan pakaian Maid.

"Wow, tidak perlu menjadi terlalu dingin, Maid-san" kata Naruto tertawa. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu diskon (kartu diskon ramen bukan yang lain) "Aku hanya ingin memberikan Rias-chan dan anggota klubnya kartu diskon ramenku, bisnis telah menjadi lebih baik akhir-akhir ini jadi aku hanya ingin memberikan mereka kartu ini" Naruto berkata dan masuk ke dalam ruangan memberi mereka kartu diskon ramennya satu untuk setiap anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib, yang menerima dengan baik sementara issei terlihat babak belur. Naruto tahu dia kesakitan, sepertinya dia baru saja dihajar seseorang. Naruto kemudian berbalik ke Grayfia dan memberikannya kartu, "kau juga Maid-san, jika ada waktu berkunjunglah" lanjut Naruto menyeringai pada Maid berambut perak.

"Aku akan Naruto-san" ucap Grayfia tanpa emosi.

'Shit, dia sangat profesional' pikir Naruto sebelum dia tertawa geli saat melihatnya.

Memalingkan wajahnya kearah wajah-wajah asing di ruangan itu banyak sekali gadis-gadis menarik. Mulai dari yang imut sampai yang benar-benar cantik. Namun raut wajah pria berambut pirang lama-lama membuat dia jengkel terutama karena dia menatapnya dengan jijik.

"Hei, kalian ingin mencoba ramen Uzumaki kapan-kapan?" Naruto bertanya sambil tersenyum. Yang menyebabkan gadis-gadis di depannya tersipu. Dia bisa mendengar Grayfia menghela nafas dibelakangnya, seperti dia sudah menduga kalau dirinya akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu.

Sebelum dia bisa memberikan kartu, pria arogan menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau punya masalah?" Tanya Naruto mendongak menatap pirang lebih tinggi.

"Berani-beraninya kau menawarkan makanan menjijikkan itu pada para pelayanku" kata Riser dengan arogan.

"Aku tidak mengerti yang kau bicarakan" Ucap Naruto seringai diwajahnya menghilang digantikan cemberut.

Lebih cepat dari mata Siapapun diruang itu untuk melihat, Naruto menarik kerah baju Riser dan menanduk wajahnya, sebelum mendorongnya jatuh. Membuat semua orang terkejut, "Tidak aku izinkan, ada yang menghina Ramen. Tidak akan, dattebayo!" Ucap Naruto berteriak sambil menunjuk Riser yang terjatuh di lantai.

Tepat saat Riser menghantam lantai dengan wajahnya, Rias tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat bentuk menyedihkan Riser yang meringkuk dilantai memegang hidungnya kesakitan. Grayfia menghela nafas, untuk beberapa alasan dia sudah tahu Naruto akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Kau, beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku. Kau manusia rendahan." Teriak Riser setelah dia berdiri dari jatuhnya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melihat tidak adanya darah diwajah Riser. Hidungnya juga tidak terlihat terluka, dia harus menanyakan tentang hal ini kepada Grayfia nanti.

"Kau berbicara, seperti kau bukan manusia" Ucap Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Gadis-gadis dibelakang Riser yang sudah sadar dari syoknya, sekarang melotot kearah Naruto. Karena telah menyakiti majikan mereka, walaupun seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang menatap Naruto kebingungan.

"Namanya itu aneh, seperti...!" Gumam Ravel bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, dia yakin pernah membaca nama itu sebelumnya. Disalah satu buku tua di perpustakaan pribadi keluarganya, meskipun tidak bisa mengingat buku yang mana.

"Kau-..." Ucap Riser sebelum dipotong Grayfia.

"Sudah cukup Riser" kata Grayfia dengan dingin. 'jadi itu nama bajingan itu' pikir Naruto. "Jika kau mengatakan lebih jauh lagi, aku akan mengambil tindakan dengan menghentikannya secara paksa." Grayfia berkata dengan aura dingin yang mematikan keluar darinya. Membuat Riser menelan ludah gugup dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

Naruto melihat Grayfia, Maid berambut perak harus sangat kuat dan menakutkan diantara para iblis. Untuk memiliki dampak seperti itu pada seseorang yang selalu memandang rendah pada orang yang mempunyai status lebih rendah dari dirinya.

"Baiklah." kata Riser bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Dan mendapat anggukan dari Grayfia.

"Bagus," Grayfia berkata sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Akeno, "lalu Akeno-san, tolong antar Naruto-san keluar, sehingga kita bisa menyelesaikan pertemuan ini tanpa masalah, lagi." Lanjut Grayfia.

"Ya, Grayfia-san" jawab Akeno mengangguk, "Naruto-kun, tolong ikuti aku" Akeno berkata pada sipirang berkumis.

"Tunggu sebentar, Akeno-chan" Ucap Naruto sebelum dia berjalan kearah para gadis dibelakang Riser dan memberi mereka kartu, "pastikan untuk datang nanti, oke" Ucap Naruto menyeringai, sebelum berbalik ke arah Rias. "Sampai jumpa lagi Rias-chan" Ucap Naruto pada gadis berambut merah.

"Naruto-kun, cepatlah" ucap Akeno memeluk tangan Naruto dan membenamkannya dibelahan dadanya. Hal ini membuat sebelah mata Rias dan Grayfia berkedut kesal.

Keduanya akhirnya keluar dari gedung sekolah tua, Akeno membawa Naruto duduk bersamanya dibangku terdekat.

"Jadi, siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bosan.

"Dia Riser Phenex, calon tunangan Rias" kata Akeno, memberitahunya. Mata Naruto melebar terkejut. 'itu calon tunangannya! Tidak heran mengapa, Rias sangat menentang perjodohan ini' pikir Naruto.

"Orang itu, harus merubah sikap dan perilakunya secepatnya." Ucap Naruto dengan santai. Sebelum menerima tamparan dilengannya dari Akeno.

"Kau tidak harus mengatakan itu, Naruto-kun." Akeno berkata sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari saku roknya, Akeno mengeluarkan kartu yang Naruto berikan tadi. "Jadi, bukan lagi pemilik kedai ramen kecil yang sederhana, Naruto-kun?" Lanjut Akeno bertanya.

"Yah, seperti yang aku katakan, bisnis benar-benar baik saat ini" kata Naruto tertawa kecil, "maksudku, empat malaikat cantik sebagai pelayan kedaiku dan juga dua gadis cantik, yang kebetulan dua gadis paling populer di akademi kuoh yang mengunjungi kedai ramenku setiap hari benar-benar membuat kedaiku laris" lanjut Naruto berkata sembari tersenyum cerah pada Akeno. Membuat Akeno tersipu malu sembari menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun sudah waktunya aku kembali, atau Bunchou akan mengamuk!" Ucap Akeno dengan senyum lembut, "sampai ketemu nanti, Naruto-kun." Lanjut Akeno berkata sebelum berbalik kembali keruang klubnya, menyadari angin mengangkat roknya menunjukan celana dalam apa dia kenakan pada Naruto.

"Hitam? Pilihan bagus, Akeno-chan" gumam Naruto, tidak menyadari bahwa Akeno mendengarnya,

Asia mungkin sedang mencarinya, lebih baik dia segera menemukan Asia sebelum Asia menjadi sasaran empuk untuk para remaja penuh nafsu.

* * *

 **Ne gozio di ramen! (Kedai ramen)**

"Asia, menurutmu apa aku harus, mengunakan Uzumaki ramen atau mengantinya jadi The best of Ramen untuk kedai baru kita ini?" Tanya Naruto pada mantan biarawati.

"Kurasa kita harus menggunakan Uzumaki ramen, nii-sama,," usul Asia.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya atas jawaban Asia. Dan terus membawa meja dan kursi baru kedalam kedai yang baru dia renovasi karena tempat yang lama terlalu kecil untuk sekarang. jadi dia merenovasinya dalam waktu satu malam menjadi lebih besar, tentu saja menggunakan bantuan klon dan sedikit genjutsu.

Sekarang Asia dan ketiga malaikat jatuh membantunya dalam membereskan dan mendekorasi ulang sehingga pekerjaan menjadi lebih mudah dan hanya membutuhkan setengah jam dalam menyelesaikan berbagai hal.

"Naruto-kun" ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Kedalam kedai ramennya. Naruto menoleh dan seketika seringai muncul di wajahnya, saat melihat gadis berambut merah. pelanggan favoritnya.

"Selamat datang, Rias-chan" ucap Naruto dengan riang.

"ohayo, Rias-san" Kata Asia sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayo, Asia-chan" ucap Rias membalas sapaan mantan biarawati, sebelum kembali ke Naruto, "Naruto-kun bisakah aku berbicara empat mata denganmu" lanjut Rias bertanya.

"tentu, ikuti aku!" jawab Naruto mengangguk dan membawanya ke ruang belakang, berdiri dibelakang pintu memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar mereka Naruto pun bertanya, "Rias-chan, ada apa" Ucap Naruto dengan nada nada hangat.

"Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan ada disekolah selama sepuluh hari." Rias berkata.

"Benarkah, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Tidak terkejut sama sekali. Karena dia sudah tahu kenapa Rias mengatakan itu pasti untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk **Rating Game** yang pernah dikatakan Riser.

jadi untuk apa Naruto menanyakannya? Entahlah Aku aja gak tahu? Ada yang tahu kenapa?

"Aku, Um... lebih baik kita tidak usah membicarakannya," Ucap Rias sedikit gelisah, "Tapi, masa depanku bergantung pada hal ini!" Lanjut Rias berkata pada Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, Rias-chan" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk dan menepuk kepalanya, "Tapi ketika semua berjalan sesuai rencanamu, Bawa semua anggota klubmu kerumahku kita akan merayakannya bersama-sama, Oke" lanjut Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Rias tersenyum sebelum dia memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada sipirang, memeluknya dengan erat sambil berbisik, "Terima kasih..." ucap Rias beberapa kali. Saat Naruto balas memeluknya.

Saat Rias keluar dari kedai ramen Naruto, dia disambut Akeno yang bersandar didinding bangunan samping kedai ramen.

"Aku pikir kau akan memintanya bergabung menjadi anggota Pereagemu" tanya Akeno.

"Tidak Akeno, kita tidak bisa mempersiapkan Naruto hanya dalam sepuluh hari, issei mungkin cukup, ditambah aku tidak ingin dia terluka. Riser pasti akan melukainya sangat parah, karena telah menghinanya kemarin." Lanjut Rias pada Ratunya.

"Ayo Akeno kita harus cepat kembali keruang klub, mereka bertiga pasti sudah menunggu kita dari tadi" Ucap Rias.

* * *

 **II mondo sotterrano (Underworld)**

 **Castello Dei clan Gremory! (Kastil utama Gremory)**

lilith Lucifer sebelumnya lilith Gremory duduk di samping tempat tidur putranya, secara perlahan menggerakkan helai rambut merah dari wajah putranya.

"Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, millicas" ucap lilith sebelum mencium dahinya dengan lembut.

Lilith, secara lembut menutup pintu kamar putranya, berjalan keluar.

"Lilith-sama," ucap Grayfia pelan.

"Grayfia, " Lilith berkata sambil tersenyum pada Ratunya. Sebelum berjalan ke jendela, "ini malam yang indah bukan," tanya Lilith pada maid berambut perak.

"Ya, Lilith-sama" jawab Grayfia tersenyum lembut pada Mao berambut merah.

"Andai saja, dia masih ada bersama kita" Ucap Lilith perlahan senyum diwajahnya menghilang.

" ... " Grayfia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena dia tahu akibat kejadian sebelas tahun yang lalu selalu menjadi topik yang sangat menyedihkan bagi mereka berdua. Dia harus berhati-hati, dengan ekspresi dan kata-katanya, jika tidak. semua rencana dan upaya yang telah dia lakukan dalam beberapa Minggu terakhir akan gagal.

"Lilith-sama, ini sudah larut malam tidak kah seharusnya kau pergi tidur. Besok adalah hari yang penting" ucap Grayfia dengan datar.

"Kau benar Grayfia, besok adalah hari pertunangan Rias, dan juga hari..." Ucap Lilith sebelum menatap Grayfia dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua bola matanya, sebelum kembali melihat keluar jendela dengan raut wajah yang menampilkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

menghapus air mata diwajahnya sebelum berbalik menghadap Maid berambut perak. "Kau ingat dia?" Tanya Lilith sebelum tersenyum, "Oh ayolah, jatuhkan ekpresi itu dari wajahmu itu, jawab aku dengan jujur." Ucap Lilith memegang pundak dan menatap Maid berambut perak.

"ya, Lilith-sama, Aku masih ingat Naruto-sama. Tidak pernah satu hari pun, aku tidak memikirkannya," Ucap Grayfia dengan jujur.

"Tentu saja," Ucap Lilith tertawa, "Karena bagaimanapun juga, Kau mencintainya sama sepertiku" lanjut Lilith tersenyum lembut.

Ekspresi Grayfia melembut mendengar ucapan Lilith.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika dia masih disini..." Ucap Lilith pelan, Grayfia menatap wanita berambut merah, yang sejak dulu merupakan Rivalnya yang paling berbahaya, "Apakah kita masih akan saling menatap dengan bermusuhan? Apakah kita masih akan bertarung sampai, kita berdua hampir saling membunuh. Jika bukan karena dia memutuskan turun tangan menghentikan kita. Dan kemudian memarahi kita berdua seperti anak-anak?" Lanjut Lilith sebelum bersandar di bingkai Jendela yang terbuka, Membuat rambutnya tertiup angin. "Aku merindukan hari-hari itu, Grayfia" Ucap Lilith sebelum merenung melihat langit ungu.

Grayfia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil meremas rok Maid yang dia pakai. Lilith telah banyak berubah tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Dia membenci ini, mereka berdua harusnya bertarung satu sama lain untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi alpha dan pada akhirnya akan tertawa seperti itu bukan apa-apa. Grayfia melihat dirinya sendiri bahkan dirinya telah banyak berubah tanpa dia.

"Tunggu saja Lilith, aku akan membawanya kembali untuk kita berdua, tunggulah sebentar lagi." Ucap Grayfia setelah meninggalkan lilith.

* * *

 **II tempo salta! (Time skip)**

Grayfia lucifage berjalan menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan acara yang akan berlangsung nanti malam. di kastil klan Gremory.

Nanti malam adalah pesta pertunangan antara dua iblis high class. Dari dua klan besar di Underworld. Pertunangan antara Rias Gremory dan Riser Phenex.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak kekalahan Rias dalam **Rating Game** saat melawan Riser.

Dia sibuk sepanjang hari, sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ketika dirinya mengumumkan kekalahan Rias Gremory. Sebagai pelayan Mao Lucifer dan kepala Maid klan Gremory, dia telah ditugaskan untuk mempersiapkan acara pesta pertunangan yang sempurna. Tapi dia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto jika dia mengetahui Rias akan bertunangan.

Tentunya Naruto tidak akan senang sama sekali, bahkan jika dia masih sama seperti dirinya yang dulu. Kemungkinan besar Naruto akan menghancurkan kastil klan Phenex dan memaksa mereka untuk membatalkan pertunangan antara Rias dan Riser.

Namun Grayfia tahu dia akan melakukan itu, jika dia mengingat cara masuk Underworld.

Lilith telah sangat terganggu akhir-akhir ini bukan hanya karena adik kecilnya akan bertunangan tetapi karena hari itu sudah dekat. Besok tepat sebelas tahun Lalu adalah hari dimana dia dan Lilith mengira telah kehilangan segalanya. Hari dimana Naruto memberikan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan Millicas.

Grayfia masih ingat bagaimana Lilith jatuh pingsan di pemakaman Naruto, yang telah diatur secara rahasia dua bulan setelah kematiannya. Mao Lucifer masih sangat terpukul atas kepergiannya, dia tidak makan, tidak tidur atau keluar dari kamarnya. Kadang-kadang Grayfia menemukannya tengah pingsan di atas tempat tidurnya.

Lilith meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai sebagai Mao, dia juga meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu.

Hanya saat Rias, menggendong millicas dipelukannya masuk ke kamarnya. dan mengajaknya keluar untuk bermain bersama, Rias dan Millicas saat itu terlihat sangat polos membuat hatinya tergerak. Lilith mulai kembali ke dirinya yang dulu dan melupakan kesedihan atas kehilangannya. Berkat adik dan putranya orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya, Underworld telah mendapatkan kembali pemimpin mereka.

Tapi tidak seperti semua Iblis, Grayfia tahu kalau Lilith tidak pernah bisa melupakan kesedihan atas kehilangannya. Dia hanya berpura-pura baik-baik saja, demi putra dan adik perempuannya, serta orang-orang terdekatnya. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya, dia adalah wanita yang hancur.

Lilith mencintai Naruto terlalu dalam untuk bisa melupakannya.

Jadi ketika Rias datang kekantor lilith dan memberi tahu kalau dia bertemu dengan Naruto, harapan telah muncul dihati Grayfia tetapi tidak dengan Lilith yang dengan keras kepala menolak kemungkinan bahwa, mungkin saja Naruto masih hidup.

tiba-tiba vibrator yang dia pakai bergetar hebat sampai membuat Va-...( "nulis apa lu, ger? " Tanya Grayfia sambil menggampar gerytom, yang lagi cekikikan nulis fic. "Ampun Grayfia-sama," Ucap gerytom bersujud. "Cepat lu perbaiki, kalau tidak" ucap Grayfia sambil menunjuk gerytom dengan linggis karatan yang entah dari mana dia dapatkan. "Hai, hamba laksanakan," ucap gerytom dengan cepat, "Tapi bisa enggak singkirkan dulu, itu linggis karatan dari wajahku, Grayfia-Sama?" Tanya gerytom menunjuk linggis yang tepat didepan hidungnya. "Tidak," Grayfia berkata dengan dingin.)Oke abaikan saja kejadian ini kembali ke cerita.

Tiba-tiba smartphonenya berdering, menyadarkan Maid berambut perak dari pikirannya. Berjalan ketempat yang sepi sebelum merogoh saku rok seragamnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. jantungnya serasa mau copot, saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar smartphonenya. dengan tangan yang bergetar dia mengangkat telepon tersebut ketelinganya.

"Na-Naruto-sama" Ucap Grayfia gugup.

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu, Grayfia" Kata Naruto dengan santai. Namun Grayfia sedikit malu saat mendengar suara menahan tawa dari seberang telepon, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya pada Maid berambut perak.

"Aku baik baik saja, Terima kasih Naruto-sama" jawab Grayfia dengan cepat tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Terus, kenapa kau belum datang ke kedaiku?" Naruto bertanya.

"A-Aku minta maaf, Naruto-sama." Ucap Grayfia sedikit malu. Dengan semua persiapan pertandingan **Rating Game** antara Rias dan Riser dan saat ini mempersiapkan acara pertunangan yang akan datang. Grayfia menjadi sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan tidak dapat memikirkan apapun selain pekerjaannya, "Aku..." Kata Grayfia tidak dapat meneruskannya karena Naruto memotongnya.

"Tenang Grayfia, Aku hanya bercanda" ucap Naruto terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin tahu kenapa Rias tidak datang kesekolah pagi ini," tanya Naruto dengan tenang

Grayfia mengerutkan keningnya, apakah dia bisa memberi tahu Naruto apa yang terjadi pada Rias? Dari yang dia tahu Naruto tidak menyukai Riser Phenex sedikitpun. Apakah Naruto akan membiarkan Rias bersama orang yang tidak Rias cintai? Bahkan tanpa ingatannya Naruto telah menunjukkan kalau dia sangat protektif terhadap pewaris klan Gremory.

"Apa, dia kalah? Dengan adil dan jujur? " Naruto bertanya dengan tenang.

"Naruto-sama.." ucap Grayfia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Katakan padaku semuanya" ucap Naruto tegas.

* * *

 ** _Continua_**


	4. Chapter 4

**TOPPING Ramen atau PUSARAN**

 **Desclaimer :** semua yang berkaitan dengan anime atau manga bukan milik saya.

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! :** Ooc,AU, bahasa dan penulisan aneh, membuat mata sakit, imajinasi liar, typo bertebaran. **"Tidak Suka Jangan dibaca!**

 **[TINGGAL TEKAN TOMBOL BACK JIKA MEMANG TIDAK SUKA, AKU TIDAK MEMAKSAMU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI BERKOMENTAR YANG ANEH-ANEH! ]**

 **Pair :** **( 😸😍😳😻😡😘😇😜😼 )**

 **Genre :** Supranatural, Adventure

 **Summary :** Kehidupanku yang damai sekarang berubah, karena kekacauan yang di sebabkan oleh mahluk supranatural di sekelilingku. Semuanya berawal dari iblis berambut merah, kemudian datang biarawati kikuk terus bertemu stalker berambut perak. Benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala, mungkin Benar apa yang Sasuke katakan dulu, Kalau aku adalah magnet masalah tidak peduli dimana pun aku berada.

* * *

"Naruto" bicara normal

'Naruto' pikiran/batin

 **"Naruto"** Teknik/Sihir/Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** Monster/Naga/Bijuu bicara

 **'Naruto'** Monster/Naga/Bijuu berpikir.

* * *

 **BLARR! BLARRR!**

Terdengar banyak suara ledakan Underworld.

"Kenapa, harus sekarang" ucap seorang remaja berambut pirang, setelah melihat ledakan tersebut ditempat dia berdiri.

"Naruto-sama, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya seorang iblis.

"Kau kumpulkan semua prajurit yang ada, dan evakuasi para warga yang selamat" perintah Naruto pada iblis tersebut.

"Hai, Naruto-sama" jawab iblis itu sebelum membungkuk dan bergegas pergi.

" **Tajuu kagebunshin no jutsu"** ucap Naruto sambil menyilangkan kedua jari tangannya, membentuk handseal, "Kalian tahu apa yang harus dilakukan" lanjut Naruto pada para kloningnya.

"Hai, oyabun" jawab para Bunshun sebelum menyebar ke berbagai arah.

* * *

 **Bab 4**

 **Volpe Contro Phoenix (Rubah vs Phoenix)**

 **La Storia inizia (Cerita dimulai)**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto duduk menopang dagunya dimeja dengan satu tangan dan melihat Asia bersama ketiga malaikat jatuh bolak balik melayani para pelanggan dengan ceria. Namun bukan masalah pekerjaan yang menggangu pikirannya saat ini. Hal yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah cara untuk membebaskan Rias dari pertunangannya. Naruto tahu kalau dia seharusnya, tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain... atau iblis dalam kasus ini. Karena begitulah cara dia hidup selama ini, sejak dia meninggalkan Konoha yaitu tetap menjauh dari masalah.

Tetapi entah kenapa Naruto tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang salah seperti ini terjadi pada salah satu temannya, terutama Rias. Untuk beberapa alasan, Dia merasa harus menolongnya tidak peduli masalah apa yang akan menimpa dirinya sendiri, itulah yang Naruto rasakan sekarang.

Ketika Naruto mulai memikirkan kembali apa yang telah Grayfia ceritakan padanya, dia melihat seorang gadis muda memakai baju berwarna pink dengan hiasan aneh dipunggung bajunya terlihat seperti ekor Phoenix, Rambut pirang panjang bergaya twin tail, dengan bentuk bor disisi kepalanya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti koala di kebun binatang yang mendapat banyak tatapan dari orang banyak, membuat gadis itu tidak nyaman.

Kemudian mata birunya menatap mata Naruto sambil menujukan sipirang abadi melihat kartu yang telah dia berikan padanya lebih dari seminggu yang lalu diruang klub Rias.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. dia berjalan dengan malas kearah pintu masuk kedainya, menghampiri gadis itu.

Saat Naruto membuka pintu dia berkata "selamat da..." Ucap Naruto dengan malas.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Ucap Gadis itu sambil menunjuk naruto dengan jari telunjuknya, "berani-beraninya kau membuat gadis terhormat sepertiku menunggu selama tiga jam dan tidak keluar menyapaku" lanjut gadis itu dengan tangan lain dipinggul saat dia memotong sapaan Naruto.

Sementara itu ketiga malaikat jatuh Bingung Melihat siapa gadis yang dari tadi. hanya berdiri seperti anak kecil yang tersesat, didepan pintu kedai tiba-tiba marah-marah pada bos mereka.

"Siapa sih gadis itu berani sekali dia memarahi Naruto-sama seperti itu" ucap Kalawarner pada kedua malaikat jatuh di kedua sisinya.

"Entahlah kala-chan, tapi? Aku sepertinya akrab dengan penampilannya," Ucap Mitelt berpikir sebentar tapi tidak mengingatnya, "apa kau tahu siapa gadis pirang cebol itu? Ray-chan!" Lanjut Mitelt bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

'astaga Mitelt, tidak pernahkah kau bercermin. Jelas-jelas dia lebih tinggi darimu, dan rambut kalian sama-sama berwarna kuning. kau menyebutnya pirang cebol!' batin Raynare dan kalawarner sweatdrop Atas perkataan Mitelt.

"Kalau tidak salah, mungkin dia iblis dari keluarga Phenex!" Jawab Raynare, "lihat sepertinya Naruto-sama juga kesal, dengan gadis pirang cebol itu" lanjut Raynare sambil menatap Mitelt penuh arti saat mengatakan "Gadis pirang cebol" yang membuat mata malaikat jatuh loli berkedut kesal.

"Apa maksudmu menatapku seperti itu? Raynare" tanya Mitelt sambil mendongak keatas menatap Raynare dengan tatapan bengis.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Mitelt" ucap Raynare menatapnya. layaknya seorang pembunuh.

Sementara kalawarner hanya menghela nafas melihat Tingkah mereka berdua.

"Tidak Kau bilang, Kau pasti bermaksud mengatakan aku pendek kan, nona S&M?" Ucap Mitelt mengangkat kaki kirinya ke atas kursi sambil membuat gerakkan tangan seperti orang yang sedang mencambuk. Membuat beberapa pelanggan, memegang selangkangan mereka dengan wajah merona.

"Apa kau bilang, S&M" ucap Raynare mengeram, "Dasar cebol tidak tahu diri" lanjut Raynare dengan beberapa perempatan dipelipisnya.

"Raynare, Mitelt bisa kalian hentikan pertikaian kalian? banyak pelanggan yang menatap ke arah kita bertiga" Ucap kalawarner melerai keduanya, dia merasa malu diperhatikan seperti itu gara-gara perkelahian keduanya. "Lihat, Naruto-sama akan mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu" lanjut kalawarner mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Tanda centang muncul di dahi Naruto saat dia mendengarkan ocehan Gadis ini. 'bocah ini harus diberi pelajaran, tentang sopan santun' pikir Naruto sangat kesal

"Oujo-chan, yang pertama kami tidak memiliki layanan seperti itu, khususnya Untuk orang sepertimu. Dan Aku tidak ingat, pernah mengatakan kepadamu untuk menunggu didepan pintu selama tiga jam, seperti orang bodoh." Ucap Naruto berjalan ke sisi kirinya sebelum menarik kerah belakang baju merah muda yang dipakai gadis itu, dan mengangkatnya keatas. Membuatnya berteriak, "Kedua jagalah suaramu, kau menggangu para pelangganku!" Lanjut Naruto berkata ditelinga gadis itu.

"B-B-bagaimana bisa kau berani, berbicara seperti itu kepadaku. Lepaskan aku sekarang" Ravel berteriak sambil Menggerakkan tangannya dengan liar. Naruto Menghela nafas lelah dan berjalan kearah salah satu meja sambil mengangkat gadis itu seperti seekor kucing yang membawa anaknya, sebelum menjatuhkan di kursi. "Terima kasih" ucap Ravel setelah Naruto melempaskan/menjatuhkannya di atas kursi.

"Oi, jangan mengobrol saja, berikan gadis ini daftar menu! " Ucap Naruto pada ketiga malaikat jatuh.

"Hai, Naruto-sama" jawab Kalawarner mendatangi meja Ravel dengan membawa daftar menu ditangannya, karena Raynare dan Mitelt masih asik adu mulut, "Ini dia, chibi-chan" ucap Kalawarner menyerahkan menu yang dia pegang.

"Yah setidaknya pelayanmu, memiliki sop..." Ucap Ravel pada Naruto terhenti karena Ravel berbalik menatap? "kau memanggilku ap..." Lanjut Ravel pada angin yang berhembus, karena orang yang dimaksud sudah tidak ada disana, kalawarner sedang melayani pelanggan di meja lain.

Membuat Naruto melihat Ravel, dengan senyum geli. Sebelum menghampiri dua malaikat jatuh yang sedang adu mulut, sesampainya Naruto dihadapan mereka, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya.

 **Bletak! Bletak!**

 **"** Ittai," ucap Raynare dan Mitelt bersamaan.

"Apa kalian masih mau melanjutkannya?" Ucap Naruto tersenyum manis sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya yang masih berasap.

"Tidak Naruto-sama, " ucap Raynare menggosok benjolan di kepalanya.

"Naruto-sama, jahat, memukul kepala seorang gadis seperti itu" Ucap Mitelt berkaca-kaca, terlihat seperti anak anjing yang baru ditendang.

"Itu karena kalian berdua yang mengabaikanku, cepat kembali bekerja!" Ucap Naruto pada kedua malaikat jatuh.

"Hai Naruto-sama," ucap Raynare membungkuk memperlihatkan belahan dadanya pada Naruto sebelum berjalan dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya berlebihan, 'apa dia sengaja?' pikir Naruto bingung.

"Baik" ucap Mitelt lemas, karena tatapan memelasnya tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto, tapi sebelum dia berbalik Naruto memanggilnya.

"Mitelt," panggil Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-sama" Ucap Mitelt mendongak ke atas menatap Naruto yang tersenyum lembut.

"Ini" Ucap Naruto memberikan sebuah coklat padanya, "bersemangatlah, dan jangan berkelahi seperti itu lagi dengan Raynare, oke. Nanti akan aku belikan yang lain" lanjut Naruto mengusap puncak kepalanya.

"Hai Naruto-sama" Ucap Mitelt dengan ceria sebelum berjalan kearah meja pelanggan yang memanggilnya.

Naruto kembali melihat Ravel yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja. Terlihat kebingungan saat melihat menu ditangannya.

"kau sudah menentukan apa yang kau pesan oujo-chan?" Tanya Naruto,

"Aku pesan...um...uh" ucap Ravel bergumam. 'pasti dia belum pernah makan ramen' pikir Naruto.

"Asia-chan tolong bawakan satu ramen miso kemari" ucap Naruto pada Asia yang kebetulan melintas di depannya, mantan biarawati bergegas masuk ke dapur, "klon-nii, satu ramen miso!" Ucap Asia pada klon Naruto, Sebelum duduk menunggu.

"Terima kasih...hanya saja...aku belum pernah makan ramen sebelumnya...jadi..." ucap Ravel sambil meremas ujung roknya terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Jangan khawatir, kau bukan satu-satunya yang belum pernah mendengarnya, apalagi memakannya!" Kata Naruto tersenyum, "jadi, siapa namamu?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"Namaku Ravel Phenex, aku adik Riser Phenex,,,," jawab Ravel berhenti sebentar, "yang kau,,,,,um,,," jawab Ravel tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Menanduk hidungnya?" Ucap Naruto, 'oh jadi gadis manja ini adiknya sibrengsek, yah setidaknya dia imut, tidak seperti bajingan itu' pikir Naruto, "Jadi Apa yang kau lakukan dikedaiku, Ravel-oujo-sama?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada mengejek, Menyebabkan Ravel mengembungkan pipinya jengkel.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu" Ucap Ravel.

"Maaf, aku tidak berencana mencari pasangan sekarang. Mungkin dengan seseorang yang lebih...dewasa." Naruto berkata tanpa ekspresi.

"Mou~ kau menyebalkan" Ucap Ravel cemberut sebelum melihat sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Setelah dirasa aman Ravel kembali melihat Naruto Dimata membuatnya sedikit tersesat melihat mata birunya. "Um, aku ingin tahu apa kau benar-benar manusia atau bukan." Lanjut Ravel bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Pertanyaan Ravel membuat Naruto terkejut, tetapi berhasil menjaga ekspresi wajahnya tetap tenang (pokerface)

"Ini pesanannya" Ucap Asia tiba-tiba datang dan dengan lembut meletakkan semangkuk ramen dimeja, "Silahkan dinikmati!" Asia berkata sambil tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan.

"Jadi bagaimana cara memakannya?" Tanya Ravel sambil memegang sumpit ditangan kiri dan sendok ditangan kanan.

"Gunakan saja yang kau inginkan" jawab Naruto yang membuat Ravel menganggukan kepalanya, "dan aku tidak tahu, apa yang kau bicarakan" lanjut Naruto berkata padanya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, aku menemukan namamu dalam komik tua di perpustakaan keluargaku" Ucap Ravel yang membuat mata Naruto melebar terkejut, "Namamu, cara kau melihat, caramu menyukai Ramen ada di dalam komik sangat tua itu" Ravel menjelaskan, membuat Naruto sedikit tersinggung dengan kata "sangat tua" yang disebutnya, karena Ravel mengatakan itu saat menatap ke arahnya. "Aku mencoba bertanya pada penerbitnya, dan yang mereka katakan ada alasan tertentu yang membuat mereka berhenti menerbitkannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu!" Lanjut Ravel sambil memakan ramennya. 'gadis ini, memiliki pikiran yang tajam' pikir Naruto melihat Ravel takjub.

Mengumpulkan dan mencari informasi, adalah salah satu hal terpenting yang akan membantumu bertahan. Itu salah satu dari banyak hal yang diajarkan sahabat nanasnya. Naruto telah melihat kebingungan di wajah Ravel saat Rias mengatakan namanya diruang klub beberapa waktu lalu. Ada kemungkinan kalau dia tahu namanya dan mencari informasi tentang segala sesuatu yang dapat dia temukan.

Pertama Grayfia, sekarang Ravel, siapa berikutnya?

"Um... ini sangat enak" ucap Ravel, membuat Naruto sadar dari pikirannya. "Yang jelas, aku..." Kata Ravel dipotong Naruto dengan cepat.

"Mungkin itu seseorang yang memiliki nama yang sama denganku. Siapa tahu, dan mungkin dia juga menyukai Ramen sepertiku" Ucap Naruto dengan santai, mencoba menyangkalnya.

"Tidak, aku sangat yakin itu kau" Ucap Ravel bersikeras.

"Maaf mengecewakan, tapi aku harus kembali bekerja!" Ucap Naruto hendak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kumohon, kau harus menyelamatkan Rias-sama" Ucap Ravel yang membuat Naruto kembali duduk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto, "Rias kalah, jadi dia harus menepati janjinya pada kakakmu, itu kesepakatan mereka" lanjut Naruto memberitahunya.

'Dia tahu? Tapi bagaimana?' pikir Ravel dengan mata melebar. Sebelum berkata, "Tapi dia tidak bahagia" Ucap Ravel. Naruto tetap diam menunggunya melanjutkan.

"Rias-sama belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak hari kekalahannya, dan dia belum makan apa-apa sampai saat ini, juga tidak ingin bertemu dengan Siapapun" Ravel berkata dengan sedih, "kakakku memang memenangkan pertandingan, tapi itu karena dia telah merencanakannya dan juga kakakku memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman dalam rating game. Itu sangat tidak adil untuk Rias-sama." Lanjut Ravel menjelaskan.

"Semuanya adil dalam pertempuran Ravel, Rias kalah karena dia kurang mempersiapkan segalanya. Rias tidak memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, itulah sebabnya mengapa dia kalah!" Ucap Naruto dengan dingin.

"Tapi itu pertandingan lima belas lawan lima. Bagaimana mungkin itu adil?" Ucap Ravel dengan nada tinggi, "Aku belum pernah, bertemu orang dingin dan tanpa perasaan sepertimu" lanjut Ravel sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkan mejanya.

"Oi, kau belum bayar!" Ucap Naruto menghentikannya, dan berbalik menghampiri Naruto dan menaruh beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang padanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..." Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Sebelum merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya, menelepon seseorang.

* * *

 **Underworld tempat tidak diketahui!**

"Lilith-sama semuanya, sudah disiapkan" Ucap Grayfia pada majikannya.

"Terima kasih Grayfia" Lilith berkata sebelum menarik tudung jubah hitam yang dia pakai, mengikuti rajanya Grayfia menarik kerudungnya turun sebelum jubah yang dikenakan keduanya menghilang, Grayfia yang mengambil seikat bunga mawar merah dari lingkaran sihir merah ditangannya.

"Lilith-sama kita tidak punya banyak waktu, pertunangan akan segera dimulai." Ucap Grayfia sambil memegang bunga mawar ditangannya.

"Aku tahu, sebentar saja Grayfia ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama," Ucap Lilith sebelum Mao berambut merah mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Lingkaran sihir merah klan Gremory muncul di atas mereka berdua sebelum turun kebawah menelan keduanya, sebelum keduanya muncul ditanah lapang. Kedua wanita itu berjalan menuju kuburan ditengah lapang tersebut, kuburan dengan ukuran batu nisan cukup besar dengan lambang klan Gremory diatasnya.

 **Disini Terkubur Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Pahlawan dunia bawah, Yondaime Sage of the six path**

Tidak ada tahun tertulis dibantu nisan tersebut.

Air mata jatuh dari kedua kelopak mata Lilith, saat dia sampai ditempat ini. Dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dia berlutut di sisi batu nisan itu. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun sejak hari itu, dan tidak satu haripun berlalu tanpa Lilith mencoba datang kemari jika bukan karena Grayfia mengingatkannya tentang tugasnya sebagai seorang Mao.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak Naruto mengorbankan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan anak mereka yang baru lahir, yang telah di ambil darinya oleh pria yang tidak dia kenal .Saat itu Lilith terlalu lemah untuk melakukan apapun, dan menyerahkan nasib putra mereka pada Naruto, saat dia mendorong musuh mundur dengan mudah dan menyelamatkan putra mereka.

Selain dia dan Grayfia, Rias adalah orang yang paling terpukul atas kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba. Rias masih sangat kecil untuk menangani kematian orang yang dia sayangi. Lilith ingat saat Rias menangis berhari-hari meneriakkan nama suaminya, sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Jadi demi kebaikan Rias, mereka harus menyegel ingatannya tentang Naruto. Dan Melarang iblis dewasa memberi tahu anak-anak mereka tentang Naruto. Dan menghapus segala catatan dan buku-buku sejarah yang berkaitan dengannya kecuali kisah romantisnya dan Grayfia, buku itu hanya diubah.

Itu adalah keputusan yang berat dan menyakitkan bagi Lilith dan para Mao lainnya, terutama Lilith. Naruto harus diingat sebagai pahlawan. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, Rias adalah adik kesayangannya, dan Lilith menyayanginya sama seperti dia menyayangi Naruto. Jika bukan karena Rias yang dulu datang ke kamarnya sambil menggendong millicas dan memintanya untuk pergi keluar dan bermain dengan mereka, sehari setelah orang tuanya menyegel ingatannya. Underworld mungkin akan kehilangan salah satu pemimpinnya.

Lilith mengambil seikat bunga dari tangan Grayfia dan dengan lembut meletakkannya di depan batu nisan Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun" ucap Lilith pada batu nisan dihadapannya. "Tahukah kamu kalau sekarang Millicas berusia sepuluh tahun, kami baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya pagi ini. Dia sangat senang sekali saat teman-temannya datang. Dan malam nanti Rias akan bertunangan, bukankah itu mengejutkan buatmu. Gadis yang sama dengan dengan gadis yang mengejarmu dan mengatakan akan merebutmu dariku dan Grayfia saat dia tumbuh dewasa" Lilith berkata sedikit tersenyum sebelum cemberut,

"kami ingin dia bahagia, tapi dia terlihat sangat sedih saat aku menemuinya, apa kami melakukan hal yang benar Naruto-kun? Kau telah mengajariku untuk selalu mengikuti kata hatiku, tapi aku tidak bisa memilih satu iblis diatas yang lainnya walaupun dia adikku sendiri..." Ucap Lilith sedih, "apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang Naruto-kun?" Tanya Lilith dengan Air mata terkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Sudah waktunya, Lilith-sama!" Ucap Grayfia menyadarkan Lilith.

"Beri aku waktu sebentar lagi, Grayfia" ucap Lilith menggeram pada Maid berambut perak, sebelum kembali ke nisan Naruto, "aku harap seseorang akan datang dan menyelamatkannya, jika kau mendengarku tolong jawab aku Naruto-kun..." Ucap Lilith perlahan air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Lilith-sama" Grayfia memanggil.

"Aku tahu Grayfia, Aku harus pergi sekarang Naruto-kun... Aku mencintaimu" lanjut Lilith membisikkan kata terakhir sebelum berbalik pergi sambil menghapus air matanya.

Grayfia ingin sekali menghancurkan kuburan Naruto, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu.

Malam ini waktunya pesta pertunangan... tidak waktunya dia kembali ke underworld.

* * *

 **kastil Gremory! Ballroom**

Disalah satu meja Terlihat ratu dari Rias Gremory. Akeno Himejima, Menunggu dengan sabar, sesama rekan setimnya yang belum juga muncul di pesta pertunangan Raja mereka, dia terlihat sangat menawan dengan memakai kimono hitam dengan obi putih dan tali kuning mengikat obinya, kimono tersebut membalut tubuh montoknya dengan sempurna. mereka memang kecewa dengan hasil pertandingan yang menyebabkan majikan mereka. Rias Gremory harus bertunangan dengan Iblis brengsek, macam Riser Phenex. Akeno ingin sekali tidak datang ke pesta ini, tetapi itu hanya akan membuat Rias lebih sedih. Jadi disini lah Akeno.

"Kiba-kun, dimana issei?" Akeno bertanya karena dia tidak melihat bocah mesum.

"Issei-kun, dia bersama dengan Koneko-chan! Akeno-san" jawab Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Koneko yang sedang menarik issei dari kerumunan.

"Ara~Ara~ Koneko-chan sangat pengertian" Ucap Akeno tertawa halus, dengan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

"Hm, koneko-chan khawatir kalau issei-kun melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, bila tidak ada yang mengawasinya, itu yang dia katakan padaku," Ucap Kiba.

Sementara para tamu undangan, mengernyit melihat gadis mungil berambut perak sedang menarik, lebih tepatnya menjewer pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Aw, aw ittaiyo koneko-chan! Kenapa kau harus menarik telingaku sih?" Ucap Issei pada loli berambut perak yang masih saja menarik sebelah telinganya.

"Itu karena kau selalu melihat dada gadis-gadis, Issei-senpai!" Jawab Koneko datar, "Kita harus segera ketempat akeno-senpai, dia pasti sedang mencari keberadaan kita Issei-senpai" lanjut Koneko memberitahunya.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di depan Akeno dan Kiba. Koneko langsung melepaskan telinga Issei, yang membuat Iblis berambut cokelat itu jatuh kelantai dengan pantatnya lebih dulu.

"Kau, kasar sekali koneko-chan!" Ucap Issei meringis. "Waw, Akeno-san kau terlihat sangat cantik, dengan kimono itu" lanjut Issei saat melihat Akeno.

"Terima kasih, issei-kun" balas Akeno tersenyum,

"Kau juga terlihat tampan, dengan tuxedo silver itu issei-kun!" Ucap Kiba disampingnya, yang mendapat delikan tajam dari Issei.

"Diam Kiba, kau membuatku merinding, dengan pujianmu itu" ucap Issei bergidik

"Ara~ sudah saatnya" Ucap Akeno tiba-tiba membuat Kiba dan Issei menatapnya.

"Depan" ucap Koneko. singkat, membuat keduanya melihat ke panggung utama pesta, muncullah lingkaran sihir berwarna kuning dan Raiser Phenex muncul dengan kobaran api. Dengan senyum sombong diwajahnya.

"Para hadirin bangsawan yang terhormat di dunia bawah! Mohon perhatiannya, Aku ingin membuat pengumuman besar atas nama Klan Phenex. Hari ini aku mengundang kalian semua, karena aku... Raiser Phoenix, dan pewaris klan Gremory, akan bertunangan. Karena itu aku ingin membagi momen bersejarah ini bersama kalian" ucap Raiser, "sekarang akan aku perkenalkan, calon tunanganku, Rias Gremory!" Lanjut Raiser. Membentangkan tangan kanannya. Kemudian lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul disampingnya.

menampilkan Rias Gremory yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sangat indah. Membuat para tamu undangan terpesona pada kecantikannya.

Tapi kepalanya tertunduk dengan mata terpejam terlihat sedih. Tetapi perhatian para iblis segera teralihkan saat suara lembut namun tegas terdengar ditelinga mereka.

"Selamat malam semua" Ucap Lilith,

membuat semua iblis menoleh ke arah pintu. Dan melihat seorang wanita berambut merah berjalan dengan seorang Maid berambut perak disampingnya, dia terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Bahkan lebih cantik dan seksi dari semua iblis betina yang hadir. Membuat para iblis laki-laki menahan nafasnya, dan para iblis wanita cemburu dan iri.

Lilith Lucifer dan Ratunya Grayfia lucifage telah tiba.

"Lilith-sama, senang melihatmu hadir disini" Ucap Raiser sedikit membungkuk.

"Tentu saja, Raiser mana mungkin aku tidak datang di acara pertunangan adikku sendiri" Lilith berkata sebelum berbalik ke arah Rias. "Halo Rias," Lilith menyapa adik kesayangannya.

"Nee-sama, aku pikir kau sibuk?" Rias bertanya pada Mao berambut merah.

"Rias, seperti yang aku katakan pada Raiser tidak mungkin aku tidak menghadiri acara pertuna-..."

Tiba-tiba seorang perajurit terlempar kedalam ruangan, mendarat tepat menghantam kepala Raiser. membuat semua iblis yang ada di sana terkejut, dan seorang penjaga berlari terburu-buru kedalam Ballroom menghadap sang Mao Lucifer.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lilith Pada penjaga gerbang Yang sibuk menghirup udara (ngos-ngosan)

"Lilith-sama, ada manusia diluar sana?" Ucap penjaga itu dengan cepat, yang menyebabkan para Iblis yang ada di aula tersentak kaget. Dan Mata Rias melebar kaget, sementara senyum kecil muncul diwajah Grayfia "D-Dia, datang ke tempat ini, dan mengalahkan kami seperti kami tidak lebih dari sekedar semut baginya. Dia mengatakan datang kemari untuk membuat Rias-sama menepati janjinya" lanjut penjaga tersebut.

"Mungkinkah? Tapi janji apa yang dimaksud?" Ucap Rias bertanya dengan nada penuh harap, jika orang itu sesuai dengan yang dia pikirkan.

Sebelum siapapun bisa berbicara. Seorang prajurit terbang melewati pintu lagi, tapi kali ini dengan kecepatan tinggi yang membuatnya menabrak dinding ruangan menyebabkan retakan jaring laba-laba didinding itu. Membuat semua iblis semakin terkejut dengan mata melotot, sekarang mereka mendengar suara pertempuran diluar pintu, kemudian berhenti dan menjadi sunyi.

"Siapa disana, tunjukkan dirimu?" Tanya Raiser kesal dan menyalakan api dikedua tangannya.

Kemudian Rias mencium aroma yang tidak asing yaitu aroma Ramen Uzumaki. Rias membawa kedua tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya, menyembunyikan senyum kebahagiaan saat perlahan air mata terbentuk disudut matanya.

Ravel yang berdiri bersama para budak Raiser. Menghela nafas lega, tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain. 'Ternyata dia peduli, kupikir aku salah menilainya' batin Ravel berpikir untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pengiriman Ramen untuk Rias Gremory" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan riang, memasuki aula dengan kotak kayu besar ditangannya. Pemuda itu memakai celana jins Abu-abu dan kemeja hitam dengan garis orange dikerahnya, matanya tidak terlihat karena tersembunyi dalam bayangan topi yang dia pakai. Tapi semua iblis disana bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai lebar dimulutnya, pemuda tersebut melihat kertas ditangannya yang bebas sebelum membuangnya.

Jantung Lilith terasa berhenti berdetak saat dia mengenali suaranya, suara yang sudah hampir sepuluh tahun tidak dia dengar.

"N-N-N..."ucap Lilith ingin menyebutkan namanya, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ngeri dan ketakutan, saat kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu melintas dibenaknya. Dia mencoba maju kedepan tapi gagal karena kakinya terasa lemah bagaikan jelly, jika bukan karena Grayfia yang dengan cepat memeluk pinggang Lilith dari samping, dia pasti sudah jatuh kelantai sekarang.

"Kau...kau manusia rendahan..." Ucap Raiser kaget.

"Diamlah Raiser!" Ucap pemuda itu malas dan berjalan melewati kerumunan Iblis, "Aku datang kemari untuk mengantar Ramen. Bukan untuk berbicara denganmu" lanjut pemuda tersebut sebelum berhenti didepan Rias.

"Naruto-kun." Kata Rias, membuat semua Iblis tua didekatnya tersentak. Tapi Rias Gremory tidak mempedulikannya karena dia terlalu senang sekarang.

"Lain kali, jika kau berjanji padaku, Yakinlah kau bisa menepatinya. Karena, " Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan topi yang dia pakai, " tidak setiap hari kau mendapatkan ramen gratis dari Uzumaki Naruto." Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?" semua Iblis tua di Ballroom berteriak kaget .Membuat Naruto dan Rias beserta para Iblis muda lainnya. Menatap mereka(iblis tua Secara umur) dengan rasa ingin tahu, dan disuguhi ekspresi terkejut diwajah Ayah, ibu, kerabat, dan kakak mereka.

Kemudian semua iblis tua di ballroom melihat kearah Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak mungkin, Uzumaki Naruto-sama!" Ucap seorang iblis berteriak.

"Sedikit informasi untukmu! Tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai penuh percaya diri, "dan terakhir kali aku memeriksanya, Aku satu-satunya Uzumaki di dunia ini, dengan Toping ramen sebagai nama" lanjut Naruto menyeringai, bangga dengan leluconnya sendiri.

Kemudian terjadi kekacauan di ballroom itu, semua iblis tua berteriak, menghujat dan menghinanya. Menyebutnya sebagai penipu dan lain sebagainya. Sipirang hanya Menghela nafas lelah, Ravel menyebutkan namanya ada di buku komik, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sangat terkenal di dunia bawah. Tapi yang paling mengejutkannya adalah dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu.

"Diam!" Ucap seorang pria berteriak dengan nada tinggi, pria itu memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti Rias dan berdiri di samping seorang wanita berwajah mirip Rias. Kemudian pria itu menatap ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan lembut, "Naruto-sama, apakah itu Benar-benar kamu?" Ucap pria itu bertanya.

"Yesterday" jawab Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi, Bagaimana mungkin?" Ucap Lucius bergumam, Yang masih didengar oleh Naruto. Membuat sipirang melihat sekelilingnya dalam kebingungan.

Sementara Grayfia menuntun Lilith ke kursi dan membantunya duduk, sebelum memberikan segelas air putih kepada majikannya. Grayfia sudah menduga kalau Lilith akan bereaksi seperti ini, saat dia melihat Naruto.

"Grayfia, bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi...?" Ucap Lilith pelan pada salah satu rivalnya, " Bagaimana dia bisa selamat dari itu? aku melihatnya dengan mataku sendiri, dia mati sambil memegang Millicas dipelukannya!" Tanya Lilith pada pada Maid berambut perak.

"itu benar-benar Naruto, Tolong dengarkan aku Lilith" Ucap Grayfia Sambil memegang bahu Mao berambut merah, "Setelah Rias datang, kekantormu dan memberitahu kita kalau dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Naruto aku mencoba segala cara, untuk mencari informasi tentang dirinya" Ucap Grayfia sepelan mungkin, supaya hanya Lilith yang bisa mendengarkannya. Dia menjelaskan segalanya pada Lilith, kecuali apa yang telah terjadi setelah pertemuannya di salah satu Bar di las Vegas, "Awalnya aku pikir ini hanya semacam kebetulan, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau itu benar-benar Naruto kita" lanjut Grayfia dengan nada lembut.

"Kalau begitu... Aku harus menghampirinya sekarang juga!" Ucap Lilith hendak berdiri sebelum Grayfia menariknya kembali duduk di kursi.

"Dia kehilangan ingatannya! Lilith-sama" ucap Grayfia sambil menggeleng, "Kupikir dia tidak mengingatmu bahkan dia tidak mengingatku atau siapa pun saat ini, aku rasa itu ada hubungannya dengan lubang dikepalanya saat itu!" Lanjut Grayfia dengan nada sedih.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Grayfia? Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi!" Kata Lilith dengan panik, air mata mengalir deras dari matanya serta sedikit ingus dihidungnya Mao berambut merah tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih karena yang dia pikirkan hanyalah untuk bersamanya.

"Itu sangat mudah Lilith, Naruto-sama ada disini untuk menyelamatkan Rias. Kita harus membiarkannya melakukan itu terlebih dulu, sebelum melakukan hal lain!' jawab Grayfia dengan tenang, membuat Lilith mengangguk paham. Lilith hendak menghapus air mata dan ingusnya dengan celemek yang dipakai Grayfia Membuat Maid berambut perak menatapnya tajam, dan menampar tangan Mao berambut merah sebelum memberikan sapu tangan padanya, "Dengan dia menyelamatkan Rias, ini akan menjadi langkah pertama kita untuk mengembalikan eksistensinya di dunia" lanjut Grayfia setelah memberikan sapu tangan pada Lilith.

"Aku percayakan kepadamu Grayfia!" Ucap Lilith berdiri sebelum memeluk Grayfia, "Dan Terima kasih! Sudah membawanya kembali" lanjut Lilith tersenyum, setelah melepas pelukannya pada Grayfia.

Saat Grayfia berbicara dengan menggunakan mantra komunikasi rahasia kepada para iblis tua, tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Lilith berjalan kearah Pria yang dicintainya, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang disetiap langkah yang diambilnya.

Sementara Naruto melihat Raiser dengan geli, saat putra dari klan Phenex itu memandang kesal. Sebelum menengok kearah samping saat Mao berambut merah mendekati mereka berdua.

"Lilith-sama Tolong kirim mahluk rendahan ini kembali ke dunia manusia! Sehingga kita bisa memulai pertunanganku" Ucap Raiser, Membuat Lilith marah dan jengkel padanya. 'berani-beraninya bocah arogan ini, menghina Naruto-kun ku' pikir Lilith.

Saat Naruto berbalik dan melihat arah orang yang ada di sampingnya, dia melihat seorang wanita paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat. Wanita itu sangat mirip dengan pewaris klan Gremory hanya lebih cantik dan lebih montok dari pada Rias.

Wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik, rambut merah panjangnya, apalagi payudaranya besar serasa menghipnotis dirinya, dan gaun merah marun yang dia pakai(gaun pesta Margaret dari anime grances senki ep,6) memeluk setiap lekuk tubuh montoknya dengan sempurna.

Ketika wanita itu berbalik ke arahnya, jantung Naruto serasa berhenti berdetak saat dia menatap mata biru-hijaunya yang terasa sangat familiar.

Saat Rias melihat ekspresi yang muncul diwajah Naruto dia merasa sangat cemburu, 'Naruto-kun' pikir gadis berambut merah sebelum mencubit pinggang Naruto dengan keras.

"Auch, untuk apa itu?" Ucap Naruto berbisik pada gadis berambut merah disampingnya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Rias dengan wajah polos.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Raiser-kun" ucap Lilith sambil tersenyum, berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Raiser

"Pertama kita dengarkan terlebih dulu, Naruto-kun Bisakah kau memberitahukan alasanmu datang kemari" tanya Lilith berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata biru laut yang membuatnya merasa tenggelam.

"Rias berjanji akan datang ke kedai ramenku untuk merayakan kemenangannya!" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut pada gadis berambut merah disampingnya, sebelum kembali menghadap Lilith, "Tapi sayangnya Rias kalah! Jadi aku datang kemari untuk mengantarkan ramen Gratis yang selalu dia makan setiap hari di kedaiku, Dan aku disini untuk membuat segalanya seperti yang diinginkan oleh Rias" Lanjut Naruto menjelaskan pada Mao berambut merah.

Lilith mengangguk dengan senyum lembut, sementara Raiser menelan ludahnya. Ada sesuatu tentang manusia yang dia anggap rendah ini sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya khawatir.

"Tunggu Naruto-san" ucap Issei yang tiba-tiba datang dan menarik bahu Naruto dengan paksa, "kau hanya manusia, tidak mungkin kau bisa menghadapi burung ini," lanjut Issei sambil menunjuk Raiser dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau iblis rendahan, kau lupa bagaimana aku menghajar mu waktu di Rating game beberapa hari yang lalu? Dan tidak mungkin aku bertarung dengan manusia ini" ucap Raiser dengan angkuh,

"Aww ini pasti menarik" ucap Lilith sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir merahnya, membuat hampir semua iblis laki-laki diruangan itu mimisan dan satu manusia merona.

"Maaf menggangu Lucifer-sama" ucap seorang pemuda berambut hitam melangkah keluar dari kerumunan, dan bertanya dengan nada hormat, "memang Benar apa yang dikatakan sekiryuutei, Lucifer-sama. Dia hanya seorang manusia! Membiarkan dia bertarung seperti itu sangat berbahaya." Lanjut sairaorg, membuat Naruto mengangkat alis saat sairaorg menyebut issei dengan nama sekiryuutei 'sekiryuutei, aku ingin tahu seperti apa kekuatan bocah di sebut kaisar naga merah ini' pikir Naruto sambil melirik ke arah issei.

"Sairaorg-kun kuberi tahukan padamu dan para iblis muda, Naruto ini memiliki nama yang sama dengan pahlawan kita para iblis. dalam perang besar dulu, Yang telah membunuh Lucifer asli, dan menghentikan perang yang telah lama terjadi antara ketiga fraksi" Ucap Lilith pada para iblis muda diruangan itu.

"Tapi kenapa kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya? Seharusnya namanya ada dimana-mana dari dulu!," Tanya Sona shitri dengan tenang, yang membuat para iblis muda mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak akan mengetahuinya, karena kami para youndai Mao menghapus segala catatan yang berhubungan dengannya!" Jawab Lilith membuat mereka kembali bertanya-tanya, alasan apa yang menyebabkan para Mao melakukan itu. Tapi sebelum ada yang mengajukan pertanyaan Lilith kembali berkata, "Kami akan mengumumkan kebenarannya nanti?" Lanjut Lilith dengan tenang.

"Jadi seorang pemuda, dengan nama yang sama dengan pahlawan kami, bisakah kau membuktikan pada kami kalau kau memang yang asli? Atau hanya semacam kebetulan semata?" Ucap Lilith pada sipirang berkumis. "Seorang putra dari klan Phoenix dan seorang pemuda dengan nama yang sama dengan nama sang pahlawan para iblis, siapa... Yang akan membawa pulang sang putri?" Lanjut Lilith dengan dramatis.

"Maaf Mao-san, aku punya usulan!" Ucap Naruto pada Mao berambut merah,

"Tentu Naruto-kun, katakanlah" Lilith berkata dengan lembut.

"Aku juga ingin melawan orang yang kalian sebut sekiryuutei itu!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Issei yang kebingungan dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ide yang bagus, bagaimana sekiryuutei-kun?" Tanya Lilith pada iblis berambut cokelat.

"Kenapa aku juga, Naruto-san?!" Tanya Issei panik.

"Aku hanya ingin menghajarmu. Issei-kun!" Jawab Naruto tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa? aku rasa aku sama sekali tidak punya kesalahan apapun padamu?" Ucap Issei sebelum menghadap Lilith,

"Itu karena kau selalu memandang adikku dengan tatapan mesum" jawab Naruto, membuat Lilith bertanya-tanya 'sejak kapan Naruto-kun punya adik' pikir Lilith.

"Mao-sama, aku menolak!" Ucap Issei lantang,

"Baikl-... " Ucap Lilith.

" Tunggu Mao-san" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Lilith.

Kemudian Naruto menarik dua buah benda dari dalam sakunya yang telah dia siapkan untuk pertarungan ini.

Semua Iblis menahan nafas sebelum rahang mereka jatuh kelantai karena terkejut. Melihat benda yang Naruto tarik dari sakunya adalah sebuah buku orange akrab bagi sebagian besar iblis.

"A-Apa-k-kah itu...?" Tanya Issei dan Raiser dengan ekspresi kaget diwajah keduanya, saat melihat buku orange itu.

"Yah, benar seperti yang kalian duga tuan-tuan" ucap Naruto menyeringai sambil menunjukkan bulu tersebut diwajah keduanya, "Ini adalah, edisi khusus dan volume berikutnya dari icha-icha paradise: Pendeta suci, yang tidak akan diterbitkan sampai tahun depan!" Lanjut Naruto dengan dramatis, Dengan kilatan berbahaya dimatanya.

"Naruto-san Bagaimana?" Ucap Issei menangis, jari tangannya berkedut tak terkendali ingin menggapai novel tersebut. "Bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan novel itu? Kumohon beritahukan padaku" lanjut Issei bertanya, bahkan mendapat anggukan cepat dari Raiser.

Ini terlalu banyak untuk Naruto tangani, sipirang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa, ini membawa kembali kenangan saat dia menunjukkan kelanjutan terbaru dari icha-icha paradise pada Kakashi dulu.

"Sederhana" ucap Naruto membuat semua iblis menahan nafas kembali. Menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulut sipirang berkumis, Mereka semua ingin tahu. Karena Icha-icha adalah novel legendaris yang sangat populer di dunia manusia dan dunia supranatural.

"Karena... akulah penulisnya" kata Naruto dramatis, membuat semua Iblis menatapnya seperti dia Dewa para iblis dengan bintang Dimata mereka. Hanya Lilith dan Grayfia yang tetap tidak terpengaruh, karena mereka berdua sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu.

"Bagaimana Issei-kun masih menolak?" Tanya Naruto pada iblis berambut cokelat itu, "Kamu bisa mendapatkan keduanya jika berhasil mengalahkanku! Itu juga berlaku untukmu Raiser! " Lanjut Naruto menyeringai pada keduanya.

"Persetan, aku akan mengalahkanmu Naruto-sama! Mao-sama aku mohon" ucap Issei berteriak sebelum menoleh pada Mao berambut merah dan mengangguk.

"Lilith-sama cepat mulailah pertarungan ini aku tidak peduli siapa yang kulawan! Akan aku kalahkan kau Naruto-sama" Raiser berkata bahkan dirinya menambahkan sufix sama pada Naruto.

"Sebelum kita mulai, aku ingin menanyakan keinginanmu jika kamu menang Naruto-kun, uang? Atau wanita paling cantik? Atau kau ingin aku merubahmu menjadi iblis?" Tanya Lilith tersenyum.

"Uang, Terima kasih aku sudah cukup Kaya, dan apa-apaan itu berubah menjadi iblis aku bahagia menjadi manusia. Wanita tercantik! Kedengarannya bagus, Namun aku masih ingin melajang saat ini" jawaban Naruto membuat senyum Lilith langsung pudar, membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku ingin kamu membiarkan Rias melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, hanya itu" lanjut Naruto tersenyum pada gadis berambut merah.

"Baiklah karena semua sudah sepakat mari kita mulai pertarungannya! Grayfia," ucap Lilith pada mereka semua sebelum berbalik kebelakang ke arah Maid berambut perak, yang langsung dimengerti oleh Grayfia.

* * *

 **Battle Arena!**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa berwarna muncul memuntahkan sekelompok pria dan beberapa mahluk kekursi penonton di arena pertarungan, mereka adalah para pereage terkuat di dunia bawah. Pereage Lilith Lucifer.

"Whow," ucap beowulf kagum saat melihat tiga pesaing ditengah arena.

"Jadi, Aniki benar-benar telah kembali!" Ucap Okita Souji,

"Seperti yang diharapkan" kata MacGregor Mathew sambil mengangguk, "dari pria yang menghajar kami hanya karena kita menatap salah satu wanitanya!" Lanjut MacGregor sambil melihat rajanya.

"Dia seperti seorang Phenex, regrenerasinya tidak bisa ditandingi," Ucap surf second bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lilith-sama kau baik-baik saja" tanya seekor naga khawatir dengan keadaan majikannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, engku-san!" Jawab Lilith mengangguk.

"Nee-sama, jika Naruto sangat akrab dengan para iblis! Kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentangnya?" Kata Rias yang duduk didepan para pereage nya, bertanya dengan suara keras.

Rias telah mencoba berminggu-minggu untuk mencari tentang informasi apapun yang mereka miliki, namun tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa dia temukan tentang sipirang berkumis, sekarang dia mengerti mengapa, Itu karena para youndai Mao telah menghapus segala catatan yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Tapi dia tidak percaya kalau semua jawabannya ada didalam kepalanya selama ini.

"Kami tidak hanya menghapus catatan tentang dia, Rias-tan... tapi kami juga menyegel ingatanmu tentang dia!" Jawab Lilith dengan nada sedih. Membuat mata Rias melebar kaget ketika dia mendengar jawaban kakaknya.

"Kau menyegel ingatanku! Bagaimana bisa kau Setega itu Nee-sama!" Ucap Rias dengan nada tinggi, "jadi soal kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu saat aku diserang Stray Devils hanya bohong belaka?" Lanjut Rias bertanya.

"Kami tidak punya pilihan lain Rias-tan, tolong mengertilah! ... Naruto-kun adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi keluarga kita, bukan hanya sebagai seorang pahlawan bagi para iblis" jawab Lilith dengan suara bergetar.

"Dia benar Rias-chan" kata Venelana Gremory, ibu dari Rias dan Lilith, berkata sambil berjalan dengan suaminya Lucius Gremory, menghampiri kedua putrinya. Untuk Menonton pertandingan. "Naruto-sama, mengambil peran penting dalam hidupmu. Kau dan Lilith paling terpengaruh, kami takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau terlalu kecil saat itu untuk menanganinya!" Lanjut Venelana ambigu.

"Menangani? Menangani apa?" Tanya Rias benar-benar bingung dengan kata-kata ibunya.

"Kami akan menjelaskannya nanti, gadis muda!" Ucap Lucius membuat putrinya melihat ke arahnya, "lihat pertandingan akan segera dimulai" ucap Lucius mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua ketengah arena.

Dibawah Naruto sedang melihat kedua lawannya dengan cermat, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekuatan mereka. Selain Raiser dengan api dan regrenerasinya, Lilith menyebutkan tentang Issei sebagai sekiryuutei berarti bocah itu seorang pengguna kekuatan naga. Meskipun demikian Naruto sangat yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua, bahkan jika dia bermain-main dengan mereka, mungkin. itu ide yang bagus.

Para Iblis yang duduk di bangku penonton melihat ketiga kontestan dengan mata tajam.

Kemudian Issei memanggil Booster gear, dilengannya kirinya. Sementara Raiser melihat sekeliling dengan percaya diri.

"Silahkan dimulai" Ucap Grayfia dengan suara yang menggema di seluruh arena.

Kemudian Raiser mengeluarkan sayap apinya dan terbang diatas arena, sebelum dia berkata pada Issei.

"Semua kemampuanmu sudah aku ketahui, sacred gearmu hanya mengandalkan kelipatan kekuatan yang menguras tenaga penggunanya, dan kau hanya mendapat kemampuan untuk mentransfer kekuatan itu pada seorang rekanmu, Benar-benar tidak cocok untuk pertarungan ini! Aku akan menikmati menghajarmu lagi sekiryuutei!" Ucap Raiser dengan arogan, sebelum menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Naruto-sama bersiaplah untuk menyerahkan novel itu padaku" lanjut Raiser berkata pada Naruto dengan tekad membara.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, akulah yang akan mendapatkan novel itu, dan menghajarmu Raiser" ucap Issei berapi-api.

Melihat kedua iblis yang beradu mulut memperebutkan novel mesum, membuat Rias Gremory menangis, 'Apa Novel itu lebih penting daripada aku' pikir Rias sebelum melihat ke arah Naruto yang menggeleng karena kelakuan issei dan Raiser, "Naruto-kun tolong hajar Mereka" ucap Rias berteriak sambil mengangkat tangannya menyemangati.

Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk dan merogoh sakunya kembali, membuat semua iblis kembali waspada mengira kalau dia akan mengeluarkan senjata, tapi saat bunyi lonceng kecil terdengar, Anggota pereage Lilith menegang ketakutan, bahkan Raja dan Ratunya.

"Oh, tidak.." gumam Beowulf.

"Dia akan..." Ucap MacGregor gemetar.

"Menggunakan metode itu?" Kata Surf second menyelesaikan sambil menggigil.

Semua Iblis menatap Naruto bingung, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat para iblis yang disebut sebagai Pereage terkuat di dunia bawah ketakutan seperti itu. Mereka membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sebuah lonceng kecil ditangannya.

"Nee-sama, ada apa dengan lonceng itu? Kenapa kalian semua ketakutan? Apakah itu lonceng Ajaib?" Tanya Rias penuh harap.

"Tentu saja tidak, Rias-tan, itu hanya lonceng biasa!" Jawab Lilith sambil menggeleng, "tapi kau akan menyaksikan tes pertama dari pelatihan Neraka Naruto-kun!" Lanjut Lilith gemetar, saat dia mengingat apa saja yang Naruto lakukan untuk melatihnya menjadi kuat seperti sekarang.

Berkat pendengarannya yang sangat tajam Naruto dapat dengan mudah mendengar segala suara dari jarak jauh termasuk pembicaraan Lilith dan Rias, ini membuatnya semakin bingung karena Lilith dan teman-temannya seperti mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang dirinya, tapi dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka.

"Dengar aku akan mengikatkan lonceng ini di ikat pinggangku! Jika salah satu dari kalian berhasil mendapatkan lonceng ini maka aku akan mengaku kalah!" Naruto berkata pada kedua lawannya.

"Itu sangat mudah! Aku akan mendapatkan lonceng itu dengan cepat" ucap Raiser percaya diri.

"Kenapa harus lonceng?" Tanya Issei bingung

"Sederhana saja, karena kalian berdua tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melawan ninja mengagumkan seperti diriku Dattebayo" jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai. "Dan siapa pun yang bisa mendapatkan lonceng ini! Maka akan kuberikan satu lagi edisi khusus untukmu" lanjut Naruto sambil memperlihatkan novel bersampul hijau, diwajah mereka.

Tepat setelah Naruto mengatakan itu Issei langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Persetan, aku yang akan mendapatkannya"ucap Issei sambil berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Tapi sebelum Issei mendekat, Raiser muncul didepannya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada lonceng, tepat sebelum tangan Raiser menyentuh lonceng sebuah tangan meraih pergelangan tangan Raiser dan memutar arahnya kebelakang hingga menampar wajah Issei dengan keras membuat bocah berambut cokelat itu jatuh kelantai arena, kemudian Naruto mendorong telapak tangannya yang bebas ke arah dada Raiser "uhuk" suara Raiser muntahkan darah sebelum terlempar "BLARRR" suara seorang menghantam dinding arena hingga jebol.

Semua Iblis terdiam membisu saat melihat kekuatan pukulan telapak tangan Naruto.

"Cuih, Brengsek" ucap Raiser meludahkan darah saat keluar dari dinding arena, sebelum terjatuh berlutut memuntahkan banyak darah. Dia merasa jantungnya hancur dari kekuatan pukulan Naruto pada dadanya. 'Itu bukan hanya kekuatan pisiknya' pikir Raiser sambil berdiri memegang dadanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Fokuslah pada pertarungan Raiser!" Ucap Naruto menasehati, sambil membuka novel yang dia pegang dan membacanya dengan Santai.

Issei berdiri secepat yang dia bisa, mengabaikan rasa sakit di pipinya Issei maju berusaha memukul Naruto. Namun, walaupun mata Naruto terpaku pada bacaan yang dia pegang dia tidak mempunyai masalah untuk menangkis pukulan bocah berambut cokelat dengan mudah, walaupun tangan kiri Issei terlapisi sarung tangan besi, melebarkan matanya Issei segera memukul Naruto dengan tangan lainnya. Tapi sekali lagi Naruto menangkisnya dengan mudah,

Bocah berambut cokelat mulai emosi dia terus memukul dan menendang Naruto sekuat tenaga, namun Naruto hanya menangkis itu semua hanya dengan tangan kirinya. Tanpa melihat dirinya dan masih membaca dengan tenang.

"Berhenti menangkisnya!" Kata Issei berteriak.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Issei berharap.

"Tidak" kata Naruto membuat Issei lengah, sipirang berkumis langsung menarik tangan issei sebelum menendangnya diusus dengan lutut.

"Guhk," ucap Issei meludahkan isi perutnya sebelum terlempar jauh diudara.

Semua Iblis melihat issei terlempar ke udara dengan mulut menganga, sebelum melihat kearah Raiser yang memegang bola api raksasa di atas kepalanya.

"Rasakan" kata Raiser berteriak sambil melemparkan bola api raksasa tersebut.

Semuanya berteriak padanya untuk menghindar, tapi Naruto hanya berdiri di sana. membaca novel dengan ekspresi bosan diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba lantai arena retak dan pasir dalam jumlah beberapa kubik muncul diatas Naruto melindunginya dari bola api Raiser.

 **"gunakan kekuatanku, gaki!" Ucap shukaku dalam kepala Naruto,**

 **"** Terima kasih," balas Naruto pada ichibi. Sebelum melihat Raiser yang menatapnya syok. "Apa kau hanya akan diam disana, Raiser?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadarkan Raiser dari keterkejutannya.

Raiser terbang sangat cepat menuju ke arah Naruto. Dengan kedua tangannya tertutup api, berusaha memukul Naruto tapi terhalang oleh pasir sekitar kakinya yang naik menjadi prisai melindungi sipirang berkumis, Belum menyerah Raiser memanggil puluhan tombak api diatas arena untuk menyerang Naruto, lagi-lagi pasir tersebut menghalangi semua serangannya sebelum menyentuh Naruto. 'seperti pasir itu mempunyai pikiran sendiri, untuk melindunginya' pikir Raiser melihat tidak adanya celah.

 **"Dragon shoot"** ucap Issei berteriak nama jurusnya. Menyadarkan Raiser untuk menjauh dari jalur tembak, 'Bahaya jika kena aku akan menderita luka parah, walau dengan regenerasiku aku tidak yakin bisa selamat dari serangan itu' pikir Raiser setelah terbang menjauh. Dan melihat balok energi merah besar menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa saat melihat serangan issei akan menghantamnya sebaliknya dia malah tersenyum sebelum pasir disekitar kakinya berkumpul menghalangi tembakan balok energi merah tersebut.

 **BLARRR!**

Saat energi merah yang ditembakkan oleh issei berbenturan dengan perisai pasir Naruto, ledakan itu begitu kuat sehingga menyebabkan asap besar yang mengirim debu kotoran keseluruh arena.

"Apa aku berhasil?" Tanya Issei pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin menggunakan serangan Pamungkasnya dan menyimpannya nanti untuk Raiser, tetapi Naruto sangat sulit untuk dikalahkan sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan Dragon shoot.

"Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias berteriak karena tidak bisa melihat apa pun di arena yang tertutup asap besar, "Issei, kau akan aku hukum berat untuk ini" Ucap Rias saat menatap tajam pion-nya.

"T-Tapi? Bunchou!" Ucap Issei berkeringat dingin saat melihat Rias menatap tajam dirinya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian" kata Rias tanpa meninggalkan ruang bantahan untuk pion-nya.

"Jangan khawatir! Oujo " ucap Beowulf menenangkan Rias Gremory saat matanya masih berfokus pada arena pertandingan, "butuh lebih dari itu untuk menghancurkan perisainya" lanjut Beowulf pada pewaris klan Gremory.

Setelah mendengar Beowulf, Rias melihat awan asap debu perlahan menipis, memperlihatkan Naruto yang masih berdiri sambil membaca saat perisai pasir yang melindunginya perlahan turun ke bawah. Memperlihat dirinya yang tidak terluka sedikitpun dari serangan issei, membuat bocah berambut cokelat itu menganga lebar.

"Itu cukup bagus, Issei, sayangnya kau masih sangat jauh untuk bisa merusak perisai pasirku" Ucap Naruto sebelum menoleh ke arah iblis Phenex, "kau juga Raiser jika kau ingin mengalahkanku, lonceng ini masih ada padaku, kau tahu" Naruto berkata sambil menyeringai.

Keduanya menggertakan giginya frustasi, sampai saat ini,, tidak ada satu serangan mereka yang mengenai ataupun berdampak pada sipirang berkumis, dan dia terlihat tidak berusaha sama sekali, untuk melawan mereka berdua.

"Dia mempermainkan mereka berdua, bahkan tanpa berusaha melakukannya" ucap Lucius tersenyum kecil, "Ini membawa kembali kenangan yang sama seperti dulu" lanjut Lucius.

"Apa maksudmu? Tou-sama," tanya Rias yang membuat para iblis lain tertarik mengetahuinya.

"Kakakmu, Serafall dan Ajuka, adalah murid dari Naruto-sama. Dia melatih mereka bertiga saat mereka masih seumuranmu dulu" kata Lucius menjelaskan pada Putri kecilnya. Membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya "Aku masih ingat saat ketiganya mencoba mengambil lonceng darinya, tiga murid dan hanya dua lonceng Siapapun yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng akan diikat ditunggul kayu menyaksikan dua lainnya makan siang." Lanjut Lucius menjelaskan.

"Dan mereka dilarang untuk sarapan!" Ucap Venelana menyelesaikan ucapan suaminya.

"Wow aku tidak pernah berpikir itu akan berlebihan seperti itu?" Kata Surft second menggaruk pantatnya, 'Diikan ditiang kayu dan melihat teman-temanku makan dihadapanku benar-benar sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku datangi!' pikir Surft second

"Yah terdengar seperti hal yang akan aku lakukan," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa, "jadi siapa yang diikat ditiang kayu?" Tanya Naruto walaupun tidak terdengar Lucius sipirang berkumis mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

"Lilith" ucap Lucius dan Venelana bersamaan, menjawab pertanyaan Rias. yang bertanya tentang siapa yang diikat diantara ketiga Mao.

"Kau Nee-sama?" Ucap Rias menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Pfft... Ha ha ha" tawa Rias pecah. Gadis berambut merah tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Tolong jangan tertawa! Rias-tan" ucap Lilith malu dengan wajah yang memerah, dan semakin merah saat semua anggota pereagenya ikut tertawa bersama Rias.

Mengalihkan pikirannya Lilith melihat sekeliling arena mencari-cari dimana Serafall berada. Dia telah memerintahkan Grayfia untuk menghubunginya tentang kembalinya Naruto. Ajuka sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi dia tidak sempat datang dan berjanji untuk menemui sensei mereka nanti. Tapi Lilith tidak menemukan Serafall dimana pun, Mengingat sifat dari maho shoujo itu. Dia seharusnya sudah ada disini secepat mungkin, begitu Grayfia menghubunginya.

Sedangkan Naruto setelah mendengar jawaban Lucius, dikepalanya melintas sebuah adegan seorang gadis muda berambut merah yang diikat ditiang kayu menatapnya. dengan mata anak anjing, memohon untuk melepaskannya.

 **"Naruto sepertinya mereka mengetahui segala hal, tentang ingatan kita yang hilang. aku benci mengatakannya tapi kau harus keluar dari cangkangmu gaki!" Ucap Kurama menyarankan,**

"Ya, bola bulu cerewet! Aku tahu!" Naruto berkata pada salah satu penghuni tubuhnya.

 **"Ingat! Berhati-hatilah Gaki! Aku dan saudaraku tidak tahu apa yang akan menantimu. Kau harus mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan, aku dan kedelapan saudaraku menyembuhkan kepalamu Begitu buruk sampai kehilangan ingatan kita!" Lanjut Kurama dalam kepala Naruto.**

 **'** ya ya, Sampai nanti bola bulu' ucap Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan kyuubi no kitsune.

Naruto berkedip cepat untuk membersihkan pandangannya. Tepat saat disaat dia melihat Raiser Phenex melemparkan bola api raksasa lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya dia ciptakan, berharap itu akan bisa melukai Naruto.

Sebelum pasir disekitar kakinya naik dan berkumpul untuk menghalau bola api Raiser, dia mendengar seorang pria berambut cokelat berteriak padanya.

"Come on, Aniki berhenti bermain-main! Tunjukkan sedikit kemampuanmu" Ucap Beowulf menantang.

Menyeringai pada tantangan. Naruto membiarkan pasirnya jatuh ketanah, mencondongkan tubuh bagian atasnya kedepan dengan kedua tangannya terkepal Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan jejak kawah lebar dibelakangnya.

Mata Raiser melebar saat melihat Naruto melesat kearahnya dengan sangat cepat, lebih cepat dari Siapapun yang pernah dia lihat bahkan dia hanya melihat blur kuning. Sebelum dia merasa Naruto memukulnya didagu "Argh.." teriak Raiser saat dia terlempar ke udara. Berteriak kesakitan saat dia merasa rahang bawahnya hancur sebelum kembali ke semula, berkat faktor penyembuhannya. Mengepakkan sayap apinya Raiser berhasil berhenti diudara. Melihat kebawah pada Naruto yang menyeringai padanya,

"Aku menang!" Ucap issei saat dia sangat dekat dengan lonceng dipinggang Naruto.

Tapi sebelum bocah berambut cokelat menyentuh lonceng. Naruto menghilang dengan kepulan asap dan digantikan sepotong kayu. Sebelum muncul dibelakang issei. Naruto berjongkok dibelakang issei dan membuat handseal Tora sebelum meneriakkan jurus favoritnya.

 **"Teknik rahasia Konoha"** ucap Naruto sebelum mendorong tangannya kearah pantat Issei, menyalurkan Cakra jari-jarinya untuk membuat serangan itu berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari biasanya, **"Seribu tahun Kematian"** ucap Naruto sambil mendorong issei ke atas. Membuat issei meluncur kelangit, berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang pantatnya.

Ada banyak reaksi terhadap jurus yang Naruto lakukan ini. Rias melihat Naruto seperti dia gila dengan rona merah diwajahnya, saat ratunya Akeno tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Para Pereage Lilith berguling-guling ditanah, tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perut mereka masing-masing. Grayfia, Lucius dan Venelana menggelengkan kepala mereka geli. Lilith tanpa sadar memegang pantatnya seakan merasakan rasa sakit yang diderita oleh issei.

"Bagaimana Devils-san apa kau senang?" Tanya Naruto. Sebelum mengantongi novelnya dia harus mengakhiri ini dengan cepat, jadi dia bisa bertanya kepada para iblis yang tahu tentang masa lalunya yang hilang.

"Mungkin dia benar, aku harus berhenti bermain-main" ucap Naruto bergumam, sebelum mengambil kuda-kuda Taijutsu dasar, "Sekarang datang padaku dengan maksud membunuh, atau kalian berdua tidak akan bisa menyentuhku" lanjut Naruto dan Cakra mengalir disekelilingnya."Here we go!" Ucap engku bersemangat. Dia sama seperti yang lain. Siapa saja yang pernah melihat kekuatan Naruto dalam aksi nyata.

"Sialan" ucap Issei kakinya masih bergetar setelah disodok Naruto, "Draig Apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan?" Ucap Issei bertanya pada sarung tangan besinya. **"kau bisa menggunakan Balance Breaker tapi jika kau memiliki motivasi yang kuat" Ucap Draig, "Atau kau mau menukarkan bagian tubuhmu sebagai gantinya?" Tanya Draig dikepala issei.**

"Hm, apa kau sudah menyerah issei?" Tanya Naruto. Sebelum menyeringai, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak menginginkan novel-novelku ini?" Lanjut Naruto sambil menepuk saku celananya, tempat dia menaruh novel itu.

"Jangan bercanda!" Ucap issei. **Boost** "kau pikir aku akan menyerah" **Boost** "akan aku dapatkan novel itu darimu Naruto-sama" **Boost Boost, Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost**

 **Boost to, [Welsh Dragon Over Booster]**

Permata hijau disarung tangan issei bersinar terang melepaskan cahaya merah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sebelum menjadi armor besi merah (balance breaker issei)

"Apa? Balance Breaker? Bagaimana mungkin iblis rendahan ini bisa menjadi begitu kuat?" Raiser berkata sedikit takut.

"Raiser Phenex, Naruto-sama," ucap Issei dibalik helm baju besi naganya. "Aku akan mengalahkan kalian berdua, sekarang" lanjut issei percaya diri.

 **"Partner kuberitahu, wujud ini hanya bertahan selama 10 detik!" Ucap Draig berbicara melalui permata hijau ditangan kirinya.**

"Apa? 10 detik!" Ucap issei Berteriak.

 **"Ya, aku cuma ingin memberitahukan itu! semoga kau beruntung!" Kata Draig, 'Apa itu benar-benar orang yang membunuhku dan Albion dulu? Jika itu memang Dia kau butuh lebih dari sekedar keberuntungan partner' pikir Draig saat melihat Naruto melalui mata issei.**

"Draig, Draig?" Ucap issei memanggil penghuni sacred gearnya, 'Sialan, masa bodoh 10 detik!' pikir pengguna sekiryuutei.

 **"Ha ha ha. Kekuatannya meluap hanya karena novel mesum! Yang benar saja! Ternyata dia lebih parah gurumu Jiraiya Gaki" ucap Kurama tertawa bersama kedelapan Bijuu dalam kepalanya.**

'Ya Kurama, itu benar-benar membuatku terkejut! Siapa sangka, mungkin dia ini reinkarnasi Erosenin ' ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi kosong diwajahnya. 'Sebaiknya dia bisa lebih menghibur karena aku akan mengakhiri Permainan ini?' Ucap Naruto.

 **" Terserah kau saja! Gaki, Tapi jangan sampai memaksakan diri!" ucap Kurama memperingatkan.**

 **'** ya tentang saja Kurama!' ucap Naruto.

Kembali ke dunia nyata.

Naruto melihat Issei menembakkan energi merah, dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Dan Raiser menciptakan Bola api raksasa dan melemparkannya padanya.

 **"Byakugan"** ucap Naruto pelan saat mata birunya berubah menjadi ungu pucat dan urat-urat menyembul disekitar bola matanya, **"Hakkesho kaiten"** Naruto berkata sambil berputar menciptakan kubah biru chakra yang menghempaskan bola api Raiser dan serangan energi issei. Kemudian Naruto berhenti berputar saat kedua serangan kedua lawannya berhasil dia blok. Sebelum merubah kuda-kudanya, bersiap melancarkan Auto counter.

Raiser dan issei yang masih syok karena serangan mereka berdua dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Naruto, segera tersadar saat bunyi ledakan dari kedua serangan mereka meledak diudara. Keduanya segera bergegas menuju ke arah Naruto tapi issei lebih cepat dari Raiser karena menggunakan pendorong di punggungnya, mencoba memukul Naruto diwajahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya, **" Shotei" ** ucap Naruto memukul dada issei dengan sedikit gelombang chakra di telapak tangannya, Melumpuhkan bocah berambut cokelat. "Sialan!" Ucap issei saat dia jatuh kelantai arena. Naruto tidak ingin melukai terlalu parah bocah mesum itu, jadi dia hanya membuatnya lumpuh sementara.

Sedangkan para penonton terperangah melihat sekiryuutei jatuh hanya dengan satu pukulan.

"Uh, itu pasti sakit sekali" ucap MacGregor,

"Kau tidak tahu, Kawan!" Bewoulf berkata meringis sambil memegang dadanya. Mengingat dirinya juga pernah merasakan pukulan itu.

Setelah melumpuhkan issei, Naruto mengambil satu kunai sebelum melemparkannya pada Raiser.

"Kau pikir benda kecil itu akan melu-..." Raiser tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat Naruto menghilang dan muncul di belakangnya.

 **"Hakke hasangeki"** ucap Naruto pelan, memukul Raiser dengan gelombang chakra yang sangat kuat. membuat Raiser terluka parah dan terlempar kearah patung kuda diarena sampai membuat patung tersebut hancur menimpa Raiser dibawahnya.

Semua penonton benar-benar dibuat diam membisu saat melihat Naruto mengalahkan kedua iblis muda jatuh dengan cepat, tanpa perlawanan sama sekali.

Tapi Sebelum Naruto mendarat ditanah Kurama memberitahukan sesuatu padanya **"Gaki, kenapa tidak kau gunakan Harem no jutsu, aku yakin kedua bocah itu akan tumbang seketika?" Kurama berkata.** membuat Naruto jatuh berlutut.

"Naruto-kun" kata empat betina bersamaan. saat melihat Naruto berlutut, mereka khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi dibuat bingung ketika Naruto memukul tanah arena frustasi, "Kuso," kata Naruto sambil memukul-mukul tanah, "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, sejak tadi Kurama~ " Ucap Naruto Berteriak. Yang menyebabkan para penonton terkejut.

Terlalu tenggelam akan kebodohannya tidak menyadari issei yang tertatih-tatih merangkak ditanah. armornya sudah hilang entah kemana. Dan tangannya sudah hampir menyentuh lonceng.

"Menyerahlah, issei " ucap Naruto sambil memegang erat pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat dan meremasnya sangat kuat membuat issei melepaskan tangannya pada lonceng sambil menjerit kesakitan.

"Aku ...tidak ...akan ...kalah ...dari...manusia..." Ucap Raiser nyaris berdiri sebelum mendongak ke atas menatap kepala raksasa kyuubi, yang membuatnya diam.

 **GROOAARRRR**

Kepala rubah raksasa itu mengeluarkan suara bergemuruh yang begitu kuat, hingga membuat para iblis yang menyaksikan dibangku penonton menutup telinga mereka. Raiser jatuh ke pantatnya sambil berteriak seperti anak kecil yang melihat hantu. Melihat Naruto yang berada di dalam kepala kyuubi ketakutan dengan wajah yang menampilkan ekspresi ngeri dan ketakutan.

"Tolong Hentikan" ucap Ravel muncul dihadapan Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya protektif, sebelum Naruto melakukan apapun pada Raiser. "Tolong Hentikan, Naruto-sama kakakku tidak bisa, terus bertarung seperti ini" Ravel berkata dengan suara bergetar. Naruto tahu sebenarnya gadis ini ketakutan setengah mati. Karena kaki bergetar tak terkendali, Tapi masih bisa mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto dengan berani/mungkin.

Kemudian Naruto membuat tangan kyuubi dan mengangkatnya keatas, membuat Ravel menutup matanya. Menunggu rasa sakit yang akan datang. Tapi bukannya rasa sakit, Ravel malah merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

Ravel membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"Jaga kakakmu Ravel!" Ucap Naruto dengan lembut.

"Baik, Naruto-sama, aku akan!" Ucap Ravel berbisik dengan wajah merona.

"Pemenang pertandingan ini, Uzumaki Naruto!" Ucap Grayfia menggema diarena. Membuat seluruh Iblis yang menyaksikan bersorak, dan seorang gadis berambut merah turun kelantai arena, Berlari ke arah Naruto kemudian memeluknya erat sebelum mencium bibirnya.

"Ya bagus oujo-sama" teriak para anggota pereage Lilith,

Sedangkan Lucius, Venelana dan Yuto Kiba memegang erat ketiga wanita cemburu, yang hendak menghampiri Naruto dan Rias yang sedang berciuman.

"Lepaskan aku Oto-sama" ucap Lilith memberontak tidak terima Rias mencium suaminya, "tenang Lilith, itu adikmu" ucap Lucius sambil memegang Lilith dari belakang.

"Tolong lepaskan aku Venelana-sama" ucap Grayfia tanpa ekspresi tapi matanya menunjukkan kecemburuan mendalam. "Grayfia kita bahas ini nanti, sekarang tenanglah" ucap Venelana kesulitan menahan Grayfia.

"Yuto-kun," ucap Akeno dengan nada yandere. "Koneko-chan, bantu aku!" Ucap Kiba meminta tolong pada juniornya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Koneko bergerak cepat dan memukul tenguk ketiga iblis betina itu dengan tenaganya sebagai seorang benteng, hingga membuat mereka pingsan.

"Baiklah semua kita bawa mereka kembali ke istana!' ucap Lucius yang dijawab anggukan oleh istri dan para Pereage putri-putrinya.

Sementara itu ditengah arena Naruto menatap Rias Gremory dengan bingung, masih terkejut atas tindakan Rias yang tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"Umm, Rias-chan untuk apa itu?" Ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Apa~ tentu saja itu hadiah untuk sang pemenang!" Rias berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan ini nanti, ditempat yang lebih pribadi Rias-chan!" Ucap Naruto melihat kearah bangku penonton lebih tepatnya ke arah datangnya Rias Gremory.

"Rias-chan keluargamu kemana?" Ucap Naruto heran melihat mereka semua telah menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun? Keluargaku ada disan-... Eh kemana mereka, naruto-kun?" Ucap Rias bertanya. Karena melihat ayah ibu dan kakaknya tidak ada dibangku penonton. Bahkan anggota pereagenya dan kakaknya Lilith juga tidak ada.

" ... " Naruto sambil menatapnya kosong.

"Mungkin mereka ada di istana Gremory?" Ucap Rias menebak. kemudian Rias membuat lingkaran sihir yang mengangkut Naruto dan dirinya ke istana Gremory.

* * *

 **Tzuxukeru**

* * *

Catatan: shoten adalah jurus Hyuga yang menyebabkan luka eksternal yang membuat sang lawan lumpuh dengan cara mengacaukan aliran energi mereka.

Hakke hasangeki merupakan jurus Hyuga Neji yang meledakan dan menghancurkan lawan dari dalam.


	5. Chapter 5

.

TOPPING RAMEN ATAU PUSARAN

 **Desclaimer :** semua yang berkaitan dengan anime atau manga bukan milik saya.

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! :** Ooc,AU, bahasa dan penulisan aneh, membuat mata sakit, imajinasi liar, typo bertebaran.

 **"TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA"**

 **AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMAKSA ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA FIC INI, GITU AJA KOK REPOT.**

 **Pair :** **( 😸😍😳😻😡😘😇😜😼 )**

 **Genre :** Supranatural, Adventure

 **Summary :** Kehidupanku yang damai sekarang berubah, karena kekacauan yang di sebabkan oleh mahluk supranatural di sekelilingku. Semuanya berawal dari iblis berambut merah, kemudian datang biarawati kikuk terus bertemu stalker berambut perak. Benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala, mungkin Benar apa yang Sasuke katakan dulu, Kalau aku adalah magnet masalah tidak peduli dimana pun aku berada.

* * *

"Naruto" bicara normal

'Naruto' pikiran/batin

 **"Naruto"** Teknik/Sihir/Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** Monster/Naga/Bijuu bicara

 **'Naruto'** Monster/Naga/Bijuu berpikir.

* * *

 **"Saya bilang untuk jangan dibaca, kalau tidak suka, ngapain juga masih anda BACA? Benar-benar membuat aku bingung! jadi soal ini gak perlu Anda teruskan, " gerytom berkata dengan ekspresi wajah kebelet (boker).**

 **"mengganti Shana Gremory menjadi Lilith Gremory (Asami Lilith dari anime Triniti seven) Ketika aku mencari karakter Shana apa yang kutemukan hanya karakter gadis mungil berambut twins tail berdada rata, tidak kutemukan Shana bermata biru atau berdada besar." Ucap gerytom ketawa cekikikan.**

 **"Karena sudah [SANGAT JELAS] menulis kembali. sudah pasti alur cerita! tokoh dan kejadian juga pasti ada yang sama persis. Jadi saya minta jangan tulis apapun yang bisa membuat saya berpikir. Anda seperti yang dikatakan para reader direview," Ucap gerytom tanpa ekspresi.**

 **"Jika masih ada yang tidak bisa anda terima tolong tanyakan kepada rumput yang bergoyang. Terima kasih." Ucap Gerytom menjelaskan masih tanpa ekspresi.**

 **"aku sangat berterima kasih Untuk** **para Reader (PARA READER LOH BUKAN PARA FLAMER ATAU PUN MANTAN FLAMER ) yang masih menunggu kelanjutan FIC ini." Ucap gerytom sambil tersenyum lebar.**

 **Cuma itu saja yang ingin saya katakan kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf, sebesar-besarnya.**

 **.TERIMA KASIH.**

* * *

 **Bab 5**

 **Penuh kejutan part 01,**

 **Cerita dimulai!**

* * *

"Rias-chan, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar?" Ucap Venelana dengan lembut.

"Memang kenapa? Oka-sama!" Tanya Rias bingung karena sesampainya dia dan Naruto diistana Klan Gremory, dirinya disuruh untuk pergi.

"Nanti, kami jelaskan! Tolong jangan membantah Rias-chan" Venelana berkata dengan tatapan tertentu yang membuat Rias diam, "Hai oka-sama," jawab Rias dengan cepat berjalan kearah pintu lorong menuju ke kamarnya.

"Anata" ucap Venelana pada suaminya, yang membuat Lucius mengangguk.

"Naruto-sama, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Lucius Gremory bertanya,

"Tentu, em.." ucap Naruto ragu karena tidak tahu dengan siapa dia bicara.

"Lucius, namaku Lucius Gremory, dan disebelahku ini Venelana Gremory, kami berdua adalah orang tua dari Rias Gremory dan Lilith Lucifer" ucap Lucius memperkenalkan diri.

"Baik Lucius-san!" Naruto berkata, dan Lucius bertepuk tangan pelan tak lama kemudian seorang maid datang dengan sebuah meja dorong membawa teh dan berbagai kue.

"Kalau begitu duduk terlebih dulu, Naruto-sama" ucap Lucius sebelum dirinya duduk di sofa dan diikuti istrinya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Oke, sebenarnya banyak sekali yang membuatku bingung disini?" Naruto berkata dengan wajah kosong. Sebelum seorang Maid meletakkan secangkir teh mereka bertiga.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali Naruto-sama?" Tanya Lucius sebelum meminum teh.

"Ya, aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa! Bisa kau ceritakan sesuatu kepadaku?" Jawab Naruto bertanya."kalau bisa dari awal, Lucius-san!" Lanjut Naruto sebelum meminum tehnya sekali teguk, (Buset dah, teh panas sekali teguk) siapa yang mengira kalau dicium seorang gadis ditengah arena bisa membuatnya kehausan.

"Baiklah Naruto-sama," ucap Lucius setelah melihat istrinya mengangguk, "dulu lebih dari 300 tahun yang lalu aku dan istriku Venelana bertemu denganmu disebuah hutan di dunia manusia," ucap Lucius sebelum melihat langit-langit.

* * *

 **Flashback on**

Disebuah Hutan Eropa terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah menggendong seorang wanita berambut cokelat dipunggungnya, mereka berdua sedang terluka itu terlihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan penuh luka sayatan dan bercak darah.

"Lucius-kun tinggalkan saja aku disini! Jika kau terus membawaku kita berdua akan tertangkap oleh para malaikat jatuh" Ucap sang gadis dengan pelan. "Uhuk..." Gadis itu batuk mengeluarkan darah. "Aku sudah tidak mungkin selamat, jadi pergilah sendiri aku akan menahan mereka untukmu!" Lanjut gadis itu.

"Jangan bodoh Venelana, aku lebih baik mati jika harus meninggalkanmu hanya untuk dibunuh malaikat jatuh!" Ucap Lucius dengan keras, "kita pasti bisa menemukan seseorang untuk mengobatimu, bertahanlah!" Lanjut Lucius. Memberi semangat walau dirinya ragu,

'Tidak akan pernah, aku tinggalkan dirimu Venelana. Biarpun harus mati, aku ingin mati bersamamu' ucap Lucius dalam hati.

Tidak jauh dari mereka sekelompok malaikat jatuh terbang mencari keberadaan mereka berdua.

"Apa kau yakin mereka berdua lari ke arah sini?" Tanya Datenshi A pada temannya.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin! Kedua Iblis itu lari ke arah sini," jawab Datenshi B. "Lagipula mereka berdua sedang terluka, tidak mungkin mereka bisa lari terlalu jauh!" Ucap Datenshi D.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh iblis berambut merah itu! Berani-beraninya dia membunuh teman-teman kita!" Datenshi C menambahkan.

"Ya, kalau bukan karena dia, pasti kita sudah melenyapkan iblis wanita itu," Datenshi A berkata. Sebelum melihat siluet merah ditengah hutan,

"Hey, semuanya aku menemukan mereka," lanjut Datenshi A.

Sementara Lucius mendengar suara malaikat jatuh diatasnya hanya bisa mengutuk, 'Sialan, cepat sekali mereka menemukanku' ucap Lucius dalam hati. Sebelum berlari sekuat tenaga, "Hah, hah," Lucius terus berlari (karena tidak mungkin dia terbang diwilayah yang dipenuhi malaikat jatuh itu sama saja cari mati) tidak melihat sebuah akar pohon hingga membuatnya tersandung dan jatuh. membuat seorang pemuda yang sedang tiduran di dahan pohon terbangun.

"Hm, siapa mereka" Ucap Naruto bergumam diatas pohon. Saat melihat kebawah, penyebab dirinya terbangun, dia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan wanita berambut cokelat terjatuh, dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya mereka berdua terluka, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto terkejut saat melihat wanita berambut cokelat masih hidup meskipun ada sebuah lubang didada kanannya.

Kemudian dirinya melihat sekelompok orang-orang bersayap burung berwarna hitam mengelilingi mereka berdua,

"Kutemukan Juga kalian iblis keparat!" Ucap salah satu dari orang-orang bersayap itu.

'iblis?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Kali ini kalian akan mati!" Ucap orang bersayap lainnya.

Kemudian Naruto melihat orang-orang bersayap itu menciptakan sebuah tombak berkilau ditangannya masing-masing.

"Matilah kalian berdua" ucap sekelompok orang-orang bersayap itu sebelum melemparkan tombak mereka kearah dua orang yang mereka panggil iblis.

'Kumohon Siapapun tolong kami' ucap Lucius dalam hati, sebelum memeluk Venelana bermaksud melindunginya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi setelah beberapa saat dia tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun.

'Apa yang terjadi?' pikir Lucius, sebelum membuka matanya melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Matanya melebar syok saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang, dan berjubah merah dengan api hitam berdiri dihadapannya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut, melainkan aura ungu berbentuk kerangka yang mengelilingi pemuda tersebut dan dua buah tangan raksasa berwarna ungu yang mengelilingi dirinya dan Venelana, menahan puluhan tombak cahaya. Yang sudah dipastikan akan membunuhnya dan Venelana.

"Siapa kau, berani-beraninya menghalangi kami membunuh kedua iblis itu?" Tanya seorang Datenshi menunjuk Naruto dengan tombak cahaya ditangannya.

"Apa, alasan kalian berniat membunuh mereka?" Jawab Naruto bertanya..

"Mereka itu iblis! tentu saja Kami, Sebagai malaikat harus membunuh mereka!" Jawab seorang malaikat jatuh bersayap empat. 'mungkin dia pemimpin orang-orang bersayap itu' pikir Naruto.

"Menyingkirlah jika tidak ingin mati" lanjutnya mengancam. Membuat mata Naruto menyipit saat merasakan emosi negatif yang dia pancarkan. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto langsung melesat kearahnya. dengan pedang Kusanagi pemberian Sasuke ditangannya, menusuk jantung malaikat jatuh tersebut. Membuat malaikat jatuh lainnya terkejut saat melihat pemimpin mereka mati. Sebelum semuanya maju menerjang ke arah Naruto.

"Brengsek, mati" ucap semua malaikat jatuh sebelum mereka melemparkan tombak cahaya mereka kearah Naruto.

Mata Naruto langsung berubah menjadi sharingan, dan bergerak secepat kilat. membunuh mereka semua.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto walaupun dia tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh.

Yang menyebabkan Lucius tersadar dari syoknya. Sebelum menjawab, "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa! Tapi bisakah kau membantu untuk mengobati istriku?" Ucap Lucius bertanya dengan nada memohon.

"Yah aku bisa, tapi kau harus melepaskan pelindung dadanya dulu!" Jawab Naruto sebelum memalingkan wajahnya karena setelah dia mengatakan hal itu Lucius menatap tajam dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku memintamu untuk mengobatinya! bukan untuk melecehkannya!" Ucap Lucius dengan nada tinggi.

"Turuti saja, Lucius-kun!" Ucap Venelana lemah.

"Tapi..." Lucius bungkam saat Venelana menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibirnya, membuat lucius mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pelindung dada yang dipakai istrinya. Membuat dada Venelana terpampang didepannya hanya tertutup kain baju yang dia pakai, ketika Lucius akan melepaskan pakaiannya, tangannya dihentikan oleh Naruto.

"Cukup, aku hanya memintamu melepaskan pelindung dadanya! Bukan menelanjanginya, Lucius-san!" Ucap Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"Hahh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Lucius. (Sekarang kita tahu dimana Rias mendapatkan telmi nya)

"Maaf Lucius-san," ucap Naruto sebelum meletakan telapak tangannya pada dada kanan Venelana.

Kemudian tangan Naruto bersinar kuning cerah, sebelum menarik tangannya kembali. Perlahan tapi pasti lubang didada kanan Venelana menutup. Membuat Lucius terkejut sebelum menghela nafas lega,

"Terima kasih banyak, ..?.." ucap Lucius sebelum teringat tidak mengetahui nama penyelamatnya. Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Lucius Naruto pun berkata.

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto-san, Aku Lucius Gremory. Dan ini istriku Venelana Gremory." ucap Lucius menerima jabat tangan Naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan Venelana, dengan senyum tulus pada penyelamatnya.

"Walaupun banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan! Tapi aku sarankan, kita ke tempat yang lebih aman bagi kalian berdua. terlebih dulu!" ucap Naruto tanpa ekspresi,

"Kau benar Naruto-san! Ucap Lucius menyetujui, sebelum menggendong Venelana ala Putri. Berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

Ketiganya berjalan menelusuri hutan selama beberapa menit sebelum tiba disebuah tebing, membuat kedua iblis yang mengikuti pemuda berambut pirang itu bingung. Dan bertanya-tanya kenapa penyelamat mereka membawa mereka kemari.

Tapi kebingungan semakin menjadi saat Naruto melakukan beberapa gerakan tangan aneh yang mereka ingat dilakukan oleh omyouji/Pengusir Roh/Setan dari Jepang, Lucius ketakutan saat berpikir Naruto membawa Dia dan Venelana kemari untuk membunuh mereka berdua. Tapi dia langsung menyingkirkan pikiran itu, buat apa Naruto menyelamatkan mereka jika hanya akan membunuhnya sendiri.

Kemudian dinding tebing tersebut terbuka memperlihatkan sebuah pintu masuk rumah tradisional Jepang didalamnya, Menyebabkan Lucius dan Venelana terkejut dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat kemari" ucap Naruto memanggil dari dalam rumah.

Menyadarkan Lucius dan segera masuk kedalam, kemudian Naruto melakukan gerakan tangan anehnya lagi, membuat dinding tebing itu menutup.

Lucius memandang takjub ruang interior dalam rumah ini, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau rumah ini tersembunyi didalam sebuah tebing gunung, melihat lantai kayu dan dinding yang terbuat dari kayu dan kertas khas rumah tradisional Jepang. Dia berjalan mengikuti Naruto sampai kesebuah ruangan.

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu, karena kalian terlihat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan tubuh kalian yang **kotor** bukan?" Ucap Naruto bertanya, "Baju ganti dan perban ada didalam lemari, aku tunggu kalian berdua diruangan ketiga sebelah kanan dari pintu masuk tadi" Naruto berkata sebelum meninggalkan pasangan tersebut.

* * *

 **Ruang Santai**

 **"Naruto! apa yang kau pikirkan membawa mereka kemari?" Ucap Kurama bertanya.**

 **'i'dont** know, partner' jawab Naruto,

 **"Bocah bangsat, pake bahasa Inggris segala! Kau mau menghina ku gaki?" Ucap Kurama menggeram marah.**

'Maaf bola bulu, aku cuma bercanda!' Ucap Naruto tertawa. Sebelum ekpresi wajahnya berubah menjadi serius, 'aku tidak tahu Kurama! Aku cuma merasa ingin menolong mereka!' lanjut Naruto sedikit ragu. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat sebelum berhenti didepan pintu. 'kurama, kita akhiri dulu, mereka sudah datang' ucap Naruto yang membuat Kurama mengangguk.

 **"Mm, pergi sana!" Ucap Kurama, rupanya dia kesal.**

'hai tsudere kitsune!' balas Naruto sebelum berbalik arah dan berlari, Membuat kedelapan Bijuu lainnya tertawa.

Kemudian Naruto melihat bayangan Lucius dibalik pintu.

"Naruto-san," ucap Lucius memanggil.

"Ya, masuk saja!" Naruto berkata.

"Permisi" kata Lucius membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Venelana dibelakangnya keduanya memakai yukata orange miliknya.

"Duduklah," perintah Naruto pada kedua iblis dihadapannya. Setelah mereka Lucius dan Venelana duduk menghadap ke arah Naruto.

"Um, Naruto-san," ucap Lucius.

"Oke, Lucius-san, Venelana-san, siapa kalian berdua? dan siapa orang-orang bersayap gagak itu? Dan kenapa mereka menyerang kalian berdua?" ucap Naruto Bertanya, dengan nada tegas membuat keduanya gugup.

"Um, percaya atau tidak! Kami berdua adalah iblis! Naruto-san" jawab Lucius sebelum dia dan Venelana menunjukkan sayapnya dan menyembunyikannya kembali, "Dan mereka yang menyerang kami, adalah malaikat jatuh.." ucap Lucius sebelum menceritakan tentang tiga fraksi dan mahluk supranatural lainnya.

"Jadi, Ada perang lain? Antara malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih. Yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Lucius dan Venelana.

Tiba-tiba pintu geser kembali terbuka, kemudian masuk Orang yang mirip dengan Naruto Dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan. Membuat kedua iblis kaget.

"Ini oyabun,"Ucap klonnya dan meletakkan makanan itu dimeja.

"Kau boleh pergi" ucap Naruto padanya. Membuat klon tersebut menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

"I-itu siapa? Naruto-san!" Tanya Venelana sebelum menutup mulut Lucius yang terbuka lebar.

"Itu klon bayangan ku!" Naruto menjawab dengan cepat. "Kalian makanlah, aku yakin kalian berdua pasti lapar!" Lanjut Naruto.

Sementara menunggu mereka makan pikiran Naruto kembali berbicara dengan teman-teman berekornya,

'kurama, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?' ucap Naruto bertanya pada kyuubi no kitsune.

 **"terserah padamu gaki, kami akan mengikutimu jalan manapun yang kau pilih!" Jawab Kurama yang mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari para Bijuu lainnya.**

 **"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kurama, Naruto-kun!" Ucap matatabi, "tidak peduli apapun itu kami akan selalu bersamamu!" Lanjut Matatabi.**

 **"Ha ha, perang lain! Aku jadi tidak sabar!" Ujar Shukaku dengan suara cemprengnya.**

 **"Jangan berkata seperti itu Shukaku!" Ucap Gyuki sambil menampar kepala Shukaku dengan salah satu tentakelnya. "Apa kau tidak tahu, Naruto sangat membenci yang namanya perang!" Lanjut Gyuki.**

 **"Tapi aku tertarik, dengan Youkai kera yang disebutkan iblis merah tadi!" Kata Song Goku. Karena ada kera lain yang mempunyai nama sama dengan dirinya. "Tapi lebih baik kau tidak terlalu mencampuri peperangan mereka! Naruto" lanjut Son Goku berkata dengan bijak.**

 **"Intinya, kami semua ingin yang terbaik untukmu** , **Naruto-kun" Matatabi berkata mewakili semua Bijuu.**

"Mm, arigato Mina!" Ucap Naruto. 'Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada kalian...' lanjut Naruto.

"Naru... Naruto... Naruto-san!" Panggil Lucius sambil mengguncangkan pundak Naruto.

"Apa?" Jawab Naruto emosi dia terkejut pembicaraannya dengan para Bijuu terganggu. membuat lucius mundur.

Melihat Naruto emosi Venelana pun bertanya menggantikan Lucius,

"Naruto-san, bisa kami meminta tolong padamu?" Tanya Venelana dengan pelan.

"Katakan saja! Kalau tidak merepotkan akan aku bantu!" Ucap Naruto mulai tenang.

"Em, maukah kamu mengantarkan kami ke Makai?" Venelana bertanya dengan gugup.

 **Flasback of**

* * *

"Yah, begitulah awal, Aku dan istriku bertemu dengan mu, Naruto-sama!" Ucap Lucius menceritakan. "Kemudian kamu menerima permintaan kami, dan tinggal diistana Gremory sejak hari itu!" Lanjut Lucius mengenang pertemuan ketika dia dan Venelana bertemu dengan Sipirang berkumis.

"Jadi, aku pernah tinggal diistana ini? Sulit dipercaya!" Ucap Naruto terkejut, dengan hal yang diceritakan Lucius.

"Ya, sebenarnya Kamilah yang meminta mu untuk tinggal di sini" bukan Lucius yang menjawab melainkan Venelana, "bertahun tahun kemudian aku melahirkan Lilith, dan kami berdua meminta mu untuk menjadi ayah babtisnya!" Ucap Venelana melanjutkan sambil meminum tehnya dengan elegan.

"Hah? Maksudnya aku ayah babtis salah satu dari empat pemimpin bangsa Iblis?" Ucap Naruto bertanya tidak percaya.

"Mm, Naruto-sama, dan karena kami sering pergi berperang karena tugas. Kami memintamu untuk menjaga Lilith, karena kami pikir kau sangat baik pada anak-anak. itu terlihat saat kau sering bermain dan menjaga anak-anak iblis yang ditinggal gugur oleh orangtuanya!" Lucius menjawab.

"Sial, kalian memanfaatkanku untuk jadi babysiter!" Ucap Naruto mendengus. Sebelum menggigit potongan kue ditangannya dengan ganas.

"Walaupun masih banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian, tapi tubuhku lengket karena keringat, setelah permainan di arena tadi!" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik sedikit kemeja basah dan berdebunya.

"Maaf, Naruto-sama kami tidak memperhatikannya!" Ucap Lucius sedikit menundukkan kepalanya,

"Ma~ jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Kalau begitu Ymir!" Panggil Venelana pada seorang maid berambut hitam, "Bisa kau antarkan Naruto-sama kepemandian" Venelana memerintahkan, "Setelah itu tolong siapkan kamar Naruto-sama" lanjut Venelana.

"Hai, Venelana-sama" ucap Ymir sambil membungkuk. "Naruto-sama, mari saya antarkan" ucap Ymir berbalik ke arah Naruto.

"Mm, Tunjukkan jalannya!" Jawab Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Sampai nanti! Naruto-sama!" Ucap Lucius dan Venelana sebelum Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu

* * *

 **Ruang pemandian air panas istana Gremory!**

"Naruto-sama, saya mohon undur diri! Saya akan kembali sekitar satu jam lagi" Ucap Ymir membungkuk sebelum menutup pintu onshen.

"Hah, akhirnya aku bisa membersihkan tubuhku" ucap Naruto bergumam sambil melepaskan satu persatu dari pakaian yang dikenakan.

mengambil salah satu handuk di keranjang sipirang berkumis berjalan masuk setelah membuka pintu geser pemandian kemudian Naruto duduk disalah satu kursi kayu dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan tangan ramping dan dua buah benda kenyal menyentuh pundak dan punggungnya.

"Grayfia!" Ucap Naruto terkejut saat melihat kebelakang, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya pada wanita berambut perak.

"Tentu saja, untuk membasuh punggungmu!" Ucap Grayfia dari belakang, "... Naruto-kun.." lanjut Grayfia dengan nada gerah, Membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Grayfia mengambil salah satu sabun, dan menumpahkannya diatas dadanya sebelum membasuh punggung Naruto dengan dadanya,

"Bagaimana? Naruto-kun!" Ucap Grayfia sambil meniup sebelah telinganya, "Apakah ini enak~" lanjut Grayfia melanjutkan membasuh punggungnya dengan gerakan atas bawah kadang memutar kekiri dan kekanan, membuat Naruto mengangguk dan menyebabkan benda dibawah sana mulai mengeras sebelum berdiri dengan tegak, layaknya tiang bendera.

"Ara~ apa aku harus membersihkan ini juga!" Grayfia berkata sambil menggenggam benda tersebut dan Menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah, membuat benda itu makin mengeras dan sang pemilik menggeram menahan diri.

"Oh ayolah, jangan ditahan Naruto-kun" ucap Grayfia sambil mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada benda itu.

'kuso!' batin Naruto mengumpat. "Grayfia!" Ucap Naruto sambil berbalik dan menjatuhkan Grayfia dilantai pemandian, habis sudah kesabarannya Naruto, dia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama, "Ah~" ucap Grayfia mendesah saat Naruto mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Kau yang memulai Grayfia! Jangan salahkan aku" ucap Naruto sebelum mencium bibir merahnya, "hmmm" erang Grayfia saat Naruto mulai mencium dan memasukan lidahnya.

Setelah mencium bibir Grayfia Naruto mulai menjilati pipinya lanjut ketelinganya kemudian turun kebawah belahan dadanya sebelum menghisap puting payudara kirinya sementara tangan kirinya meremas pelan payudara sebelah kanan.

Kemudian tangannya yang bebas mulai turun kebawah tepat kearah lubang vertikal yang mulai basah dari cairan yang keluar."Ah~ terus~ disana~ Naruto-kun," racau Grayfia saat Naruto mulai menggosok klitorisnya sebelum memasukkan jari tangannya kedalam vaginanya, "Ah~ah~ lebih cepat~ Naruto-kun," pinta Grayfia, "yes~ Ah~ Ah~ terus seperti itu Naruto-kun" Grayfia desahnya makin keras, sementara Naruto makin cepat memajukan mundurkan jari tangannya pada vaginanya. "Ah~ a-aku~aku keluar~!" Grayfia berteriak saat orgasmenya.

"Kali ini giliranku Naruto-kun!" Ucap Grayfia setelah bangun dan menjatuhkan Naruto, kini dialah yang ada diatasnya, "hem~hemn~ mnm~ ahh" suara Grayfia saat menghisap dan mengulum penis Naruto, "Naruto-kun, apa enak?" Tanya Grayfia sambil terus mengulum penis Naruto.

"Ya, enak banget..." Jawab Naruto sambil mengerang keenakan, "Ah~Ah~ "desah Grayfia saat menghisap penis Naruto. "Grayfia.." suara Naruto tertahan"Emh~emh~Ehm~ ah~" desah Grayfia sambil mempercepat gerakan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah, "Grayfia aku datang" ucap Naruto sambil menyemburkan spermanya kedalam mulut wanita berambut perak

"Glup, ah~ kau keluar banyak Naruto-kun! Sekarang acara utama" ucap Grayfia saat memposisikan penis Naruto ke vaginanya setelah menelan spermanya, "Ah~ begitu besar seperti yang kuingat!" Ucap Grayfia sebelum mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah dengan cepat, "Ah~ Ah~ emh~"racau Grayfia saat dia bergerak makin liar.

"Terus~ Grayfia~ " ucap Naruto dari bawah, Sambil meremas kedua payudaranya.

"Ah~Ah~ a-aku~ akan segera keluar~ ah~ kita~ keluar~Naruto-kun~" ucap Grayfia di sela-sela desahannya, "ah~Ah~ aku keluar~" ucap Grayfia saat orgasmenya datang, kemudian Naruto bangun dan memegang kedua paha mulus Grayfia.

"Sekarang bersiaplah Grayfia-chan" Naruto berkata sambil menyeringai saat dia sudah memposisikan penisnya untuk memasuki vagina Grayfia lagi.

Blessh~ saat penis Naruto kembali menancap kedalam vagina Grayfia.

"Ah~ Naruto~ kun~ ah~ aku~ masih~ Ah~" ucap Grayfia disaat dia sodok dengan cepat. Kemudian Naruto mencabut penisnya sebelum mengangkat Grayfia dan membuat Grayfia menungging,

"Ah~ ah~ Naruto~ kun~ lebih~ cepat~ Ah~ yes~ terus~ Naruto~ kun~" desah Grayfia makin menjadi saat dinding vaginanya mulai meremas penis Naruto dari dalam.

" Aku akan keluar lagi Grayfia~" ucap Naruto menggeram saat dia bergerak lebih cepat menumbuk vagina Grayfia,

"Keluar~kan~Aku~Keluar~ Naruto~ Kun!" Grayfia berteriak di orgasme ketiganya. "Terima, ini Grayfia" ucap Naruto berteriak.

Crott~crott~ saat Naruto mengisi rahim Grayfia dengan spermanya. Naruto kemudian mencabut penisnya membuat sperma yang masuk kembali mengalir keluar dari lubang vagina Grayfia, kemudian Naruto telentang di samping wanita itu,

Tiba-tiba pintu meledak.

 **BLUARRRRR!**

Masuklah seorang wanita berambut merah dengan aura mematikan menguar disekitar tubuhnya membuat rambutnya melayang-layang. (Kushina anggry mode on)

"Aku pikir kau kemana saat aku kembali sadar! Aku terus memanggil-manggilmu dan ternyata kau ada disini!" ucap wanita itu dengan nada rendah yang menjanjikan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat untuk penyebab kemarahannya.

"Grayfia!" Teriak wanita itu sebelum menembakkan energi merah kehitaman pada Maid berambut perak.

Tentu saja saat melihat itu Naruto dan Grayfia langsung menghindari tembakan energi merah tersebut.

" tenang Lilith" ucap Naruto setelah dia mengambil handuk untuk menutupi selangkangannya.

Yang tidak dihiraukan wanita berambut merah itu dia terus menembakkan energi merah kehitaman ke arah Grayfia.

 **BLARRR! BLARRRRR** terus menerus terjadi ledakan diruang pemandian tersebut.

"I'm sorry lilith-sama! Tapi kau harus mencoba lebih baik lagi" ucap Grayfia sambil menghindari serangan Lilith,

 **prangkk!**

Suara jendela hancur 'kesempatan' pikir Grayfia saat mengambil handuk dan berlari keluar lewat jendela yang hancur tersebut.

"Tunggu, Grayfia! Jangan lari" Ucap Lilith saat mengejar wanita berambut perak, Yang berlari keluar hanya dengan handuk.

Sementara Naruto melihat itu semua dengan wajah kosong.

Beberapa saat kemudian datang para pelayan dan tuan rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lucius yang hanya memakai boxer bergambar kucing membuat banyak pelayan terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Ya apa yang terjadi Naruto-sama?" Ucap Venelana disamping Lucius dengan pakaian tipis yang dia pakai sedikit lecek karena sesuatu?

"Ya Naruto-kun, apa yang terj-... " Tanya Rias Gremory ucapan rias terhenti saat melihat keadaan Naruto, dia segera menutup wajahnya dengan tangan tapi jari-jarinya terbuka dengan lebar?

Dan semua iblis melihat ke arah Naruto dan membuat para perempuan bersemu merah karena handuk yang dipakai Naruto tadi sudah jatuh. Dan memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya dan sesuatu yang menggantung diantara kakinya.

"Itu," ucap Naruto singkat sambil menunjuk ke arah luar lewat jendela yang hancur, sebelum melihat kearah mereka yang membuat dirinya heran, kenapa semua Iblis betina bersemu merah dan yang lebih membuatnya heran saat melihat Rias Gremory menutup wajahnya dengan jari-jari tangan yang terbuka?

 **Serr~** darah keluar dari hidung masing-masing betina disana terkecuali Venelana karena Lucius memeluk erat kepala wanita itu didada nya.

 **Wusshh** ~ angin berhembus.

"Dingin,"ucap Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto-sama, handukmu!" Ucap Lucius masih tetap memeluk kepala istrinya walaupun wanita itu memukul-mukul dirinya karena susah bernafas. Kemudian Naruto melihat kebawah.

"Pantas saja," Naruto berkata terus mengambil handuknya yang jatuh.

 **"Ehem~** " suara Lucius berdehem membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya, "Naruto-sama, Tolong kau hentikan mereka berdua" ucap Lucius meminta sipirang berkumis.

"Kenapa harus aku? Tadi saja mereka tidak menghiraukan ku" Naruto bertanya.

"Kalau mereka sudah seperti itu! Tidak akan ada, yang bisa menghentikannya! Kecuali kamu Naruto-sama" Jawab Lucius menjelaskan. "Mereka bisa saling membunuh!" Lanjut Lucius dengan nada serius.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Oto-sama!" Ucap Rias menyakal. "Tidak mungkin, mereka berdua melakukan hal itu!" Lanjut Rias pada sang ayah.

 **BLARRR~ CIUGH~ DUARRRR~** suara ledakan power of Destruction dan sihir es bertabrakan.

"Lihat?" Ucap Lucius menunjuk sumber ledakan diarah taman istana Gremory, sebelum menatap putrinya dengan wajah kosong.

"Itu benar, Rias-chan, hanya Naruto-sama yang dapat menghentikan mereka!" Venelana berkata pada putrinya.

"Semuanya kembali ke tempat masing-masing! Kecuali ymir kau harus mengantarkan Naruto-sama ke kamarnya nanti" perintah Lucius pada para Maid, sebelum melihat kearah Rias "kau juga harus kembali ke kamarmu Rias" lanjut Lucius berkata pada putrinya.

"Kalau begitu kami serahkan semua padamu Naruto-sama!" Venelana berkata sebelum menarik suaminya. "Kita teruskan yang tadi" ucap Venelana berbisik pada Lucius, membuat pria berambut merah sumringah, "Kyaa~" ucap Venelana saat Lucius menggendong nya dan berlari ke arah kamar mereka.

Sementara Rias dan para Maid terkejut dengan mulut terbuka lebar melihat tingkah Ooc Kepala Klan Gremory.

 **BLARRRRR~**

suara ledakan membuat Rias dan para Maid tersadar dari keterkejutannya, mereka menoleh kearah taman istana dan melihat asap mengepul tinggi.

"Apa yang kau tunggu Nar..." Ucap Rias saat melihat Naruto sedang sibuk memakai pakaiannya membuat dia diam, sebelum menoleh pada para Maid dengan khusyuk melihat tubuh Naruto membuat dia marah, "Kalian cepatlah kembali!" Ucap Rias dengan nada tinggi.

"Hai, Oujo-sama!" Ucap para Maid serempak, Setelah mengusap darah dihidungnya mereka. Dan pergi kembali ke posisi mereka.

Meninggalkan Rias dan Ymir masih melihat Naruto dengan darah menetes dari lubang kiri hidung mereka, Membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"Menikmati pertunjukan, gadis-gadis?" Tanya Naruto setelah selesai memakai bajunya. mereka berdua mengangguk tanpa sadar, membuat Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Maaf, aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan!" Ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang dalam pusaran daun.

Sementara itu ditempat Lilith dan Grayfia.

"Brengsek!" Ucap Lilith sambil menyiapkan serangan lain, sebelum menembakkannya pada wanita berambut perak. Yang ditahan dengan ribuan bongkahan es.

 **BLARRRRRRR~**

"apa yang kau lakukan Lilith-sama?" Ucap Grayfia sambil menyerangnya dengan sihir es sembari menghindari tembakan energi power of Destruction.

 **CRIUGH~ CRACKH~ BLUARRRRR~**

 **"Diam** _!" Jawab Lilith emosi sambil menyerangnya._

 **BLARRR~~**

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, mendahului ku Grayfia~" ucap Lilith berteriak dengan kepalan tangan tertutup dengan power of Destruction maju hendak memukul Grayfia.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, tapi aku tidak akan kalah, Lilith~" balas Grayfia dengan aura dingin es ditangannya bergerak maju menuju Lilith.

"Grayfia~ Lilith~"ucap keduanya meneriakkan nama masing-masing, dan menghunuskan pukulan mereka.

 _ **Wusshh~ DUUAARRR~ BLARRRRRR~** sesaat sebelum Lilith dan Grayfia mendaratkan pukulan kearah masing-masing, Naruto muncul dan memegang kedua pergelangan tangan mereka sebelum melemparkannya ke arah berlawanan._

Terlihat seorang pemuda ditengah-tengah taman istana kacau balau penuh dengan lubang dan asap mengepul dibeberapa kawah tersebut. Dan tidak jauh dari pemuda itu tergeletak dua Iblis wanita. satu wanita berambut merah hampir telanjang karena gaun pesta yang tadi dia kenakan hilang/hancur hanya menyisakan celana dalam berenda berwarna hitam. dan disisi lainnya wanita berambut perak berbaring benar-benar telanjang, handuk yang melilit tubuhnya telah lenyap.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kalian berdua jadi seperti ini tapi **_Sharingan_** " Naruto berkata menghipnotis mereka sebelum dia mengangkat kedua wanita itu dibahunya. (Kayak bawa karung beras) sebelum menghilang kembali ke istana Gremory.

 **wusshh~** naruto muncul dengan pusaran daun didalam kamar mandi yang anehnya kembali normal, melihat hanya ada gadis berambut merah yang masih menunggu nya dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelum bertanya.

"Bukannya tadi ada seorang Maid yang diperintahkan Lucius, untuk mengantarku?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku memerintahkannya untuk pergi beristirahat?" Jawab Rias.

* * *

 **Flashback on**

"kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat kembali ke tempatmu!" Ucap Rias pada Maid berambut hitam.

"Maaf Oujo-sama saya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu! Karena saya telah diperintahkan Lucius-sama mengantarkan Naruto-sama kekamarnya! Oujo-sama," jawab Ymir dengan tenang.

"Kau mau menentang ku!" Ucap Rias dengan nada tinggi.

"Sama sekali tidak, Oujo-sama!" Jawab Ymir sambil membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu silahkan kembali biar aku saja yang mengantarkan Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias dengan tegas.

"Hai, Rias Oujo-sama! Saya mohon undur diri" kata Ymir sambil membungkuk sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Gadis berambut merah sendirian.

 **Flashback off**

* * *

"Rias-chan, kau tahu dimana kamar mereka?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk pada kedua wanita dibahunya.

"Ya Naruto-kun," jawab Rias dan menatap bentuk pingsan mereka dengan heran, "Aku bingung kenapa mereka bisa bertengkar seperti itu? Tapi yang membuat ku lebih bingung adalah mengapa mereka berdua berkelahi di pemandian saat kamu mandi Naruto-kun?" Rias bertanya curiga, "kau tahu sesuatu? Naruto-kun!" Lanjut Rias dengan mata menyipit. Membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"T-Tidak, Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Sungguh! Bisa kau hentikan itu Rias-chan?" Jawab Naruto dengan keringat mengucur deras di dahinya. (Ketika wanita diam dan hanya menatap matamu rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman lur )

"Baiklah," ucap Rias sambil menghela nafas,

Rias berjalan didepan Naruto yang membawa dua orang dibahunya melewati lorong-lorong istana yang nauzubillah panjang dan luas sebelum berhenti disebuah pintu. Dan membukanya.

"Ini kamar Lilith Onee-sama, kau letakkan saja dia ditempat tidur! Naruto-kun" ucap Rias saat dia dan Naruto masuk kedalam. Kemudian Naruto meletakkan Lilith ditempat tidurnya, sebelum keluar dari kamar Lilith Rias menyelimuti Lilith dengan selimut tebal.

Iblis berambut merah dan Shinobi berambut pirang melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kamar Grayfia. Sesampainya mereka dipintu kamar Maid berambut perak. Rias membuka pintu tersebut.

"Ini kamar Grayfia, Naruto-kun" ucap Rias, sebelum Naruto meletakkan Grayfia ditempat tidurnya dan menyelimutinya. Saat dia dan Rias akan keluar mereka berdua mendengar Grayfia bergumam ,"terus~ lebih~ na- Zzzzzz" gumam Grayfia Membuat Naruto panas dingin.

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan tenang (pokerface) padahal dalam hati dia was-was.

"Tidak," ucap Rias sambil terus berjalan dan berhenti didepan pintu berwarna pink. 'firasatku mengatakan ini bukan kamar yang mereka siapkan untukku' pikir Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Er, Rias-chan bukankah kau bilang akan mengantarkan aku kekamarku?" Naruto bertanya heran.

"Aku tidak tahu! Dimana kamar yang mereka siapkan!" Jawab Rias dengan wajah polos. "Jadi, kau harus tidur disini! Naruto-kun" lanjut Rias dengan senyum.

"Kalau boleh tahu ini kamar siapa? Rias-chan!" Naruto bertanya.

"Ini kamarku!" Jawab Rias dengan cepat, "Memang kenapa Naruto-kun?" Lanjut Rias bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"What's? Maksudnya aku tidur denganmu malam ini?" Naruto berkata dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ya, apa kau tidak suka!" Jawab Rias sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Sudah cepat masuk Naruto-kun, malam sudah larut kita harus tidur" ucap Rias melanjutkan, sambil membuka pintu dan menarik tangan Naruto masuk kedalam.

"T-Tunggu, Rias-chan!" Ucap Naruto mencoba untuk menghentikan gadis berambut merah yang menarik tangannya.

Singkat cerita Naruto tidur dengan Rias Gremory, karena gadis berambut merah itu dengan seenak udelnya menyuruhnya tidur bersamanya. Kalau cuma tidur mungkin tidak akan mengganggunya, Tapi ini, dia tidur tanpa pakaian dan memeluk wajahnya dibelahan dadanya.

"Kuso" umpat Naruto kesal.

 **"Naruto, kemari. Sebentar! " Ucap Kurama**

 **BUAKK~** Setelah Naruto datang dihadapannya, rubah ekor sembilan itu langsung menyentil dahinya membuat dia pingsan dalam sekejap.

 **"Sekarang kau bisa tidur nyenyak, bocah merepotkan!" Kurama berkata sambil menyeringai.**

* * *

 **Skip time malam berikutnya!**

setelah hari yang melelahkan dengan bangun didada seorang gadis cantik sebelum lari tunggang langgang menghindari Maid berambut perak yang terus mengejarnya sambil terus menembakkan peluru es kearahnya. Dan berurusan dengan berbagai mahluk aneh yang disebut Pereage Lilith sampai sore hari.

"Meskipun aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Asia terlalu lama terutama memakai pakaian konyol ini!" Naruto bergumam dengan ekspresi cemberut, pada gadis berambut merah yang membantunya memperbaiki setelan yang dia kenakan dengan benar.

"Ini disebut tuxedo Naruto-kun" ucap Rias dengan ekspresi kosong. kembali membantunya memilihkan Dasi, gadis berambut merah mengambil dua dasi dimeja sebelum membandingkannya dengan meletakkan itu dileher Naruto. "Aku pikir hitam akan terlihat bagus padamu Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias sambil mengalungkan dasi itu dan memakaikannya..

"Jangan bercanda, Rias-chan!" Ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng, "Aku hanya akan terlihat bagus, dengan warna oranye, kau tahu kombinasi merah dan kuning" lanjut Naruto menyeringai.

"Apa kau menggodaku, Uzumaki Naruto" tanya Rias sambil mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Bisakah aku mencobanya," jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau pasanganku malam ini, Aku yakin kau bisa" ucap Rias sambil terkikik geli.

"Apa kau menggodaku, Rias Gremory?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeringai Dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama yang ditanyakan padanya, mendapatkan tawa geli dari gadis itu sebelum menampar lengannya dengan pelan.

Lilith menyaksikan pasangan itu saling menggoda didepanya dan tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa cemburu pada adik perempuannya, mereka berdua ada didalam kamar Rias. Sementara dirinya ada dikamar lamanya diistana Gremory menyaksikan adegan itu melalui kamera rahasia yang dia letakkan di kamar adik perempuannya. Yang biasa dia gunakan Untuk melihat adiknya ketika tidur.

Beberapa mungkin memanggilnya mesum ataupun cabul, tapi dia hanya seorang siscon.

Dan bagaimana mungkin tidak? Adik perempuannya sedang menggoda suaminya, yang jelas-jelas tidak ingat apa-apa tentang dirinya dan semua waktu yang telah lama mereka habiskan bersama.

'Tenang Lilith' batin Mao berambut merah menyemangati dirinya sendiri, 'Dia sudah menjadi milikmu, pastikan dia mengingatmu dan semuanya akan kembali normal!" Lanjutnya pada diri sendiri.

Namun dia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

* * *

 **TsUdzukeru!**


	6. Chapter 6

.

 _ **TOPPING RAMEN ATAU PUSARAN.**_

 **Desclaimer :** semua yang berkaitan dengan anime atau manga bukan milik saya.

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! :** Ooc,AU, bahasa dan penulisan aneh, membuat mata sakit, imajinasi liar, typo bertebaran.

 **"TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA"**

 **"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMAKSA ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA FIC INI, GITU AJA KOK REPOT."**

 **Pair :** **( 😸😍😳😻😡😘😇😜😼** **)**

 **Genre :** Supranatural, Adventure

 **Summary :** Kehidupanku yang damai sekarang berubah, karena kekacauan yang di sebabkan oleh mahluk supranatural di sekelilingku. Semuanya berawal dari iblis berambut merah, kemudian datang biarawati kikuk terus bertemu stalker berambut perak. Benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala, mungkin Benar apa yang Sasuke katakan dulu, Kalau aku adalah magnet masalah tidak peduli dimana pun aku berada.

* * *

"Naruto" bicara normal

'Naruto' pikiran/batin

 **"Naruto"** Teknik/Sihir/Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** Monster/Naga/Bijuu bicara

 **'Naruto'** Monster/Naga/Bijuu berpikir.

* * *

 **Chap 6**

 **Penuh kejutan part 02**

 **Cerita dimulai!**

* * *

Satu hari telah berlalu sejak pertarungannya dengan Raiser dan issei dan berdasarkan keinginannya. Perjodohan antara Rias dengan Raiser telah dibatalkan. Dan kedua keluarga telah setuju bahwa itu adalah yang terbaik bagi kedua belah pihak.

Dan acara yang akan diselenggarakan malam ini diistana Gremory adalah pesta perayaan kembalinya Naruto, yang diselenggarakan oleh orangtua Rias. Naruto terkejut mendengar bahwa dia sangat terkenal dikalangan Iblis tua yang memandanginya kemarin malam. Jadi sudah pasti fraksi Iblis harus merayakan kepulangannya.

Menjadi populer dikalangan sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui sebelumnya, terutama karena dia tidak mengingatnya. Bukan hal yang dia datangi setiap hari.

Ini mengingatkan dia akan apa yang terjadi setelah perang Shinobi keempat semua orang mulai mengenalnya dan melemparkan diri kearahnya.

Namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah Lilith Lucifer, sepertinya hubungannya dengan wanita itu lebih dari sekedar guru dan murid, dia bisa melihat itu semua dari matanya, saat Lilith menatapnya. Apalagi setelah kejadian konyol kemarin malam.

"Sepertinya kita masih punya waktu sekitar dua jam. sebelum acara dimulai Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan disekitar istana terlebih dulu?" Ucap Rias bertanya, Menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

Sebelum mengganggukan kepalanya, dan mengikuti Rias keluar kamarnya. Tetapi sebelum menutup pintu Naruto menoleh langsung ke arah kamera dan mengedipkan mata sambil tersenyum. Membuat mata Lilith melebar terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, kalau aku pernah tinggal di sini!" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling istana dengan pandangan menyelidik👻.

"Aku juga tidak percaya, kalau Onee-sama menyegel ingatanku?" Ucap Rias sambil menggumamkan bagian terakhir. Sebelum teringat pembicaraannya dengan ibu dan ayahnya saat Naruto sibuk menghindari peluru es dan para Pereage kakaknya.

* * *

 **Flasback on**

Seorang gadis berambut merah berjalan tergesa-gesa, dilorong istana Gremory menuju ke arah dimana kedua orangtuanya berada sebelum berhenti disebuah pintu dan membukanya.

"Mm, ada apa Rias-chan? Kenapa kau terlihat buru-buru sekali!" Lucius Gremory bertanya pada putrinya,

"seorang gadis tidak harus bersikap seperti itu!" Ucap Venelana menasehati.

 **"** Oka-sama, Tolong ceritakan padaku tentang Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias Gremory pada ibunya.

"Rias, Duduklah dulu bukanlah aku mengajarimu untuk bersikap sopan" ucap Venelana menatap tajam putrinya sebelum menyesap teh ditangannya dengan tenang.

"Hai oka-sama" jawab Rias sebelum duduk disebelah ibunya yang sedang duduk disofa.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu ketahui tentang Naruto-sama?" Tanya Venelana saat Rias duduk.

"Semuanya oka-sama!" Jawab Rias dengan cepat.

"Rias-chan, jika aku ceritakan semuanya akan memakai berberapa chapter untuk mengungkapkan semua itu gadis muda," Venelana berkata menasehati putrinya.

"Jadi aku hanya akan sedikit menceritakannya." Lanjut Venelana dengan tenang.

"Naruto-sama, adalah seorang Shinobi Abadi dari zaman dimana dunia manusia masih dikenal dengan nama bangsa elementary, dia selama ini terus mengembara ke berbagai belahan dunia sebelum bertemu denganku dan ayahmu saat perang besar antara ketiga fraksi. Saat itu kami hampir saja tewas jika tidak ditolong Naruto-sama, kemudian aku dan ayahmu meminta Naruto-sama untuk tinggal disini. Itu semua terjadi sebelum kakakmu lahir. Dan saat kakakmu seusia denganmu dulu aku dan ayahmu beserta orangtua Serafall dan Ajuka meminta dia menjadikan mereka bertiga jadi muridnya" ucap Venelana sebelum meminum tehnya.

"Ketika kamu lahir, Kamu begitu lengket pada Naruto-sama semenjak kamu bisa berjalan, seperti kakakmu dulu," ucap venelana melanjutkan sambil tersenyum geli.

"Terus apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Oka-sama!" Tanya Rias menuntut.

"Cukup Rias-chan, semua akan terungkap pada waktunya!" Ucap Venelana sebelum meletakan cangkir teh yang telah kosong diatas meja.

"Tapi?" Ucap Rias dengan nada memohon.

"Turuti saja! Kata-kata ibumu Rias-chan,"ucap Lucius pada putrinya.

 **flashback of**

* * *

Saat Rias dan Naruto akan melewati kamar Lilith.

"Kita jangan sampai menggangunya, karena Lilith Nee-sama. Tidak bisa meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya saat ini." Rias berkata dengan cepat.

"Maksudmu, dokumen?" Tanya Naruto, mengingat musuh abadi setiap kage, dia selalu menggunakan klon bayangan untuk mengurus dokumen sementara diirinya pulang kerumahnya. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru.

Dan Bolt mengatakan dia tidak peduli dengan keluarganya.

"Ya" jawab Rias sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, sebelum menarik tangan Naruto menuju tempat lain, dia tidak suka cara Naruto melihat kakaknya. Karena dia sangat cemburu dan merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Lilith.

Terutama karena Naruto mengaku sebagai penulis novel icha-icha paradise. Naruto mungkin sangat cabul, karena melakukan " **penelitian"** untuk mendapatkan semua materi novelnya, yang dia gunakan untuk menulis novel-novel tersebut. Episode terakhirnya menunjukkan profil pemeran utama yang sangat mirip dengan Akeno. Dia tidak akan terkejut jika episode berikutnya, Menuliskan tentang Gadis berambut merah atau bahkan kembar.

"Hei Rias-chan, bisa aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto melihat ke pintu kamar Lilith sebelum kembali kearah Rias.

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto-kun?" Jawab Rias bertanya.

"Apa kakakmu punya, Pacar atau bahkan seorang suami?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah penasaran.

"Setahuku, tidak!" Jawab Rias ragu, karena dia mulai meragukan ingatannya sekarang. Tapi Naruto menangkap nada ragu yang digunakan Rias, 'Aku harus mencari tahunya nanti' pikir Naruto.

"Tapi dia mempunyai seorang putra dari pasangannya dulu, putranya bernama Millicas Gremory dan dia berusia 10 tahun" lanjut Rias sebelum menatap tajam Naruto. "Kau tidak mencoba merayunya kan?" Rias bertanya dengan mata menyipit😤.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku bisa bersaing dengan pria yang menjadi pasangannya" ucap Naruto dengan wajah kosong Membuat Rias tampak senang dengan jawabannya dan terus berjalan.

"maksudku lihat Lilith dia benar-benar cewek paling seksi yang pernah aku lihat. Laki-laki yang mendapatkannya pasti pria paling beruntung." Lanjut Naruto tanpa melihat ekspresi Rias ketika dia mengatakan hal itu.

"APA?" Tanya Rias emosi, "MAKSUDMU AKU TIDAK SEBANDING DENGAN DIA?" lanjut Rias dengan nada tinggi. Membuat Naruto melihat Rias dari atas ke bawah. 'sejujurnya kalian berdua hampir sama. Cuma menurutku ada sesuatu tentang dirinya yang membuatku merasa lebih tertarik. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan itu' pikir Naruto.

"Maaf Rias-chan, kau tidak bisa membuat seorang penulis novel icha-icha untuk tidak melihat gadis cantik dan seksi bukan!" Jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

'Tapi ini menggangguku, putra Lilith berusia 10 tahun. Rias tidak mengetahui siapa ayahnya? Dan semua catatan tentang diriku telah dihapus... mungkinkah?' pikir Naruto sebelum Kembali tersadar saat Rias melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Mendesah sambil membersihkan pikirannya. Naruto kembali berjalan mengikuti Rias disampingnya. 'tapi aku kasihan, pada diriku sekarang, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan begitu banyak hal?' pikir Naruto dengan sedih.

* * *

 **Didepan pintu Ballroom istana Gremory!**

"Dimana gadis itu?" Ucap Naruto kesal saat dia berdiri dengan menyilangkan tangan di dada. Dengan kaki yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai tidak sabar.

"Tenanglah Naruto-sama! Aku yakin Bunchou akan segera datang!" Ucap issei sambil memegang pundaknya, "Um, Naruto-sama! Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?" Lanjut Issei.

Rupanya sirambut coklat memandang Naruto sebagai panutan karena dia adalah pencipta maha karya "icha-icha paradise" apalagi setelah Naruto memberinya salah satu novel yang dijadikan taruhan saat pertandingan. Tadi sore.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin aku kucium!" Jawab Naruto berniat sedikit bercanda.

"Tidak, Naruto-sama, tentu saja tidak!" Ucap issei dengan cepat. "Aku masih normal!" lanjut issei dengan nada tinggi.

"Masa? Aku dengar disekolah kau ada hubungan tertentu dengan Kiba?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar.

"Aku masih menyukai payudara wanita, jadi tidak mungkin aku ada suatu hubungan dengan Kiba" jawab issei dengan panik.

"Bagaimana jika Kiba berubah menjadi perempuan berdada besar? Apa kau akan menolaknya?" Tanya Naruto membuat issei berpikir keras. Menyebabkan dia menjauh sedikit dari bocah berambut cokelat.

"Tenang issei, aku hanya bercanda!" Ucap Naruto sebelum melanjutkan, "Memang apa yang kau minta dariKu?" Naruto bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Bisa aku memintamu untuk melatihku! Naruto-sama" jawab issei mantap. "Setelah pertandingan melawanmu dan Raiser kemarin malam! Aku menyadari betapa lemahnya diriku yang sekarang! Jadi, aku mohon" lanjut issei sambil menundukan kepalanya..

"Kenapa Aku harus melatihmu? Itu tidak ada untungnya buatku!" Jawab Naruto bertanya dengan pose berpikir.

"Aku mohon, Naruto-sama jika aku tidak bisa menjadi lebih kuat maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraih impianku! Dan yang lebih penting aku ingin bisa melindungi teman-temanku" Issei berkata dengan tekad membara dimatanya.

Membuat Naruto sedikit tergugah mendengarnya, Dia seakan melihat dirinya waktu masih remaja dulu(Secara umur) setelah Menghela nafas Naruto pun berkata.

"Baik, akan aku pikirkan nanti!'" jawab Naruto sedikit menggangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis pasanganmu malam ini?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya pada sirambut coklat.

"Koneko-chan" issei menjawab.

"Bagus untukmu!" Ucap Naruto,

'setidaknya dengan gadis itu, akan ada yang menjaganya dari bertindak yang iya-iya.' batin Naruto, sebelum dia menghela nafas lega.

Issei memutuskan untuk menemani Naruto yang sedang menunggu Rias, Kemudian keduanya berdiri didepan pintu ballroom. sambil menunggu gadis berambut merah itu datang, saat Naruto sibuk memperhatikan setiap tamu yang datang. issei malah membaca novelnya tanpa tahu tempat, yang mendapat tatapan iri? dari beberapa tamu yang masuk ke Ballroom.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Naruto-kun" ucap sebuah suara dibelakangnya.

Membuat Naruto dan issei berbalik dan hampir menjatuhkan rahang mereka kelantai saat melihat keindahan dihadapan mereka berdua. Rias Gremory memakai gaun putih yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dan punggungnya seperti Lilith kemarin malam, hanya saja ini berwarna putih dengan sedikit lipstik merah dibibirnya dan beberapa aksesoris yang dipakainya benar-benar sebuah keindahan sejati.

Naruto mulai mempertanyakan kenapa mahluk seindah ini disebut iblis jika kecantikan dan pesona mereka melebihi seorang Dewi setidaknya itu yang Naruto pikirkan.

'Waw, kupikir Lilith lebih cantik dan lebih sexy dari Rias, aku tarik kembali kata-kataku sebelumnya dia sangat luar biasa cantik bahkan hampir secantik Lilith, tidak dia setara dengan kakaknya.' Batin Naruto bermonolog.(berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri)

"Kau tampak menakjubkan, Rias-chan" ucap Naruto memuji penampilannya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, kau juga tampak hebat!" Ucap Rias tersenyum, sebelum menoleh ke arah issei. "Issei, bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Koneko sekarang?" Rias berkata, bingung melihat pion-nya masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Kau benar Bunchou, dia akan membunuhku jika aku terlambat!" Jawab issei setelah pulih dari syoknya, Sebelum berlari masuk kedalam Ballroom.

"Haruskah kita Nona" ucap Naruto sambil menawarkan lengannya pada Rias yang dengan senang hati diterimanya.

* * *

Mereka berdua kemudian membuka pintu bersama dan melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan.

Naruto segera disambut pesta penyambutan paling megah dan mewah, yang pernah dilihatnya. Berbagai makanan dan minuman mewah tersaji di meja dekat dinding.

Didalam cukup ramai, sebagian besar tamu adalah iblis berusia ratusan tahun, walaupun penampilan mereka hanya berkisar 20 tahunan. Ada pula para iblis muda sekitar usianya (dalam penampilan) dan mereka semua memakai gaun dan tuxedo yang terlihat mahal.

Pada saat Naruto dan Rias masuk ke dalam ruangan. semua mata tertuju pada mereka, membuat Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman, karena dia bukanlah bocah Shinobi dari Konoha dulu yang menginginkan banyak perhatian, dia sekarang seorang pria yang tidak menyukai terlalu banyak perhatian. Karena menurutnya perhatian banyak menggundang masalah,

Namun Dia sudah melangkah terlalu dalam di dunia supranatural, jadi dia harus menerima/mempersiapkan diri untuk ini. Berbeda dengan pewaris Klan Gremory dia berjalan dengan elegan layaknya seorang bangsawan sejati. Terlihat senang karena berhasil terbebas dari perjodohan yang tidak diinginkan nya serta menjadi pasangan Naruto di pesta penyambutan ini.

"Selamat datang kembali, Naruto-sama!" Ucap seorang iblis menyambut Naruto dengan senyum.

"Ya, Terima kasih" ucap Naruto dengan senyum canggung.

"Senang kau kembali, Naruto-sama" ucap iblis lain sambil membungkuk.

"Mm, sama-sama" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Orang tuaku banyak bercerita tentangmu Naruto-sama, senang kau berada di pihak kami" ucap seorang gadis muda.

"Oh tentu, siapa namamu? Gadis manis?" Ucap Naruto bertanya sambil tersenyum, yang menyebabkan gadis itu tersipu malu, dan membuat Rias yang menggaet lengannya tiba-tiba mencubit pinggangnya sampai membuatnya terkejut.

"Masih saja menggoda, gadis lain!" Ucap Rias bergumam.

"Maaf, Tidak sengaja!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum sambil mengusap tangan Rias yang menggaet lengannya, yang menyebabkan gadis berambut merah mendengus.

"Oh come on! Rias-chan, kau tampak lebih cantik jika tersenyum. Jadi jangan cemberut begitu!" Naruto berkata sambil memegang dagunya membuat Rias tersipu melihat betapa dekat wajahnya dan wajah Naruto.

"B-BAIK, A-Aku T-Tidak akan C-cembe-rut lagi jika kau berjanji tidak akan M-menggoda gadis lain, K-Kar-rena kau pasanganku malam ini." ucap Rias dengan gagap dia begitu malu saat wajahnya dan wajah Naruto sangat dekat dia sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto diwajahnya, yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sehingga dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Hmpm, " suara Naruto menahan tawa,

Naruto tidak percaya kalau gadis ini sama dengan gadis yang menciumnya ditengah Arena, yang dilihat banyak orang/iblis, karena baginya ini sangat lucu melihatnya tergagap.

"Jangan tertawa, cepat jawab Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias rona merah diwajahnya semakin kental, hampir menyamai warna rambutnya.

"Hai, Ojou-sama!" Ucap Naruto setelah mengendalikan diri.

Keduanya kembali berjalan melewati kerumunan iblis, dalam beberapa saat saja Naruto sudah ditanyai dan dikerumuni oleh para iblis tua dan muda, seperti seorang selebriti Hollywood. Kemudian Naruto dan Rias berbincang dengan beberapa iblis kelas atas lainnya.

"Senang melihatmu, tersenyum kembali Rias-chan!" Naruto berkata pada gadis berambut merah disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum, "Aku mendapatkan pria paling tampan, sebagai pasanganku malam ini! tentu saja aku sangat senang" lanjut Rias sambil menarik Naruto kembali.

"Aku juga Senang mendengarnya" Naruto berkata sambil melihat sekeliling, "Banyak orang/iblis yang tidak aku kenal disini! Tapi mereka seakan mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang diriku, itu cukup menakutkan" Ucap Naruto. Membuat Rias menatapnya.

"Kau akan segera terbiasa, jadi tidak usah khawatir Naruto-kun" Rias berkata sambil memeluk lengannya lebih erat, membuat Naruto merasakan lembutnya payudaranya yang besar.

"Ara~Ara, kau benar-benar menikmati dirimu sendiri Bunchou" Ucap suara lembut seorang gadis, Membuat Naruto dan Rias menoleh ke belakang.

"Akeno!" Ucap Rias terkejut melihat ratunya sudah ada dibelakangnya tanpa dia sadari.

"Halo Akeno-chan, aku pikir kau akan diam terus dibelakang kami!" Ucap Naruto menyeringai.

"Ara~ jadi sudah ketahuan dari tadi, Eh! Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno tersenyum sambil memegang sebelah pipinya, "Apa kau akan menghukumku, karena membuntutimu Naruto-kun?" Lanjut Akeno sambil memeluk lengan Naruto yang bebas dengan wajah merah merona.

Sebelum Naruto berkata apapun, datanglah Kiba

"Halo, Bunchou, Akeno-san, Naruto-sama" ucap Kiba sambil berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga.

"Kiba, dimana bocah mesum itu" ucap Naruto bertanya, tapi sebelum Kiba menjawab issei dan Koneko datang tak lama kemudian.

"Bunchou Akeno-san" issei berkata sambil memegang pinggangnya terlihat kesakitan, 'mungkin dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Koneko memukulnya.' pikir Naruto, sebelum menoleh ke arah gadis mungil berambut putih.

"Yo, koneko-chan" ucap Naruto berkata pada gadis pendiam.

"Halo" Koneko menjawab singkat.

Naruto mengangguk, tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum berkata, "Rias-chan, aku telah lama memikirkan hal ini. Bisakah kau-..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat lampu tiba-tiba saja padam.

Semua Iblis terdiam sebelum melihat kearah panggung utama yang disoroti lampu tembak, tampak disana empat tempat duduk berbentuk singgasana. Terlihat Lilith duduk di salah satu singgasana paling kanan dan Grayfia berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah sedatar tembok, terus disebelah kiri Lilith duduk seorang pria berambut hijau yang disisir ke belakang, dan sebelah kiri pria hijau duduk seorang gadis dengan pakaian maho shoujo? berwarna pink berambut hitam bergaya twin tail dan duduk di singgasana paling kiri seorang pria berjenggot berambut hitam.

"Merekalah, ketiga pemimpin lainnya selain Onee-sama" ucap Rias berbisik padanya, "para pemimpin bangsa Iblis, youndai Mao" ucap Rias melanjutkan.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan pandangan tertarik, saat melihat empat iblis paling kuat, yang duduk di singgasana mereka, bahkan dengan situasi yang tidak berbahaya seperti ini. Dia bisa merasakan kekuatan mentah mereka berempat, apa lagi sirambut merah. kemarin malam dia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena sibuk dengan kejadian absurd yang tengah terjadi.

'sulit dipercaya, kalau aku menjadi guru dari ketiga Iblis dari keempat pemimpin bangsa Iblis ini' pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum samar. Sebelum melihat gadis berpakaian maho shoujo berwarna pink, menatapnya sambil mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum menggodanya. Sebelum dia menoleh ke arah lain.

Rias yang melihat Naruto menatap Mao berambut hitam kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ditelinga Naruto yang membuat Akeno mempererat pelukannya pada tangannya,

"Dia Serafall Leviathan, iblis wanita terkuat setelah Onee-sama. Namanya dulu Serafall shitri, tapi setelah perang saudara di dunia bawah dia mengambil peran sebagai Leviathan. Grayfia pernah menantangnya untuk judul itu, tapi kalah" ucap Rias menjelaskan sambil melotot pada ratunya, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Akeno.

Karena aksi Rias dan Akeno tersebut, membuat beberapa wanita kesal dan cemburu sampai membuat sebelah mata mereka berkedut.

'tenang Lilith, tenangkan dirimu!' ucap Lilith dalam hati.

'Dulu kakaknya, sekarang adik dan Ratunya, yang membuatku kesal seperti ini' batin Grayfia sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

'Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sekarang, Naruto-sensei. Dulu kau pergi sebelum aku mengutarakan perasaanku padamu, tidak akan aku biarkan kedua gadis kecil itu menghalangiku Sekarang.' Batin Serafall bermonolog.

Kembali ke sikuning.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto terkejut. Tidak melihat kedua pasang mata yang terus memancarkan listrik didekatnya.

"Ya, tapi walaupun begitu. Grayfia adalah iblis wanita terkuat ketiga di dunia bawah," jawab Rias membuat Naruto mengangguk paham dia tidak perlu diberi tahu tentang hal itu, terutama saat dia melihatnya sendiri kemarin malam. "Serafall-sama juga adalah iblis yang bertanggung jawab atas diplomasi" lanjut Rias pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan pria berambut hijau?" Naruto bertanya.

"Namanya Ajuka beelzebub, sebelumnya dia dikenal dengan nama Ajuka astaroth, dia adalah pencipta dari evil piece, dan kepala departemen teknologi Iblis." jawab Akeno menjelaskan, sebelum menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, saat melihat Rias Gremory seperti akan meledak.

"Jadi dia tipe otak" ucap Naruto mengelus jenggotnya yang tidak ada?

"bagaimana dengan pria berjenggot?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"Dia fallbium asmodeus, Mao yang bertanggung jawab atas urusan militer dan pertahanan, dia dikenal sebagai ahli taktik dan strategi terhebat di dunia bawah." Jawab Rias setelah menatap tajam Akeno.

Tiba-tiba Lilith berdiri, sebelum mengangkat tangannya untuk mengumpulkan perhatian semua iblis yang hadir, saat dia memastikan semuanya telah melihat kearahnya. Dia berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"SEMUANYA DENGARKAN! Seperti kita ketahui bersama kita semua berkumpul di sini untuk merayakan kembalinya pahlawan kita, Uzumaki Naruto. Yang telah berada di pihak kita selama perang besar antara ketiga fraksi." UCAP Lilith dengan nada berwibawa, dan menatap ke arah Naruto dengan senyum maniS Diwajahnya,

"Saat Keturunan keempat Mao asli, memerintahkan para iblis berperang melawan Malaikat dan malaikat jatuh, dia secara tegas menentang gagasan itu, dengan bersikap netral. Tapi dia tetap mendukung kami dengan menjadikan kami para iblis yang sekarang memegang gelar sebagai Lucifer, Leviathan beserta Beelzebub, sebagai muridnya. Sehingga kami bisa memimpin para iblis anti Mao terdahulu, dan bertarung melawan mereka Untuk mendapatkan kebebasan kita para iblis jaman now." Ucap Lilith sambil mengangkat gelas wine diatas kepalanya,

"MARI KITA BERI SAMBUTAN YANG MERIAH UNTUKNYA," ucap Lilith dengan nada tinggi yang diikuti sorakan meriah para iblis yang berada didalam dan diluar istana Gremory.

"HIDUP! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Ucap para iblis serempak beberapa kali sebelum para iblis tua mengambil gelas wine.

"UNTUK NARUTO-SAMA!" Ucap mereka sebelum meminum wine yang mereka pegang.

Ketika sorak-sorai akhirnya mereda, para tamu undangan kembali berbincang satu sama lainnya. Naruto akan membawa Rias ketempat yang lebih sepi untuk beberapa hal yang perlu dia tanyakan sebelum terganggu oleh suara lembut dan manja mengisi gendang telinganya.

"Naruto-sensei!" Ucap iblis itu, membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Tanpa sempat bereaksi Naruto menemukan wajahnya terkubur dalam benda lembut sebelum jatuh kelantai, membuat Rias dan para Pereagenya terkejut.

"S-Serafall-sama," ucap Akeno yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya, Membuat Rias, Kiba, Koneko dan Issei yang sedang menatap dua orang yang berada di lantai tersadar.

"Serafall-sama, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Rias bertanya mewakili semuanya.

"Tentu saja, melepas rasa kangenku pada sensei!" Jawab Serafall Sambil memeluk kepala Naruto didadanya.

'Jiraya-sensei, aku tahu kau menginginkanku mewujudkan impianmu Tapi bukan yang ini. Aku tidak mau mati, tercekik payudara!' batin Naruto menjerit. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang seseorang menarik Serafall menjauh darinya.

"Serafall-sama! Tolong jaga kelakuanmu!" Ucap Grayfia yang mengangkat Serafall layaknya ibu kucing mengangkat anaknya, sebelum menjatuhkannya kelantai.

"Mo~ Grayfia-chan jahat!" ucap Serafall dengan nada imut tapi matanya memandang tajam Maid berambut perak. 'Cih bilang saja kau cemburu dasar ubanan' batin Serafall mengumpat.

"Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias sebelum berlutut dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lanjut Rias bertanya sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepala Naruto sembari membenamkan wajah Naruto kedalam payudaranya yang besar.

'mimpi apa aku semalam?' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

 **"Kau tidak bermimpi apapun! Gaki" ucap Kurama melalui pikirannya,**

 **"Kau tahu Naruto-kun! Itu karena setelah kau datang ke sini Kurama membuatmu pingsan!" Ucap Matatabi menjelaskan. Sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama para Bijuu lainnya.**

 **"Hahaha," suara para Bijuu tertawa.** membuat mata Naruto berkedut kesal.

'Diam kalian,' ucap Naruto melalui pikirannya, bukannya membuat mereka diam. para Bijuu malah tertawa makin keras.

"Aku rasa beberapa hal tidak akan pernah berubah!" Ucap Ajuka dari belakang mereka, Sambil menggeleng membuat Serafall menjulurkan lidahnya. "Senang melihatmu lagi! Sensei" lanjut Ajuka tersenyum.

"Hah, hah! Hah! " Suara Naruto setelah terbebas dari penyiksaan menyenangkan/Terjepit diantara payudara, Dia menghirup udara dengan rakus, setelah merasa agak baikan dia pun berkata.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan dipanggil sensei oleh para pemimpin bangsa Iblis..." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Mao berambut hijau. Yang menatapnya seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu,

"Ada apa?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya pada Ajuka.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa sensei! hanya saja aku lebih tinggi darimu sekarang. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Jawab Ajuka sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak, sambil menampar pundaknya main-main.

"Aduh! Itu menyakitkan" ucap Naruto, bukan tamparan pada pundaknya yang membuatnya sakit. Itu ketika ada yang menyinggung tentang tingginya, membuatnya kesal/sakit.

Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke arah wanita berambut merah yang menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, karena pidatomu barusan Lilith, Itu bagus sekali. yah~ meskipun aku tidak ingat apa-apa!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu, sebelum melihat seorang bocah laki-laki berambut merah yang bersembunyi di belakang kaki Mao berambut merah, yang menatapnya dengan mata ingin tahu.

Mengetahui kalau Naruto sudah melihatnya, bocah berambut merah itu maju kedepan Naruto, membungkuk sedikit sambil bertanya dengan sopan.

"Apakah? Kau benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto?" Ucap bocah itu.

"Ya, Memang kenapa? Dan siapa namamu?" Jawab Naruto bertanya Setelah dia berlutut dengan satu kaki untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu.

"Aku Millicas Gremory, " jawab Millicas dengan nada ceria, "Oka-sama menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu, dan petualanganmu ke berbagai tempat yang berbeda, adalah salah satu favoritku!" Lanjut Millicas dengan mata berbinar-binar sebelum mengeluarkan buku dan bolpoin,

"Bisakah aku meminta tanda tanganmu? Semua teman-temanku membicarakanmu, aku ingin menunjukkan pada mereka kalau aku bertemu langsung denganmu" Tanya Millicas dengan nada penuh harapan.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin!" Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai. Sambil mengambil bolpoin dan buku dari tangan Milicas.

"Ini dia Millicas-kun," ucap Naruto tersenyum, sambil menyerahkan buku dan bolpoinnya kembali pada bocah berambut merah, sebelum mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Lilith menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis, air mata sudah terkumpul di sudut matanya, dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, Millicas sangat menyukai Naruto sebagai sosok pahlawan, karena dia sering menceritakan berbagai kisah tentangnya pada Millicas sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur. Meskipun dia membuat peraturan untuk para iblis tua untuk tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Naruto, pada keturunan mereka.

Dan melihat adegan mengharukan dihadapannya, membuat dia hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Millicas menjadi penggemar berat Naruto tanpa mengetahui orang didepannya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Dan ingin sekali dia berteriak pada Naruto bahwa anak laki-laki yang dia tepuk kepalanya adalah anaknya.

Tapi dia harus menahan dirinya untuk melakukan itu, pernikahan antara dirinya dengan Naruto belum diresmikan bertahun tahun yang lalu. hanya diketahui oleh Serafall, Ajuka dan keluarganya. Jadi dia tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang, tidak sampai Naruto benar-benar mengingatnya.

Karena para tetua iblis yang tidak menyukai Naruto karena kekuatannya, mereka begitu takut akan dia. Dan Sebelum Naruto mendapatkan kembali ingatannya Lilith tidak akan bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, Jika mereka mengetahui bahwa Milicas adalah putra Naruto. Tanpa terasa setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya ketika memikirkan hal itu, membuat seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi menjadi bingung?

'kenapa, dia sampai menangis? Dan ada apa dengan tatapan itu?' ucapnya dalam hati.

Lilith harus bersabar dan membantu Naruto mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat keluarga mereka bersatu kembali.

"Oka-sama, lihat ini tanda tangan Naruto NII-sama," ucap Milicas sambil memperlihatkan lembaran buku yang telah ditandatangani oleh Naruto pada ibunya. Membuat Lilith tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Apa kau akan menunjukkannya pada teman-temanmu sekarang?" Ucap Lilith bertanya, yang dijawab anggukan cepat dari Milicas, sebelum membungkuk meminta izin dan Berlari keluar mencari teman-temannya.

"Kau semakin terkenal, Naruto-kun" ucap Lilith sambil tersenyum pada suaminya?

"Mm, aku rasa begitu!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum 😎.

"Apa kau sudah terbiasa Sensei" ucap Ajuka sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu Naruto, " kau tidak akan percaya betapa populernya kau sekarang!" Lanjut Ajuka sambil menunjuk sekeliling.

"Mau memberi tahuku?" Ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Naruto-sama" ucap Lucius yang baru saja muncul dengan Venelana disampingnya.

"Oh! Lucius, Venelana aku bertanya-tanya dimana kalian berdua dari tadi?" Ucap Naruto bertanya saat melihat Lucius dan istrinya, karena dia tidak melihat mereka sejak masuk tadi.

"Maaf! Naruto-sama kami sibuk menyambut tamu diluar" Jawab Lucius.

"Jadi, bagaimana pesta yang kami lakukan untukmu ini?" Tanya Venelana sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ingin tahu? Ini mengagumkan!" Jawab Naruto, " tapi aku ingin tahu, Apa yang membuatku begitu populer di kalangan iblis muda dalam sehari?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya! Dengan Grayfia" jawab Venelana yang membuat semua yang berada di dekatnya menatap Maid berambut perak yang berdiri disamping Lilith sejak tadi.

"Hei Grayfia-chan!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyeringai,

"Halo Naruto-sama!" Ucap Grayfia dengan ekspresi datar.

"Shit, menjadi begitu dingin" Naruto bergumam membuat Iblis yang berada disekitarnya tertawa.

"Oh, come on! Grayfia-chan," ucap Lilith menarik rambut kepang Grayfia dari belakang, "Berhenti dengan akhiran *sama* panggil saja seperti saat kau memanggilnya KEMARIN MALAM" lanjut Lilith sambil menekankan bagian kemarin malam sambil menyeringai.

Membuat Maid berambut perak tersipu dengan wajah memerah, hampir menyaingi rambut majikannya.

"Itu benar Gray-chan," Ucap Serafall menambahkan, tapi dia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi setelah pertandingan Naruto melawan kedua iblis muda kemarin.

"Aku masih punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan, jadi permisi semuanya" ucap Grayfia Sebelum berbalik hendak melarikan diri, tetapi terhenti saat kedunya kepangnya dipegang oleh kedua Mao perempuan.

"Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri, Anee-sama!" Ucap Bewoulf yang sedang makan bersama Pereage Lilith yang lain, mereka bersembunyi dibalik kerumunan.

"Hei, aku masih disini" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri karena merasa tertinggal dari pembicaraan mereka, kemungkinan melibatkan dirinya juga, dia karakter utama dalam FIC ini kan?

"Kau harus menunggu sampai para tamu undangan pulang untuk mengetahuinya Naruto-sama," ucap Lucius padanya, sebelum lebih banyak keluarga bangsawan Iblis lainnya mendatangi dan mengerumuni Naruto.

* * *

 **Skip time setelah para tamu undangan pulang!**

"jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Ucap Naruto bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

Saat hanya ada keluarga Gremory dan Pereage Lilith dan Rias berada di ruangan. Hanya Mao berjanggut yang meninggalkan karena dia berkata ada urutan lain yang harus dikerjakannya. Pereage Lilith yang ingin mengabadikan momen lucu yang akan terjadi, dan Rias beserta para Pereagenya yang ingin mengetahui. Dengan issei yang sedang membaca icha-icha Sabil cekikikan, Rias dan Akeno saling melotot entah apa yang mereka permasalahkan? Sementara Kiba menemani Koneko yang sedang asyik menghabiskan berbagai macam jenis kue yang tersisa dari pesta yang telah berakhir.

Maid berambut perak yang berdiri didepan Lilith dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Meskipun dengan rona merah di pipinya dan tangannya tak henti-hentinya meremas celemeknya. Membuat semua Pereage Lilith harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa,

Berbeda dengan Raja mereka, dia sedang melihat Grayfia dengan seringai jahil sambil memegang sebuah kamera untuk mengambil gambar paling memalukan dari Maid berambut perak. Untuk menggunakannya sebagai jaminan pemerasan yang akan dia lakukan padanya.

"Kau sangat menantikan ini bukan?" Ucap Naruto bertanya pada wanita berambut merah yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Oh, kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu untuk ini!" Jawab Lilith sambil memotret Grayfia dengan kameranya. "Akan aku gunakan untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih santai padaku" lanjut Lilith sambil menyeringai.

"Kaku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sangat!" Jawab Lilith menoleh ke arah Naruto, sebelum keduanya tersenyum geli. Setelah itu Naruto memandang sekeliling sebelum berkata.

"OKE, TOLONG JELASKAN, apa yang sebenarnya kalian maksud saat dipesta tadi?" Ucap Naruto sambil menarik perhatian semua Iblis yang berada di ruangan.

"Kutahu kalau aku bertempur dipihak kalian dalam perang besar tiga fraksi dan menjadi semacam pahlawan bagi kalian! Tapi aku pikir bukan itu saja yang membuatku terkenal dikalangan Iblis remaja? Karena mereka melihatku seperti melihat idola mereka dengan binar tertentu dimatanya?" Lanjut Naruto pada mereka (selain Rias dan Pereagenya)

"Naruto-sensei, pertama kamu harus tahu, bahwa bertarung dalam perang besar antara ketiga fraksi, mengasuh Lilith dan melatih tiga dari empat Mao, sudah membuatmu menjadi selebriti di dunia supranatural." Ucap Serafall dengan senyum genitnya. "Dan memang bukan hanya itu alasan mereka (Remaja/bocah) melihatmu sebagai idola mereka, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain yang kau lakukan!" Lanjut Serafall sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan manis.

"Jangan katakan, kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan Grayfia?" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Maid berambut perak.

"Secara langsung itu memang melibatkannya" ucap Lucius sebelum melihat sekelilingnya, dan berhenti di kelompok Rias "Kalian membaca _Love and wars_ kan?" Lanjut Lucius bertanya pada kelompok Putri bungsunya.

"Ya Oto-sama! Mem-..." Ucap Rias terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu, sebelum melotot tak percaya pada Naruto, "K-kau..." Ucap Rias sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan kurang ajar.

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung kenapa Rias tiba-tiba menunjuknya.

"Rias-tan, bisa kau ambilkan buku itu dari kamarmu?" Ucap Lilith sambil tersenyum manis, untuk beberapa hal Naruto mendengar nada tidak suka dengan topik yang dibicarakan ayahnya.

"Biar aku sa..." Ucap Grayfia sambil mengangkat tangannya, sebelum Grayfia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Serafall mengalungkan tangannya pada leher maid berambut perak. Menghentikannya.

"Oh, kau tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana gray-chan. Kami tidak ingin pemeran antagonis utama wanita, melarikan diri?" Ucap Serafall dileher Grayfia dengan kilatan berbahaya dimatanya.

"Antagonis? Dia jahat?" ucap Naruto bertanya sambil menunjuk Grayfia, sebelum tanda centang muncul di pelipisnya, "Adakah yang bisa memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku memang suka hidup dalam bayang-bayang dan menjauh dari masalah, But! come on, Aku Pria yang kehilangan ingatan tiga ratus tahun!" Lanjut Naruto merengek.

"Rias,"Ucap Venelana dengan nada tinggi pada Putri bungsunya, yang masih menatap Naruto.

"Hai, Oka-sama" jawab Rias sebelum berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan menuju kamarnya.

" Maaf, Bisakah? Anda ceritakan dulu tentang Naruto-sama, Lucius-sama?" Ucap issei sambil mengangkat tangan layaknya anak kecil.

"Ara~ tentu saja, sekiryuutei-kun" jawab Venelana sebelum melirik suaminya.

"Baiklah, ribuan tahun yang lalu, tiga fraksi. Yaitu malaikat dan malaikat jatuh serta iblis, saling berperang melawan satu sama lain. Para malaikat yang dipimpin Tuhan Alkitab, dan iblis yang dipimpin empat Mao terdahulu, beserta malaikat jatuh yang dipimpin Azazel. awalnya perang tersebut hanya antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang berebut kekuasaan atas dunia bawah, sebelum para malaikat yang diperintahkan Tuhan Alkitab untuk menyelesaikan konflik malah terbawa arus dan menciptakan perang besar..." Ucap Lucius, Tapi sebelum dia melanjutkan pintu terbuka dan Rias Gremory masuk ke dalam ruangan, dengan sebuah buku berwarna pink.

Untuk beberapa alasan Naruto melihat Grayfia ingin sekali membakar buku itu.

"Ini dia Oto-sama" ucap Rias menyerahkan buku pada ayahnya lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto setelah menatap tajam Grayfia.

"Terima kasih Rias-chan!" Ucap Lucius sambil tersenyum pada Putri bungsunya.

"Oh sampai dimana aku?" Tanya Lucius pada Pereage Rias.

"Sampai perang besar! Lucius-kun," jawab Venelana.

"bagaimana dengan Naruto-sama?" Ucap Issei.

"Naruto-sama hanya seorang pengembara abadi yang terus menerus berkeliling di dunia manusia, Seperti yang dia katakan tadi, sebelum bertemu denganku dan Venelana. dia hidup dalam bayang-bayang sembari menjauh dari masalah dan menikmati hidup bahagianya. Sendirian!" Lucius berkata, membuat issei mengerutkan keningnya sebelum melihat Naruto seakan mengatakan bahwa dia itu aneh. Dan berbagai reaksi dari sesama Pereage Rias yang lain,

"Hidup bahagia sendirian?" Ucap Rias sambil menyikut Naruto, "apa yang ada dipikiran mu?" Lanjut Rias sambil meletakkan tangannya dipinggang dan menunjuk Naruto dengan tangan yang lain.

"Rias-chan ketika kau seorang pengembara abadi sepertiku, kau akan mengerti!" Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedih. "Aku tidak bisa mendekati Siapapun karena aku abadi, aku akan hidup selamanya sementara orang yang aku sayangi akan meninggal saat waktunya tiba, aku menjauhkan diri dan meninggalkan semua hubungan apapun dengan mereka, dan hidup tenang sendirian!" Lanjut Naruto pada semua orang/iblis yang ada diruangan.

"Kau tidak sendirian Naruto-kun" ucap Lilith dengan nada lembut.

"Terima kasih, Lilith" Ucap Naruto tersenyum padanya.

"Ribuan tahun, aku terkejut kau belum menjadi gila?" Ucap issei sambil menatap Naruto dengan mata melebar.

"Aku melakukannya, selama lebih dari seratus tahun!" Ucap Naruto sambil Menghela nafas. Membuat semua iblis diruangan itu terkejut, bahkan Lilith yang mengira dia tahu segalanya tentang Naruto. "Tapi itu hanya masa lalu! Tolong lanjutkan Lucius aku yakin yang lain juga masih ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut" Naruto berkata sambil melirik para anggota pereage Rias.

"Yah seperti yang kami ceritakan kepada Naruto-sama kemarin malam, kami berhasil menyakinkannya untuk ikut bersama kami, dan saat kami memintanya untuk tinggal bersama kami dia terus menolaknya, itu sebelum kami memberitahunya kalau kami para iblis dapat hidup ribuan tahun. Akhirnya dia menyetujuinya untuk tinggal bersama kami Dan setelah itu aku dan Naruto-sama menjadi teman dekat, bahkan Naruto-sama memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan klan Gremory dan klan istriku dulu klan Bael." Ucap Lucius sebelum melihat Venelana mengangguk.

"Ketika aku melahirkan Lilith, kami berdua meminta Naruto-sama untuk menjaganya saat kami pergi bertugas ke Medan perang, yang langsung dia tolak. Dia berkata untuk apa aku menjaga bayi rewel" Ucap Venelana melanjutkan, menyebabkan beberapa tawa terdengar, dan Lilith cemberut.

"Tetapi setelah berkali-kali kami meminta, dia akhirnya menerimanya walaupun terus menggerutu sepanjang hari" ucap Venelana.

"Dan saat Lilith beranjak remaja seperti kalian sekarang. aku dan Venelana beserta orangtua Serafall dan Ajuka. meminta Naruto-sama untuk menjadikan mereka bertiga sebagai muridnya." Ucap Lucius menyambung Venelana.

"Dan membuat tim dasar dengan tiga anggota" ucap Naruto membuat Lucius mengangguk.

"Yey~ magical Tim," ucap Serafall bersorak sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Yang membuat Naruto menatap puncak kepala Mao berpakaian maho shoujo dengan tatapan datar.

"Serafall, nama Tim kami adalah Tim maelstrom(badai) " ucap Ajuka mengingatkan, membuat Naruto menatapnya sinis. 'Tim maelstrom? Apa yang aku pikirkan menamai mereka itu?' pikir Naruto.

"Kau pada dasarnya menempatkan mereka melalui Neraka (penderitaan)" Venelana berkata dengan wajah kosong,

"tapi dengan pelatihanmu mereka bertiga menjadi sangat kuat dan segera bergabung bersama kami ke Medan perang Antar fraksi, Setelah melihat perang yang tidak kunjung berhenti kau meminta para pemimpin ketiga fraksi untuk menghentikan perang yang tidak mereka dengarkan dan kau mengambil keputusan jika ingin menghentikan perang kau harus membunuh... keempat Mao terdahulu dan Belial salah satu jendral malaikat jatuh, yang juga merupakan tangan kanan Azazel yang menghasut para malaikat jatuh untuk berperang dengan para iblis. Dan membuat ketiga kubu terpaksa menghentikan perang dan melakukan perjanjian perdamaian, " Ucap Venelana sambil meminum tehnya sebelum melanjutkan, tapi Naruto mengetahui ada sesuatu yang ditinggalkan disana sebuah jeda yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

" Setelah itu Kami berpikir mungkin perang panjang ini akan berhenti dan kami bisa hidup dengan damai! Ternyata itu salah karena para keturunan asli Mao terdahulu masih tidak terima akan keberadaan malaikat jatuh di dunia bawah dan memerintahkan para iblis untuk bertempur kembali melawan malaikat jatuh yang ditentang sebagian bangsa Iblis yang merasa itu hanya pertempuran bodoh. apa lagi dengan adanya kau yang menjaga perdamaian itu! Sampai tercipta dua kubu iblis yang menentang keturunan Lucifer asli yaitu kubu anti-Mao lama melawan kubu iblis yang mendukung Rivezim livan Lucifer yaitu kubu Mao-lama " Lanjut Venelana sebelum melemparkannya lanjutannya pada Lucius.

"Dengan adanya Tim maelstrom di kubu anti-Mao, Dan dengan kekuatan serta tekad mereka bertiga bersama dengan fallbium menjadi pemimpin kubu anti Mao, dengan Lilith sebagai Ace kami(andalan). Kami menyerang kubu Mao terdahulu, untuk menghentikannya supaya tidak ada perang besar lain yang terjadi! Namun fraksi Mao terdahulu juga tidak selemah yang kami pikir, walaupun pemimpin asli telah tiada. Bukan hanya Rivezim yang bisa diperhitungkan kekuatannya mereka juga memiliki banyak iblis kuat dipihak mereka... pasukan utama kubu Mao-lama yang dipimpin oleh Rivezim dan iblis kuat lainnya menuju ke Medan perang melawan kami. Dengan Ace kubu Mao-lama digaris depan, yang sekarang dikenal sebagai ratu terkuat di dunia bawah dan ratu penghancur berambut perak..." ucap Lucius dramatis.

"Tidak mungkin!..." Ucap Naruto saat dia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Grayfia sampai dia bahkan mendengar suara tulang lehernya berbunyi. Tapi dia tidak peduli, sementara Grayfia menatapnya dengan ekspresi kosong seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi Naruto bisa melihat sesuatu yang lain dimatanya.

"Grayfia berasal dari keluarga iblis berdarah murni yang melayani Lucifer asli sejak dahulu" ucap Rias menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Kenapa aku merasa kalau aku adalah alasan dia beralih ke sisi Anti-Mao terdahulu.!" Ucap Naruto bergumam yang masih bisa didengar semuanya. 'setiap kali aku berbicara dengan musuh seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke padaku aku memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubah pikiran orang dan membimbing mereka ke jalan yang lebih baik dan Sasuke bilang gara adalah contoh sempurna untuk itu' pikir Naruto sambil mengenang masa lalu. Sebelum kembali sadar saat Ajuka berbicara.

"Tim maelstrom, Memang sangat kuat, tetapi kami sama sekali kurang berpengalaman. Berbeda dengan Grayfia yang sudah bertarung dalam pertarungan yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya saat masih berperang dengan kedua fraksi lainnya." Ucap Ajuka sambil tertawa saat melihat Naruto, "Sensei kau bilang akan duduk menunggu dan berjanji untuk tidak pernah ikut campur, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sangat khawatir. Itu adalah kami, saat kami dipukuli habis-habisan oleh musuh. Aku mendengar kalau itu adalah pertama kalinya kau pernah melanggar janji, hanya untuk menyelamatkan kami bertiga" lanjut Ajuka sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Saat itulah kubu Mao-lama, memutuskan untuk membunuhmu Naruto-sensei. Dan coba tebak Siapa yang ditugaskan untuk membunuhmu dengan segala cara?" Ucap Serafall menyeringai sambil menatap Maid berambut perak dengan tatapan tertentu.

"Sial, aku daging mati!" Ucap Naruto tertawa, 'diburu iblis berambut perak seksi tampak menjadi pengalaman yang menarik' pikir Naruto. Sebelum menoleh ke arah Grayfia, "jadi apa kita memiliki waktu bersama yang menyenangkan Grayfia-chan?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum menggodanya. Membuat Grayfia malu setengah mampus hingga membuatnya menendang perut Naruto dengan lututnya

 **Ohokk~** naruto memuntahkan darah saking kerasnya tendangan Grayfia.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-sensei, sensei, Naruto-sama" teriak semuanya terkejut melihat Naruto jatuh berlutut di kedua tangannya dan memuntahkan banyak darah. Bahkan sang pelaku menatapnya ketakutan. 'Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan' pikir Grayfia dengan air mata disudut matanya.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan Grayfia?" Tanya Serafall dan Ajuka menatap tajam Grayfia dengan mata yang menunjukkan kemarahan.

 **Poof~** suara Naruto menghilang dengan kepulan asap membuat mereka kembali terkejut,

"Yo, itu tendangan yang bagus Grayfia!" Ucap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakang para Pereage Lilith.

"Baka.." ucap Grayfia pertama kali sadar Berlari ke arah Naruto sebelum memeluknya dengan erat, "jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!" Lanjut Grayfia sambil menangis.

"Biarpun, aku kesal karena ini, tapi tidak akan aku sia-siakan!" Ucap Lilith sambil terus memotret Grayfia, dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya. Dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, dia sudah tahu salah satu rahasia Naruto saat di masa lalu karena dia telah memberi tahunya.

* * *

 **Flashback on**

 **Ketika Lilith masih remaja** **(Saat menjadi murid Naruto)**

"Naruto-kun, kenapa setiap kali salah satu dari kami(Ajuka Lilith Serafall) menyerangmu secara mendadak kau selalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap?" Tanya Lilith sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen buatannya.

"Oh itu, aku selalu membuat banyak klon bayangan disekitar tempat aku berada!" Jawab Naruto setelah menghabiskan ramennya. " Klon itu akan bertukar tempat denganku saat mereka melihat aku dalam bahaya, poofff mereka menghilang dan aku muncul jauh dari mereka, terhindar dari bahaya!" Lanjut Naruto menjelaskan, sebelum berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Lilith.

"Tapi tolong rahasiakan ini dari Serafall dan Ajuka, jika tidak kau tahu sendiri akibatnya" ucap Naruto berbisik sebelum berdiri dengan tegak sambil tersenyum manis bahkan terlalu manis yang membuat Lilith bergetar ketakutan.

 **Flasback of**

* * *

Teringat akan hal itu membuat Lilith tersenyum. Dan melihat Grayfia menangis sebelum melihat seringai menakutkan membuatnya khawatir.

"Tenang Grayfia!" Ucap Naruto mengelus punggung Grayfia untuk menenangkan, tiba-tiba dia merasa sesuatu yang memukulnya dengan keras,

"Uhuk!...Kena-..." Ucap Naruto sebelum menghindari pisau es yang ditunjukkan kelehernya, dengan cara memegang pergelangan tangan Grayfia. Namun itu belum selesai, Grayfia Menggunakan pegangan Naruto pada tangannya dan melemparkannya kearah dinding.

"Kita memang memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan Naruto-sama!" Ucap Grayfia dengan nada dingin, sebelum merasa ujung benda tajam dilehernya. Naruto yang dilemparkan ke dinding menghilang kembali dalam kepulan asap.

"Aku memang pantas untuk itu! tapi kamu bereaksi berlebihan Grayfia-chan," ucap Naruto dari belakang maid berambut perak dengan tangan kanan memegang kunai yang ditunjukkan keleher Grayfia, dan tangan kirinya memeluk maid berambut perak dari belakang membuat beberapa wanita menggeram iri?

"Apa dia selalu mencoba membunuhku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Lilith yang menatapnya, 'Apa dia cemburu?' pikir Naruto bingung. Sebelum melepaskan Grayfia dan menyimpan kunai-nya kembali.

"Setiap saat!" Jawab Lilith walaupun dia merasa cemburu tapi dia merasa agak lucu Melihat Grayfia seperti tadi.

'oh man bagaimana aku mungkin tahan dengan wanita seperti ini dibelakangku dulu?' batin Naruto bertanya.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto Lilith pun berkata.

"Kau mengerjainya!" Ucap Lilith membuat Naruto kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu, "seperti mengikatnya dipohon sambil melemparinya dengan balon cat" lanjut Lilith berkata, sebelum Naruto menoleh ke arah Lucius memintanya melanjutkan.

"Dengan Grayfia mengejarnya seperti itu, Kubu Mao-lama kehilangan Ace mereka. Mereka melupakan tentang Tim-maelstrom dan fallbium, membiarkan empat iblis terkuat dalam sejarah berkeliaran di Medan perang dan mengalahkan iblis kuat dipihak mereka satu persatu. Membuat mereka mendapatkan pengalaman di setiap pertempuran yang mereka lalui, dan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Sementara Grayfia masih mengejarmu Naruto-sama." Ucap Lucius berkata.

"Baca halaman 999 Naruto-sama dan kau akan mengerti apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Grayfia" ucap Venelana menyerahkan buku pink itu pada Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto membuka buku tersebut, Sebelum membacanya.

* * *

 _ **Flashback on.**_

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tertusuk sebuah pedang besar berwarna merah,(Pedang raja iblis gram) didadanya, dia tersenyum sambil menahan sakit. pada seorang wanita cantik berambut perak yang berdiri didepannya. Tak jauh dari mereka berdua tergeletak seorang laki-laki berambut perak tak bernyawa dengan sebuah lubang besar didadanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menolongku?" Ucap Grayfia sambil memegang mulutnya menahan tangis, "Tidakkah kau membenciku? Padahal aku selalu mencoba untuk membunuhmu!" Lanjut Grayfia.

Grayfia berlari mendekati pemuda itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, setelah dia dia didekat pemuda itu dengan perlahan dia mencabut pedang besar tersebut. Sebelum memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terus kenapa? Kau menangis untukku?" Balas pemuda itu, Grayfia terdiam tidak dapat menjawabnya, membuat pemuda itu kembali berkata.

"... Itu karena aku percaya kau bisa menjadi lebih baik, dan memutuskan jalan mana yang pilih! Bukan hanya menuruti...Ohok... Perintah seseorang, Grayfia. Dan kau tidak usah menangis ini merupakan jalan yang aku pilih" lanjut pemuda itu sambil tersenyum walau berkali-kali batuk darah.

"Dan juga tidak mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis cantik sepertimu terbunuh" ucap pemuda itu sebelum pengelihatan menghitam (pingsan) tidak melihat wajah Grayfia yang merona mendengar kata-katanya.

 **Beberapa saat yang lalu!**

"Minggir Onee-sama, biarkan aku membunuhnya" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang memegang sebuah pedang besar berwarna merah(pedang raja iblis gram)

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu! Euclid" ucap seorang wanita yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan laki-laki itu. sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyukainya Grayfia Nee-sama?" Ucap Euclid pada Grayfia, "Jadi ini alasan kau begitu lama dan tidak kembali ke pasukan kau malah asyik bersama target yang seharusnya kau habisi, Maka aku harus membunuhmu juga Nee-sama" lanjut Euclid sambil mengangkat pedang besar ditangannya kearah Grayfia.

"Tidak, Euclid kau salah paham! Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku! Jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuhnya sekarang" jawab Grayfia dengan keras.

"Diam, penghianat! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan penghianat sepertimu tetap hidup Nee-sama," Euclid berkata sebelum bergerak ke arah Grayfia berniat membunuhnya.

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut pirang yang mengerang kesakitan akibat racun samael, mendorong Grayfia kesamping hingga membuat wanita berambut perak itu terlempar jauh, sebelum sipirang tertusuk pedang besar Euclid.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Aku berhasil membunuhnya! Rivezim-sama. " Ucap Euclid sambil tertawa, "Sekarang bersiaplah nee-sama" lanjut Euclid menyeringai sambil mencoba mencabut pedangnya yang menusuk pemuda pirang.

"Kenapa susah sekali?" Ucap Euclid saat dia tidak bisa mencabut pedangnya.

"Teme, tidak akan aku biarkan kau menyentuh Grayfia!" Ucap pemuda berambut pirang sambil memegang pedang Ueqlid dengan tangan kiri, sambil menyiapkan serangan ditangan kanannya.

"bicara apa kau Breng-..." Ucap Euclid terhenti saat melihat tangan pemuda berambut pirang menembus dada kirinya.

" **_Raikiri_** " ucap pemuda berambut pirang sambil menendang Euclid dengan keras. Sebelum dirinya jatuh ketanah dengan pedang besar yang masih tertancap didadanya.

 _ **kembali disaat Grayfia memeluk pemuda berambut pirang!**_

 **"** dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa berbuat sesuatu seperti itu untuk seseorang yang berusaha untuk membunuhmu?" Ucap Grayfia sambil menangis. "Aku mohon jangan mati! Karena jika kau mati aku tidak akan punya alasan untuk berubah seperti kata-katamu bodoh," lanjut Grayfia sebelum mencoba menyembuhkan pemuda berambut pirang(kau tahu cara menyembuhkan Rias Gremory, itu yang aku maksud)

 **Keesokan paginya.**

seorang wanita berambut perak sedang memeluk pemuda berambut pirang dengan keadaan telanjang, semalam penuh dia mengalirkan energi iblisnya untuk mengobati pemuda itu.

"Ugghhh, kepalaku sakit sekali! Tapi terasa sesuatu yang kenyal" gumam pemuda berambut pirang sebelum membuka matanya, "A-Apa, apa yang terjadi?" Pemuda berambut pirang berkata terkejut menemukan bahwa dirinya berada di pelukan seorang wanita dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Kau sudah bangun ...?.-kun!" Ucap Grayfia sambil mengerjakan matanya beberapa kali sebelum tersenyum manis pada pemuda yang menatap dadanya dengan ekspresi bodoh.

 **Skip time**

terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang berjalan ditengah hutan di dunia bawah, dan tak jauh di belakangnya seorang gadis cantik berambut perak membuntuti.

"Apa kau akan mengikutiku terus," ucap pemuda berambut pirang sambil berhenti berjalan, dan berbalik ke belakang. Membuat gadis itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

" Ya, karena Aku telah dibuang fraksi Mao-terdahulu!" Ucap gadis itu dengan nada dingin.

"Terus kenapa kau masih mengikutiku? Kau sudah bebas fraksi Mao-terdahulu sudah dikalahkan! Tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu lagi." Tanya pemuda berambut pirang dengan tanda centang muncul di dahinya.

"Apa kau bodoh mana mungkin aku mengatakannya!" Jawab Grayfia sambil menutup wajahnya, karena Malu.

'Dasar wanita aneh, kemarin dia masih berusaha membunuhku dan terus bersikap dingin seperti es, sekarang dia bersikap seperti seorang remaja labil' batin pemuda berambut pirang bermonolog(berbicara dengan diri sendiri) sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung melihat tingkah Grayfia.

"Sudah cepat katakan apa maksudmu sekarang, apa kau masih berusaha membunuhku?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang pada Grayfia.

"Ah mou~ kau menyebalkan!" Ucap Grayfia sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak dengan keras.

" AKU MENCINTAIMU" ucap Grayfia dengan wajah merah merona.

"Eh!..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut pirang saking terkejutnya.

 _ **Flashback of**_

* * *

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat menyelesaikan halaman terakhir.

"Aku mencintaimu?" ucap Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Grayfia, "itu kata-kata yang sangat kuat, terutama saat aku adalah musuhmu!" Lanjut Naruto membuat Grayfia memalingkan wajah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang menatapnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak?" Ucap Grayfia tiba-tiba sambil menjatuhkan topeng dinginnya menatap Naruto dengan senyum lembut,

"Awalnya aku pikir kau adalah ancaman, terbesar untuk majikanku dulu, aku mencoba membunuhmu dengan cara yang paling mengerikan, yang dapat kau bayangkan. Namun kau masih tertawa dan mengatakan sangat menyenangkan berkeliaran bersamaku, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu aku terus mencoba membunuhmu, tapi kau tetap bersikap baik padaku dan tidak pernah mencoba membalas perbuatanku. Bahkan menunjukkan lebih banyak kebaikan padaku. tanpa aku sadari, aku mulai menikmati waktu bersamamu terlalu banyak. Sebelum aku menyadarinya aku jatuh cinta padamu!" Lanjut Grayfia sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menyilangkan tangan di bawah payudaranya. "Itu tidak masalah sekarang Naruto-sama" ucap Grayfia.

"Kau masih mencintaiku!" Ucap Naruto pada Grayfia.

"Tentu saja! ... aku akan dan terus mencintaimu selama hidupku" jawab Grayfia sambil menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Sekarang, Aniki! Bayangkan sesuatu seperti ini!" Ucap Bewoulf yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya berkata dengan nada ceria, "Iblis tanpa nama atau nama palsu diceritakan ini, bertarung di garis depan melawan kubu Mao-terdahulu dan Grayfia Lucifuge, dan kisah cinta mereka menjadi sangat populer dan itu menjadi kisah romantis yang sangat disukai para iblis remaja, bahkan sampai dibuatkan sebuah film untuk kisah itu" lanjut Bewoulf membuat rahang bawah Naruto hampir jatuh kelantai,

"Dan sekarang para iblis muda mengetahui bahwa iblis tak bernama sebenarnya seorang manusia abadi, dan pahlawan perang besar, yang melatih dan membimbing tiga dari youndai Mao" ucap Bewoulf dengan dramatis,

"Orang yang membunuh Lucifer asli, dan menghentikan perang besar juga orang yang mencuri hati pelayan terkuat putra Lucifer yang paling terpercaya. Reputasimu mulai meroket pagi ini ketika kisah romantismu dan Anee-sama dipublikasikan" lanjut Bewoulf menyeringai.

"Jadi?.." ucap Naruto memandang Grayfia yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Aku minta maaf!" Ucap Grayfia sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah Grayfia-chan! Tapi Wow... aku selalu ingin berada dalam sebuah film, tetapi aku pikir begini juga baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto cepat,

"Tapi Kalau bisa? Aku ingin sekali memerankan film itu bersamamu, Grayfia-chan" lanjut Naruto sambil memegang dagu Grayfia dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut, membuat maid berambut perak menatap wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jadi, itu saja untuk sekarang!" Ucap Lucius membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya, "Ayo kita istirahat malam juga sudah larut dan kita juga punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan besok!" Lanjut Lucius yang disetujui hampir semuanya.

Sebelum Lucius berjalan meninggalkan mereka dia berbalik dan berkata pada Naruto.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu jangan ragu untuk bertanya pada kami, Naruto-sama" ucap Lucius sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu" jawab Naruto mengangguk, sebelum dia dikelilingi oleh para Pereage Lilith.

Sambil berbicara dengan anggota pereage terkuat, Naruto terus melirik Lilith dan Grayfia yang sedang mengobrol disudut ruangan, jauh dari mereka semua. Tapi dia merasa aneh dengan Lilith, wanita berambut merah itu selalu tersenyum saat disekitarnya, tetapi tidak seperti Grayfia yang tersenyum tulus dan kegembiraan jelas terlihat disenyumannya. Itu adalah senyuman sedih.

Naruto berjalan ke arah balkon dan tersenyum saat melihat kota dibawahnya. Untuk beberapa alasan dia merasa seperti ada dirumahnya, mungkin itu dari ingatannya yang hilang. Atau mungkin karena masa hidup iblis sangat panjang dan mereka juga berjanji untuk tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian lagi.

"Memikirkan tentang masa lalu? Naruto-kun" ucap Lilith dari belakangnya.

"Ya itu sangat aneh, ketika semua orang mengetahuiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka" jawab Naruto yang masih menatap kota dibawah istana Gremory.

"Hanya para iblis tua" ucap Lilith sambil berjalan mendekat sebelum bersandar pada balkon,

"Tapi tidak lama lagi para iblis muda akan tahu tentang siapa dirimu. Serta Grigori dan surga mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya dan mengakui keberadaanmu sekali lagi." Lanjut Lilith Juga menatap kearah kota di bawah.

"Kurasa," ucap Naruto singkat, dan membuat Lilith menatapnya.

"Jangan khawatir! Naruto-kun, kau memang tidak bisa bersama dengan manusia tapi dengan kami para iblis kau tidak akan pernah kesepian lagi" ucap Lilith sambil tersenyum. Kali ini Naruto melihat ketulusan dan perhatian dalam senyum dan nada suaranya. Menyebabkan dia juga tersenyum kembali pada wanita berambut merah.

"Bagaimana dengan Grayfia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia kembali menjalani tugasnya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun," ucap Lilith menjawab, sebelum dia dan Naruto saling pandang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Tapi dia akan bersikap seperti seorang remaja tsudere saat, libur" lanjut Lilith berkata.

"Aku berharap seperti itu, dia terlalu serius dan kaku jika kau bertanya padaku!" Ucap Naruto sebelum kembali melihat pemandangan dunia bawah dari balkon istana Gremory.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Naruto-kun" tanya Lilith.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang dulu kedunia manusia, tapi jangan khawatir! Aku akan sering berkunjung kemari bersama Rias" Naruto menjawab. 'ngomong-ngomong aku harus bicara pada Rias tentang Asia' pikir Naruto sebelum menyeringai.

"Hidup akan menjadi lebih menarik sekarang" Naruto bergumam.

"Apa yang kau maksud Naruto-kun?" Ucap Lilith bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa! Tapi aku ingin memberikan ini padamu! " Ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nomor teleponnya.

Membuat wanita berambut merah tersenyum senang.

Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus mencari tahu apa hubungannya dengan wanita ini.

* * *

 _ **TSUDZUKERU...**_

* * *

 _ **"KAN SUDAH AKU BILANG JANGAN BACA! KALAU ANDA TIDAK SUKA, NGAPAIN JUGA MASIH DIBACA" UCAP GERYTOM SAMBIL MENGANGKAT SEBELAH ALISNYA BINGUNG.**_


	7. Chapter 7

.

 _ **TOPPING RAMEN ATAU PUSARAN.**_

 **Desclaimer :** semua yang berkaitan dengan anime atau manga bukan milik saya.

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! :** Ooc,AU, bahasa dan penulisan aneh, membuat mata sakit, imajinasi liar, typo bertebaran.

 **"TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA"**

 **"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMAKSA ANDA UNTUK MEMBACA FIC INI, GITU AJA KOK REPOT."**

 **Pair :** **( 😸😍😳😻😡😘😇😜😼** **)**

 **Genre :** Supranatural, Adventure

 **Summary :** Kehidupanku yang damai sekarang berubah, karena kekacauan yang di sebabkan oleh mahluk supranatural di sekelilingku. Semuanya berawal dari iblis berambut merah, kemudian datang biarawati kikuk terus bertemu stalker berambut perak. Benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala, mungkin Benar apa yang Sasuke katakan dulu, Kalau aku adalah magnet masalah tidak peduli dimana pun aku berada.

* * *

"Naruto" bicara normal

'Naruto' pikiran/batin

 **"Naruto"** Teknik/Sihir/Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** Monster/Naga/Bijuu bicara

 **'Naruto'** Monster/Naga/Bijuu berpikir.

* * *

 **Buat yang kemarin itu bukan update tapi perbaikan walaupun masih ada kata-kata yang hilang.**

* * *

 **Chap 7**

 **Selamat tinggal hidup damai!**

 **Cerita dimulai!**

* * *

 ** _Rumah Uzumaki._**

 ** _Wusshh~_** _suara Naruto muncul dengan kilat kuning saat tiba di dalam rumahnya._

 _"Asia-chan, aku pulang!" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling._

 _Tidak melihat keberadaan adik angkatnya, membuat Naruto sedikit khawatir dan mencari-cari dimana Asia berada. Naruto mencari mulai dari dapur, gudang, loteng rumah bahkan kolong meja ( ? )_

 _"Apa dia sudah tidur!" Tanya Naruto pada siapa, sebelum menepuk dahinya, "Kenapa tidak dari tadi! Aku cari kekamarnya" Lanjut Naruto berbicara sendiri. Sambil_ _berjalan kearah kamar Asia, sesampainya Naruto didepan pintu kamar Asia dia mendengar suara tangisan._

 _"Asia-chan! Ada apa?" Ucap Naruto segera. Setelah dia membuka pintu dengan kasar Naruto melihat gumpalan diatas tempat tidur Asia._

 _"Hiks! ...Hiks.. Nii-sama! Apa itu benar-benar kau? " Ucap Asia dibalik selimut._

 _"Ya Asia-chan" ucap Naruto sambil membuka selimut Asia. "Kenapa kamu menangis?" Lanjut Naruto sambil duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Asia._

 _Greepp tiba-tiba Asia langsung memeluknya dengan erat, dan mengubur wajahnya di dada Naruto._

 _"H-habis-nya...hiks... Nii-sama... hiks... Aku...hiks... pikir... kau.. meninggalkan..ku.. seperti.. orang-orang... Gereja!" Ucap Asia sambil sesenggukan._

 _"Dasar, tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu, Asia-chan! Aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap punggung Asia. 'Mm, tidak memakai bra, Tunggu! apa yang aku pikirkan?' pikir Naruto._

 _"Benarkah?" Tanya Asia sambil mendongak keatas menatap wajah Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca._

 _'Oh shit, dia manis sekali!' batin Naruto mengumpat._

 _"Mm, jadi tenang saja" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut padanya, "sekarang tidurlah lagi, Asia-chan! Dan maaf karena telah membuatmu sedih" Lanjut Naruto sambil menepuk kepalanya._

 _"Umm, Nii-sama," ucap Asia._

 _"Ya," jawab Naruto._

 _"Bisakah, aku tidur denganmu malam ini?" Tanya Asia sambil memainkan jari-jarinya._

 _"Te-... Apa?" Ucap Naruto saat mendengar ucapan Asia._

 _"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa!" Ucap Asia dengan panik. "Kalau begitu selamat malam Nii-sama!" Lanjut Asia sebelum berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hanya menyisakan mata dan dahinya yang terlihat._

 _"Ya, selamat malam, dan semoga mimpi indah!" Ucap Naruto sambil mencium kening Asia, sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu menuju kamarnya sendiri. Tidak melihat senyum manis dan rona merah di wajah Asia._

 _"Hah, ini benar-benar hari yang panjang" gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafas, sebelum menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidurnya, dan tertidur lelap._

 _Tepat setelah Naruto tertidur pulas sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul di kamarnya, meninggalkan seorang gadis berambut merah._

 _"Khukhu... Dia sudah tidur" ucap gadis itu sambil melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya Sebelum masuk ke tempat tidur Naruto dan memeluknya._

 _ **Skip Time.**_

 _"Ugh, benda lembut apa yang ada diwajahku ini?" Gumam Naruto sebelum meremasnya._

 _"Ah~" sebuah desahan lembut terdengar oleh telinganya, membuatnya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dan meremasnya lagi._

 _"Ah~" kembali desahan lembut terdengar membuatnya berkeringat sebelum membuka matanya dengan cepat._

 _"Eh..." Ucap Naruto dengan dengan wajah bodoh sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, melihat sepasang payudara besar Diwajahnya._

 _"Enghmm," erang Rias sambil membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto menatap payudaranya membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Menyukai apa yang kau lihat Naruto-kun?" Lanjut Rias membuat Naruto melihat ke atas tepatnya ke wajahnya._

 _"Maksudmu ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil meremas payudara digenggaman tangan kirinya, membuat Rias mendesah kembali. "Kau tahu? Biarpun umurku ribuan tahun, aku tetap berwujud remaja belasan tahun, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak kah kau takut aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri" Lanjut Naruto pada Rias membuat gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum_ _menggoda padanya._

 _"NII-SAMA! APA KAU SUDAH BANGUN?" Tanya Asia dibalik pintu kamarnya, membuat Naruto bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya._

 _"Ya, Asia-chan! Tung-..." Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan Asia yang tersenyum sebelum cemberut sambil mengembungkan pipinya saat melihat Rias Gremory ada di tempat tidur Naruto dalam keadaan telanjang._

 _Asia menatap tajam Rias, "kenapa kamu ada ditempat tidur Naruto NII-sama! Rias-san?" Ucap Asia pada gadis berambut merah._

 _"Apa kau tidak melihat? Tentu saja tidur dengan Naruto-kun!" Jawab Rias sambil menyeringai sebelum melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dadanya membuat payudara besarnya terlihat lebih besar._

 _Naruto melihat itu dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. Sebelum berkata, "oke cukup kalian berdua! Sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah!" Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi disudut ruangan._

 _Sementara Rias melihat itu tersenyum sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto pergi sebelum dihentikan oleh Asia._

 _"Kau pikir mau kemana Rias-san?" Tanya Asia sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menghalangi gadis berambut merah._

 _"Tentu saja mandi!" Jawab Rias dengan alis terangkat._

 _"Tidak akan aku biarkan!" Lanjut Asia pada Rias._

 _Selanjutnya Rias dan Asia kekamar mandi yang ada diluar kamar Naruto._

 _Sesudah melakukan segala urusannya dikamar mandi dan memakai seragam sekolah Naruto pergi turun ke ruang makan. Dan melihat Rias sedang memasak dibantu Asia membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan._

 _"Makanan siap Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias saat melihat Naruto sudah ada diruang makan._

 _Rias meletakkan masakannya diatas meja dengan bantuan Asia sebelum duduk disamping kanan Naruto dan diikuti Asia yang duduk disebelah kiri Naruto. Kemudian Rias dan Asia mengambil sepotong daging dengan sumpitnya masing-masing berniat menyuapi Naruto._

 _"Apa maksudnya ini Asia?" Tanya Rias sambil menatap tajam Asia._

 _"Tentu saja menyuapi onii-sama!" Jawab Asia dengan tatapan pembunuh._

 _Sementara Naruto yang masa bodoh berniat mengambil dagingnya sendiri._

 _"Hllupppp" dengan sadis kedua gadis itu menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan daging yang ada disumpit mereka._

 _"Nii-sama lebih suka disuapi olehku!" Ucap Asia dengan tatapan tajam._

 _"Tidak! Dia lebih suka jika aku yang menyuapinya!" Ucap Rias dengan nada tajam._

 _"Hmmmmppp" Naruto yang mulutnya disumpal makanan hanya bisa pasrah tidak berdaya, "glupp!" Akhirnya dia berhasil menelan makanan dimulutnya._

 _"Kalian berdua! Tidak bisakah makan dengan tenang? Aku tidak ingin masakan yang kalian buat dengan susah payah ini menjadi tidak enak, hanya karena hal sepele!" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan cool-nya, membuat Rias dan Asia menjadi jinak._

 _"H-hai" jawab Rias dan Asia yang disertai dengan rona merah diwajah mereka._

 _Setelah selesai sarapan, ketiganya berangkat menuju ke sekolah dengan Rias dan Asia yang memeluk lengan Naruto masing-masing._

 _"Nee, onii-sama? Kenapa Rias-san ada didalam kamarmu?" Tanya Asia menatap wajah Naruto, "apa kau melakukan hal mesum?" Lanjut Asia sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Membuat Naruto terkejut, sementara Rias bersemu merah padam._

 _"Asia! Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?" Jawab Naruto bertanya,_

 _"Um, kata kiryu-san saat seorang lelaki dan gadis tidur seranjang itu artinya mereka berdua habis melakukan hal mesum!" Jawab Asia sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

 _'Teme! Sialan kau kiryu, apa yang kau katakan pada adikku yang manis ini' batin Naruto meraung._

 _"Aku tidak tahu, mari kita tanyakan kepada orangnya langsung" jawab Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya sebelum melihat kearah Rias._

 _"Jadi, tolong beri tahukan kenapa kau ada didalam kamarku! Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis berambut merah._

 _"Semalam saat kita pulang, aku tidak bisa tidur. jadi, aku datang kekamarmu untuk tidur, kau seperti boneka beruang yang hangat dan membuatku nyaman saat tidur sambil memelukmu Naruto-kun" jawab Rias dengan senyum lebar._

 _"Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengerutkan keningnya._

 _"Berarti aku juga bisa tidur bersamamu onii-sama?" Tanya Asia dengan nada berharap, membuat Rias melotot dan Naruto kembali terkejut._

 _"Er... mungkin!" Jawab Naruto ragu._

 _Disepanjang perjalanan mereka bertiga menuju ke sekolah, ketiganya mendapat tatapan iri dai murid perempuan dan laki-laki dan sumpah serapah dari para siswa untuk Naruto yang mereka temui._

* * *

 _ **Akademi kuoh.**_

 _Tak lama kemudian ketiganya sampai di akademi kuoh, berjalan masuk sebelum tiba di depan kelas 2b, Asia kemudian melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan perlahan Sebelum menatap tajam ke arah Rias._

 _"Aku masuk kedalam kelas dulu Nii-sama!" Ucap Asia sambil tersenyum cerah, membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya._

 _"Hm, sampai ketemu saat istirahat! Asia-chan" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Asia dengan lembut._

 _"Hai, Nii-sama" ucap Asia sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya._

 _"Ayo Naruto-kun" ucap Rias sambil menarik Naruto ke arah kelas mereka._

 _ **Skip time.**_

 _Sekarang Naruto dan Rias sedang duduk dibelakang pohon dekat gedung sekolah tua._

 _"Rias-chan! Aku akan menanyakan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting!" Ucap Naruto dengan tegas._

 _"Y-ya" jawab Rias gugup, 'Apa Naruto-kun akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku?' pikir Rias dengan wajah yang sangat merah._

"Bisakah kau merubah Asia menjadi iblis?" Lanjut Naruto dengan senyum.

"Ya aku terima! Aku juga sangat men-... Eh apa?" Ucap Rias yang tadinya sangat senang tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Aku bilang apa kau bisa merubah Asia menjadi iblis?" Ucap Naruto sambil menatap wajahnya.

Luntur sudah senyum diwajah cantik Rias, Dari semua kemungkinan Naruto tanyakan padanya, Rias tidak mengira Naruto menariknya ke Sini untuk memintanya melakukan hal itu.

"Bisakah aku bertanya kenapa Naruto-kun?" Ucap Rias dengan nada kecewa. membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan dipesta semalam!" Jawab Naruto sebelum Menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon dan menarik nafas panjang, "Aku bisa hidup untuk. mungkin selama-lamanya, dan hal terakhir yang aku inginkan adalah melihat orang-orang yang aku sayangi meninggal dihadapanku. Karena penyakit atau usia tua!" Lanjut Naruto sebelum menatap Rias dengan wajah sedih.

"aku tahu, Iblis klan Gremory memperlakukan anggota pereage-nya dengan baik, layaknya anggota keluarga mereka sendiri," Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut padanya. " _lagi pula dengan memiliki Asia dijajaran Pereage-mu akan menjadi aset yang besar apalagi dengan twilight healing miliknya! Yang dapat menyembuhkan segala macam luka" Lanjut Naruto._

 _"Jadi kau ingin aku merubahnya menjadi iblis supaya..." Ucap Rias dengan nada pelan._

 _"... dia bisa hidup lebih lama, dan memperpanjang rentang hidupnya!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk, "iblis bisa hidup ribuan tahun, kan?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya._

 _"Ya, Naruto-kun" jawab Rias tersenyum, dia bisa melihat bahwa Naruto sangat peduli pada orang-orang yang dia sayangi bahkan yang hampir tidak dia kenal seperti dirinya, itu juga alasan yang membuat Rias Gremory terpikat padanya._

 _ **Sementara itu dalam ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib.**_

 _"Um, Akeno-san Dimana Bunchou?" Tanya issei bingung karena sejak dia dan Kiba serta Koneko datang, gadis berambut hitam terus menatap ke luar jendela, dan dia tidak melihat Rias didalam ruang klub._

 _"Bunchou ada disana" ucap Akeno sambil menunjuk kearah pohon diluar jendela._

 _Membuat issei Koneko serta Kiba Berjalan ke arahnya dan melihat Arah telunjuk Akeno diluar jendela. Membuat ketiganya terkejut sebelum menatap wajah Akeno dan melangkah mundur menjauh darinya._

 _"Ara! Kenapa kalian menjauh ?" Tanya Akeno sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum yandere Diwajahnya._

 _"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Akeno-san! " Ucap issei dengan kaki sedikit bergetar, sementara Koneko bersembunyi dibelakangnya. Dan Kiba memalingkan wajahnya._

 _"Hm, baiklah apa kalian ingin minum teh ?" Ucap Akeno pada ketiga rekannya,_

 _"Tentu Akeno-san," ucap issei mengangguk dengan cepat._

 _"Aku ingin beberapa kue!" Jawab Koneko dibelakang issei._

 _"Tentu saja Akeno-san!" Ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum canggung._

 _ **Kembali ke tokoh utama.**_

 _"Aku akan melakukannya Naruto-kun, tapi dengan satu syarat!" Ucap Rias sambil tersenyum misterius. Membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apa dia telah pergi ke orang yang salah._

 _"Tentu, kalau itu masih dalam kemampuanku akan aku lakukan! Memang apa yang kau minta Rias-chan?" Ucap Naruto pada nya._

 _"Kau akan tahu sore ini, saat aku akan mereingkarnasi Asia" Jawab Rias sebelum membuka bekal makanan yang sedari tadi dia bawa. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau lapar? Naruto-kun" lanjut Rias mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat._

 _"Kalau begitu.. katakan aaa.." ucap Rias sambil menyodorkan sebuah karage didepan mulut Naruto._

 _"Aa..." Tanpa ragu Naruto membuka mulutnya sebelum Rias memasukan karage tersebut kedalam mulutnya._

 _"Bagaimana?" Ucap Rias setelah Naruto mengunyah dan menelan makanannya._

 _"Ini menakjubkan, aku ingin sekali makan makanan seenak ini setiap hari!" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar. Sebelum merasa telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting membuatnya mengangkat kedua bahunya._

 _"Baguslah jika kau menyukainya," ucap Rias tersenyum senang, 'dan tenang saja Naruto-kun, akan aku buatkan banyak masakan enak untukmu setiap hari setelah ini!' lanjut Rias dalam hati._

 _Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan makan siang mereka Sebelum Asia datang._

 _"Nii-sama! Aku mencari-cari mu dari tadi, tidak tahunya kau malah asyik makan siang bersama Rias" ucap Asia sambil mengembungkan pipinya, membuat Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri karena melupakan Asia._

 _"Maaf Asia-chan, kalau begitu duduklah disini kita makan siang bersama" ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk tanah berumput disampingnya._

 _Yang dijawab anggukan oleh Asia sebelum membuka kotak bento yang disiapkan Rias sebelum mereka berangkat sekolah. Ketiganya makan siang dengan sesekali berdebat tentang siapa yang menyuapi Naruto sampai Bell tanda istirahat berbunyi._

* * *

 _ **Di restoran Uzumaki.**_

"Selamat datang!" Ucap Raynare dengan ramah, Sebelum mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk. "Mau pesan apa?" lanjut Raynare bertanya dengan alis berkedut saat pelanggannya ini terus melihat ke arah dadanya.

"Oh ya aku pesan ramen sapi jumbo!" Jawab motohama masih memelototi dada Raynare.

"Sama" ucap Matsuda melihat dada Raynare dengan hidung kembang kempis.

"Baiklah, tolong tunggu sebentar" ucap Raynare sebelum Berjalan pergi menuju dapur, dengan jengkel.

"Naruto-sama, dua ramen sapi ukuran jumbo!" Ucap Raynare pada Sikuning yang duduk di meja kasir.

"Oi, ramen sapi ukuran jumbo" ucap Naruto pada klon-nya. "Siap bos" jawab Naruko.

'kenapa dia malah berubah menjadi wanita? Pake pakai maid segala lagi?' pikir Naruto sambil melihat klonnya sedang menyiapkan pesanan. Sebelum kembali melihat Raynare yang memasang wajah jengkel.

"Kau kenapa Raynare? Kelihatannya kau sedang kesal" Ucap Naruto dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, ada apa-apa! Naruto-sama, hanya saja kedua orang pelanggan yang membuatku jengkel, karena terus menatap dadaku dengan pandangan mesum!" Jawab Raynare mengadu pada bosnya.

"Oh, itu. tenang saja" ucap Naruto Sebelum melihat kedua orang yang Raynare maksud, dengan seringai jahil.

"Tidak ada yang akan selamat dari orang yang melecehkan pelayan restoranku yang cantik tanpa balasan... khukhu" lanjut Naruto sebelum tersenyum lembut pada malaikat jatuh berambut hitam, membuat Raynare tersenyum senang dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Pesanan siap bos!" Ucap Naruko, membuat Naruto membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Ray-chan tolong jaga kasir sebentar," ucap Naruto sebelum masuk ke dapur menggantikan Naruko yang keluar dengan dua ramen jumbo diatas nampan. Berjalan kearah kedua orang mesum tadi.

"Hai" jawab Raynare dengan riang.

Klon Naruto yang berwujud wanita meletakkan pesanan Matsuda dan motohama dengan senyum.

"Silahkan dinikmati," ucap Naruko sambil membungkuk memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, membuat kedua remaja kelebihan hormon tersenyum. Sebelum duduk didepan mereka,

"boleh aku duduk disini selama kalian menghabiskan ramen kalian" tanya Naruko sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Tentu" jawab keduanya dengan senyum mesum. Sebelum membuka sumpit.

"Itadakimasu" ucap motohama dan Matsuda sambil mengambil mie dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya masing-masing.

"Uah, pewdas!" Ucap Matsuda sambil meneguk air didepannya.

"Iwya pewdas sewkawli," ucap motohama kepedasan. "Pewrawsaan kwami twidak mewmeswan swepewdas ini.." lanjut motohama sambil menjulurkan lidahnya saking pedasnya.

"Eh... Bagaimana ini? jika bos tahu aku melakukan kesalahan lagi, gajiku akan dipotong!" Ucap Naruko panik dengan mata berkaca-kaca, membuat Matsuda dan motohama tidak tega melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami akan menghabiskannya!" Ucap motohama dan Matsuda dengan bibir bengkak kemerahan.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!... Kalian memang sangat baik!" Ucap Naruko tersenyum manis,

'Hahahaha... rasakan!' batin Naruko tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat keadaan mereka.

Sementara itu kalawarner dan Mitelt bingung melihat kejadian itu.

"Nee, kalawarner-san, Mitelt-san apa onii-sama mempekerjakan orang baru?" Ucap Asia pada malaikat jatuh, yang membuat kalawarner dan Mitelt menatapnya seperti dia gila. 'dilihat dari manapun itu klon Naruto, dasar gadis kikuk' batin kedua malaikat jatuh sweetdrop.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini ?" Lanjut Asia sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 ** _Skip Time._**

 _"Sampai ketemu besok Raynare-san, kalawarner-san dan Mitelt-san" pamit Asia pada ketiga malaikat jatuh._

 _"Tolong tutup restoran, ray-chan, kala-chan dan mi-chan..." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut sebelum menoleh ke arah Asia._

 _"Ya, Naruto-sama. Sampai ketemu besok Asia-chan!" Ucap ketiga malaikat jatuh serempak._

 _"Ayo, kita pulang Asia-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Asia._

 _"Hai, Nii-sama" jawab Asia dengan ceria._

 _Setelah kedua remaja pirang pergi, ketiga malaikat jatuh masuk ke dalam restoran dan menutupnya._

 _Naruto dan Asia berjalan dengan santai menuju rumah mereka sesekali bercanda._

 _"Asia-chan, apa yang kau pikirkan jika aku meminta Rias untuk mengubahmu menjadi iblis?" Ucap Naruto dengan tenang._

 _"Eh, menjadi iblis! Memang kenapa Nii-sama?" Ucap Asia bingung._

 _"Kau tahu, aku adalah seorang manusia yang tidak bisa mati. Dan aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang aku sayangi pergi..._ _" Jawab Naruto sebelum menarik nafas panjang, "...dengan menjadi iblis, akan memperpanjang rentang hidupmu. Aku tahu ini egois tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi meninggalkanku karena umur manusia yang pendek. Kau boleh memakiku sepuas hatimu, tapi aku minta mengertilah dan tolong jangan membenciku." lanjut Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Asia dan menatap matanya dengan pandangan sedih._

 _"... A-Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu, Nii-sama. Kalau pun aku harus menjadi iblis, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika bisa bersama denganmu lebih lama, Naruto nii-sama!" Ucap Asia sambil memeluk Naruto._

 _"Syukurlah, aku kira kau akan membenciku!" Ucap Naruto terkejut, sebelum melepaskan pelukan Asia padanya dan kembali berjalan pulang._

 _Saat kedua pirang tinggal belasan meter dari rumah mereka, seorang gadis berambut merah menunggu di depan pagar rumah mereka dengan beberapa koper besar disampingnya dan sebuah ransel dipunggungnya (niat amat siiblis merah)._

* * *

 ** _Rumah Uzumaki._**

 _"Rias-chan! Apa-apaan dengan semua koper ini ?" Ucap Naruto terkejut dengan semua koper disamping Rias._

 _"Oh ini, syarat yang kuminta adalah tinggal bersama di rumahmu!" Jawab Rias dengan Riang, "Dan kontrak tidak bisa dibatalkan, Naruto-kun!" Lanjut Rias saat Naruto membuka mulutnya, membuatnya langsung menutup mulutnya, tak berkutik._

 _"Baiklah" jawab Naruto pasrah, "Asia-chan, bisa bukakan pintunya" pinta Naruto Sebelum mengangkat koper Rias._

 _"Hai nii-sama," jawab Asia sebelum membuka pagar dan pintu rumah_

 _Asia masuk bersama Rias. Diikuti Naruto yang membawa dua koper besar, dan meletakkannya disampingnya tangga sebelum mengambil beberapa kaleng bir dingin dalam kulkas._

 _"Yah bisa segera kau mulai prosesnya! Rias-chan?" Ucap Naruto sambil meminum birnya sebelum duduk di kursi._

 _"Oke, Asia-chan bisa kuminta kau berbaring di sofa" jawab Rias sebelum mengeluarkan sepotong catur._

 _"Apa ini akan sakit?" Tanya Asia menatap Rias._

 _"Tidak, Asia-chan" jawab Rias sambil menggeleng._

 _"B-baiklah," ucap Asia pelan, Sebelum berbaring di sofa._

 _"Atas nama keluarga Gremory, Dengan ini aku memerintahkan mu turun kembali ke bumi sebagai pelayanku. Asia Argento" ucap Rias mengucapkan mantra setelah meletakkan bidak bishop didada Asia._

 _"Sring!..." Sebuah cahaya merah menyinari Asia sebelum lenyap tak berbekas seperti tidak pernah ada di tempat pertama._

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Asia-chan?" Ucap Rias sebelum hendak mengambil bir dingin di meja, membuat tangannya dipukul pelan Naruto.

"Anak dibawah umur, tidak boleh minum Alkohol. Ambil jus atau cola sana!" Ucap Naruto dengan datar.

"Mou~ Naruto-kun pelit!" Ucap Rias mengembungkan pipinya, sebelum berdiri dan mengambil sekaleng kola dan sekaleng jus jeruk sebelum duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Bagaimana Asia-chan?" Ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Tidak terasa apapun! Tapi aku merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya, Nii-sama" jawab Asia sebelum terkejut saat sayap iblis tiba-tiba muncul dipunggungnya.

"Memang seperti itu, kalau manusia hidup yang dirubah menjadi iblis. Berbeda jika itu mahluk yang mati!" Ucap Rias menyerahkan sebotol jus pada Asia.

"Terima kasih, tapi bagaimana cara menghilangkan sayap ini?" Tanya Asia sambil membuka botol jus ditangannya.

"Kau bayangkan saja! Dan srwing sayap itu akan hilang" Jawab Rias sebelum mempraktekkannya.

"Wah benar, terima kasih Rias-san" ucap Asia tersenyum sebelum meminum jus jeruknya.

"Bisa kau bawakan koper ini kekamar kita Naruto-kun!" Tanya Rias dengan senyum manisnya.

"Brusshh..." Asia dan Naruto memuntahkan minuman mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Rias-san?" Ucap Asia sambil menatap tajam Rias. "Masih banyak kamar lain, yang bisa kau pakai" lanjut Asia menambahkan.

"Kau bisa pergi atau pilih kamar lain? Hanya itu pilihanmu! Rias-chan" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar,

'Bisa gila aku jika setiap malam tidur dengan gadis telanjang' batin Naruto horor.

"T-Tapi? Kamu tidak bisa begitu Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias protes.

"Yes or no ? what your choice ?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, aku pilih kamar lain!" Jawab Rias dengan kepala tertunduk lesu.

"Good girl," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk kepalanya ( ? )

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya.**

"Kampret! Ini sama saja bohong!" Gumam Naruto sebelum membuka matanya, dan melihat Rias tidur disamping kanannya, telanjang. Sambil mendesah lelah Naruto menoleh ke sisi kiri membuatnya melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar, saat melihat Asia dalam keadaan yang sama dengan gadis berambut merah.

'pantas aku merasa aneh kenapa ada dua benda kenyal dimasing-masing tanganku' pikir Naruto.

"Engh" erang Rias saat terbangun, "Ohayo, Naruto-kun" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, ohayo" ucap Naruto singkat, "Asia bangun sudah pagi" lanjut Naruto membangunkan mantan biarawati yang sekarang menjadi iblis.

"Engh.. sebentar lagi Nii-sama" gumam Asia mempererat pelukan pada tangan Naruto. 'shit, Asia-chan, Kenapa kau jadi begin?' Batin Naruto menangis.

 **Skip Time.**

"Aku akan melaporkan sesuatu terlebih dahulu pada Onee-sama, kami akan datang nanti siang, Naruto-kun!" Ucap Rias pada Naruto dan Asia sebelum menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah.

Setelah Rias pergi Naruto membuat beberapa klon dan mengirim dua klon untuk membantu Raynare dan kawan-kawan direstoran.

Dan yang lainnya menyiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan dirumahnya.

" Kau tidak usah membantu biar mereka yang mengurusnya Asia-chan, lebih baik kita nonton acara kesukaanmu. Apa namanya ?" ucap Naruto tersenyum pada gadis berambut pirang.

"Anime Noucome, Nii-sama!" Jawab Asia sebelum masuk ke dapur mengambil beberapa cemilan dan minuman untuknya dan Naruto.

* * *

 **Underworld**

"Kau mau kemana ? Lilith-sama " tanya Grayfia dengan nada dingin sambil mencengkram bagian atas kepala Rajanya. Menghentikannya saat menyelinap pergi keluar kantornya, meninggalkan tumpukan dokumen diatas mejanya.

"Gr-Grayfia..." Ucap Lilith tertawa gugup, saat dia berkeringat dingin dari niat membunuh yang keluar dari Maid berambut perak, yang masih mencengkram kuat kepalanya. "A-Aku... Aku akan pergi ke toilet..ya toilet... Grayfia" ucap Lilith beralasan.

"Toilet ke arah sini, Lilith-sama!" Ucap Grayfia datar sambil menyeret Lilith kembali ke kantornya.

"Itai...Itai.. ittaiyo " Raung Lilith kesakitan saat Grayfia masih mencengkram kepalanya dan terus menyeretnya melalui lorong istana Lucifer.

Setelah sampai didalam ruang kerja Lilith. Grayfia mendorong Rajanya duduk.

"Tolong selesaikan pekerjaanmu terlebih dahulu, Lilith-sama. Ini yang kelima kalinya kau mencoba menyelinap keluar, pagi ini!" Ucap Grayfia dengan dingin.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Grayfia" ucap Lilith merengek saat dia berdiri, membuat Grayfia kembali mendorongnya Duduk dengan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Kami juga ingin bertemu dengannya! Lilith-sama, tapi kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu," ucap Grayfia sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibawah payudaranya, "Dan ingat kau adalah pemimpin para Mao dengan banyak tanggung jawab" lanjut Grayfia dengan tegas.

"Hoo, artinya kau juga ingin bertemu dengannya, benarkan gray-chan..." Ucap Lilith sambil menyeringai nakal.

Tapi terhenti saat Grayfia menatapnya dengan tatapan pembunuh dan aura dingin berkobar disekelilingnya. Dan kepalan tangannya terkumpul energi sihir berwarna perak yang benar-benar menakutkan.

Untungnya Lilith terselamatkan dari pukulan menyakitkan Ratunya, saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kantornya.

"Onee-sama, bolehkah aku masuk? " Tanya Rias dibalik pintu.

"Oh Rias-tan, tentu saja! Cepat masuk" ucap Lilith dengan ceria.

Adik perempuannya membuka pintu dan masuk. Putri kehancuran berambut merah tampak sangat cantik dengan baju berwarna merah dengan dilapisi atasan berwarna putih dan higheel 5 cm berwarna merah dikakinya.

"Selamat pagi Onee-sama!" Ucap Rias dengan nada senang, " kau juga Grayfia" lanjut Rias dengan nada kurang bersahabat. _karena berdiri di samping kakaknya ini adalah wanita yang sangat terkenal Apa lagi dengan kisah cinta romantisnya dengan pahlawan bangsa iblis, alias pria yang menyelamatkannya dari perjodohan yang tidak diinginkannya, juga pria yang dia sukai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto._

 _"Selamat pagi juga Rias-tan!" Ucap Lilith dengan senyum cerah."kau tampak cantik Rias-tan." lanjut Lilith tersenyum._

 _"Terima kasih, Onee-sama" ucap Rias tersenyum kecil._

 _"Kau tidak sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Lilith ingin tahu._

 _"Onee-sama, " ucap Rias sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "ini hari Minggu, sekolah libur hari ini!" Lanjut Rias dengan wajah kosong._

 _"Oh" ucap Lilith sambil cengengesan, membuat Grayfia Menghela nafas lelah pada kelakuan Rajanya. "Terus ada apa pagi ini, kau mendatangiku ? " Lanjut Lilith tersenyum cerah._

 _"Aku kemari untuk memberikan laporan ini Onee-sama," jawab Rias sambil menyerahkan sebuah file pada kakaknya, "Tadi malam aku baru saja mereikarnasi, Asia Argento. Pemilik sacred gear twilight healing, selebihnya ada di dalam file" lanjut Rias menjelaskan._

 _"Hm, apa ada hal lainnya?" Ucap Lilith sambil melihat file yang diberikan Rias padanya._

 _"Tidak Onee-sama, aku harus segera pergi sekarang" ucap Rias setelah melihat jam tangannya. Gadis berambut merah berjalan ke arah pintu sebelum dipanggil kakaknya._

 _"Tunggu Rias-tan! Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali, Apa kau tidak kangen dengan kakakmu yang cantik ini!" Ucap Lilith menghentikan Rias, sambil menyeringai lebar._

 _"Maaf Onee-sama,_ _Aku harus segera pulang Karena kami akan merayakan bergabungnya Asia menjadi anggota pereage-ku, dirumah Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias sebelum menutup pintu. Dan pergi dengan lingkaran sihir klan Gremory._

 _Lilith tidak mengatakan apapun selama satu menit, pikirannya masih memperhatikan setiap kata dari ucapan adiknya._

 _'aku harus pulang? Mempersiapkan perayaan kecil dirumah Naruto-kun...' pikir Lilith mengulangi ucapan Rias._

 _"TIDAK!" Ucap Lilith meraung kearah langit-langit kantornya diistana Lucifer. Saat mengetahui adiknya tinggal dirumah suaminya._

 _Sedangkan Grayfia masih diam seperti biasanya, tapi sebenarnya dia ingin sekali pergi dari ruangan ini, dan meninggalkan tugasnya. Untuk datang ke rumah pria yang dia Cintai sama seperti Lilith._

 _"Grayfia.." ucap Lilith sambil menatap Maid berambut perak dengan tatapan memohon._

 _"Selesaikan, tumpukan dokumen itu terlebih dulu. Lilith-sama" ucap Grayfia dengan dingin._

 _'setelah aku pikir kembali, aku punya tugas penting untuk memastikan Raja tidak bertanggung jawab ini. Untuk melakukan tugas-tugasnya. Lagi pula, aku punya nomor telepon Naruto untuk menghubunginya kapanpun aku inginkan. Dan_ _Lilith tidak perlu tahu itu. ' batin Grayfia bermonolog (bicara dengan dirinya sendiri) merasa senang._

* * *

 ** _Rumah Uzumaki._**

 _Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul dalam rumah itu dan memuntahkan gadis berambut merah._

 _"Bagaimana, Naruto-kun Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Rias saat menghampiri Naruto dan Asia yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton TV._

 _"Menurutku kau tidak boleh menonton anime ini lagi, Asia-chan." ucap Naruto dengan tegas, saat dia melihat adegan kanade dikejar-kejar para cowok populer. Naruto langsung memindahkan Chanel televisi membuat Asia sedikit kecewa._

 _"Nii-sama!" Ucap Asia._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau diracuni hal-hal aneh lagi!" Ucap Naruto dengan memegang remote tv._

 _Sementara Rias yang dari tadi tidak dihiraukan mulai kesal dengan pertigaan muncul di keningnya._

 _"Oi, jangan meng-..." Rias tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ada yang membunyikan bel._

 _"Oh kau sudah kembali Rias-chan, dan sepertinya yang lain juga sudah tiba!" Ucap Naruto sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan._

 _"Waw, kau terlihat sangat cantik Akeno-chan!" Ucap Naruto saat dia membuka pintu melihat Akeno yang terlihat cantik dengan baju biru muda yang dia pakai._

 _"Ara! Terima kasih banyak Naruto-kun!" Ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _"Ya sama-sama, silahkan masuk Akeno-chan!" Ucap Naruto mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Sebelum melihat issei, Kiba dan Koneko membuka pagar rumahnya dia berdiri didepan pintu menunggu mereka._

 _"Yo, Naruto-sama, Naruto-senpai" ucap issei dan Kiba serta Koneko sambil tersenyum kecuali Koneko._

 _"Mm, selamat siang Ayo cepat masuk" balas Naruto tersenyum cerah pada ketiganya._

 _"Selamat datang Akeno-san, Issei-san ,kiba-kun, koneko-chan" ucap Asia tersenyum cerah pada mereka. Sebelum mengantarkan mereka keruangan yang sudah disiapkan oleh para klon Naruto._

 _"Ara! Ara! Rumah Naruto-kun sangat besar! Pantas saja kau pindah ke sini Bunchou" ucap Akeno saat melihat sekeliling dengan nada cemburu. pada gadis berambut merah, Yang dibalas seringai oleh Rias._

 _"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah datang..." ucap Rias mengumpulkan perhatian padanya, sebelum menarik Asia ke sampingnya, "...aku mengundang kalian berempat ke rumah Naruto-kun untuk merayakan dan memperkenalkan bishop baruku. Asia Argento." Lanjut Rias secara dramatis._

 _Membuat semua anggota pereage Rias yang lain terkejut karena tidak mengira Naruto membiarkan Rias mengubah Asia menjadi iblis, mengingat betapa protective-nya dia pada Asia._

 _"Apa itu benar Asia-chan?" Tanya Akeno sedikit khawatir karena dengan menjadi iblis berarti Asia akan dalam bahaya._

 _"apa kau benar-benar menjadi iblis" ucap issei sedikit tidak percaya mengingat Naruto pernah berkata kalau Asia adalah mantan biarawati._

 _"Ya, Akeno-san, Issei-san" jawab Asia menggangguk. ,"Onii-sama yang meminta Rias-san untuk mengubahku menjadi iblis" lanjut Asia menjelaskan. Membuat semua Pereage Rias mengerti mengapa. Karena mereka mendengar alasan Naruto saat tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian karena umur manusia yang pendek._

 _"Kalau begitu, selamat datang di keluarga. Asia-chan" ucap Akeno tersenyum sambil memeluk Asia._

 _"Ya selamat datang Asia-san, Asia, Asia-senpai!" Ucap Kiba dan Issei beserta Koneko menjabat tangan Asia._

 _"Hm... Terima kasih semuanya" ucap Asia tersenyum cerah._

 _"Oi, jangan lama-lama!" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pegangan issei saat memegang terlalu lama tangan Asia._

 _"Maaf," ucap issei nyengir kuda._

 _"Sudahlah! Naruto-kun, Mina. cepat makan! Nanti keburu dingin" lanjut Rias sambil duduk dimeja makan. (Kayak yang punya rumah ni cewek)._

 _"Hai Bunchou"ucap semua anggota pereage Rias kecuali Asia. Duduk dikursi mulai makan._

 _"Baik Rias-san! Tapi kenapa semuanya memanggilmu Bunchou?" Ucap Asia sambil miringkan kepala dan menaruh jari telunjuk dibibir bawahnya._

 _'Kawaii' batin Naruto dan issei terpaku melihat Asia._

 _"Ya karena selain sebagai raja mereka dan kamu, aku juga ketua klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Karena sekarang kau menjadi anggota pereage-ku otomatis menjadikanmu anggota klub-ku, kau boleh memanggilku Bunchou seperti yang lain. Asia-chan!" Jawab Rias menjelaskan._

 _Kemudian mereka semua mereka semua kembali memakan hidangan yang telah disiapkan oleh klon bayangan Naruto. Dengan sesekali bercanda dan membicarakan tentang hal yang penting Sampai yang tidak penting untuk dibahas._

 _Melihat itu semua membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, Karena terakhir kali seseorang yang dia sayangi meninggal, Naruto membutuhkan lebih dari seratus tahun untuk pulih dari kesedihannya. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kenangan tentang mereka. Dan Membawa Asia kedalam kehidupannya yang abadi adalah salah satu resiko terbesarnya. Tetapi sekarang dia telah menemukan solusi untuk itu, mungkin dia tidak akan sendirian lagi untuk waktu yang lama._

 _Tapi Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan semua hal gila tentang dia menjadi pahlawan Dunia bawah dan menjadi salah satu pria paling populer terutama tentang kisah cinta romantisnya dengan maid berambut perak seksi, membuatnya tidak keberatan Sama sekali._

 _Akan tetapi Ingin sekali dia kembali ke masa lalu, dan memukul dirinya sendiri dengan kepalan tangan tertutup energi senjutsu atau mungkin dengan Cakra Kurama karena dua alasan. untuk melupakan masa lalu yang penting dan membuat dirinya sendiri masuk dalam kekacauan ini._

 _Begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari smartphonenya bergetar._

 _"Maaf semua aku harus mengajar telpon terlebih dulu" ucap Naruto sebelum menghilang dengan pusaran daun dan muncul disamping pohon diluar rumah supaya tidak ada yang bisa mendengar pembicaraannya ditelpon._

 _"Moshi! Moshi!..Disini dengan Petapa tampan dari gunung myokubo, Uzumaki Naruto desu." ucap Naruto narsis saat mengangkat teleponnya._

 _"Mmpp... Kau lucu sekali, Naruto-sama" jawab suara feminim diseberang sana dia terdengar menahan tawa._

 _"Aku bertanya-tanya kapan kau menghubungiku, Grayfia" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Yang dia tahu Grayfia jatuh cinta padanya jadi Naruto mengira kalau Grayfia akan segera menghubunginya._

 _"Maaf Naruto-sama," ucap Grayfia dengan nada menyesal, "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Naruto-sama?" Lanjut Grayfia mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, kuharap kau juga Grayfia?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada ceria. "Apakah kau sibuk, belakang ini?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya._

 _"Apa kau sudah merindukanku Naruto-sama?" Jawab Grayfia dengan nada menggoda, "ya, karena akhir-akhir ini. Lilith-sama menjadi sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Jadi aku harus membuatnya diam ditempat dan mengerjakan semua tugas-tugasnya." Lanjut Grayfia menjelaskan._

 _"Waw, sebagai seorang pemimpin dia pasti tahu untuk menikmati waktunya" ucap Naruto tertawa._

 _"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Naruto-sama?" Tanya Grayfia._

 _"Yah, tidak banyak" ucap Naruto sebelum menoleh kearah meja makan dan melihat Koneko menyikut perut issei, membuatnya tertawa kecil. "Hanya makan-makan, merayakan bergabungnya Asia menjadi anggota pereage adik majikanmu! Dirumahku." Lanjut Naruto dengan nada ceria._

 _"Asia Argento, pasti orang yang sangat berarti bagimu" ucap Grayfia dengan pelan. "Biasanya, tidak mudah bagimu untuk tetap berada didekat seorang manusia untuk waktu yang lama!" Lanjut Grayfia dengan lembut._

 _"Kau benar-benar tahu Banyak tentangku! Grayfia" ucap Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon, dan tangannya yang bebas dimasukkan ke saku celananya._

 _"Apakah kau dan aku, bersenang-senang ?" Tanya Naruto. dia_ _pernah menanyakan pertanyaan itu sebelumnya tapi sekarang untuk tujuan yang berbeda._

 _"Aku bahagia Naruto-sama!" Jawab Grayfia dengan tenang. 'hanya itu yang perlu aku tahu sekarang' pikir Naruto. "Aku bahagia dengan keputusanku mengikutimu dan aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mencintaimu, Naruto-kun" lanjut Grayfia dengan nada lembut._

 _Sekarang Naruto mengerti kenapa kisah cinta antara dirinya dan Grayfia begitu terkenal dikalangan iblis muda di dunia bawah maupun yang di dunia manusia, cinta Grayfia padanya begitu murni. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengar pengakuan dari seorang wanita dengan gairah cinta seperti itu._

 _"Hei Grayfia-chan" ucap Naruto memanggilnya nada ceria membuat Grayfia senang dengan wajah memerah, sayang Naruto tidak dapat melihatnya._

 _"Ya, Naruto-kun" Jawab Grayfia._

 _"Apa kau bebas, akhir pekan besok?" Tanya Naruto membuat mata Grayfia melebar terkejut dari pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruto._

 _'Amnesia atau tidak, aku harus memulai semuanya lagi dari sekarang' batin Naruto berpikir. Sebelum kembali kedalam rumahnya_

* * *

 **TSUZUKERU...**

* * *

 _ ***SELAMAT BERBUKA PUASA! BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN, SEMOGA IBADAH KITA DITERIMA OLEH ALLAH SWT* UCAP GERYTOM TERSENYUM LEBAR.**_


	8. Chapter 8

.

 **TOPPING RAMEN ATAU PUSARAN.**

 **Desclaimer :** semua yang berkaitan dengan anime atau manga bukan milik saya.

 **Rate M**

 **Warning! :** Ooc,AU, bahasa dan penulisan aneh, membuat mata sakit, imajinasi liar, typo bertebaran.

 **"TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA"**

 **"Jika baca dan gak suka jangan komentar."**

 **Pair : ( N x 😍 x 😳 x 😻 x 😡 x 😜 x 😇 x 😈 x 😇 x 😾)**

 **Genre :** Supranatural, Adventure

 **Summary :** Kehidupanku yang damai sekarang berubah, karena kekacauan yang di sebabkan oleh mahluk supranatural di sekelilingku. Semuanya berawal dari iblis berambut merah, kemudian datang biarawati kikuk terus bertemu stalker berambut perak. Benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala, mungkin Benar apa yang Sasuke katakan dulu, Kalau aku adalah magnet masalah tidak peduli dimana pun aku berada.

* * *

"Naruto" bicara normal

'Naruto' pikiran/batin

 **"Naruto"** Teknik/Sihir/Jutsu

 **"Naruto"** Monster/Naga/Bijuu bicara

 **'Naruto'** Monster/Naga/Bijuu berpikir.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chap 8**

 **Date.**

 **Cerita dimulai!**

* * *

 **UNDERWOLD**

 **ISTANA LUCIFER.**

'maaf Grayfia aku tidak bisa tinggal disini terus aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya' ucap Lilith dalam hati Sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir merah.

"Lilith-sama!" Ucap Grayfia didepan pintu kamar Lilith. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab membuatnya curiga.

"Lilith-sama... cepat... Lah ...bangun..." ucap Grayfia terbata saat tidak melihat rajanya didalam kamarnya.

* * *

 **Flashback on.**

 **Beberapa hari yang lalu.**

"Lilith-sama, aku mohon undur diri sebentar" ucap Grayfia sambil menunduk sebelum pergi keluar kantor Lilith.

"Ya, jangan lama-lama! Grayfia" jawab Lilith sambil mengibaskan tangannya mengusir.

Sesampainya dia didalam gudang Grayfia mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dari lingkaran sihir putih dan mencari kontak nomor Naruto sebelum meletakan smartphone-nya ditelinga kanannya.

terdengar nada tunggu sebuah lagu Minani kuribayashi berjudul switch on. Selama beberapa saat sebelum.

"Moshi! Moshi! Dengan Petapa tampan dari gunung myokubo! Uzumaki Naruto desu" ucap seseorang diseberang telepon, membuat Grayfia terkikik geli.

Selanjutnya Grayfia melakukan percakapan cukup lama dan sesekali tersenyum, tidak menyadari seseorang menguping pembicaraannya melalui sebuah kamera disudut ruangan.

'oh jadi kau mempunyai nomor Naruto-kun tapi tidak memberitahuku. Boleh juga kau Grayfia, pantas kau tenang tenang saja! Untung Naruto-kun memberiku nomornya waktu itu' ucap orang itu menyeringai.

Tak lama kemudian Grayfia kembali dengan wajah sedikit lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"Aku kembali Lilith-sama!" Ucap Grayfia sambil menunduk berdiri di samping Lilith yang duduk dikursi kerjanya, dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada yang salah Lilith-sama ?" Tanya Grayfia heran.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Grayfia" jawab Lilith dengan tenang. Sebelum mengambil sebuah file dan menyerahkannya pada Grayfia. "Aku ingin kau mengantarkan ini pada Ajuka-chan, Grayfia!" Lanjut Lilith.

"Memang apa isinya?" Tanya Grayfia kepo. Sambil menyimpan file tersebut ke dalam penyimpanan sihirnya.

"Aku kurang tahu! Tapi ini berisi tentang sesuatu yang sedang diteliti Ajuka" jawab Lilith.

"Baiklah, saya berangkat terlebih dulu Lilith-sama!" Ucap Grayfia sambil menunduk dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya. "Aku harap kau masih disini saat aku kembali Lilith-sama" lanjut Grayfia dengan nada tajam.

"Ya kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan keluar dari istana hari ini!" Ucap Lilith sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya layaknya seseorang yang sedang bersumpah.

"Kwlau begitu Aku permisi Lilith-sama!" Ucap Grayfia sebelum hilang ditelan lingkaran sihir berwarna putih.

Setelah Grayfia pergi, dengan segera Lilith mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dari lingkaran sihir merah diatas tangannya. Mencari nomor yang dimaksud sebelum menempelkan telepon itu telinga kanannya.

"Moshi! Moshi! Disini Uzumaki Naruto! Dengan siapa ini ? " Tanya Naruto diseberang telepon.

"Halo, Naruto-kun!" Ucap Lilith dengan nada ceria. "Ini Lilith!" Lanjut Lilith tersenyum saat mendengar suara Naruto.

"Oh, Lilith! apa kabarmu ? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Lilith ?" Jawab Naruto dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja! Naruto-kun" ucap Lilith Sebelum menarik nafas menenangkan diri, "Naruto-kun, apa kita bisa bertemu ?" Lanjut Lilith to the poin.

"Memang ada apa ?" Ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu!" Ucap Lilith dengan nada serius.

"Bisa kau beritahukan kepadaku sekarang?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahukan Nya lewat telepon Naruto-kun! Kita harus bertemu secara langsung" Jawb Lilith dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kapan ? Dan dimana kita bertemu ?" Ucap Naruto dengan serius.

"Besok lusa, datanglah ke cafe Hana no tobira(bunga pintu masa depan) seberang taman hiburan water galaxy di Nagosima." jawab Lilith terdengar antusias. Membuat Naruto sedikit bingung dengan nama cafe itu.

"Oke," Jawab Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong! Bagaimana kabar Milicas ? " Lanjut Naruto tiba-tiba, entah mengapa dia sangat ingin tahu tentang keadaan putra Lilith saat ini.

"Dia baik!... tapi Tahukah kamu Naruto-kun setelah dia mendapatkan tanda tanganmu dipesta waktu itu dia tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang dirimu" jawab Lilith dengan ceria.

"Benarkah ? Aku tidak menyangka putra seorang Mao sangat mengidolakanku " jawab Naruto dengan nada senang.

Kemudian sekitar 1 jam Lilith mulai berbicara dengan Naruto tentang berbagai hal mulai dari yang tidak penting Sampai yang hal-hal sepele(apa bedanya coba) sebelum Maid berambut perak datang.

"Jadi itu saja Naruto-kun! Sampai jumpa" ucap Lilith mengakhiri pembicaraan, saat melihat Grayfia berjalan dilorong istana Lucifer.

"Ya Sampai nanti Lilith" ucap Naruto menutup telepon.

 _ **Flashback of**_

* * *

 **Nagoshima.**

 **Cafe Hana no tobira.**

"Aneh sekali dia memintaku untuk bertemu ditempat seperti ini?" Gumam Naruto sambil meminum capuccino pesanannya.

Setelah beberapa menit datanglah seorang wanita berambut merah membuka pintu cafe.

Lilith terlihat cantik dengan dress berwarna merah dengan kemeja berwarna biru laut yang tidak kancing kan tapi bagian ujung kemeja diikat dan buah tas kecil berwarna biru dibahu kirinya serta memakai sandal berwarna senada dengan bajunya, rambutnya seperti biasa terurai dengan dua kepang disisi kepalanya yang disatukan kebelakang menjaga rambutnya, dengan kepang kecil disisi kanan wajahnya. Berjalan dengan elegan layaknya seorang bangsawan, menghampiri meja tempat Naruto duduk.

"Waw, Kau terlihat sangat cantik Lilith!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto-kun!" Ucap Lilith sambil duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sampai memintaku untuk bertemu di sini ? " Tanya Naruto sambil meminum cappucino-nya.

"Jadi begini, Naruto-kun! Aku punya dua tiket ketaman hiburan, yang aku dapatkan dari sera-chan, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang ingin aku ajak" jawab Lilith dengan nada gugup.

"Brusshh~ " Naruto menyemburkan kopi yang dia minum saking terkejutnya.

"Jadi ini yang kau bilang sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan?" Ucap Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, Yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Lilith.

"Bukankah kau bisa mengajak Milicas, Rias atau pun Grayfia." Tanya Naruto dengan nada kering.

"Aku sudah meminta mereka, Tapi mereka bilang tidak bisa. Milicas sedang ada ujian disekolah iblis. Rias katanya sangat sibuk. Sedangkan Grayfia kau tahu sendiri" jawab Lilith dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!" Ucap Naruto sambil memanggil pelayan untuk membayar tagihannya.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun!" Ucap Lilith sambil memegang tangan Naruto. Membuat Naruto berhenti dan mengangkat alisnya heran. "Bisakah kau menemaniku pergi ke sana!" Lanjut Lilith dengan nada memohon.

"Hah~ baiklah" ucap Naruto setelah Menghela nafas.

Kemudian Naruto dan Lilith pergi ke taman hiburan yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari cafe, dengan Berjalan kaki

"Wooow, akhirnya aku datang lagi ke taman hiburan" Ucap Lilith dengan nada gembira. "walaupun sudah beberapa kalinya aku datang kemari! Tapi ini selalu membuatku takjub!" Lanjut Lilith dengan gembira saat melihat berbagai macam wahana dengan tampilan berwarna warni.

"Benarkah ini! Salah satu pemimpin bangsa Iblis ? " Gumam Naruto dengan setetes keringat anime dibelakang kepalanya. Sambil berjalan kearah gerbang masuk.

"Woi, sedang apa kau, Lilith ? Cepat masuk" ucap Naruto memanggil dari dalam gerbang taman hiburan.

"Ah.. Baik aku datang!" Jawab Lilith sambil tersenyum, Berjalan ke arah Naruto.

'yosh ini kesempatanku, aku harus menggandeng tangannya' pikir Lilith sebelum berlari bermaksud untuk memegang tangan Naruto.

"Wussh~" Lilith berlari.

"Huutt! " Naruto menghindar.

"Wuuooa~" Lilith kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Bruukk!" Lilith terjatuh.

"Ouucch" ucap Lilith mengerang kesakitan sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Kenapa Kau menghindarinya ?" Tanya Lilith dengan nada tinggi.

"Itu karena kau mencoba memegang tanganku!" Jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Bagaimana bisa ?... Itu normal bagi seorang laki-laki untuk menggandeng tangan seorang wanita ditaman hiburan!" Ucap Lilith berteriak.

"Eh... Tapi aku tidak mau! Itu akan tampak seperti aku menggandeng tangan tante-tante kesini!" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah kosong.

"Jleebb~ jleebb~ " bagai tertusuk ratusan tombak cahaya! Lilith jatuh tersungkur, dengan air mata mengalir deras dari wajah cantiknya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Naruto-kun jahat!" Ucap Lilith sambil menangis.

"Gommen, gommen!... Aku hanya bercanda! Kau tidak usah seserius itu Lilith-chan" ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baka!... Candaanmu tidak lucu! Naruto-kun" ucap Lilith menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan berdiri.

"kan sudah aku bilang maaf!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

"Ya ampun! kau ini Orang dewasa! tidak seharusnya kamu menangis dan mengotori wajah cantikmu ini! Lilith-chan" lanjut Naruto sambil mengusap air mata diwajah Lilith dengan kedua ibu jarinya dengan lembut, Menyebabkan Lilith bersemu merah.

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa ? Baka-naru " ucap Lilith dengan wajah memerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik itu dulu ?" Ucap Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sambil menunjuk roller coaster.

"Hem, baiklah!" Jawab Lilith tersenyum sebelum menarik tangan Naruto menuju antrian wahana roller coaster.

"Yeah, here we go (disini kita pergi) " ucap Lilith dengan ceria.

rollercoaster yang mereka naiki pun berjalan perlahan keatas Sebelum turun dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ha... Ha.. ha... Ini menyenangkan " ucap Lilith berteriak senang saat rollercoaster mulai berjalan cepat melewati rell yang berputar-putar.

"Yahu~ "teriak Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Dan disaat roller coaster melewati belokan tangannya tersangkut ditengah dada Lilith.

"Iyah~ Naruto-kun.. ah... jangan...ahh~ " ucap Lilith mengerang saat Naruto tanpa sengaja, meremas payudaranya. sampai roller coaster berhenti dan keduanya pun turun.

"kenapa kau lakukan itu Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Lilith sambil memeluk kedua payudaranya.

"Maaf... " Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. tersenyum gugup.

"Tapi rollercoster itu sangat menyenangkan sudah lama aku tidak merasakannya!" Jawab Lilith tersenyum cerah.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita coba yang itu!" Ucap Naruto sebelum menarik tangan Lilith Menuju wahana lainnya. Dan berhenti didepan sebuah wahana bertuliskan menembak zombie.

"Menembak zombie ? " Ucap Lilith membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"Ya, aku dengar ini yang paling populer di taman hiburan ini!" Jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai,

"Yosh! Ayo kita hancurkan gerombolan zombie yang mendekat! Naruto-kun." Ucap Lilith bersemangat.

Didalam Naruto dan Lilith terpisah untuk berganti pakaian yang diharuskan petugas wahana. Terlihat Naruto hanya memakai celana renang berwarna hitam dengan tulisan perkasa dalam tulisan Jepang dengan warna orange diselangkangannya. menunggu dengan sabar Lilith yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap Lilith saat berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti

"Lilith! Kenapa kau mengenakan baju renang seperti itu?" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk penampilan Lilith yang memakai bikini berwarna merah. Yang menunjukkan banyak belahan dadanya, dan terlihat sangat sexy dan sangat cantik.

"Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Ucap Lilith sambil memeluk dadanya. "Tidak ada pakaian renang sewa yang tersisa selain yang ini." Lanjut Lilith dengan wajah sangat merah. Sebelum Berjalan yang diikuti Naruto yang tersenyum.

Keduanya pun menaiki sebuah kendaraan berbentuk lingkaran dan masuk kedalam gua, terlihat Naruto dan Lilith bersiaga dengan pistol laser mainan ditangan mereka.

"Wraagh~ "seorang zombie muncul.

"Duarr~ ,... duarr~... duarr~ duarr~ ." Lilith menembakkan pistolnya berkali-kali menembaki para zombie yang muncul.

"Lilith, tembakanmu sangat hebat" puji Naruto.

"Ya, seorang wanita harus punya keterampilan." Ucap Lilith dengan bangga.

Sebelum seorang zombie muncul dilangit-langit dan memuntahkan cairan putih kental yang lengket pada Lilith dan Naruto.

"Ahh~" ucap Lilith terkejut. Karena tubuhnya dan badan Naruto diselimuti oleh cairan lengket tersebut.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi ini sebabnya mereka menyuruh kita memakai pakaian renang." Ucap Naruto dengan datar.

"ie'uh. Ini berlendir. Menjijikkan sekali." Ucap Lilith memegang cairan putih dirambutnya dengan jijik

"Awas" suara Lilith mendorong Naruto kesamping dan menembak zombie yang tiba-tiba muncul didekat Naruto. "aku akan membalas dendam pada kalian!" Lanjut Lilith sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Ayo kita lakukan!" Ucap Naruto dengan ceria.

"Eiyg~ eiyg~ eiyg~ "ucap Lilith terus menembaki para zombie.

"Hahaha... Aku melakukannya!" Ucap Lilith tertawa gembira. Membuat Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. "Pyuhh" Lilith meniup ujung pistolnya sebelum seorang zombie muncul tepat didepannya. Membuatnya terkejut.

"Duarr~" dengan cepat Naruto menembaknya.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto-kun!" Ucap Lilith sambil menatap Naruto dengan senyum.

"Sama-sama!" Jawab Naruto sebelum menirukan Lilith meniup ujung pistolnya, membuat Lilith tertawa kecil.

"Duarr, duarr, duarr, duarr, duarr, duarr," kedua pasangan ini terus menembaki zombie yang terus berdatangan.

"Kita terus menembak, tapi mereka tidak ada habisnya." Ucap Naruto sambil menembaki para zombie yang datang.

"Ya ampun... Merepotkan sekali" ucap Lilith. "Ini sangat menjengkelkan!" Lanjut Lilith sambil menggeram. Dan seorang zombie datang dari sampingnya.

"Hugh!...Bruakk~" suara Lilith menendang zombie tersebut dengan lutut kirinya membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Jangan ditendang! Tapi ditembak! Ditembak" ucap Naruto berulang. "Ini adalah permainan di taman hiburan." Lanjut Naruto sambil menembaki zombie didepan.

"Dzuu'ag~" tiba-tiba kendaraan wahana yang mereka naiki berhenti.

"Huh" Ucap Lilith terkejut saat para zombie mendekat dan mengelilinginya dan Naruto.

"Oh sial!"ucap Naruto saat dia dan Lilith saling membelakangi dengan punggung mereka saling menempel.

"Dzuang!" Lampu tiba-tiba padam

"Apa ini? Pemadaman listrik?" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling. "Lilith, kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"Ah~ ...Iyah~" ucap Lilith terkejut.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Naruto.

"Ahh~ ...ahhha~ zombie... Tangan zombie... "Jawab Lilith menjerit panik.

"Lilith tenanglah!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Berbahaya bertarung dalam keadaan gelap!... Berbahaya" Lanjut Naruto berteriak.

"Dzuu'ang~" lampu tiba-tiba menyala kembali.

"Eh..." ucap Naruto saat melihat tangannya menggenggam kedua payudara Lilith.

"Ahhh~" suara Lilith mengerang.

"Wow" Ucap Naruto.

"Cuing~ cuing~ "suara Naruto meremas payudara digenggaman nya.

"I-Ini...tidak disengaja, kau salah paham!" Lanjut Naruto dengan panik. Sementara Lilith tetap diam sambil menutup matanya.

"Untuk pelanggan kami, ada sedikit kerusakan yang terjadi difasilitas listrik utama kami, jadi wahana ini akan ditutup sementara" ucap petugas wahana melalui pengeras suara.

Keduanya pun keluar dan membersihkan diri dan memakai kembali pakaian mereka sebelum mencoba wahana go cart.

"Aku sedikit capek." Ucap Lilith saat dia dan Naruto duduk disebuah kursi taman hiburan.

"Tapi harus aku akui taman hiburan ini cukup bagus, kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"..."

Tidak adanya jawaban membuat Naruto melihat Lilith yang sedang melihat sepasang kekasih menaiki komedi putar sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Hmm" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Lilith, ayo kita naik itu juga." Lanjut Naruto sambil berdiri.

"Tidak usah," ucap Lilith dengan pelan.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara ayo kita naik saja" ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Lilith dan menariknya.

"T-Tunggu! Naruto-kun" ucap Lilith saat dirinya ditarik Naruto, dengan wajah memerah. Kemudian wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum cerah menikmati perasaan kebersamaannya dengan sang suami.

* * *

 **Skip time.**

Tidak terasa waktu pun berlalu.

"Naruto-kun terima kasih karena mau menemaniku seharian ini" ucap Lilith sambil tersenyum lembut,

"Ya sama-sama! Lagipula mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan seorang wanita cantik sepertimu" ucap Naruto membuat Lilith menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Benarkah? Tapi yang aku ingat kau akan pergi saat aku mengatakan tiket taman hiburan" ucap Lilith dengan nada datar.

"Maaf..."ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut, "Aku ingin kau menutup matamu sebentar!" Lanjut Naruto membuat jantung Lilith berdetak kencang.

'Apa Naruto-kun akan menciumku?' pikir Lilith. Sebelum menutup matanya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu!" Ucap Naruto membuat Lilith mendesah kecewa. Sebelum melakukan perintah Naruto.

Lilith dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto saat dia membuka matanya.

"aku ingin memberikanmu ini!" Ucap Naruto memakaikan kalung perak dengan bandul rubah ekor sembilan dileher Lilith

"Inikan!" Ucap Lilith sambil memegang bandul kalung yang melingkari lehernya.

"Ya, ini kalung yang kau lihat saat kita ditoko aksesoris ditaman hiburan tadi. Karena aku lihat kau sangat menginginkan kalung ini jadi aku membelinya." Ucap Naruto tersenyum cerah.

"Greepp" tiba-tiba Lilith memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

"Terima kasih" ucap Lilith, sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Um, Naruto-kun bisa aku memintamu untuk makan malam denganku?" Tanya Lilith sambil memegang tangan Naruto.

"Tentu." jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

Dan Lilith menteleport Naruto dan dirinya ke sebuah restoran bintang lima milik keluarganya.

"Lilith!" Panggil Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"Hai" ucap Lilith.

"Apa tidak masalah kita langsung teleport kesini" tanya Naruto melihat sekeliling.

"Aku pikir apa! Kau tenang saja Naruto-kun ini restoran milik keluargaku jadi tidak apa-apa" ucap Lilith tersenyum sebelum menjentikkan jarinya.

"Sring~ " baju yang dipakai Lilith dan Naruto berubah.

Kini Naruto memakai sebuah tuxedo silver dengan sepatu berwarna putih mengkilap. Dan Lilith memakai sebuah gaun berwarna biru dengan belahan dadanya terbuka.

"Ini!" Ucap Naruto terkejut melihat penampilannya sendiri sebelum menoleh ke arah Lilith dia terpaku dengan pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

"your look great! Lilith" ucap Naruto takjub,

"aku tidak percaya akan makan malam dengan wanita secantik dirimu! Lilith" lanjut Naruto memuji wanita cantik berambut merah Sebelum menawarkan tangannya,

"Ayo! Milady" ucap Naruto secara gentle.

"Selamat datang lilith-sama, Naruto-sama." ucap seorang butler menyambut. "Mari saya antarkan keruang khusus Lilith-sama, Naruto-sama" lanjut Butler tersebut.

Sesampainya Naruto dan Lilith disebuah beranda luas dilantai sepuluh. Butler tersebut meninggalkan mereka sebelum seorang maid datang dengan dua buku menu ditangannya.

"Mau pesan apa Lilith-sama, Naruto-sama" ucap Maid tersebut, sambil menyerahkan daftar menu pada mereka.

"Aku pesan Ny striplion steak, minumannya Thai bubble tea dan untuk makanan penutupnya aku pesan cheese cake flitter" ucap Naruto sambil menutup menu ditangannya.

"Baik Naruto-sama!" Ucap Maid tersebut sebelum berbalik ke arah Lilith.

"Aku pesan ramen miso dan teh hijau untuk makanan penutupnya aku pesan tiramisu" ucap Lilith tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto sambil tersenyum. Bahkan tidak membuka menu ditangannya.

"Saya mengerti, mohon tunggu sebentar Lilith-sama, Naruto-sama" ucap Maid tersebut. Sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dan Lilith.

"Ya ampun, Lilith kau membawaku ke restoran bintang lima dan memesan ramen ?" Ucap Naruto tersenyum geli.

"Memang kenapa? Tidak masalah kan?" Ucap Lilith sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto melihat pemandangan kerlap kerlip kota dari tempat duduknya. Entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan perasaan ini.

* * *

 **Skip time!**

 **Rumah Uzumaki.**

"Click~" suara kunci dan pintui terbuka, sebelum dua orang gadis berambut merah dan berambut pirang masuk.

"Sepertinya Nii-sama belum pulang! Bunchou-san" ucap Asia karena tidak menemukan keberadaan Sikuning.

"Sepertinya begitu! Lagi pula kemana sih Naruto-kun ?" Ucap Rias sambil menutup pintu,

"Yah bukankah Nii-sama, bilang ada urusan mendadak!" Jawab Asia berjalan menuju dapur.

Kemudian Rias mengikuti Asia. takut terjadi sesuatu yang salah jika membiarkan gadis itu didapur sendirian.

Setelah makan malam Rias dan Asia pergi tidur kekamar mereka masing-masing.

Tidak lama kemudian Sikuning pulang dan langsung tertidur pulas di sofa.

* * *

 **Underworld!**

 **Istana Lucifer.**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah, salah satu dari youndai Mao. Dengan senyum cerah masih bertengger di wajah cantiknya.

"Lilith-sama! Dari mana saja kau?" Ucap sebuah suara dari belakangnya, membuat Lilith berkeringat dingin.

"Gray... Grayfia.. Um.. etto.. aku... habis...dari.. toilet" jawab Lilith tidak masuk akal.

"Souka toilet ya!" Ucap Grayfia dengan nada datar. Sebelum mencengkram kepala Lilith dan menyeretnya.

"Ittai... ittai... Gray-chan.. kumohon.. lepas.." ucap Lilith kesakitan. Disepanjang lorong sebelum berhenti saat memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku ingatkan padamu Lilith-sama! Selesaikan pekerjaanmu lebih dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu" ucap Grayfia saat melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kepala Lilith.

"kau jahat Gray-chan!" Ucap Lilith mengelus kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Grayfia menutup pintu kamar Lilith dan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan lembut.

"Apa kau menikmati waktumu bersama Naruto-kun, Lilith?" Tanya Grayfia dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja! Gray-chan, aku bermain seharian penuh kemudian aku dan Naruto-kun makan malam bersama.. benar-benar membuatku bahagia!" Jawab Lilith dengan ceria.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya Lilith..." Ucap Grayfia dengan senyum lembut.

"...Akan tetapi itu tidak memberimu alasan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanmu Lilith! " Lanjut Grayfia dengan nada dingin. Sebelum seringai menakutkan muncul di wajahnya, membuat Lilith menelan ludah.

Setelah itu terdengar suara jeritan penuh kesakitan di dunia bawah. Membuat para iblis berdoa.

"semoga kau mengampuni jiwanya!" Ucap para iblis berdoa. Membuat mereka memegang kepalanya masing-masing. kesakitan.

* * *

 **Disurga.**

"Michael-sama," ucap seorang malaikat perempuan berambut pirang bermata merah Berlari kearah singgasana para seraph.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Michael dengan nada lembut.

"Sistem yang mencatat do'a tiba-tiba melonjak drastis! Michael-sama" Jawab malaikat Tersebut.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa! Delta" Ucap Gabriel sambil menoleh ke arah Michael, "benarkan Michael-nii" lanjut Gabriel.

"Ya, itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi!" Jawab Michael tersenyum pada adiknya.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu kelihatan terburu-buru sekali ?" Lanjut Michael dengan senyum lembut Diwajahnya.

"Itu karena yang berdoa kebanyakan adalah iblis!" Jawab delta, membuat para seraph terkejut.

* * *

 **Keesokan paginya.**

Setelah mandi dan berdandan Rias dan Asia turun kebawah bermaksud untuk sarapan, dikejutkan oleh Naruto yang sudah rapi dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah, sedang memasak di dapur.

"Naruto-kun, Nii-sama" ucap Rias dan Asia terkejut.

"Yo, Asia-chan, Rias-chan. Selamat pagi" ucap Naruto dengan riang.

"Selamat pagi Nii-sama, Naruto-kun. Boleh aku bantu?" Ucap Asia dan Rias berbarengan, membuat keduanya saling menatap.

"Ya, bisa kalian tata mejanya?" Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat sup misi yang sudah masak.

Setelah semua selesai Naruto duduk ditengah diantara Asia dan Rias menunggu mereka mencoba hasil masakannya.

"Bagaimana Asia-chan, Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum.

"Um, ini sangat enak!" Ucap Asia tersenyum cerah, "aku tidak tahu Nii-sama bisa memasak?" Lanjut Asia dengan nada penasaran.

"Ya benar apa yang dikatakan Asia-chan! Masakanmu benar-benar enak! Naruto-kun" ucap Rias tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian berdua menyukainya!" Jawab Naruto tersenyum cerah, sebelum makan bersama kedua gadis iblis dirumahnya.

* * *

 **Skip Time.**

 **Kuoh akademi Kelas 2 A, yang ada dilantai Tiga.**

"Oke semua tolong pelajari lagi, semua yang telah bapak ajarkan! Sekarang kalian semua boleh istirahat, Sampai nanti anak-anak!" Ucap Miyamoto, seorang guru laki-laki setengah baya. Sambil membereskan buku-bukunya sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang issei?" Tanya Naruto pada iblis berambut cokelat yang sedang menatap para gadis di dalam kelas nya dengan tatapan mesum.

Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh atau pun tidak biasa, salah satu dari trio mesum memang seperti itu.

"Oppai.. Oppai yang indah" gumam issei dengan air liur menetes disudut bibirnya. Membuat Naruto kesal dan menyentil dahinya hingga membuat bocah itu jatuh di pantatnya.

"Aduh!" Ucap issei sambil mengangkat wajahnya ke atas dan memijat dahi-nya yang merah.

"Untuk apa sih itu?" Tanya issei dengan kesal.

"Kau ingin aku melemparmu kebawah atau apa?" Jawab Naruto menatap issei dengan tajam, sambil mengangkat bocah itu dikerah bajunya dengan satu tangan.

"Serius issei, kau harus menemukan seorang pacar dan melepaskan nafsu birahimu padanya!" Ucap Naruto menatap issei dengan malas, "Tentu saja tidak Asia-ku" lanjut Naruto saat melihat issei akan membuka mulutnya, Naruto kembali menyentil dahinya dan menjatuhkan bocah itu kembali.

"Apa sih Naruto-sama! Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan nama Asia" ucap issei sambil menunjuk Naruto dari tempat dia jatuh.

"Kau juga mesum karena kau adalah-...Ahh bukuku" lanjut issei tapi berhenti saat merasa buku icha-icha yang Naruto berikan padanya tidak ada didalam sakunya. Berjinjit mencoba untuk meraih bukunya dari tangan Naruto.

Sayangnya Naruto jauh lebih tinggi darinya, dan mengakat buku itu jauh dari jangkauan Issei.

"Cukup gaki" ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan buku itu ke belakang issei, yang langsung dia tangkap seakan-akan buku itu memegang hidupnya.

"Karena Aku bukan orang mesum sepertimu, aku adalah seorang penulis yang tertarik pada tubuh wanita dan menulis itu menjadi sebuah karya seni" lanjut Naruto dengan nada bijak.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Naruto.

"Bunchou menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu! Karena kau terlalu lama" jawab issei sambil mengantongi buku berharganya.

"Yah kau tahu, cukup Sulit berurusan dengan para gadis-gadis itu" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk para gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu dikelasnya.

"Sialan kau Naruto-sama! Sialan kalian para pria tampan!" Ucap issei sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah nanti kau akan menemukan gadis yang mau untuk memuaskan kebutuhanmu itu" ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" Ucap issei penuh harap.

"Mungkin?" Jawab Naruto. Membuat issei terjatuh dengan gaya anime.

"Apa yang kau tunggu! Kita tidak bisa membuat rajamu menunggu lama" Ucap Naruto menyadarkan issei.

Issei Berjalan didepan dengan Naruto mengikuti dibelakangnya, tentu saja Berjalan bersama salah satu dari trio mesum akan menarik banyak perhatian dari para murid-murid lain. Terutama para gadis yang menjerit padanya untuk menjauh dari issei

Sesampainya didepan pintu ruang klub Naruto memutuskan untuk membiarkan issei membukakan pintu.

"Selamat datang Naruto Nii-sama!" Ucap Asia melihat Naruto masuk ke ruang klub.

"Yo Asia-chan! Menikmati waktumu Disini?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hai nii-sama! Semua sangat baik padaku" jawab Asia dengan senyum cerah.

"Bagus untukmu" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus puncak kepala Asia. Kemudian Shinobi berambut pirang menoleh ke arah sirambut coklat.

"aku harap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada adikku yang manis ini issei-kun" ucap Naruto sangat manis.

"Tentu saja tidak Naruto-sama" ucap issei gelagapan.

"Selamat datang Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno dengan senyum lembutnya. dengan tangan memegang nampan berisi sepiring kue dan beberapa cangkir teh hijau panas yang masih mengepul.

"Hai Akeno-chan!" Balas Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya.

"Bisa aku mendapatkan beberapa?" Ucap Naruto saat melihat kue tersebut terlihat menarik.

"Tentu, Naruto-kun" Jawb Akeno tersenyum.

"Wow, seperti biasa kue buatannya memang enak Akeno-chan" ucap Naruto setelah menggigit dan menelan kue buatan Akeno. Membuat Asia mendengus kesal.

"Ara-ara~ terima kasih banyak Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum lembut dengan mata sayu, membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya. Sebelum Asia menyikut pinggangnya dengan kekuatan iblis yang dia peroleh dan itu cukup terasa.

"Apa?" Ucap Naruto menatap Asia.

"Hmmp~" Asia memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Membuat Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

Pintu kembali terbuka sebelum pangeran sekolah dan sang maskot kuoh akademi masuk. Melihat Naruto, senyum menawan muncul di wajah Kiba.

"Halo Naruto-sama" ucap Kiba tersenyum.

"Halo Nisemono" ucap Naruto membuat issei terkejut dengan cepat bocah berambut cokelat meraih kerah baju Naruto sebelum berkata.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-sama? Kenapa kau memangil Kiba Nisemono?" Tanya issei.

"Pertama lepaskan tanganmu issei!" Ucap Naruto menatap issei dengan tajam. Membuat bocah itu melepaskan pegangannya. "Terima kasih, dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu coba kamu minta kiba melepaskan bajunya " lanjut Naruto menjawab. Membuat issei bergidik ngeri.

"Kau gila! Kau pikir aku homo!" Ucap issei sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sementara Kiba hanya menatap issei dengan senyum lembut, membuat bocah berambut cokelat itu ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibelakang Asia sebelum ditendang oleh Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis kecil berambut putih.

"Hello koneko-chan!" Ucap Naruto dengan riang.

"Halo" ucap Koneko pelan tapi Naruto menganggapnya sebagai salam ceria.

"Karena kalian sudah Disini... tapi dimana Rias-chan" ucap Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling Tapi tidak melihat gadis berambut merah Walaupun dia tahu dimana dia berada.

"Aku disini" ucap sebuah suara didalam kamar mandi dan ketika tirai dibuka keluarlah Rias Gremory hanya mengenakan rok dan kemeja putih kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Apa?" Ucap Rias saat melihat Naruto menatapnya.

"Tidak! Hanya saja itu cukup menarik" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan buku kecil dari saku celananya, dan mulai menulis. "Bagus ini bagus sekali" gumam Naruto sambil cekikikan, dan rona merah muncul di wajah Rias saat menyadari apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan.

"Hei aku tidak akan muncul dalam salah satu bukumu berikutnya, kan?" Ucap Rias bernada tinggi.

Hal terakhir yang Rias inginkan adalah membaca novel Naruto dengan karakter wanita berambut merah dengan mata biru kehijauan dalam novel itu.

"Kau harus merasa terhormat sayangku" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat wajah Rias merah seperti rambutnya saat Naruto memanggilnya sayang. "Mandi diruang klub adalah ide yang sangat menarik!" Lanjut Naruto sambil mengantongi bukunya kembali.

"Kau tahu? Karakter dengan penampilan seperti Akeno sangat laris dipasaran dan dia tidak mengeluh sedikitpun!" Lanjut Naruto sambil menunjuk ratu sadis.

"Ara-Ara~" ucap Akeno tersenyum karena dia juga salah satu penggemar buku tersebut sama seperti rajanya, walaupun dia tidak tahu harus merasa terhormat atau marah tentang ini.

"Ini terlalu bagus untuk dilewatkan! Rias-chan?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum cerah padanya, sebelum duduk di sofa, dan membiarkan Akeno menuangkan teh untuknya, "Terima kasih Akeno-chan!" Ucap Naruto tersenyum sebelum mengangkat cangkir teh itu ke arah mulutnya.

Sedangkan Kiba dan Koneko duduk disofa lain yang menghadap ke arahnya, dan Asia yang duduk disebelahnya. Sedangkan issei duduk di kursi tunggal yang menghadap ke arah kursi Rias sambil membaca novelnya.

"Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan klub penelitian ilmu gaib!" Ucap Rias dengan senyum lebar Diwajahnya.

"huh, kenapa? Bukannya aku tidak mau bergabung dengan klubmu... Tapi terakhir kali yang aku ingat klub ini untuk para anggota pereage-mu Rias-chan! Dan aku bukan salah satunya! Aku hanya seorang pengunjung" ucap Naruto panjang lebar. Setelah meminum tehnya.

"Tempat ini mungkin kamuplase untuk anggota pereage-ku, tapi klub penelitian ilmu gaib masih merupakan klub di akademi kuoh. Kami masih melakukan kegiatan klub SMA normal lainnya" jawab Rias menjelaskan. "Plus aku yakin kau ingin tahu semua yang terjadi disini bukan?" Lanjut Rias menambahkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, "aku akan bergabung dengan geng-mu! Dan ini juga bisa membuatku menjaga Asia, jadi bergabung dengan klubmu bukanlah ide yang buruk" lanjut Naruto sambil meletakkan tangannya dibahu Asia membuat gadis berambut pirang tersenyum cerah.

"Bagus Naruto-kun" ucap Rias dengan senyum indah Diwajahnya, "Sekarang kau resmi menjadi anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib" lanjut Rias dengan ceria.

"Yey, " ucap Naruto bersorak dengan nada malas, sambil meminum sisa tehnya.

"Aku juga punya sebuah permintaan padamu Naruto-kun" ucap Rias.

"Katakanlah, Rias-chan" jawab Naruto mengambil kue dimeja.

"Aku ingin kau melatihku dan semua anggota pereage-ku! Naruto-kun" ucap Rias membuat semua anggota Pereage-nya menghentikan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan bahkan issei.

"Cotto matte!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Rias-chan, ada hal yang harus kau ketahui, aku ingin hidup dalam damai dan menjauh dari pertempuran.." ucap Naruto.

"Tapi kau berjuang untuk kebebasanku dari pertunangan yang tidak aku inginkan dengan Raiser, Naruto-kun" ucap Rias memotong kalimat Naruto.

"Anggaplah itu sebagai hadiah untuk pelanggan favoritku!" Jawab Naruto dengan tenang.

"Tolong Naruto-kun, kami ingin menjadi lebih kuat. Pertandingan melawan Raiser dan anggota Pereage-nya telah memperlihatkan padaku kalau aku dan anggota Pereage-ku. Masih belum siap untuk pertempuran apapun saat itu?" Ucap Rias keras kepala.

"Plus kau telah melatih kakakku, Serafall-sama dan juga ajuka-sama. Kau adalah guru dari ketiga iblis dari empat iblis terkuat di dunia bawah, dua dari mereka adalah iblis ultimate" lanjut Rias bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah sofa yang Naruto duduki sebelum duduk di sampingnya.

"Itu benar Naruto-sama! Kau juga berjanji akan melatihku untuk mencapai impianku" ucap issei menambahkan.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala Rias-chan! Dan kamu issei aku tidak pernah berjanji. Aku bilang akan kupikirkan! Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya semangat lain selain obsesimu pada payudara benar-benar membuatku terkejut" ucap Naruto bersandar di punggung sofa,

"Aku sudah merasakan betapa merepotkan kamu ketika masih kecil dulu! Rias-chan" Lanjut Naruto menyebabkan Rias memukul lengannya main-main. Membuat Shinobi Abadi tertawa.

"Bagaimana denganmu issei, apa kau serius ingin aku melatihku?" Tanya Naruto pada bocah berambut cokelat.

"Tentu saja, aku benar-benar menyadari betapa lemahnya diriku jadi aku mohon Naruto-sama jadikan aku...ah tidak jadikan kami semua sebagai muridmu!" Ucap issei dengan tekad membara dimatanya.

"Hm, akan aku lihat seberapa besar tekadmu itu issei! Asia bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap adik angkatnya.

"Aku ingin membantu semua orang Nii-sama" ucap Asia gugup, "Aku mungkin tidak bisa bertarung! tapi aku ingin membantu mereka dari belakang" lanjut Asia membuat Rias tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Dan kalian?" Ucap Naruto melihat anggota lain dari geng Rias. Dan melihat tekad terpancar dibola mata mereka.

"Baiklah aku akan melatih kalian semua" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk mereka satu persatu, "Tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar adanya keluhan apapun dari kalian! Karena metode pelatihanku tidaklah mudah. Oke?" lanjut Naruto bertanya.

"Lakukan apapun yang diperlukan Naruto-kun" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum, matanya bersinar ketika memikirkan menjadi semakin kuat dengan pelatihan dari guru youndai Mao, "jadi kapan kita mulai latihannya?" Lanjut Rias diangguki semua anggota Pereage-nya.

"Apa?" Ucap Naruto terkejut.

* * *

 **Tsuzukeru...**


End file.
